


Cracked Mirrors

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Reflection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Real Events, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KH II, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Temporarily ignores KH3, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, sexual content but nothing explicit, trans!Sora, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 132,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: He isn't going to lie, he does miss home. But this journey became a personal choice to stay away from those that forced him to make his barriers. It seems no one can accept him for who he is. Just because he was born this way doesn't mean it's him.Few remained by his side and understood and accepted the real him, but was it ever enough?Only those who been through real suffering can understand each other. Maybe that's why "he" understands...?(Kingdom Hearts II AU novelization)





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Officially writing my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. 
> 
> Now I do wanna tell you guys that this fic is a gift for a friend of mine. She is a transgender girl, and I cannot go into detail out of respect, but she is currently diagnosed with Cancer and well, I do hope that she comes out healthy. There is nothing more I would like then to see her get back on her feet and enjoy life like the rest of us. 
> 
> I felt the need to go on with her request of writing this story because she knew I was a fanfic writer as well, and felt like there wasn’t enough trans!characters in Kingdom Hearts. Granted Sora is her favorite character and thus wanted to see a little more out there. 
> 
> Also I want to mention that many of the worlds have changed a bit in this, (mostly Atlantica and Mulan's world cause I absolutely hated what they did to those worlds). 
> 
> Also I have decided that I will not write Halloween Town and Agrabah for personal reasons (that and length), I can't find myself writing that much since each world takes at least 3 chapters 6 max considering what I've done for some for the worlds. 
> 
> Though I have considered added a completely different world in there for the heck of it. Depending how well I may be able to incorporate it into the story. I have a world in in mind, and no. It will not be a world from Pixar since KH3 takes care of that, or Merida's world since that one is overdone. 
> 
> So here it is girl! (feels weird writing that) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wish you the best health and life!

* * *

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

Drifting in time.

Was that what it was?

For some reason his chest was hurting. Not like an actual pain in his chest, but rather his heart. He couldn’t tell what was really happening, or why he felt such a drowsy feeling hit him everywhere.

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

From the bottom of his feet to the crown of his head was encased in such a warm liquid.

Was it really liquid?

_I want to line the pieces up —_

He couldn’t tell.

_"Sora…"_

A voice spoke to him, something was... is that a boy? At the distance of the dark abyss he saw someone, but he couldn’t make out who it was.

Was he calling him?

_yours and mine._

"Whose there?" He tried to speak, yet…—

“Sora!” Another voice, much raspier and somewhat bubbly echoed in the darkness. But it soon turned into nothing but white.

“Sora. Wake Up!” A much deeper and carefree voice echoed out.

He remembered those voices. They were with him. They had been with him.

His body then rose from the numbing feeling. His fingers were the first to twitch before his toes and soon he felt his heart beat at a much faster pace. And pretty soon his eyes opened too.

He was floating, suspended in this liquid… or was it air? Again he couldn’t tell. But that came to be the least of his problems when suddenly the foggy glass in front of him snapped in half. Or more like opening like a blooming flower and allowing gravity to take over. He knees nearly buckled from under him, but he still had leftover energy that allowed him to stand.

The exhausted feeling didn’t leave him, but he didn’t feel like going back to sleep either. So instead he did the next thing that came to his reopened mind.

He yawned, stretching to get his back popping in place, his hands loosened their hold just when he heard people laughing. He quickly blinked back into reality when he saw who they were.

It felt as if he hasn’t seen them in forever!

A large smile plastered on his face and pretty soon his body took control. He jumped right out of the pod and right before them. His knees didn’t handle that very well as thus feel over, but his arms managed to reach around both bringing them down with him.

“Donald! Goofy!” He cheered happily, he held onto his shoulders. Using that as a pillar to help him to stand more properly.

They were just as happy as he was because they quickly all linked hands and jumped around like children. Laughing in pure joy, clearly they shared those sentiments as well feeling as if they had not seen each other for a year.

Sora felt something shift from his hoody before it moved over on his shoulder. Jiminy stretched and yawned as Sora did himself.

“That was some nap.” The little cricket mentioned once opening his slightly hazy eyes.

“Wait, so we were asleep?” The human asked hunching over once Jiminy jumped onto the ground.

“I’m guessing we musta been, or I think we’d be so drowsy otherwise…” He adjusted his hat under a scratch of his head.

Goofy looked at everyone. “Why do you think we went to sleep?”

“Beats me?” Sora answered softly looking around, only to see a door up ahead. He tried to piece everything together “Well, let’s see, we defeated Ansem. Restored peace to the worlds, found Kairi… Oh yeah, we then went to go search for Riku and the King.”

“Then what?” Donald pestered.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest. Only then to be surprised at what he felt. What? How long have they been asleep for? He groaned softly; looks like he’s going to have to make a new binder soon.

The others didn’t seem to notice that, because Goofy then leaned in. “What does your journal say Jiminy?”

The small cricket pulled out his tiny book. Flipping through the pages to find the newest addition.

“Gee… there’s only one sentence… _Thank Naminé and Axel_.” The cricket scratched the side of his head. “Hmm… I wonder who they are?”

Sora felt his heart arch a little once he heard those names. They sound… familiar. But no matter how hard Sora thought, he couldn’t bring himself to even remember an ounce quota of who they are.

Donald squinted his eyes. “Some journal that is.”

Of course the cricket was taken aback. “Well, what do you say we find out where we are.”

“I think that’s the best option for now.” Sora said crouching down to give Jiminy a hand up. The cricket did so and jumped onto his white gloved hand and onto his shoulder.

They walked out the same door that the two royal workers used to walk in the room holding Sora’s pod. There Sora got see the machinery as well as the two pods his friends had been sleeping in.

“I dunno about you guys, but I feel like I’ve been watching a really long dream.” He said suddenly, especially when he happened to walk in a room with multiple computer screens. He wasn’t sure why he felt a tinge of anger when he saw the technology.

“A dream huh? Well, I’m not sure how long we’ve been asleep, but it would make sense.” Donald replied taking a couple of steps forward.

The boy’s immediate response was to tell him that it felt like something else, but it was confusing already as it was where they were at. So he ignored it.

The computer room was then replaced by what looked like a library. But that changed when they walked up the stairs and found themselves at a torn up manor. Thankfully they didn’t encounter any heartless along the way, so leaving the building was much easier than they would thought before. The walk in the forest wasn’t something they were too eager about, but it seemed like nothing was going to be popping around the corner any time soon.

However, that walk wasn’t long either because civilization was just around the corner.

“Ah thank goodness. People!” Sora said in relief walking around. To see the small town they stumbled upon.

“Hey, it looks like they’re having some kind of festival.” The smell of food sure took over their actions because, in instants their stomachs were growling and desperately in need for food. Man, they really have been asleep for a while.

Sora walked around, seeing the different stands of food, games and other sorts of things that really distracted him. There was a lot of people wearing animal costumes around. That made Sora smirk a little, guess Donald and Goofy would fit right in. The amount of munny he had on him is a blessing, thus allowed him to purchase some cotton candy to snack on.

"Here you are sweetie, enjoy." A woman wearing a bird costume said handing Sora the pink treat.

"Thank you." He said giving her the amount of money.

He was also tempted to purchase the mask in the next booth-

“Hey! That’s our prize!” A boy shouted glaring up at a much taller boy who was holding what looked like a stuffed toy bear high from the shorter boy’s reach.

“Well, too bad for you. I don’t think you truly deserve this prize.” The taller one with a dark beanie said to the others.

“Come on! Give it back!” The young brown haired girl said in frustration.

The bully sneered at her. “And what are you going to give me in return.”

“Nothing.”

...

The group of people look towards the new voice. Seeing a short girl with a cotton candy in her hand.

She walked over, her face unyielding as she approached the bully.

“Oh really. Go back home girly, this doesn’t concern you.” The bully said.

Something inside Sora snapped. “I’m not a girl!”

That gotten the attention of the group. The people behind the bully looked like they were laughing, but Sora didn’t care one bit instead he approached closer.

“Give them back their prize.” Sora warned.

And of course, the bully didn’t. “Listen here you little snot! I don’t know or do I care who you are. I’m Seifer, the toughest person in this town. So don’t you dare think—MMMMPHHH!”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sora stuffed his cotton candy Seifer’s mouth. The taller boy obviously didn’t like that and ripped the cotton treat off of him.

“Why you little—”

Again he didn’t get to finish his sentence because he then found himself on his back, his ankles hurting after Sora swiped them from under him. People around saw the scene, Seifer felt his face turn red, even more when he saw Sora smirking above him.

“Grrr… I remember this!” He said getting up and quickly leaving the scene, his lankies, surprised at how 'the girl' reaction, quickly followed after.

The stuffed bear that he held before now sat on the ground. Leaving the long brown haired girl to hunch over and pick it up. The trio of friends surrounded Sora in surprise.

“Wow, you’re pretty good.” The blonde hair boy said approaching Sora. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

Many stories of his past battles reached into his mind. But instead- “oh, I learned a couple of things on the way here. Nothing to praise it for.”

The brown haired girl hugged the bear closer to her chest. “Still that’s pretty cool how you handled Seifer and his gang, usually they just go picking on others just because they are smaller than him.”

Sora tilted his head, sounds like a familiar pile of people back in his own home world. “Trust me, people like him are people I don't tolerate.”

“You also got mad when he called you a girl.” The plump boy said walking closer.

“I am a boy.” Sora corrected him, maybe a little too harshly though.

The bigger boy reeled back pulling his hands up in defense. “Woah, sorry I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… you look like a girl, that’s all.”

The Keyblade user's frustration evaporated at his words.

“I do?” Sora asked in wonder, in response the brown haired girl searched through her bag. She pulled out a small pocket mirror and handed it over to Sora. The Keyblade wielder opened it and got a gander of his face. And sure enough, as much as he hated it, the guy was right.

It made him wonder just how long they really have been asleep. Sora had grown from the last time he checked, so his face seemed slimmer making his cheekbones look a little higher. His eyelashes grew thicker giving the illusion of his eyes looking larger.

His hair, the spiky hair grew sharper and longer. Now reaching closer to his shoulders from the last haircut he roughly snipped in order to get it out of the way. Not to mention his chest was starting to prod out more than usual, as well his hips thickening. Didn’t help that he slightly outgrown the red jumpsuit, revealing more of the ‘feminine’ features of puberty.

Great…  
  
“Yeah… I guess you’re right… I hate it…”

“You hate being a girl?” The taller boy asked with a tilt of his head.

Sora felt his stomach growing hot as his now red face. He’s answered this question too many times now. He’s a boy dammit! Why can’t people just see that and leave it alone!

Thankfully the brown haired girl seem to notice Sora's heated discomfort and walked closer to stand in between the new kid and her friend. “Hayner, I don’t think that’s something you ask someone you just met.”

The one named Hayner realized she had a point and quickly dropped it. He scratched the back of his head. “Sorry…”

Sora still didn’t feel all that happy, but did accept his apology.

“Well, I still thank you for helping us out, my name is Olette.” She said offering him a hand.

Sora accepted it.

“I’m Pence, nice to meet you.” The plump boy offered also going to shake hands.

“Well, I’m Hayner, but you already know that.” He said awkwardly. Sora was about to say something but-

“Sora!” Two voices shouted out, making the Keyblade wielder spin around to see both Donald and Goofy running towards him.

“There you are! We were searching all over for you.” Donald said making sure to recapture his breath.

It's Sora's turn to scratch the back of his head. “Sorry about that, I guess I got caught up.”

“Wow, your costumes look awesome!" Pence mentioned, both Donald and Goofy looked confused.

“Uh? Costumes?” Goofy rose a brow.

"Yeah, kinda like that guy from earlier.” The bigger boy said once he got a better look at the humanoid dog and duck.

The two anthropomorphic animals stared at each other before at the boy again. “Another guy?”

Pence nodded. “Yeah, he had this black cloak on, so I couldn’t see his face. But he had these giant round ears.”

Big round ears…

Suddenly they remembered the reason why they were out here.

“The King!” The trio said in unison.


	2. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is finally out.
> 
> As many will be able to see, this story will take a route different from the game (not including the transgender segments).
> 
> I will be deviating from the original content but will have the significance of the original story. Just with some modifications.

* * *

The trio had been walking for a while.

They're not sure for how long they have been walking in the large town. All they knew was that they had to leave immediately to the train station. Apparently, that’s where the three kids told them where they saw the guy, whose description sounded a lot like King Mickey.

The station luckily wasn’t hard to find. After all it was the tallest building in the town. Pretty much stuck out like a sore thumb, it was just travel distance that was a problem.

“Well, it looks like we’re here.” Sora said with a tiny smile, glad to know that the sign declared this was the place.

“That’s good.” Goofy smiled, they have been searching for the king their entire past adventure. So being able to finally find him again was a huge relief. Especially for Queen Minnie who was waiting for his majesty's return.

“Now where do you think he’s—" The thought was cut short when suddenly something grey appeared in front of Sora.

Screams of the world's citizens echoed in their ears around them. Which only increased as more of the white bodies surrounded them. Vaguely Sora got to see people running away from the station to get to safety. But strangely enough the white bodies didn’t even so much stare at them. But rather… surrounding the three warriors.

The trio quickly jumped into action, especially as more surrounded them. Goofy and Donald wasted no time to pull out their respected weapons, Sora was ready to do the same— had it not been for the enemy directly in front of him.

The Keyblade wielder leaned back, feeling his back press against Goofy’s side. His eyes scanned the grey creature before him, it looked to be a malnourished, poorly proportioned person. Slithering like a snake ready to strike its prey. It’s zipper-like mouth opened just like regular zipper would, revealing a dark abyss of a mouth. The thing swayed side to side almost as if… toying Sora. Curiosity bloomed inside of the boy when he got a better look at the creature.

It hissed at the boy, opening its mouth wider then snapping it closed. There Sora saw the marked symbol on the flat head.

Something burned inside of his torso, it almost hurt, but he pushed that feeling aside and quickly drew his Keyblade out.

The creatures reacted to that. The closest one jumped at the brunet, but the only thing that the snake like body got was a mouthful of Keyblade entering inside the mouth and piercing through the back end of the head. It fell like a dead corpse, any blood that had been shed quickly burned up, leaving behind a few orbs of munny.

However, they never released hearts.

These things couldn’t be Heartless— no. These things are entirely something else.

Donald unleashed a powerful source of thunder across the field. Easily frying those nearby and having them fall into a dead heap.

The trio didn’t reach to collect the munny, because more came around to attack. Goofy shattered an opening within the group of creatures. His accurate shield toss spun like a frisbee, slicing the bodies of either head or chest. Each died upon the toss and slice.

Sora rushed up ahead, feeling his adrenaline reach the max as he swung his Keyblade down, up, left and right. The one he reached to attack was persistent as it moved faster than the first one. Sora rolled out of the way the moment it went in to aid the one he was currently battling.

He crouched just enough to get below the one helping and quickly shot the blade upwards, piercing the body through the chest. Black blood splattered from the stab, but it evaporated when the body nearly went still above him. He slid away from under it and tugged the blade away. Without looking he flipped the blade backwards and stabbed the one behind him under his armpit. The grey body didn’t see it coming and fell with the fallen comrades.

But that didn’t stop there when more came in to take its place. Sora spun around slicing at the nearest one. The head came clean off, making the brunet visibly wince, but had to hit the next one that leapt at him.

These things left little to no room for a moment’s break.  
  
The plaza was large enough to house all of these creatures and still be able to face them. The people from before had thankfully left, leaving the three heroes to fight with little worry.

At the corner of his ear he heard Donald shout, a fire ring circled around the duck burning the husks of body around him. Even then, it wasn’t enough to stop the foes because they clambered to pile over the magician.

“Donald!” Goofy saw his situation and quickly ran towards him. His shield held in front of his body as he rammed into the bodies to aside. The royal guard’s strength was more than enough to hear the bones under their skin crack. (Did they even have bones)? But nonetheless that took down at least a couple of them. Giving Donald enough time to use a quick cure on himself followed by a lightning strike at the next one.

Sora felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, giving him that single warning enough time to drop and avoid the next body trying to land on him. There he swung his blade in a circular motion, the blunt part of the blade caught the body and tossing it towards the wall. There it collided and dazed it, leaving Sora enough time to rush at it and stab it in the head.

Yet all these efforts were not enough.

More of the bodies appeared in a strike of lights. For every foe that they killed at least 5 more would come to take the former’s place.

Sora had overestimated his abilities and strength. Apparently sleeping for a long time had done more than just left him drowsy. Because soon his muscles began to ache from overuse.

And he was certain it was the same for his companions.

He turned to face the next one, but there he saw Goofy struggle with another body. He was rippling his muscles just to push it away, its snake-like arms trying to reach around the shield to strike.

“Goofy!” Sora raced towards him to help, only to get smacked in the face with a pair of whip-like feet.

It struck him backwards, easily knocking him to the ground. He grunted, quickly scrambling to get back up.

He tightens his Keyblade’s handle ready to strike another one out. He swung once despite his protesting muscles. It was enough to send it flying—

“SORA!” He heard Donald shout, the human turned to face him.

Big Mistake.

Sharp talons clasped over his shoulders, piercing the soft skin under his jacket.

“AAAHHH!” He screamed trying to hit the thing that grabbed him. It wasn’t enough.

The pain intensified when the talons tugged and pulled him into the air.

Sora screamed upon lifting, also feeling the sticky blood stain his arms and white jacket. He tried to move using his Keyblade to strike the bird-like creature to let him go—but instead something else did.

The bird creature that was trying to snatch him away stopped with a shriek, the thunder the magician conjured struck it directly. Its hold on Sora tightened for a split moment then let go. Sora saw the ground get closer right when he fell forward hitting his shoulder and knee. He cried out in pain, his body protesting for him to get up. But he forced it, but it seemed futile as more of the creatures neared him.

Something cold and sickly wrapped around his leg. He barely had time to register what happened before he was dragged away from the rest of the bodies.

In a split second he saw his friends struggling to get to him. But like him, they were held back by the white tendrils of limbs. Their gray arms like slimy ropes holding them from proceeding further. Sora gripped his Keyblade ready to kill the monster, but he soon found his arms to be bound together. Preventing him from moving. That put extra stress on the wounds making him choke out.

Here he was face to face with death.

The creature leaned towards Sora’s face. The boy struggled to break free, but that only tightened the slimy grip on his wrists and legs. Leaving him completely at the mercy of this…—thing!

The slender creature leaned in a little more, it’s zipper mouth opening just slightly. There was a breathing sound no—it was gasping. As if it was choking on its last haunting breath, unable to stay alive anymore. Its dark abyss for a mouth opened wider showing nothing but pitch darkness inside. Sora barely got to realize something wrapped around his throat.

His eyes widened as his blue irises became nothing but little dots from fear. It was going to strangle him! It was going to kill him!

_It can’t be! It can’t be!_

Those words screamed in his head repeatedly. The grip around his throat constricted, making it harder to breath.

He could hear his friends screaming at him. But he just couldn’t fight.

The being looked like it wanted to smile. But all it did was continue whispering.

_“W…aaa…k… tttt… Baaaa…k…”_

Sora didn’t move, feeling his body going numb. The creature was going to… was going too…—His vision gotten blurry, and soon… he lost it…

His mind was a blank slate. Nothing left to see or hear… But something stood there. He could see it, but—who is that?

He felt… _familiar_ yet…

The being turned around, Sora knew he called after him, but the other didn’t hear. They just kept walking away. He screamed for him, but they never heard him…

Never…

Something touched his face. But unlike the creatures he fought, the touch was warm. The next thing he knew, he found himself floating again. It felt warm but cold… a taste lingered in his mouth, unable to distinguish the simultaneous _flavor_ —wait flavors?

 _“Not yet…”_ A voice whispered, he felt familiar a hand on his face. Sora open his eyes slowly, but it was like opening them underwater. The someone in front of him was mere inches away, but he couldn’t make out their features.

His heart began to hurt.

 _“Don’t let it be in vain…”_   They said again before the touch left his cheek.

And soon… it felt cold.

 _“Sora. Sora.”_ The voice was beckoning him.

It sounded familiar. Wait… is that—Something finally allowed him to open his eyes. And found himself laying on what felt like a well-used couch. He didn’t react when he saw Donald’s face near his own.

“Oh, thank goodness!” The duck exclaimed his eyes drooping in worry.

“We almost thought you were a goner.” Goofy said a large smile of relief appeared on his face.

His head was aching, a hand went to rub his temple when a small flask came to his line of vision. His eyes drifted towards the hand and then at the face. “Olette?”

The brown-haired girl smiled softly holding the cup. “I thought you would need it.” She said handing the cup over.

Sora gratefully took it; the bitter taste of the potion covered her entire mouth. But the liquid medicine did its job. The pain in his shoulders, head and wrists numbed. However, he knew it was going to take a Hi-Potion. Maybe a Max-Potion one to heal his shoulders entirely.

Everyone in the room surrounded his side.

“How are you feeling?” Hayner asked coming closer.

“Better…” He sat up, being mindful of his now queasy stomach.

Everyone sighed in relief. “That’s good. We thought you were… well, like how Goofy said earlier.” Pence mentioned his brown eyes watering.

For some reason his heart warmed up when he saw the trio of humans get worried and stayed by his side. He wasn’t sure how or why, but it happened before. But he didn’t resent it either, because it made him happy.

“Well it’s a good thing the king made it on time. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened.”

That got Sora up. “The King!?”

But that was obviously a mistake because his stomach nearly regurgitated all of its contents. He held his stomach, moaning and breathing in deeply to control himself.

“Easy… we just got you in better shape. Don’t try to puke out the potion.” Hayner said, in a somewhat joking manner.

Sora nodded and quickly composed himself. Upon relaxing he then noticed his physical state.

Both his white jacket and the rest of his accessories were removed, leaving him only in his red jumpsuit. But as well as some bandages around his neck and shoulders. (Again, a regular potion wasn’t enough). He looked at Donald, but realized without an elixir, it takes time to regenerate magic after exhorting battles. Which was the main reason why Sora himself had to learn a couple of spells in case Donald was out of commission in using healing spells. Which led Goofy to carry most of their potions since he held the most their first aid and potions.

His stomach settled down, allowing him to get a bit better survey of his surroundings. Strange…

He’s never been here before, but… it feels familiar, yet it’s like he’s visited this place before.

Hayner noticed this. “Oh yeah, this is our hideout. You were brought here after we came across your three. You were unconscious as Goofy was trying to take you on his back.”

Sora nodded, feeling a little anxious to know what happened really. Also, about the king.

“So… where is King Mickey?” He asked looking at his companions.

Their faces fell a little.

“We don’t know, he was there to help take care of the rest. Along with this strange man wearing this dark cloak.”

“Wait, dark cloak?” Sora interrupted. His chest felt cold at that. Seriously what’s going on? Why does his heart keep _doing that!?_

Apparently, his friends didn’t see the confusion or anger scattered on his face from his internal struggles. So, they continued with their explanation.

“We can’t say what was going on, all we know is that the king arrived and took out those creatures. The guy in the cloak came in to finish the rest alongside with him, then gave us a couple of potions. After that, they left without a trace.” Donald explained. “He did explain that we needed to take the train soon.”

The Keyblade wielder tried to piece everything together. And as much as he wanted to understand, there wasn’t enough information to do so. As such, he can’t say he knows anything just yet.

And that pissed him off. But Sora forced himself to relax, he then turned to everyone inside the hideout. “When do we take the train?”

“I would say maybe take it tomorrow, you look like you need to rest first.” Olette mentioned inching closer to the other brunet.

Sora was ready to argue about it, but soon the potion’s numbing agent started to fade in that very moment and his shoulders began to ache again. It forced him to lay back down on the thin cushion that was supporting him.

“Alright.” He agreed without argument. “We’ll leave in the morning. Do you think it’s alright we stay here for the night?”

Hayner rubbed his nose in a teasing manner. “Sure. I don’t see why not. It’s not like you’re going to be stealing, will you?”

Sora looked offended.

“Kidding.” The tallest laughed. Sora smiled at him, before shaking his head in an amused manner.

…

As much as Sora hated wasting time, he knew it was the best to call it a night for now. But that didn’t mean he liked it. Especially since he still had to locate Riku, at least he can say that Riku is most likely safe since the King is. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried for him.

After all, his original plan was to search for Riku, and bring him back to the Islands. Back where Kairi was waiting for them. But now, it will take longer than originally anticipated. So now they had to wait until tomorrow morning to go to the station. Sora found it ironic. They barely woke up from their long sleep, and now he was going to have to go back sleep.

Unbeknownst to the traveling group, three pairs of eyes watched them. One person in particular, leaned forward from his edge seat to get a better view. He along with the other two watched over how the otherworld trio went to find temporary shelter to rest as the other three Twilight kids helped them. Thanks to being on the clock tower he was able to watch the scene in a fair distance without being seen.

Once knowing the kid was safe he pulled back now leaning a backwards on his seat. He crossed his arms and staring out to the sunset.

“It’s hard to believe that kid used to be Roxas.” He muttered.

“Yes… it is.” A much softer feminine tone agreed her pale hands holding onto the drawing she was working on.

“Don’t get attached.” Another, much deeper voice said, specifically at the second male. “Roxas is no longer there.”

The one with the green eyes rolled his eyes in frustration. “Geez, ever heard of a chill pill. I already know that.” He snapped.

But the taller, buffer man didn’t comment further as he formed a portal behind him. “Come. We must go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out smoother than I originally thought. Which is surprising since English isn't my native language and I have trouble trying to keep up with it.


	3. Heading out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit challenging to translate but I somehow made through. Hopefully it's legible.

* * *

He found it funny how they recently woke up from their long sleep; yet somehow managed to get some extra sleep through the night.

The battle may had something to do with their sudden exhaustion he wasn’t sure why. But he knew one thing for certain, by the next morning Sora felt utterly horrible.

Every bruise, cut and sore decided to work together in attempt to make him feel like shit.

“Ow…” He groaned a hand moving to his head. Under his bangs where he felt his head splitting. His vision was clear, so when he turned on the couch he saw the cup filled with green liquid. He smiled tiredly and drank the bitter contents. The potion did it’s job, he could feel the cuts knitting together, albeit not completely, but just enough to prevent them from reopening.

The mild sedative in the potion eased his sore muscles. He can’t remember when was the last time he ached like this. (Not including his battle against Ansem).

“You feeling better Sora?” Jiminy asked jumping by the table where Sora set the cup back down.

“Yeah, I just didn’t think it would have hit me so hard like that.” Sora stated, looking around to see both Donald and Goofy still asleep on the rug that somewhat cushioned the floor.

The cricket jumped onto the armrest. “At least you’re recovering nicely. You’ve always had a fast recovery system didn’t you?”

Sora thought back to his time during his normal life back on Destiny Islands. As a kid he’s always healed right back up after getting hurt. He still remembers that one time he dared Riku that he could climb the monkey bars faster than him.

Obviously... that didn’t end too well, if his broken leg has anything to do with his miserable failure. Good news he healed up in two weeks in comparison to almost five weeks. The doctors always said he had a impeccable immune system.

“Yeah, I guess I've always had.” He looked around and soon found a clock, it’s almost eight.

They should be heading out soon.

Sora rose up, being mindful of the minor aches that remained. Dressing into the rest of the scattered garnets. He frowned at the holes and blood in his jacket. Hopefully once Donald recovered enough of his magic should be able to fix it, and his shoulders too. Despite his actions of getting up, he noticed his friends fast still asleep, with a quiet sigh he woke up his friends.

Donald wasn’t too pleased at someone waking him, but at the mention of the king the mage duck jumped to his webbed feet. It also earned Sora a short blizzard to the face. But it was still worth seeing the duck’s scared face in that moment. Worth it.

“Don’t ya think it would be best to say bye to them or somethin’?” Goofy asked as they began to leave.

Sora looked over his shoulder once adjusting the potion in his pocket. This made him contemplated this, while he didn’t like the idea of having to leave suddenly without explanation. Especially since they have been really kind to them. They couldn’t stay much longer their journey was far from over.

"This is the best for now." Sora lowered his head. "Besides, we can't stay anymore."

So with slightly sadden hearts they left the hangout. They did leave some munny behind for three friends as thanks for letting them crash at the place. 

...

They were careful this time as they walked towards the station. To their relief there wasn’t any more of those weird bodies lingering around. Maybe the King and that guy took care of the rest of them, who knows?

The trip was thankfully uneventful, no enemies in sight. When the trio walked inside the station it revealed to be pretty empty. Probably being so early in the morning not many needed to take the train. (Either that or people needed to go at a much earlier time were pretty surprised to see that there was hardly anyone there.

Possibly a couple of workers lingered about, but they didn’t see any.

“So how much munny do you have?” Sora asked Donald, the duck looked surprised for a moment but then pulled out an orange coin purse.

"This was given to us by the King." He handed it to Sora, and was pretty surprised how heavy it felt. That easily had to have at least a couple thousand munny in it. At least they had some currency to help them a bit. They were ready to leave, but before either one of the three could move, someone called out.

“Hey! Wait Up!”

The trio turned around, surprised to find the three kids running towards them with backpacks.

“Hey Sora, you didn’t think you could leave without saying goodbye now did you?” Hayner declared trying to recapture his breath.

In his mind, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, but that was somewhat he had intend to do.

“Uh, no.” He lied, but the other three saw right through it.

Olette placed her fists on her hips. “You’re a terrible liar you know?”

Sora sighed. Oh he’s very aware. "Wait, I thought you guys have school today?"

“We do, but we all wanted to come to see you off.” Pence added. “It just seemed like something we ought to do. You know, after everything.”

“Oh, really?” Sora was surprised but happy at their intentions. “Thanks.”

Before any more words could be said, the clock rang, meaning it was almost time for the trains to be leaving soon.

Olette looked her watch. “You should hurry and get your tickets.”

Sora nodded. “Right.” He walked over to the booth, he hunched over the counter. “Three tickets please.”

“Coming right up.” The woman behind the counter said printing out the tickets. “That will be 300 munny.”

He pulled out the wallet that Donald handed him. Behind him, he heard Olette gasp.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked looking at her.

Curious Sora turned around to see her, there she pulled out a purse, but not just any kind of coin purse. It looked exactly like the one Sora had.

"They're the same." Goofy mentioned.

"Yeah..." Olette added with in surprise. "But how? I handmade this wallet, how can there be another just like it?"

Sora looked at the one in his hand, little jitters crawling in his stomach. Strange… why did he feel relieved but confused about this?

Sora might have thought deeper about it, but then he realized the woman was waiting. Sora quickly pulled out the largest of the orbs, those were worth 100 in comparison to the smaller ones, the diamonds and square munny. He took out three and handed it to the woman. She took it and gave him three tickets to the nearest train.

Feeling that was done the keyblade wielder made his way towards the train area, but a painful ache in his heart stopped him cold. His blue eyes remained focus on the contraptions of the station, unmoving and unwilling.

“Sora?” Goofy asked approaching his side.

Sadness covered every inch of his body. “I can’t help feeling like… we won’t see this town again…”

Everyone gave him a confused stare.

“Why not?” Donald questioned.

“I dunno…” Sora replied softly placing a hand under his chin.

“You’re thinking too much Sora.” Goofy reassured.

Despite what he felt inside, he figured Goofy had a point. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 _*I mean, it’s not like I can’t come and visit right?*_ He thought to himself. Yet this feeling underlined that reassurance. 

The train was like the black sheep of the bunch. In contrast to the regular square, this train has star shaped not to mention it stood out with it's purple color in comparison to the grey and brown. But something in Sora told him that this was the train that he and his friends needed to take. The group approached the train, the door promptly opened and allowed the three to enter.  
  
Sora faced his companions. “Okay, let’s go.”

They nodded and entered inside leaving Sora with the other humans. He smiled softly. “This looks like it good bye.”

"Whenever you get the chance, you should come visit again." Olette smiled. 

"Yeah, we can show you around and stuff, just wait until you try the ice cream here." Pence joined happily. 

The brunet nodded with a gentle grin. "Sure, that would be great." 

The two laughed a bit, save for Hayner, he looked to be in deep thought. He didn't look like he was going to say anything, granted he seemed more of an introvert in comparison to his other friends. Figuring it was better to join the others he turn- “Hey Sora,”

The keyblade user blinked at his sudden call, he spun around. “Yeah?”

The blonde placed a hand under his chin, “are you sure... we haven’t met before?”

His question took him by surprise, never thinking about it before who these people are, yet it seemed like that question flipped a switch inside of him. Normally a question like that would be answered with either: yes or no.

But Sora couldn’t seem to answer it that simply, he pressed finger against his temple in thought. He almost one 100 percent certain that it was the first time he’s ever seen these kids before. But, at the same time, he felt as if he… as if he... knew them. Like he’s hung out with then, a feeling that they've hung out, laughed, eaten ice cream together. Actually _be kids_.

But… that never happened. There's no way that ever happened, he only met them yesterday.

As much as he would have loved to say no, he— “Positive. Why do you ask?”

There was a glimmer of hope in Hayner’s eyes that died upon hearing Sora’s answer. He looked saddened by the response, but he shook his head. Clearly trying to grin out whatever he must have been feeling. “I dunno.”

The rest just seemed as confused but easily felt the same demeanor as the tallest one in the group. Seeing the change of mood, Sora lightly forced a smile. Even through this it didn't change the feeling as efficiently but the three teens seemed to appreciate it. He tried to to make the smile bigger, but that didn't last when he suddenly lost control of his face. It moved on it’s own, his smile arching downwards into a frown. His eyebrows wrinkled in clear desperation. Eyes watered and before anyone knew it, a single tear rolled down his tanned cheek.

Everyone looked at him in silently gasped, unsure of how to act or say. Sora who didn’t realize until it was too late regain control of his countenance. The tear chilled his skin, his fingers touched it. With a sharp inhale he quickly rubbed the evidence away.

“You okay?” Olette asked in genuine concern.

“Y-Yeah,” he muttered shaking his head. “D-don’t know where it came from.”

Hayner chuckled softly, seeing Sora gently slap his face with his palms. “Pull it together dude.”

Sora chuckled a little, “right…” He finally turned around entering the train, he faced the trio again with a parting wave. “See ya.”

He still stood by the door, even as the others ran by just to see the keyblade wielder before he truly left.

Sora waved one final time. “Oh and Hayner.”

The tallest blinked. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for calling me dude.” He grinned, he gave the others one final wave. “And thanks for everything. I’ll make sure to come visit!” He shouted just before the door closed.

Sealing them away from each other.

The train did not stay any longer, it slowly began to leave, Pence felt the urge to run after the train, he only managed to get a couple of steps before the train left the station completely. Leaving the three children alone in the stop.

And for the first time that summer, they felt like they just lost an old friend.

…  
  
Sora had not moved from his spot next to the door that just closed him off from the others. He didn’t know why, but he felt shattered and sad. Like a part of him just died in sadness.

It was confusing, and he began to really wonder why did they fall asleep, did he really know them before? Had he met them? But if that had been the case, then they would have known him and yet… nothing.

So why did he feel like this?

His fingers began to move on their own, and yet he didn’t bother to stop them. Instead he unconsciously helped his hand to move to the pocket. There he pulled out the small wallet, identical to the one Olette owned. He stared at it, his blue eyes softening, feeling a wave of emotions course through his heart. His hands moved on their own, they pulled out a tiny blue orb.

Has this always been in here?

Blue eyes looked right through, holding it up to the sun where it reflected a blue reflection.

"It's pretty..." He whispered admiring the jewel.

The more he stared at it, the more he got to see his reflection his eyes becoming more apparent. Yet, his eyes held something unfamiliar, but also familiar. He’s own these eyes since his birth, but for the first time, they looked unrecognizable. Almost as if...

...they didn’t belong to him.

Yet…

Tears threaten to leave. He inhaled sharply, preventing them from falling anymore.

“You know,” he started finally capturing the attention of his companions, who had been busy looking out the cabin window.

“I’m sad.” He admitted.

Both royal members momentarily glanced at each other.

“We’ll be back.” Donald tried to reassure.

“Yeah! We can visit Hayner and those guys again.” Goofy added.

At his friends words it gave Sora the means to feel like himself again, the sadness that itched in his body drifted away. Another small smile appeared on his face. “Yeah…”

The train had been riding on the tracks for a while now. They weren’t sure where they were going, because at this point they realized that this train wasn’t a regular one. And judging by how outside looked, they were certain that this train was going to take them somewhere else now. It’s no wonder King Mickey told them to get on the train as soon as possible.

Sora sat across from his companions, thinking over what was to come. His original plans of finding Riku and returning home was wiped clean. His vision drifted back to his friends, another question burning his throat. "I've been thinking." 

The two anthropomorphic animals cast their attention to him. 

“If the King was locked in the realm of darkness, why is it that we just saw him yesterday?” Sora question. 

Goofy looked up and lifted a finger in confirmation, “He musta found a way out.”

Sora crossed his arms in thought. “But it’s weird, I mean, once locked behind the door, wouldn't have been trapped?”

“That's true.” Jiminy considered. 

"But knowing the King he always finds a way!" Donald chirped in praise. "He was trained by the best!" 

Sora’s thought quickly brighten. “Wait... if the King was in Twilight Town, then… that means—Riku is here too!”

“He’s gotta be.” Donald concluded. “Otherwise the King wouldn’t be.”

Then that confirmed his suspicions. “Well, I’m going to look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the Islands together. Kairi’s there waiting for us.” He looked away from the window and directly to his companions, his mood damping slightly. It was now or never, he was going to have to ask them eventually. “Now that I think about it, if I do that, what are you two going to do?”

Their faces quickly changed into weird expressions. Goofy in particular didn't look pleased. “Gawrsh Sora. Do ya have to ask?”

One look at their faces; Sora couldn’t help it. So he laughed.

Donald glared at him, while at the same time jumping up and down. “Hey! What’s so funny!?”

“Your faces!” Sora couldn’t stop laughing, he held onto his stomach, feeling it hurt from the amount of laughter, but he didn’t care. This was just too good!

The two anthropomorphic characters looked at each other with the same expressions they gave Sora. But once they saw what the boy was laughing about, they just couldn’t help but do the same.

Maybe minutes passed since they laughed, they weren’t sure anymore. But they sure needed that.

Sora wiping his face from the tears that fell out, still chuckling here and there, but calm enough to talk. “What do you say guys?" He placed his hand in front of him. "Let’s stick together for one more journey.”

Goofy placed his hand ontop of Sora's. “Sounds good to me.”

"All for one, and one for all!" Donald cheered putting his hand on Goofy's.

Sora smiled, glad to know that his friends still want to stick around. Now, all that’s left is to see where this train will be headed to.


	4. Far distance

* * *

Seeing the train leave felt like a massive relief off his shoulders.

He was hoping that the kid would have left last night. But after seeing what condition he was in, he knew it was best that the kid rested up first before leaving. At least he can say his mind will be at ease since that the kid made it out before the Organization found him.

He turned his head back to the others, propping his arms over the wooden rail allowing the young girl to finish sewing his torn cloak. “Guess that’s that.”

“Once she is done we need to go.” The bulkier of the three said.

...so much for having optimism.

“Go where exactly? We don’t exactly have homes to return to.” The red haired male said to the other hooded one. “We don’t exist, remember?”

“Yes, it’s true. We may not have homes…” The blonde haired girl started sewing up the last remnants of the fabric that had been torn during the red head’s previous battle. “But that doesn’t mean that it’s over for us.”

The tall male looked down at the girl.

“So…” He started looking away from her head and up to the everlasting orange sky. “What do you plan to do now? I mean your job is done and over with, or am I wrong?”

“Yes… my job is done.” She said simply not removing her eyes from her work.

For a moment the older couldn’t help but feel a tinge of worry and maybe anger. After all, the DiZ said he was going to take care of everything. But all that left was an empty trail for her. She's pretty much on the same boat as him now.

Typical bitter life style for nobodies. _*Once your value goes down, they throw you out.*_

He took that to lean back a little more comfortably. “You know… I don’t plan on going back.”

The two looked at him in surprised.

He gave them a weird look. “What? Look, I don’t like what they done, and quite frankly I don’t have to stay after…—” He paused realizing what he was about to say, “look. I’m just not going back to work for their pathetic asses. Besides, I really don’t think they are going to welcome me with warm arms. Especially since I turned my back to them.”

He sighed resting his head on the headrest of the bench; his green eyes looking up at the twilight sky. “But I guess, we’re just screwed folk here. No place to live or hide.”

“Maybe so.” She started, carefully connecting the final piece of fabric together. “But there IS someplace I want to go.” She paused for a moment, her gaze went to the sketch on the bench that she drew earlier. “And… someone I want to see.”

Her blue eyes glanced up at the older man’s green eyes. Her stare made her look much older and wiser than she really is. “I’m sure you do too.”

The red head smiled at her words. “…yeah, I guess I do.”

He closed his eyes for a moment The blonde haired girl sighed, before taking the last ripped fabric and connected it to the rest.

The red head sighed and turned to the still hooded man.

“So, you think you might let us go?” He smirked in an almost challenging way, but being cautious considering what he was here for. “I know that old guy told you to get rid of us, didn't he?”

The blonde haired girl felt her spine go cold. So her suspicions were true. “So…" She faced the one standing. "DiZ really wants to get rid of me?”

The silence felt incredibly thick. So thick the red head was certain that his chakrums would slice through it. But the hooded man could only stare at the two people.

Before—

“Go.” He said, no emotion yet, no hesitance.

“You sure about this?” The red head asked surprised. "You don't think you should accomplish your task right here? And now?"

The girl sat straighter and now away from the taller male. She smiled softly at her needlework. The red head looked down at her patchwork, well at least she knows how to sew as well.

The hooded man looked away from them. Seeing as she’s done fixing his cloak. “I owe you both.” 

The girl stared at him unbelievingly. “For what?”

He lowered his head just for a split second. “Castle Oblivion. You helped...—us greatly, and for that, everything can now be set into motion.”

The silence still felt thick, but this time it mellowed.

The red head smirked in relief yet amusement as he got up from his seat and walked towards the right. “Heh. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

He rose a lanky arm up, a little bit of dark magic and soon a dark portal opened large enough for people to walk in.

The girl looked at both males, surprised, but once he saw the shadowed man nod as well as the red head relief flooded her system. “Thank you.”

She quickly grabbed her belongings. Anything small she stuffed it into her satchel and grabbed onto her sketch book close to her heart. She rose from the bench and quickly made her way into the portal, just before turning to the cloaked man. "I'm sorry..." And with that she disappeared inside it instantly.

The red head followed right after, but not before facing the bulkier man one last time. “I don’t say this often, but I really do appreciate it. Hope you get that _thing_ done. You're the only thing standing in the Organization's way to him.”

And just like the young teen girl, he disappeared in the portal as it closed behind him.

Leaving the cloaked man to himself. His shadowed eyes looked ahead of him, seeing where the keyblade user left.

Yeah... that's right. He still has _a job_ to do.  
  
0o0

They have been on the train for two hours now. And needless to say Sora was getting pretty bored from it. He laid on his back and held the little orb and rolled it between his fingers for the sake of doing something.

He was also getting pretty hungry, then it reminded him of something—“Oh man, I didn’t even get to eat the cotton candy.” He whined lolling his head back on the cushion.

The royal members didn’t seem like they fair any better. Proof by Donald’s rumbling stomach. They hadn’t eaten anything since they woke up and now they were suffering from their lack of consideration before getting on the train.

“Don’t remind me, besides who knows how long this train is going to take.” Donald grumbled leaning back on the bench as well.

The only one who seemed chill about this ride was Goofy, but even he had limits of how patient he could be.

“Where is this train even taking us?” Sora complained now turned over so that he rested on his stomach.

“I don’t know, but it must be some place important. Otherwise the king wouldn’t have sent us.” Donald explained.

“The train knows the way apparently.” Goofy added, remembering his king’s words.

Sora just groaned and pressed his forehead against the cushion further. Maybe he can just pretend that he’s not here…

 _*And just be a stupid kid.*_ He thought bitterly.

He lifted his head so that his chin supported his head. At this rate Sora isn't going to die from those strange creatures or heartless, but rather from sheer boredom!

Maybe something out there heard his plea because in moments he felt the train shift gears. The three occupants stopped what they were doing and quickly jumped onto the benches to see outside the star windows.

Sora almost jumped in glee when he saw something up ahead. “Look, I see something up ahead!” Upon getting closer Sora got to see it looking like a-

“A castle?”

His companions rushed to the window he’s using. And sure enough, what looked like a castle was getting larger and closer.

When the train finally came to a stop the three were quick to get out. “Ah finally!” Sora breathed, stretching a bit, but winced when he felt his shoulders aching up again.

Oh that’s right, he’s still trying to heal. When he turned to Donald to ask him for a quick cure, the train shined behind him. In moments it disappeared without a trace.

Donald and Goofy didn't seem to notice it's disappearance and continued to walk ahead.

Sora on the other hand laughed extremely nervously. “Ehehehe... There goes our ride…”

He slumped down… great now they’re trapped here!

But still, they might as well check out the place they were brought to.

Goofy and Donald didn’t seem the least amount impressed by the small island or the castle. In fact, it seemed like they knew this place pretty well. Seeing the lack of panic in his friends Sora followed them. They just arrived near the large double doors but abruptly stopped when the doors suddenly blew open with debris, smoke and a bit of fire. Had they gotten closer they would have been flattened by the large black and red mass. The dark things around the larger mass had exploded the moment they touched the grassy ground.

**Heartless? What?!**

The trio watched defensively as that mass of colors rose up, grunting in pain and anger. “You just got Lucky old man! Just wait until Maleficent hears about this! You’ll be sorry!”  
  
Within the smoke a tall dark silhouette emerged his right hand cackling with magic. He did not looked please. “Leave now you fool. I will never join with the likes of you.”

The large being growled at him. “Suit yourself!” He shouted. “I’ll have Maleficent turn you into a Heartless! Then you’ll be **my** servant!”

“Maleficent eh?” The older man said, his thin eyes staring down the other. “If I’m not mistaken, I believe that witch is dead.”

The other looked at him in shock. “W-What?”

The older human man gave him another stern look.

And obviously the anthropomorphic cat did not take that kindly. “Why you! I’d outta show you!” He shouted all around him Heartless rose up.

Sora’s keyblade was out in seconds ready to go face the masses, but Goofy’s hand grasped onto his slightly sore wrist in time. The human turned to protest, but that was cut short when a very loud explosion erupted behind him.

By the time Sora turned to see, he saw part of the land of the floating island was blown off, some pieces of the earth remained floating nearby, but otherwise unstable. The guy and the heartless are gone.

When he turned to see the older man, he saw his hand still cackling with electricity but simmered off shortly after. He took in a deep breath and turned over to see the three.

“Ah, there you three are. I was wondering when you would make it.” He said calmly. Sounding like a strict but warming mentor.

Before Sora could do anything he turned and saw both Goofy and Donald kneeling on their knees in respect.

“It has been a long time. Master Yen Sid.” Donald said respectfully.

“It’s a honor to be in your presence.” Goofy continued.

“Hi there.” Sora greeted, but that only earned him a wack in the head. “SORA! Show Some Respect! He is the King’s Teacher!”

The human’s face instantly turned red in embarrassment. But the man smiled kindly waving his hand for them to calm down. “So you are Sora the King has mentioned about in his letter I had received.”

Not sure whether to speak, Sora only nodded.

The teacher kept a small smile for a few moment before opening the door. “There is little time, come in.”

The trio instantly followed after the sorcerer and up the fleet of stairs. They made it up to the top room in a matter of minutes. It wasn't long when all seated in front of what looked like his desk. “You boys must be tired for your long journey.”

“It wasn’t a problem.” Donald said almost instantly. But they all knew he was stretching the truth out of respect.

"So who was that earlier?" Sora asked once they all settled down.

Donald huffed heavily. “That was Pete.”

“You guys know him?” Sora asked curiously at his companions.

Goofy looked annoyed but also worried for some reason. “We sure do! Pete’s been causin’ trouble in our world for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped…?”

"He had continued to mention that it had been Maleficent that released him from prison.” The Master said.

“But Maleficent is toast. She’s long gone.” Sora leaned back pressing his head against his palms in a lax position.

“Then that means he must have been released before we went on our journey.” Donald concluded.

“So what was Pete doing here?” Goofy asked the old magician.

“I’m thinking he was trying to get you to join their side?” Sora peered to guess. Well not really a guess since he heard Yen Sid that he would not join the likes of him.

“That is correct.” The Master said with a slow nod.

Pete is going to be a thorn on their side… he just knows it. 

“Now then, beyond that, have you seen the King yet?” Yen Sid asked.

“Yes, but—” Donald was interrupted when the old master rose his arm, and with a flick of his wrist the table flashed for a moment, allowing the table to soon be covered with various of foods and deserts.

The trio’s stomachs rumbled at the sight and smell. Plates settled in front of the three instantly allowing them to reach for the food and nourish themselves.

Almost distracted with the food Donald almost didn’t finish answering. “The king had to leave to his next destination. So we didn’t get a chance to get to talk to him.”

The sorcerer hummed. “Yes.. The King has been quite busy of late. So it means that he still has unfinished business.”

Donald and Goofy didn’t look happy at all. “Unfinished business?”

The master nodded. “Yes. And as a result it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders.”

Sora who had taken another bite of the cake gave Yen Sid a questioning look. “Instructing us?”

“Yes. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. So you all must be well prepared.”

“So… you mean, we have to go on another quest?” The boy asked carefully, at the same time he hoped that wasn’t the case. He just finished from coming from one. He wasn’t looking forward in fighting more monsters again any time soon.

“I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we can go back with Kairi.” He said lowering his head in disappointment.

“Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey is connected.” The master explained patiently. “Whether you will find your way home to the islands. Whether you will return alone or with your friend… and, whether or not your home will still be there. There is a key, and the key that connects them all is you, Sora.”

Nothing in all the multiple scattered worlds made Sora’s brain stop working.

He’s the key… how? Well sure he has the Keyblade, but what the heck, is he a key?!

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do so, but he soon rose his arm up, allowing everyone there to see him before the familiar yellow and silver Keyblade appear in his grip.

Yen Sid looked pleased. “Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. You are the key that will open the door to light.”

With a single nod Sora looked at the master firmly. Allowing him to return the Keyblade back into his heart without a physical trace.

Yet, despite everything, there is one thing that had been nagging at the back of his head. “I do have one question. Why are there still Heartless running around?”

The master inhaled softly. “You past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them all.”

Well aint that a damper. Sora felt like banging his head against the table.

“Gwarsh, then that must mean… if everybody’s heart was full of light, them Heartless’d go away.”

The two others at least felt a little better at that thought.

Yen Sid nodded. “Now it’s time to speak of the enemies you will encounter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the next chapter out earlier since it's mostly the same dialogue from the game, so be on a lookout for that soon


	5. Please Consider Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't post chapters this early, but this chapter hardly changes from the original dialogue so I decided to add it today rather than a week later.

* * *

“Now it’s time to speak of the enemies you will encounter...” Yen Sid stated softly.

The Master sat straighter and with a flick of his wrist a small little light emerged on Donald's plate. The three watched as they saw a miniature version of Donald stand on the cake he was eating earlier.

“If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart.” He paused when the little duck copy shape-shifted into a heartless. “As you're aware, your heart will separate from your body, forcing you to become a Heartless. They are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. As such, you three should never let your guard down.”

Both Goofy and Sora nodded, but Donald on the other hand was upset that the little fake heartless was practically bathing in the cake frosting. “Hey that’s mine!” The duck shouted proceeding to stab the little heartless with the fork. He managed to skewer it, but that only left room when another creature, a white slender one, appeared right where the heartless had originally been.

“If someone with a _strong heart_ and will—be they evil or good—becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of it’s own.”

Sora felt his spine shiver at the sight of the snake like creature.

“An empty vessel, whose heart has been stolen away, a spirit that goes on. Even as it’s body fades from existence—for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all.” He said as they all saw the tiny and slender body sway side to side. “The shell left behind begins to develop a will and act on it’s own. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse—they only pretend to have hearts. So do not be deceived.”

Sora lowered his fork with a small clank. The Nobodies… he didn’t understand why, but he got this tingling sensation running under his skin. And it only gotten a little more bothersome as the Master continued to talk about the Nobodies in ill manner. “Nobodies, they don’t exist…”

"That is correct." Yen Sid agreed.

Bright flashes occurred right behind them, making the trio spin around to see the stationary Nobodies. In comparison to the one on Donald’s plate, these are roughly the same size like the ones they fought yesterday.

“Now then… the beings you see before you are known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobodies. But there are others—some larger, some with frightening and unique powers.”

Another shiver made way Sora’s spine, his shoulders twitch in phantom pain. Oh _he’s aware_ that there are other kinds of Nobodies.

“On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. And they will all attempt to do you harm. But still, they are nothing but empties shells destined to return to darkness. But-”

The nobodies shifted and transformed. Growing taller and darkening, changing into three cloaked bodies.

A gasp reached from Donald and Goofy, Sora looked at them with a risen brow. "You've seen one of these before?"

"The guy that helped us looked alot like that." Goofy pointed out.

"Like this?" Sora pointed at the illusion. "A nobody?"

“The being you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies that are smarter and look like humans, and as such they have formed an alliance and a group called Organization XIII that command the lesser Nobodies.”

His explanation made Sora feel a bit heavy in the stomach. He doesn’t understand. Why is he feeling like this? Also, why does he seem to already know what Yen Sid is talking about. He could have sworn this is the first time he’s ever heard about this Organization, these nobodies and all of this! Yet… somehow he just knows what they are, or at least feels like he does.

“While heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan, and it seems they are working towards a goal.”

“What goal?” Sora asked, for once not knowing about these nobodies.

The elder shook his head. “Unknown.”

Great. Well isn’t that just swell…

Yen Sid looked at them directly. “The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm’s Keyblade and with it closed the door. And now he’s traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless. As well as searching every corner of the globe to find out about their objective.”

“So that’s why the King said he couldn’t return back.” Donald concluded.

“Then that just means we’ll have to find the king first.” Sora said before anyone else could. “The king gotta know where Riku is. The two of them were together in the Realm of Darkness when we locked the door.”

"That's true." Goofy agreed. Donald also showed his approval.

That means their objectives are the same, so they can stick together until they find their friends.

“Before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you.” Yen Sid concluded, making Sora akwardly glance down at the small red jumpsuit.

“Though that door, you will find three good fairies. If you ask, they will create for you appropriate garments for your journey.”

“Gawrsh Sora, you sure are growing fast.” Goofy commented, only making the boy glare at the humanoid dog.

He tried to pull the shorts down, but they wouldn’t slip past his knees like they used too. Just how long had they’ve been asleep for anyways?

...

In the next room they got to see three figures sitting at a small table. It looked like they were having a tea party. Sora closed the door behind him when the fairy in the red dress notice them walk in. A warm smile spread upon her lips with a tiny clap of her hands.

“Well, look whose here dears. Sora, Donald and Goofy.”

The one in the blue dress also smiled. “Ooh, if you’re looking for clothes, you’ve come to the right place!”

He wasn't sure why, but Sora had the sudden urge to turn back and run. Especially as the two fairies approached him, he saw the green one lift her wand. “I’ll do the designing.”

Blue and Red grabbed a hold of his wrists as they brought him closer to the mirror.

“Lift up your arms dear.” The red fairy said as she grabbed a measuring tape and wrapped it around Sora’s slender waist.

“This has a hole in it, did you not see it before?” Blue asked Goofy as she saw the burnt patch on his jacket.

“Nope.” He said simply before she dragged him away from two explorers and worked her magic.

“Oh, you would look so adorable in this.” Red added with a wand flick.

Sora squeaked when the magic cascaded his body. His jumpsuit was replaced with an outfit that and that easily belonged in Kairi’s wardrobe.  
  
“Why pink Flora?! Make it _blue!_ ”

Another wave of magic and soon enough Sora saw a blue version of the same outfit.

“No. No. It must be pink, Merryweather!”

“What about green?”

The blue fairy shook her head. “It doesn’t work if blue is mixed with yellow Fauna.”

“Oh what about this!” Fauna said flicking her wand and in a second later Sora was now wearing a green dress with many frills at the hems.

“Beautiful, but not green.” Flora mentioned ready to change it to a pink.

Donald and Goofy only stood in the background watching their companion go through quite a number of outfits and different colored counterparts. They only looked at each other nervously upon realizing that the fairies would solely put Sora in feminine outfits.

Not that Sora looked bad in them. If anything the fairy's cloth options made him look quite lovely with his birth-given gender.

But of course that wasn’t Sora at all.

Sora face was getting red with anger. He's. Had. Enough!

“Would you stop trying to magically put me in a **dress!** I’m not a GIRL!”

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were taken aback, the realization hit their faces like the boy's outburst.

“Can’t you just work on the designs before color!” He shouted his frustration reaching the max. The fairies gave each other worried and guilty glances before back at Sora.

“All right then.” Flora smiled while facing her sisters. “Together now dears, and no more squabbling.”

In a single motion the three standing before him flicked their wands at the same time. A bright light flashed around Sora’s body. He felt his cloths shifting on him, weaving and knitting over. The moment the light died down, his clothes were looser and insanely more comfortable, especially at the hips and his shoes.

The boy lifted his arms to inspect the new style of clothing. He looked at his new dark jacket, now officially matching his pants—Wait! He’s not wearing a jumpsuit anymore!

Sweet!

He looked all around, the red and yellow remained, belts crisscrossed around his baggy pants, which thankfully passed his knees now. In fact they were just halfway down his calves. Two satchels sat on both sides of his hips, which will make taking things like munny and elixirs much easier.

Flora clapped her hands together. “Oh My!”

Fauna smiled sweetly. “Oh, it looks lovely on he—him.”

Merryweather gripped her wand excitedly. “Oh yes. He does look very dashing!”

He summoned his Keyblade, a grin sporting his expression. He could help but want to look and feel like that hero that the multitudes of worlds needed.

He is ready!

But before he could leave Flora paused him in that moment. “Now, those aren’t ordinary garments dear.”

“They have very special powers.” Fauna furthered.

The red fairy darted a golden orb at them. “Touch the orb darlings.”

The trio looked at each other, before each reached for the orb. The first to touch it was Sora, surprised at how warm it felt, followed by Goofy and then Donald.

What felt like a tinge of electricity course through Sora’s fingertips, right then and there, the orb disappeared within his reach. Sinking inside his gloved palm, into his arm and then body.

His friends stared in shock when a light glow haloed on Sora’s frame.

Merryweather gave him a gentle but encouraging look. “Now, watch what happens.”

Something seemed to have burst within him, forcing him backwards, but the magic brought him back forward, and soon a white magic covered him almost entirely.

“Woah!” Goofy exclaimed when that light casted over him as well.

Donald gasped, and saw the new look on Sora’s outfit. It was a like a red version, minus the straps and bags. They were replaced with a weird emblem on each pant leg.

The brunet opened his eyes, and easily recognize more powerful sensation within him, a small burst of energy flared within him. Both hands now held equal weights, eyes drifted down that made him jump.

“Whoa!” He gasped seeing the more mystical version of his Keyblade. It looked like a giant wand. "Two Keyblades?!"

 _Star Seeker_ … that’s what it's called… he thinks…

“Wow…” Donald managed, but he noticed the lack of response from his companion. He turned to his side, but saw his friend gone.

"Goofy?" He called out, looking around. That got Sora's attention as well.

He looked around, and sure enough his friend wasn’t there.

 _“Ahyuk! I’m right here.”_ A voice echoed inside of Sora’s head. Making him jump and scream.

“Goofy! Where—!”

“He is in your enchanted clothes. His power is combined with yours Sora.” Flora explained.

“He’s in my what?!” Sora looked like was going to faint. “How—how did, huh?”

“Easy. Concentrate your energy.” Fauna explained kindly.

He was still in a state of shock, but Goofy seemed to give a bit of reassurance from there. And Sora found himself smiling little.

But he listed to what the green fairy said and did so. It felt like something was being pulled within him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was definitely weird. Light danced around his vision where then it died off seconds later. Sora gasped, feeling his chest beat rapidly, and goosebumps covered his entire body. The second Keyblade disappeared; (most likely in his heart or so, he wasn’t really sure).

Goofy looked to be a similar state as he breathed to get his own pace of breath. Though he looked a little better than Sora who nearly fell over.

“You must be careful when you use that ability. Drive Forms takes a lot of magic and stamina. The price of having extra magic and power does cost the user. Try not to use it constantly.” Flora explained.

Sora gave her a thumbs up. “Duly noted.”

“This journey’s gonna be twice as difficult as your last one.” The blue fairy mentioned.

As awesome as it was getting these new stuff; the fact that he was going to be facing more monsters and have a harder time taking care of it. He hunched over in a mix of exaggerated exhaustion and depression. As if his last journey wasn’t bad enough.

“Your garments are heavily enchanted, so they won’t tear like the last ones. If they do a simple repair spell should be enough.” Fauna said looking at Donald who gave her an understanding look. They lost count how many times Sora had to get his clothes repaired, due to the fact that he was just plain reckless.

“Mind you, they also have other powers- but that is something you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey.” Flora explained.

Sora nodded, despite how annoyed he felt about another long journey. “Okay. I’ll do my best, and thanks for the outfit.”

“Oh! Before you leave, there’s something for you from Master Yen Sid.” The green fairy mentioned.

"Got it."

The Master was no longer sitting down on his chair. But rather more so standing near the moon-crescent shaped window. He beckoned them to approach, they stepped forward right when a familiar sound echoed from outside. Their suspicions confirmed when they saw a very familiar red and yellow space ship floating up in the window. “I believe the king left you this.”

“Hey! It’s a Gummi Ship!” Donald shouted eagerly.

Traveling just became a whole lot easier. “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Now, now just a moment.” The master said making the three stiffen in a soldier’s position.

“Because of your past endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. And as such the pathways between them have disappeared. So traveling normally will not be an option.” He said before hand, Sora slumped, and here he was looking forward to visiting some of his old friends again.

“So how do we get around?”

The Master smiled. “Do not fear, if what the King suspected proves to be true, the worlds have created new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways however, can only be used by opening a gate.” He turned to the boy, “how these gates open I do not know. However, your Keyblade shall be able to serve as you guide to open these gates.”

The brunet looked at his hand forcing the blade to appear right in his palm.

“When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return the Gummi Ship as soon as possible.” He turned to the window once more. “Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they are still connected by the invisible ties. Just like our hearts.”

Sora dropped his key only slightly. “Our hearts are connected…”

“That is correct.”

Something warm spread from within him, this in turn made him smile at the sorcerer. “Got it.”

“Be warned, the heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths. Corridors of darkness continue to spread and they will be able to travel from world to world. They will attempt to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds. As well as attack any who passes through.”

Sora just shook that off. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, after all we’ve handled stuff like this before, right guys?”

The two nodded at him in agreement. “Right.”

“Be careful on your journey. And may the Ancient Masters watch over your travels.”

They all got into the solider stance once more. “Thank you for your help.” One by one they saluted at the master. “We appreciate everything you have done for us!”

Sora grinned brightly at the master. “We'll be on our way!”


	6. Rebuilding our Hollow Home

* * *

“Remind me again, why does the Gummi ship run on actual **Freaken Smiles!?** ” Sora complained slapping his cheeks a couple of times to get a sense of feeling in them again.

“Hey we’re not the ones who came up with the Gummi's blue prints.” Donald said having the most awkward droopy face Sora has ever seen him have.

And this is Donald he’s talking about here.

They walked around the place, surprised at how much larger and definitely different since the last time they came around. It also seemed a lot more lively, and with an actual population. If anything it seemed like watered down version of Transverse Town, only with lighter skies.

“This place used to be like a ghost town.” Donald mentioned looking around.

“Ahyuk! Look they even have shops now.” Goofy pointed.

“I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay.” Donald wondered, his eyes scanning his surroundings. At least they could see people thriving here on out.

“I’m pretty sure, they’re doin-” The boy stopped when his sight captured the distance ahead.

Two Heartless were jumping on the roofs of the houses. “Looks like we got our work cut out for us.”

The two anthropomorphic quickly saw what he meant causing both to bring out their weapons. However, before either can so much even breath, two smaller Heartless appeared in the marketplace, people around screamed at their appearance. Sora summoned his key, darting forward on instinct, his eyes followed those little creatures, they were quick to notice them but didn't have enough time to react to the trio. The second they were within arm length Sora swung the Keyblade down, the magical weapon sliced one in half. Easily ripping it from existence, the second swing towards the next never touched the remaining dark beings, cause Donald took them out first.

The mage cast out a thunder spell, the second row of Heartless fried upon contact before burning away; yet it wasn't enough because more creatures took their former places. The trio could see in the distance the more profound Heartless scampering away. Leaving the three travelers having to chase right after them. The citizens around had to move out of the way when the three dashed through the streets. A couple more of the shadows tried to strike the heroes, but they proved to be no more stronger than their other companions. All it took was one swipe or burn from Fira spell and they were gone. 

Sora rapidly raced up the stairs, his blue eyes scanning around; from the top of the building to the end of the floor. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds to see the remaining enemies jumping wall to wall, jotting over roofs and down the alleyways. Try as they want, there is no way they will succeed in their poor attempt of an escape route!

Donald and Goofy were quick to follow, it seemed like they were going to catch up to them. And they most likely would have—had it not been for Donald who screeched to a halt. His large eyes growing larger upon laying them on this person, or rather better said, a humanoid duck standing near a ice refrigerator.

 _“Uncle Scrooge!?”_ He yapped in shock.

Sora stopped his feet, just enough to face his companion with a risen brow. “Er, who?”

“He’s Donald’s uncle," Goofy explained. "A business typhoon; before the Heartless showed up he traveled to different worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King.” Goofy explained. “He was helpin’ to set up a traffic system.”

“A transit system!” The duck corrected.

The other duck who had been busy working on something near the ice refrigerator turned around. Why is it that people will not stop talking when he is busy. He's a business duck for pete's sake—"Oh. Why, if it isn’t Donald, and Goofy! Hello lads. Aye, you all look hale and hearty.”

There Sora got to see literally a mirror version of Donald. Or at least a mirror that revealed the far years of the future as to how Donald might look as an old coot. Which makes him wonder, just how old is Donald and Goofy exactly? He never really got the chance to ask before. Donald's older relative wore fancier clothes as well a top hat. Oh! He also has a cane and this grey colored ice cream pop in both of his hands.

“So do you, Uncle Scrooge.” Donald commented in response. 

“Ah, if only I were…” The elder duck said with a sigh. “I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I’d make millions if I just got it right…”

He grabbed the ice cream in his hand and took a couple of licks. Already the rancid taste revolted in his mouth making him throw it to the ground in disgust. “Terrible…!”

“Oh, uh… we’ll leave ya to it. Wish you luck.” Sora said hastily but respectfully, he had no time, they need to search of those meddlesome Heartless!

“Thank you old chap!” He said in parting as both his nephew and his companion took their leave. He glanced back at his spoiled frozen treat. Now _if only_ he had the right ingredients.

...

It almost felt like they lost the enemies thanks to Donald’s detour. But they were able to spot them again the moment they raced pass a tunnel along the way. The Heartless sure huddled up in a residential area. Uncaring and ready to suck out people's hearts for their greedy hunger. 

Not on their watch!

The trio ran over, and before the little Heartless even had a chance to retaliate a Keyblade, magic and a direct hit from a shield caught them all by surprise. The citizens who haven't been targeted yet, used that little window of opportunity to escape with their hearts. One woman in particular had a tiny Heartless clinging onto her handbag, she screamed with a vain attempt to pull it off.

“Get Down!” Sora shouted at the woman, she didn’t react immediately but once his blade sliced the little creature off she nearly broke into a heart attack. Landing onto the ground with dilated eyes. 

His companions blocked more from approaching which allowed Sora to get in front of her. “Go. We’ll take care of this.”

He heard her squeak, but didn’t stay for long as she scampered away. Another foe, a larger one went to dissect him, but fate changed it to become the test subject instead when the Keyblade cut it clean in half.

Screams dominated the air, the teen spun around in time to see two little children huddling against the wall as more Heartless closed in to steal their young hearts. One of the Shadows raised a claw, and the boy hugging the older girl hid his face in her chest. The little boy waited for the strike, but it never happened. 

Panic overwhelmed the little boy, but soothed upon lifting his head from his sister and saw Sora pushed the Heartless back violently. All it was able to do is hiss before the key-shaped blade embedding into the chest of the shadow, making it disappear with a puff of smoke. The innocent heart it consumed floated free into the air. 

Sora inhaled sharply his sweat-lathered face turning to them. "Are you okay?" 

Neither said anything, but they noticed another shadow creeping up behind their savior. "L-Look Out!" The sister screamed.

The hero turned around rapidly, his eyes widening once the stealth solider jumped out at him-Sora rose his blade out of defense but found it was unnecessary. He blinked seeing a bright pillar of light appeared before the boy, the soldier jumped right into it and burned into ashes. No sound. No struggle.     

“Wh-what—?” He breathed out still in shock.

He watched the remains of the enemy fall into the ground once the pillar of light dimmed down back to the floor. And it wasn't the last case either, because more pillars of light shot out of the ground, capturing and incinerating more Heartless.All sharing the same fate as the last, Donald jumped back, seeing the one he was fighting die before him, Followed by Goofy who caught his shield again from the toss. It didn't take long when all the Heartless in the area all disappeared. Leaving them in the center of the square, where the citizens nearby got to see their saviors. And they sure demonstrated their thanks through cheers and praises for their heroic deeds.

In particular, a group made up of young children, adults and even the elderly, made their way towards the three.

“Thank you so much for saving us!”

“You did an awesome job!”

“Oh it must be amazing to be young!”

Sora not being used to being around this many people. Not to mention being praised this much for his efforts. He didn’t know how to respond to all of them at once.

His face turned red when a girl moved in closer. “Thank you so much for your help.” She said in a sensual way, even fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. 

“Uh… n-no problem…?”

“Hey!” A voice shouted out somewhere that caught Sora’s attention better than all these people combined.

“Up Here!” The voice continued, he looked up to see a familiar ninja.

“Yuffie!” He called out; it was nice to see a familiar face.

He and his friends tried to slip out of the crowd, but alas his apparent ‘fans’ got in way. When he wanted to move into an apparent opening, another person had to block the tiny exit. Each still showering the trio with praises, but thankfully the black-haired kunouchi had a better way of solving the problem.

She landed in front of the crowd, a large smile taking over half of her face. “Alright, alright!" She clapped her hands together. "Show time’s over. Our little hero here needs to get back to work.” How she managed to get to them that fast was beyond Sora’s knowledge. Because everyone parted finally giving the three travelers space to breath. 

The group trotted over, noticing how some of the civilians even waved at Yuffie before taking their immediate leave. Guess they recognized Yuffie or so? 

"Yuffie, it's so great to see you!" Sora said once near the female ninja who in turn gave him a bear hug once given the chance. "Same here!" 

Upon separating she saw both Donald and Goofy. "Hey guys."

"Howdy." Goofy smiled.   

“Come, we can find a more private spot to speak.” She grabbed Sora’s hand and dragged him with her, the two Disney residents followed behind.

Once in a more private alley it allow them to finally catch up. “You know, I’ve always had a feeling we’d see each other again.” She expressed happily.

Sora grinned but then changed his expression to more of a serious one. He lifted his hand in front his face as his brows slanted over his eyes. _“We may never meet again. But we’ll never forget each other.”_

Yuffie laughed. “Is, is that suppose to be Leon?”

That question alone made the three laugh along with her. _Man_ it really has been a while.

…

The walk to Merlin’s house was farther than anticipated, but Sora really didn’t care. He finally has a chance to see his friends again, and that was something he's more than ready to do.

“So those pillars you saw earlier is the city’s new self defense, _Claymore_. Lately there has been more Heartless in Hallow Bastion. So we all worked together along with some of the technicians here to create something to at least lessen the attacks. Because even we can’t take down all the Heartless at once.”

“I hear ya.” Sora added.

“I really can’t believe it’s been a year.” The ninja said suddenly looking up at the sky.

“Wait! It’s been a year!?” Sora asked surprised.

“Of course it’s been.” Yuffie gave him a weird look. “What? Were you sleeping this entire time?”

Funny thing about that actually... He wasn't sure if it’s a good idea to say anything just yet, considering where they stood. For now he needs to see what’s their situation first before he can add on anything.

Yuffie stared at him for an answer. But Sora shrugged it off, maybe hoping she would leave it as that. Thankfully she did, the ninja shook her head in amusement. “You know, sometimes I don’t understand that thick head of yours Sora.”

“Get in line.” Donald added.

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?” Sora glared.

"Oh nothing." Yuffie said ruffing up his longer hair, Sora pushed her hands off with a pout. Yuffie giggled, "oh don't think too much into it."  

The four walked up a set of stairs, allowing them to get up higher ground. They gazed their eyes on the building city down below and in the far distance.

Yuffie sighed happily. “Yeah, I know it doesn’t look much but we’re slowly fixing it.”

“Well, it’s definitely looking better than before.” Goofy commented, his memories of first arriving to Hollow Bastion weren't exactly pretty. But with this new side of this world, he's certain that it will get much better.

“We’re just patching those pieces together, but pretty soon, our home will be how it used to be. I don’t care how long it takes, we'll eventually make it peaceful, a time where we won't have to carry our weapons at all times.”

Sora nodded with confident grin. “I’ll hold you to it, cant wait to see how it goes.”

Yuffie closed her eyes with a small smile. “Me too. Oh, we’re here.”

Sure enough, the place they were walking to stood right before them. Wait, is this Merlin’s house?

The ninja opened the door giving the three entry, multiple blueprints, papers, books and different kind of tech laid inside. Three familiar bodies stood at the far corner of the house in front of a makeshift computer. Their color and stances instantly gave away their identities causing Sora to brighten.

“Meet the Hallow Bastion restoration committee!” Yuffie cheered guiding them further inside. 

Hearing their current youngest member shout the the tallest person turned around, "Yuffie I swear if you brought another stray I'm going to-" Leon stopped once seeing the newest occupants. "Well, what do you know." 

Hearing the tallest's words made the other two spin around as well, already the air instantly gotten lighter.

Aerith clapped her hands in front of her happily. “You're here."

Cid adjusted his cigarette with a fitting grin. “Well, aren't you all looking robust.”

Leon didn't loose his bemused look. “I should've known you'd be passing by.”

Sora gave him a questioning look while they gotten closer. “Why do you say that?”  
  
“A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.” The tall man said leaning against the wall.

The trio jumped back in shock. “You… _remembered_? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?”

“Thanks.” Donald quacked in an offended manner.

“Okay, but seriously guys? Where have you been all this time?” Yuffie re-asked the question, maybe this time she would get a response.

"Remember what you said before?" Sora pointed out, making her raise a brow.

“We were sleepin'.” This time is Goofy that answered.

Everyone looked at the trio as if they all grew two pairs of heads.

Cid in particular gave them a hard puzzled look. “Where? In a friggin' cold storage?”

Sora scratched the back of his head. “Well… you see…”  
  
...  
  
“...and we just ended up in place called Twilight Town.”

Everyone in the house at that point had sat around the table listening to the group’s story.

“So you’re saying that you woke up in this strange white room that held these kind of stasis pods keeping you asleep for an entire year?” Leon asked with a firm arm cross over his chest.

“Doesn't look like stasis, the kid looks like he grew a couple of inches.” Cid remarked as he chugged down the tea that Aerith recently gave him.

"Beyond that, I thought the worlds have been disconnected from each other. So how did you manage reach Hallow Bastion?” Leon questioned.

“Oh, believe it or not, even if the worlds are disconnected, there is always some kind of path that is still connected to each other. It’s just we had to open a secret door in order to open the path.” Sora explained trying to relive the Master’s words.

“So now you're able to vist to Hallow Bastion whenever you want?” Yuffie asked holding her cup of tea close to her lips.

“In a sense yeah.” Donald answered.

Well, that seemed to answer some questions the restoration committee had for them. Speaking of questions...

“So um… we’re trying to find Riku and the King. Have any of you seen ‘em?” Sora asked hopefully.

All four adults shook their heads.

“Can’t say that we have.” Leon added.

The brunet boy lowered his head in defeat. “Right…”

Aerith soften her eyes as she walked over next to the sadden teen. She put a warm hand on Sora’s shoulder. “Sorry… but hey, let us know if there’s anything we can do to help. Okay?”

Sora nodded softly. “Okay.”

“You guys look tired as shit.” Cid commented, earning a disapproving look from Aerith. “What? It’s true, besides you been stuck in that pod for a friggin' year, when was the last time you lot took care of personal hygiene.”

Sora’s face matched the color of his old clothes. But in the back of his mind, he knew Cid had a point. Even with the fairies' enhancement, he hasn’t taken a bath or a shower since his awakening.

He looked at the brunet female in the room, who then gave him an understanding nod.

“I’ll take care of it, just relax for now.”

…

Finally getting the embarrassment out of the way. Well _mostly_ , Sora found himself looking at the bathroom mirror of the house where his friends were staying at.

Since Hallow Bastion was still under construction, everyone was forced to live in one house for the time being. With Merlin's house being their order of operation (which conveniently wasn't too far away where Leon and the gang were living in).

Sora and the others didn't want to impose, but everyone insisted that they stayed the night. (Which meant they obviously wanted something). Not that he minded helping them at all. He was just surprised that Cid also wanted him to stay the night considering the hard ass he is.

But he will admit that Cid was right, he did look tired. There were bangs that were beginning to form under Sora’s eyes, faint grey ones, but they were there.

 _*Strange, you think sleeping for a year wouldn’t make me tired.*_ He thought to himself, giving his face a longer inspection.

His hair has always been spiky ever since he was little. But now they somewhat fell over his face because of the new length and the oil that built up from not washing it. He already long shed his short-sleeved jacket, tank top and accessories. Leaving him in only his baggy pants, and the poorly bandaged binder that kept his chest flat as a board. (Or at least should be).

His injuries are looking better, he had removed the bandages just recently and is happy to see that they were healing pretty well. All that was there left are four pierced injuries on both his shoulders. Three in the front, one on the back. Giving a total of eight all together. His neck had minor abrasions, but he didn't worry so much about it. Because Donald should be able to help him with a simple cure spell.

Other than that, Sora began to notice the changes that happened over the coarse of his long nap. He’s definitely grown a bit since he last remembered, maybe about a head or so. His face also seemed a little slimmer and his cheekbones looked like they jumped a couple of centimeters higher. Making his face look a lot more feminine than he would have liked…

 _*Great…*_ he thought bitterly.

And not only that, he’s noticed that he’s lost a couple of pounds, most likely because of not eating for that suspended year. His body may have been somewhat magically frozen, but as it turns out, it doesn’t keep his body safe from the inevitable changes from puberty. So as a result he was now able to see his ribs a little easier. His hips also looked a little more prominent, but his new pants easily hid that feature so it didn’t really bother him.

But what did bother him were his breasts that unfortunately didn’t stop growing. He’s probably now bigger than Kairi, but the bandages somewhat prevented them from relaxing and falling into their normal shape. And Donald can bet his own staff that the bandages weren’t going to be coming off any time soon.

Well, until he can get a new binder that is.

He started glaring at that part of his body. It because of his “suppose” birth gender that all of this happened to him. And he hated it. His wrists also began to tingle at the mere thought of it.

To be honest, part of him didn’t want to go back home. Back where everyone was waiting for him. Or rather...  _her..._

“Gosh freaken dammit…!” He whispered to himself as he gripped the edges of the sink tighter. In fact it’s a surprise how the sink didn’t break from the sheer force of the brunet’s grip.

Then there was a knock.

“Sora?” Aerith’s voice sounded muffled through the other side of the door.

“Oh, sorry. Coming.” He said walking over to the door. He opened it, happy to see it was just her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sora’s binder was the only thing keeping him from being essentially half-naked.

“Are you okay?” She asked still holding onto the towels and spare clothes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said absentmindedly.

Everyone in the house was already aware of Sora’s gender identity status. And while Sora had been a bit more nervous about that situation, he was surprised at how everyone here quickly accepted his true self.

Of course it took a while for some, (mostly Leon) to start using the proper pronouns. Aerith had surely been a huge help at the time, especially during his breakdowns when he needed someone to be there. Sora found himself able to talk and cry in front of Aerith when struggling with these kinds of emotions. She filled him with this sense of security and warmth that only Kairi and Riku were able to do for him. Far more safe than his own... parents. Aerith and everyone else are miles more accepting of who he is in a single day, then his mother and father had ever been in his entire life.

To him, she was like an older sister he wish he had.

“Are you sure?” She asked taking him away from his thoughts.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

For a moment neither one spoke, but—“Actually, hey Aerith?”

The brown haired female kept eye contact with him. “Yes?”

“Do you happen to have a pair scissors laying around?”

0o0

Donald felt relieved.

Turns out the pain he was feeling on his shoulders came from the lack of rest they really needed. Also because he was just plainly hungry. It felt nice from all the fighting they had to take care of before arriving here. Now, all that was left was for Sora to get out of the bathroom so he can take his turn taking away all the muck from his feathers.

“Gee. Sora is sure takin’ a long time, don’t ya think?” Goofy mentioned, leaning back on the chair beside the dinning table. From where he was sitting he got a direct view of the small hall that led to the only bathroom in the house.

“You’re telling me. He better hurry up or I swear I plan to use a freeze spell while he takes a bath.” Donald grumbled.

“Wouldn’t that be rude?” Goofy said with a risen brow. “Especially since, well…”

The magical duck was about to retort, but the sound of a door opening and closing caught their attention. The occupants in the house heard it as well. Yuffie who had been tinkering with her secret knives on the table looked up as well. Her violet eyes glanced up right when Sora stepped out of the bathroom.

He was wearing a large white t-shirt and a pair of tight black shorts, most likely because Aerith was going to wash his own clothes. But that wasn’t what caught her attention. But rather Sora’s hair.

The brown hair had been cut in a couple of different angles. In some parts it looked uneven, but the spikes stood up more wackier than before, even with the drying water dripping off the ends. He hadn’t cut the bangs, but they were definitely pointing downwards on his face, styled to hide his forehead.

If she didn’t know any better, Yuffie would have thought Sora was born as a boy instead of, well… as a girl. And she wasn’t the only staring. Leon and Cid, plus Goofy and Donald looked at the Keyblade user.

Finally feeling the pressure heading to him, he lifted his arms in a questioning motion. “Well?”

“I’m not one to give compliments, but you look like a boy.” Leon said simply, surprising everyone in the room.

“What Leon said.” Yuffie agreed, still in a bit of surprise.

“Yeah, ya definitely look more like a boy now Sora.” Goofy added as well.

Those were the responses Sora was hoping for, a bright smile spread on his lips.

“Thank Destiny!” He breathed before turning around to head back to his guest room, but not before taking one of the steaming dumplings on the table. Donald who had been somewhat in shock didn’t realize that the dumpling Sora took was from his plate.

“HEY!” The duck shouted running after the boy in rage. This in turn made everyone chuckle at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, he now looks exactly how he does in the KH2 game, same hair and all. 
> 
> Also, this chapter used to be two chapters, but it worked better when I condensed it.


	7. Thirteen just isn't a good number

* * *

The sight ahead of them nearly made want to make Sora just drop dead right then and now.

“There easily has to be millions of Heartless down there.” Sora groaned, here he thought they got rid of most of them from their first visit. But the pit surrounding the decaying castle was just a solid black. All made up entirely of Heartless.

“Trust me I hate to ask of this, but I would like for you guys to help us get rid of them.” Leon said with a small huff leaning against the wall of the bailey.

“We can handle them.” Sora declared with a confident fist. Behind him he heard Donald and Goofy sighed, but they weren’t disagreeing.

“Talk about a quick response.” Leo said in bemusement. “Besides that, do you know what’s going on, then?”

“There’s this guy, Pete, who’s been going around plotting with the heartless. But he’s not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies.” He explained.

“And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!” Goofy added.

 **“You called?”** A sudden voice echoed in the air.

The four jumped, looking around Sora bolted forward, his eyes darting where he could run. He saw both sides of the bailey. Strange, he could have sworn he heard a voice?

 _“You’re doing well.”_ A smooth, pristine voice sounded out this time.

“Whose there!?” The boy shouted summoning his Keyblade in hand.

“This calls for a celebration.” A deep jaded voice said this time.

Nobodies surrounded them, Donald and Goofy went straight ahead taking on the ones near the end of the building. Sora was more than ready to follow, but that changed the second more manifested in front of him. Blocking his path, behind him Leon yelled, slicing down multiple bodies with his gunblade. Sora swiped his Keyblade across, killing the ones near him, yet many more appeared after each one's death.

Claymore was activated, already burning multiple enemies in the process.

Leon cut his way through the dusks, reaching the entrance, his hand grasping a lever and pulling it down. Completely shutting the gate of the bailey and away from the residential area.

“Don’t let them escape to the City.” Leon grunted before swiping his gun blade at one who tried to pass by him.

“Got It!” Sora understood and charged towards the one slithering.

Their blades were met on the white skin of the nobodies. The blades tearing the enemies apart, Sora lowered himself just as one tried to strike his head off. That enemy only got a mouthful of Keyblade, he gritted his teeth pulling the magical weapon upwards to cleanly slice the upper head in half.

Leon scattered himself across the room, using sheer power to finish his foes. One of the nobodies had managed to slip pass the two of them already going to tear open the door, but as it reached it the gunblade pierced it's head to the wall like a dart. Leon raced over, plucking his weapon off the wall. "Too close."

Sora gripped his weapon's handle tightly. Spinning around with the head of the key grabbing a good deal of the nobodies in range. Right before he jumped over one of the injured snake-like beings, his body twisting and propelling at the right angle to strike and rip it’s head.

“Hit the heads!” Sora shouted once landing on his feet, his eyes narrowing at Leon who was taking three at a time. “That’s their weak point!”

The older brunet nodded, adjusting his blade at a different angle and charging at another nobody, seemingly much larger than the last.

Sora could feel sweat dripping down his face when a different set of enemies appeared. The bird-like creatures made Sora’s shoulders tingle, but he shook it off as they approached him. He managed to nick at least two of them in the wing. He darted his blade in a stabbing motion piercing another one’s wings, causing them to shriek in pain when he swiped it across the chest. The deformed body fell down motionless as it began to burn out with dark flames.

Sora smirked in victory but it was moment too soon when he felt something wrap around his middle. One of the humanoid nobodies constricted him like a snake tightening his hold. He gasped struggling to get out of the hold his blade tightening to move upwards. “Sora!”

Leon motioned forward, his blade striking at the nobody weakling his hold for a moment, allowing the stronger male to pry the creature off of the younger before tossing it aside.

Claymore captured it in it’s burning grasp as it literally fried the creature in the light.

“You okay?”

“Heh, it’s nothing.” Sora smirked his arms were hurting a little, but it was bearable.

More bodies appeared but only this time they were sly walking towards the other exit of the bailey. Neither bothered to stay so they chased after the enemies. Meeting up with Donald and Goofy who were busy pummeling those enemies to the floor. They were quick to notice the humans giving their affirmation and all charged outside. But the moment Sora step foot outside it was as if, everything… just stopped.

 **“They Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon.”** That deep, composed voice spoke out once again.

Sora had stopped running entirely, his spine shivering at the man’s words.

 **“Were it only in more… capable hands…”** Laughter ensued, Sora looked at all corners, feeling himself more angered but also, alone?

His mind swam, he looked around, hearing the taunting laughter continue.

“Show Yourselves!” He shouted looking towards the sky.

Dark smoke appeared at a higher level, revealing a tall dark cloaked man. His face shadowed by the hood, sealing his identity. And he wasn’t the only one, when more appeared behind him with a single raise of his arms.

Sora gasped, seeing six more cloaked bodies behind the first. Each of different heights and body mass.

“Who are they!?” Leon questioned.

“Organization XIII!” Goofy shouted.

It was a split moment for the trio to look at each other a firm nod agreeing mentally.

“Good.” Sora faced the Organization. “Now we can settle this!”

“What a shame.” The first cloaked man lowered his head to see them better. “And here I thought we could be friends.”

“Yeah Right!” Sora shouted readying his weapon. “I’ll take you all on!”

“Overconfidence in your real abilities will be your undoing.” The first one said. “You’re nothing but a conceited little child. Who needs to be taught a lesson.”

He rose his hands and snapped. Before the four realized it, more nobodies appeared before hand.

“Shit!” Leon snapped barely missing one of the nobodies striking his face. At least he got it back with his blade in it’s head.

Sora had not been so lucky when one of the things had kicked him in the face. He vaguely heard Donald shouting at him, but he rolled backward, avoiding a strike like a spear to his neck. He swung the blade in a horizontal slash, cutting the arm off of the one that hit him. But he rose up avoiding another hit from another random dusk.

But that led him to get whacked in the gut.

Above, he heard the Organization members laugh. The boy gritted his teeth slashing another one right in front of him. Donald exerted his magic, zapping multiple enemies around him, giving Goofy a chance to smack his shield at the slithering bodies and bashing them to a wall.

However, more and more appeared after the first row. Sora took another one down, his eyes gazing to his friends using up the last of their strength. Leon knelt down his blade piercing the ground to keep him up. He barely was able to push one of the nobodies off of him. Donald was out of magic, and thus had to evade more enemies. And Goofy was plainly exhausted, and could _just_ hold his shield to defend himself.

Sora bore extra bruises and cuts, his own energy faltering as he struggled to stay up. But he couldn't stop now! Eventually the masses of nobodies dwindled away, leaving Sora standing and with his Keyblade ready to strike at the standing organization members.

He breathed through his burning lungs. “S-So! Whose next!?”

“Hey kid.” One of the members started. “Who taught you how to use that Keyblade?”

The boy was confused. “Huh?”

“Let me give you some good advice.” A dark aura began to close around him disappearing. Only to be right in front of Sora a moment later. The boy jumped out of surprise, he fell onto his rump. But just as fast, he scattered himself up, arching into a defensive pose.

“What! You Wanna Go!?” Sora hissed.

“Oopsy-daisy.” The other taunted, his voice roughen, arching with a mix of digress and sarcasm. “I almost forgot not to poke the pathetic Keyblade user.”

“Why you!” Sora growled and charged at the enemy. His hand raising the blade at the cloaked man ready to strike him down. And he did—Only for the man to grab it with his hand. No effort. No struggle to keep it away from him. Sora's blue iris shrunk to the size of puncture holes, as his strength rippled to push it down against the man's palm.

“Man. You call that an attack?” He taunted. "What a joke."

The man's wrist flicked roughly forcing Sora to pull away, but couldn't. Instead he found himself getting pulled towards the organization member. Only mere inches away from the taller, Sora could see the shadowed outline of the man's face under the hood. A grin appearing on face. “My advice, you’re not maximizing the powers of the Keyblade.”

“What?!” Sora demanded. But that was short lived when an astronomical pain burst within his gut from the force of the man’s knee collided with his abdomen. Sora hunched forward, the blade disappearing in his hold from the pain. The member grabbed Sora by the ribs before thrusting his knee in again; an agonizing cry ripped into the skies right when Sora was sent flying across the air and higher then slammed against the stone wall of the bailey. The impact alone created a couple of cracks in the stone, also knocking the wind out of the boy.

“SORA!” His friends shouted, he fell off the higher level wall and down onto the ground, only writhing in pain as he curled upon himself. Hands were brought on his shoulders, trying to calm him, but that only lessen the amount of time it took to recapture his breath.

The cloaked man approached them, but stopped when Donald and Goofy got in front of their injured friend defensively. “Now, now do you think that’s polite? Shutting me away like that?”

“You stay away from our friend!” Goofy demanded angrily. (And this is Goofy we're talking about).

The man cocked his head in a dismissive but intrigued way. “See, that threat would work—if I were just any old dude. ‘Cept I’m not. I’m with the Organization. Nothing ‘any old’ about me.”

“T-Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all the fighting!” Sora gasped out at the man.

“Sora.” Donald said in worry, seeing as the injured boy force himself up. Only for Leon to stop him from moving.

The man just continued to taunt them. “Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression. Why don’t I remind you how tough the crowd you’re dealing with really is?”

“R-remind me?” Sora reworded, but he didn’t stay for long as he struggled himself to get up. “As If!” His deep blue eyes glaring nothing but defiance and hatred at towards the organization member.

That man just laughed. “That’s RIGHT, _he_ used to give me that same exact look.”

Sora was barely on his feet, despite his friend’s protesting, he wasn‘t going to show this man any weakness. “You think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!? It won't work!”

The man only laughed a little harder. “Whatever. It's not like your life has any consequence. But who knows."

The four looked at him in utter rage.

“Welp, looks like time is up.” The dark aura surrounded him as he walked backwards. Vaguely they got to see that the other members had already long disappeared. “You better practice your moves kid. Or else _he_ disappeared for nothing.”

“Wait!” Donald shouted running at the last leaving man. The mage duck jumped, but landed face-flat on was the cold ground where the man had previously been.

He rose up angrily. “Nuts. He got away!”

Sora hunched over, as he felt his pain return ten-fold. Had Leon not kept a good hold on him, then he too would have fell flat on his face.

“Let’s get him back to Merlin’s place.” The older human said supporting Sora.

Goofy nodded also helping Sora up. “Right.”

To be frank, they were all exhausted. But Sora couldn’t move on his own, as he felt something sting and flare at his right side multiple times. And with each shift that either Leon or Goofy would do agonized him further. Just how hard did that guy knee him anyways!? When they arrived at Merlin's house, they sure didn’t expect anyone to have a panic attack. With Cid had been working more of the city’s defenses with Aerith help organizing.

“Oh, there you guys are, we were gett—” She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the state everyone was in.

“What happened!?” But alas Aerith sure almost had a heart attack. She rushed over noticing Sora's condition first.

“Do you want the long story or the short version?” Leon muttered feeling his energy leave him.

Aerith helped Sora out of his friends arms and guide him over to the couch. Just when Yuffie walked in. Her purple eyes surveying everyone.

“You guys look like shit.”

“What else is new.” Leon muttered leaning back on his chair, head falling onto the table with a light thud.

Donald and Goofy just collapse on the floor, using each other’s backs as a support.

“Yuffie, can you go get some Potions and Elixirs?” The brown haired woman asked.

“On it.” The ninja said leaving to the shops.

“Alright, now just sit tight for now.” The woman said helping Sora to lay on his back. The boy groaned pressing his head against the pillow. It hurt to move anyways, so that wasn’t going to be a problem at all.

She moved closer to him, and with a silent warning before hand, she pressed her fingers against his abdomen. He hissed, feeling the bruised skin under twitch painfully. Aerith hummed in understanding and trailed over to his ribs. With a single poke, Sora felt like he was going to pass out.

“It seems you might have broken your right rib.” She said, making his eyes widen in fear.

“W-hat?”

“It’s okay, a Hi-potion and some rest should do it.” Cid said roughly as he walked past the living room with a cup of tea in his hand.

Still didn’t lessen Sora’s worry.

The door opened with a bang, scaring the wits out of him, but Aerith didn't seem the least amount phased. And it revealed why, cause moments later Yuffie appeared besides the older brunet. She brought every injured member their potions, saving the Hi-Potion for the youngest member.

He accepted it and gulped the entire thing, wincing at the strong bitter flavor. “Man… why does this taste so gross?”

“With the lack of resources, they haven’t been able to mask the flavor like they use to.” Leon mentioned placing the now empty jar of the potion to the side.

“But hey, as long as they do their job, not many are complaining.” Yuffie added sitting on a chair right next to Sora who scowled at her.

“All this negativity, I'ma go cook us all something.” Cid said grabbing the white apron on the table before heading to the kitchen.

“Need help?” Aerith asked.

“Nah, got this one, you take care of little reckless over there.” He motioned, rubbing his nose out of habit and heading inside the kitchen to prepare dinner.

All the same while, Sora inhaled sharply as he felt his ribs popping back in place.

“Geh…” He groaned shutting his eyes tightly. Something that shouldn’t have been moved in the first place jump back in place with a sickening crack. Also something else popped in—frick! That's his spine…!

“It should take at least thirty minutes depending on the severity of the fracture.” Aerith mentioned.

Sora _wants_ to cry. This was going to be a **long** afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broken a bone before. It's not fun.


	8. Falling in Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney Worlds Exploring starts next chapter

* * *

The last hour was nothing but antagonizing torture for Sora.

It almost felt like he was he was cut open from the inside and slowly bleeding out. It did not help that he was stuck doing absolutely nothing as the pain spread over his body. He was sure that he passed out at one point, only to be rudely awaken with more throbbing pain.

He was just happy that once it was over, the pain didn’t linger for long. Unless of course he hunched over a bit, “I feel like an old man.” He murmured rubbing his sore side.

“Don’t let Merlin hear you.” Donald mentioned.

“Don’t let me hear what?” The magician asked appearing right behind Donald in a puff of smoke.

The duck screamed, easily jumping a couple of feet in the air, to hang onto one of the rafters like a scared cat. That got a couple of laughs out of the way.

“You shouldn’t be moving so much.” Aerith said, tending to the boy once he lulled himself up from the couch.

“I’m fine thanks.” Sora said, he didn’t bother to put on the jacket, it hurt too much to wear it (or lift his arms for that matter). But he didn’t want to appear in pain in front of the woman. Destiny knows what she would do if she saw him hurting again.

“Alright, Dinner’s ready! And I don’t want to hear any complaining.” Cid called out, bringing out a large pot filled with what seemed like a type of stew inside.

“You cook?” Sora asked with wide eyes.

“What? You never seen a man cook before?” Cid added placing the pot in the center of the table over a wooden board.

His impending expression was enough to make the boy quite. “N-no. Just, well you don’t seem like the type, you know?”

Cid groaned and shrugged as he went off to get the rest of the meal.

…

As the blonde haired man stated before, the food was served. There everyone took a seat grabbing their plates to serve their desired portions.

Yuffie didn’t hold back to eat. “Mmm, this is actually really good.”

“What? What did ya think it would be.” Cid demanded giving her a stern look.

“Honest truth, not many believe you can cook Cid.” Leon said simply, taking a spoonful of the fried rice.

“What is this?” Merlin asked picking up some kind of vegetable with his chopsticks.

“That’s a turnip.” Cid deadpanned.

Leon grabbed a dumpling. “So what is it with those Organization XIII guys? They don’t seem to behave like your average group of people.”

“Those are the guys that command the nobodies or dusks right? What the heck are they planning!?” Yuffie asked loudly, and a mouth full of food. “They’re making such as mess of things!”

“You’re telling me. Those bastards stole the seat right off my bike the other day!” Cid remarked angrily.

"Yes, well, that sort of damage isn’t really the issue. Those guys from the other day on the other hand…—”

“What!? Are you saying that it’s totally fine that the seat on my fucken bike was stolen!?”

“That’s not the point.” Leon said broadly. “Also, _mind your language_ Cid.”

Aerith sighed seeing her roommates fight again. Her gaze went somewhere else, where she saw Sora, still holding his plate of food, not eating at all. His eyes drifting somewhere else, completely spaced out.

“Sora you okay?” She asked looking at the still boy.

That capture the attention of everyone.

Leon’s eyes softened only slightly. “You shouldn’t lose your confidence because they gave you a beating.”

But the boy remained unresponsive.

* * *

 " _Th_ _e Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon.”_

_“Were it only in more… capable hands…”_

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Cid wondered looking at the boy. “He’s totally out of it.”

“He’s really in a slump isn’t he?” Merlin commented observing the youngest member at the table.

“Maybe we should proceeded with caution.” Leon added with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Jiminy who had been eating a slice of fruit, set it down a teacup plate. “I agree with Leon.”

Aerith blinked at him in surprise.

“I may be just a bug, but I have a feeling that this journey will be harder than the last one.” The cricket continued.

“You really think so?” She asked softly.

“My hunch has never failed me before.” He responded.

Sora hasn’t moved, nor paid attention to what the rest of his friends had been speaking about.

* * *

_“My advice, you’re not maximizing the powers of the Keyblade.”_

_“That’s RIGHT, “he” used to give me that same exact look.”_

* * *

What did that guy mean about the Keyblade? What did he know? And who gave him the same look? Just, what was this creep talking about? Maybe he was trying to confuse him? After all, there’s only one of him. Who else would there be?

There’s just too many things, too many questions, just what is the Organization planning? What did they want?

* * *

  _“You better practice your moves kid. Or else 'he' disappeared for nothing…”_

* * *

Everything snapped into place!

“I GOT IT! He Must Have Been Talking About Riku!”

Everyone froze in place, staring at the boy as if he lost his mind.

“He?” Donald questioned looking at Sora in worry.

“You mean that Organization member?” Goofy asked.

Sora nodded frantically placing his bowl and chopsticks down with a loud clank. (Somehow not breaking them).

Leon placed his hand under his chin. “Come to think of it, that guy did say if you didn’t learn to use the Keyblade right. And that this  _he_  guy disappeared for some reason.”

Sora eyes widened slightly. “Riku said it himself from the beginning, that I was the one who could use the Keyblade.” He pieced together, his heart dropping slightly. “It’s gotta be Riku that guy was talking about!”

“Okay. It would make sense how you could come to that conclusion.” Jiminy started. “But when he said _’disappeared’_ what did he…” He trailed off, his face contorting in realization.

“You don’t think...?” Yuffie added slowly.

Sora blanched. “Did—did something happen to Riku?”

The entire table went silent. Each looking at each other for answer to give to the boy, yet it was Leon who stood up from his chair. “Go look for him.”

Sora stared at the Gunblade user in surprise. “But, what about the Heartless?”

“We can handle the Heartless, even if we are a little disorganized, it’s not like we’re totally helpless. Right Cid?”

“Damn Straight!” The blonde haired man affirmed.

“It’s okay Sora, we got things under control.” Yuffie grinned.

“Finding your friends comes first, we’ll be okay.” Aerith said kindly.

“You guys…” Sora’s eyes glassed with tears. “I’ll—we’ll come back soon.”

Leon shook his head in amusement. “Oh, nearly forgot.” He pulled something out of his pocket, three cards, he separated one from the other two and handed it to Sora.

“What is this?” The boy examined it as Goofy and Donald got their copies. “Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee…?”

“Ahyuk! Honorary Member!” Goofy cheered.

“Cool!” Donald exclaimed happily.

“Everyone should now know who you are, also as a bonus. If you show these at the stores, they’ll all give you a 5% discount.” Leon chucked.

“Nice.” Sora smiled taking a good look at the card. He lifted it up in the air to get a better look at it. His name in clear letters, this can make getting supplies easier, _*maybe we'll can—*_

That thought jumped right out of his mind the moment the card slipped out of his fingers. The group at the table jumped when the card glowed and floated higher and out the window.

Sora was on his feet immediately. “Hey! Come Back!”

He crawled out of the window, ignoring the calls of his friends. The boy looked to find the glowing card when suddenly a bright light illuminated in the twilight sky. He gasped seeing as the light expanded and shaped itself to be a keyhole. His companions shouted, clearly seeing this as he is.

“They **Keyhole!?** ” Sora gasped automatically.

“That’s the keyhole to open the gate!” Jiminy cried out.

“That’s right! If we don’t open the gate we can’t continue our journey!” Donald yelped.

The Kingdom Key materialized in his hand.

“Sora Quick! Open it!”

“On It!” The tip of his Keyblade glowed a bright sky hue, charging in the harmonious magic, as beneath his feet glowed gold.

The chain around his neck danced, glowing in the reflection of the crown symbol shining beneath him. A vortex surrounded him, blowing in all directions when suddenly he found himself in the secret realm. The card floated above him, shooting a thin beam of light towards the ready keyhole, clearly glowing it’s locked state.

He jumped back, allowing the power of the crown beneath his feet to absorb into his blade, he swung the blade in rapid motions when his chain danced it’s last power. A blue ring encircled around the tip of the key shrinking close and darting up at the keyhole. Magic prodded out of the keyhole, opening it with it’s bright light and calmly sending Sora back to his own realm. A lightheaded feeling consumed his mind and a throbbing sensation plagued his side again. The next thing he knew, he was being held up by Goofy.

“Ya okay Sora?” He asked besides him.

“Dandy.” He forgot he's still recovering from his last battle. The boy looked at where the outline of the keyhole remained. The membership card dangled down to the ground, where Sora reached and taking it in his fingers.

He lightly pushed himself away from Goofy’s careful hold. His back was facing them. "I'm just wondering what that was all about?" 

"Didn't Master Yen Sid say we had to close gates?" Goofy offered.  

"Open." Donald corrected.

“Oh, so that's the gate Yen Sid talked about.” Sora affirmed.

“Well, if that’s what we just need to do, then we’ll have other ones to worry about too.” Goofy concluded.

“Yeah.” Sora agreed, his back still facing his two companions. “Let go guys, we need to find Riku and the King. We’ll destroy the Heartless and defeat Organization XIII!”

Both agreed without complaint.

Behind the trio the Hollow Bastion members watched in different mixtures of amusement.

“Apparently the mission is paramount.” Leon commented in a light joking tone.

“It would have to, otherwise those three might forget.” Aerith walked besides him. “You may not realize it, but they’re a lot like you Leon.”

“How so?” He asked looking at the woman at the corner of his eye.

She turned to him with a playful but earnest smile. “You know why.”

The brown haired male turned to see the young trio, his eyes lingering on the Keyblade user. He saw young eyes, ready to take on the world. Full of determination and courage. He was laughing and grinning with his two anthropomorphic friends.

And most of all, he saw the unbreakable spirit that was simply what made Sora up. A pure, honest warrior.

“I think I see what you mean.”

0o0

The white room was almost blinding.

Thirteen tall pillars surrounded a room, all surrounding a single symbol that represented their entire existence. One by one on top of those pillars dark portals opened. Appearing out of the portals were none other than the organization members.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Does _she_ really have the power to wield the Keyblade? That brat is nothing but a child.” A roughen voice asked, his hands careful on his tea cup as he stirred it.

Nearby the tea-drinking Organization member, another one laughed his egotistical voice dripping heavily. “Give her a chance. It means she’s straight as an arrow. She’s pure of heart, unlike all of us here.”

“Says the person who made contact with her.” A young somewhat childish voice remarked opening a bag of chips.

That earned him an glare.

“She had better be.” A somewhat jaded voice remarked. “Or else she’s worthless.”

“I truly hope she’s enjoying herself on his adventure. She truly is a fine specimen, very sincerely dedicated to her quest.” The one holding the tea cup placed his cup down to the armrest. There he revealed a set of cards out of his sleeve. “Maybe she’d like a hand to determine her fate.”

He pulled a single card, holding it precisely between his fingers.

“Hey, as long as it works in our favor.” The childish voice added, eating another potato chip. “We can let her do what she wants for now. Then we’ll all jump in if needed.”

The one without food leaned forward. “Those are some bold words coming from you. Are you saying you’ll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? Huh?”

The member holding the bag slipped from his hands. “W-What me?! No, you have the wrong guy!” The bag of chips landed at the very bottom of the pillar. “I’m not comfortable with that!”

A roughen voice scoffed. “You act as though you have a conscience.”

The one holding the cards flicked one into his hands. “Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait. After all, I am curious to see how  _his_ replacement will fair.”

“Are you still talking about that pathetic nobody. He was foolish to leave this organization.” The egotistical member commented. “He lost his way, and now look where that left him.”

The jaded one sat in a hunch. “That’s what happens to those who lose their true purpose. Inevitably, they destroy themselves.”

“Gentlemen.”

The leader of the entire organization called to attention. All turned towards the tallest pillar of them all, seeing the biggest and robust nobody. “The hero of the Keyblade has embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one that she will remember. Now go.”

Just like they appeared, one by one disappeared from the room, leaving the leader on his own. His plan finally returning back into motion.

Nothing will stop him from completing his true goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm sure it's questioning why Sora is spoken with female pronouns here. Let's just say there's an 'underlying' reason why Organization XIII considers Sora as a girl rather than a boy he knows he is.


	9. (LoD Pt:1) What is—

* * *

Sora could say that he was glad that the trip to the next world did not take long.

Granted the Heartless ships were still a problem, (not to mention the nobody ships). There's a reason why Sora is in charge of the cannons.

Donald would never trust Sora to drive the Gummi ship (namely because of a certain jungle world incident). But turns out that all those video games the boy played a lot when he was younger really helped out during their travels. He has a good hand-eye coordination. And no one is happier than the little chipmunks who work vigorously to keep the ship in tip-top shape.

Also keeps Sora to do something during their travels since he constantly complain about wanting to drive. So they were able to make it through with little casualties, the next gate was just up ahead, and they passed through it with little to no problem. With his Keyblade in hand, he opened it rapidly giving them the entryway before anymore enemy ships attacked. They passed through a keyhole right when the closest world appeared before them.

"Get ready." Donald said steering the ship easily through the world's atmosphere. There was a couple of aerial bumps from the atmospheres, but that was nothing when the ship eased down to the land. They situated themselves in a bamboo forest, away from any possible civilation and onlookers. Goofy activated the cloaking shield, hiding their ship further.

The second Sora took a step out of the now invisible Gummi ship, the first thing he noticed is just how clean and fresh the air smelled. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

It was fresh but still, unlike the salty and tropical one of his islands. But not only that, the sight of the grassy plains and impending mountains in the distance was a sight to see. “Wow, this world looks so beautiful.”

“According to our worlds map, this place is known as _The Land of Dragons_.” Goofy said putting his red and yellow device back in his pocket.

“Land of Dragons eh?” Sora worded taking another look around the mass of green bamboos around.

"We should be careful, there might be Heartless around." Donald insisted.

"Doesn't seem like it." Sora commented. In fact, it seemed like a peaceful plac—multitude of Heartless appeared around them.

Of course he _had to be_ proven wrong, didn’t he?

The trio wasted no time in attacking. Going around in all corners to strike down every heartless in sight.

Donald whacked a pesky little heartless that tried to jump near him. Before zapping another when it tried to around him. But sure didn’t stay down before it burst into a run. Away from the little bamboo forest that concealed them. And it wasn’t the only one as many followed it’s idea and ran away as well.

“Hey! Come back here!” The mage duck shouted chasing after the group of Heartless.

“Donald!” Goofy bashed another Heartless’s head in, before seeing his longtime friend run off. But he didn’t stay idle before he too ran after the duck.

Leaving Sora to finish the remaining last ones in the forest. The boy retaliated cutting at least three of them together. Those that remained simply cowered down to the ground and hid from the Keyblade user’s sight. Giving him a decent amount to take a breath, as well as see his friend’s backs running after a group of enemies.

 **“Wait!”** Sora shouted trying to stop his friends, but they already ran off chasing down the Heartless that was going toward the opposite direction.

The brunette was about to chase after his friends, but a sudden cry at the distance caught stopped him first. His eyes darted to the side, where an opening of a forest gave him view of a small camp. Well not really small, but it was still a camp. However that wasn't the point because fires and people running and fighting about was what caught his attention. His eyes widened with a loud gasp when he saw a multitude of Heartless plaguing their camp. And it didn't look like the people were fairing well against the dark enemies.

His sense of justice took over and rapidly he ran down the hill and towards the endangered place. It didn’t take long to reach the camp, it looked to be attacking a poor guy who was struggling to keep the Heartless away from his face with his sword. The Kingdom Key materialized from his heart, rapidly swinging the weapon down, slicing the little creature in half.

“Are you okay!?” Sora called out looking at the man who was trying to get up. He was small in build and wasn't much larger than himself. The guy seemed to be okay though.

“Yeah…” He wheezed trying to get up, he looked at Sora with large black eyes. “Thanks.”

Sora nodded, but didn't stay for long when he saw more Heartless going on about attacking men and the tents. He saw three different sized men backing away from a group of dark enemies. With his key to his side, he crouched a little as he ran, giving him a boost of speed before reaching and striking a good chunk of the dark creatures. His blade proving to be as strong as his own heart before he spun and took care of the rest. But it did not stop there as a couple of more Heartless were striking. Some of the men seemed to be strong enough to at least push the creatures away. One man in a red cape even managed to kill one.

But it didn’t stop there when another Heartless appeared. A much larger one, taking the body similar to a centaur.

It’s purple body definitely taking a strong shape with a jagged diamond spear aimed towards the man in the red cape. The only one who struck down a Heartless.

It charged towards him.

The man gasped and reacted quick enough to dodge the spear, but not enough distance when the centaur swung the spear at him. The long body of the weapon caught his middle and sent the man flying. Landing a couple of meters away on the ground, but he wasn’t out yet. He demonstrated his resistance by getting up.

“Captain! Watch Out!” Another voice shouted, but far too late as the centaur raced towards him.

The beast charged at him, leaving little escape, the man shut his eyes, unable to see his very death.

But the sound of metal striking metal prevented that from happening. The man in the red cape opened his eyes, only for them to widened when he saw a young boy holding the centaur back. The spear only inches away from his face.

The weapon he held resembled a sort of blade, but also—a key!?

He staggered back, and watched in total awe as the youth rippled in pure power as he kept the enemy at bay. Before he let loose a loud shout and pushed the spear and monster back. The large monster was thrown a bit a couple of steps; the boy didn’t stop there before he took a mighty leap, his blade soon moving like an extension of his own arm as then struck the beast.

From sheer sight, it looked as if the key-like weapon would do as much damage as a wooden bow staff could do. But that was proven to be a false speculation because the beast was soon sliced and struck into. Dark blood spurting from it's wounds.

The key is a blade.

Blood splattered onto the grass as the boy made almost impossible twirls in the air and strikes. The beast roared in desperate attempt to strike the boy. It brought it spear down ready to stab him; big mistake on it’s part. Because in mere moments the boy side-stepped out of the way before he charged at the monster’s legs. A sickening sound of bone cracking electrified the air before the monster was force to fall with a horrific cry.

“Now You’re Finished!” The boy shouted again before jumping onto the creatures’ back as if it were a horse.

At that point, everyone was watching, and watched in amazement as he hooked his feet in the right angle to remain atop. Just long enough to hold his blade above the centaur’s head then, stabbed it at the crown. The sight was nothing but disgusting, but it brought relief when the creature finally yielded to it’s fate and knelt down. It’s body darkening right when the boy jumped off before the body disappeared. Leaving no traces of it’s remains.

A bit of blood remained on the boy’s face, but that was evaporating like a boiling jasmine tea. It seemed as if that had been the last of the creatures, because none appeared after that.

“Are you alright Captain?” A high pitched voice said to his side.

The said captain looked down at the elitist adviser. “Yes, Chi-Fu. For it is only a flesh wound.” He brushed off worry for the graze that marked his shoulder.

He looked at the boy who was observing the entire place.

“Well that’s, that.” He said prompting his blade over his shoulder. He turned to leave.

“Halt.” The captain said stopping the youth from leaving any further. The boy looked startled, but he turned around to face him.

The captain observed the male, he did not have a single ounce of Chinese blood in him. Deep blue eyes, spiking brown hair (how does it stay up like that?) A hint of tanned skin, not to mention his attire was completely foreign. Belts around his baggy pants and what looked like a short sleeved jacket over another shirt and covered in other kinds of accessories and shoe sizes that were absolutely abnormal.

“State your name.” He said taking authority once more.

“S-Sora.” He said with a hint of worry.

This was definitely still a child, he couldn’t be older than 15 yet. But it seemed that he’s been in past battles. Besides his swordsmanship from before, he could see that this boy holds himself like a true warrior. His eyes do not lie that he’s an experienced swordsman.

“State your business. What are you doing here.” He demanded.

The boy breathed in a little. “We are here on a mission. I did not mean to intrude, I simply saw the Heartless and—”

“Heartless?” The advisor interrupted suddenly. “That’s what they’re called?”

The boy nodded. “Yes. Those creatures that you just encountered, they are dangerous. They literally steal people’s hearts.”

He saw a couple of soldiers look wearily at each other. Others tried to pull it off as if it didn’t bother them.

“And why would they be here?” He asked this time.

“Beats me.” Sora said acting much more casually. “But I know for a fact that they only are around where they can find hearts. That’s why we came to this w—place.” He stopped, and obviously was hiding something.

“You keep mentioning _we_.” The advisor said approaching the boy closer, he held his clipboard and his ink brush as he walked closer to Sora.

The boy gulped silently and watched Chi-Fu circled around him.

“What is the weapon you hold?” He demanded pointing his brush at the key shaped weapon.

Sora brought it up at an angle, allowing everyone to see it. “This is a Keyblade. A special weapon that was specifically made to defeat the Heartless.”

The captain walked closer, imposing on Sora’s space. He walked closer and without warning snatched the weapon away from his hand.

Sora didn’t even put a fight against him as he took the weapon. And as he did he was surprised at how light it felt. With a weight like this, it could easily snap against another weapon. Yet it felt extremely foreign, this kind of metal was nothing he was familiar with.

But those thoughts came to a stop when the weapon suddenly disappeared from his hand, everyone watched in complete shock when the blade returned in Sora’s hands.

“What sorcery is this!?” Chi-Fu demanded in a shriek.

Sora chuckled and used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. “Sorry, this blade it too special. In fact, only I can use it.”

“Nonsense!” Chi-Fu shrieked reaching over to take the blade. And like the captain, he managed to grab it, only for it to disappear like before and return to Sora’s hand.

“W-What are you!?” The advisor demanded trying not to show fear, but failed to hide it.

Sora glanced around, seeing that every solider that was nearby were staring at him either in curiosity or distrust.

“I guess you could say I’m a wandering traveler who is only trying to protect those in need.” He said, the blade disappearing from his grip entirely before leaning back with his hands now against the back of his head. “My job is to defeat the Heartless.”

It remained somewhat silent afterwards. The captain eyed the boy entirely, seeing as he spoke, sincere honesty was in there. Except for his reasons of where he came from.

Chi-Fu however wasn’t having it.

“Guards! Arrest him!”

The boy blinked in shock as his blue eyes widened. “What?!”

Two guards were more than ready to manhandle him, but—

“Wait.” The captain said raising a hand to prevent them from moving closer.

“Captain?” Chi-Fu questioned leaning towards the taller man.

The fit man watched Sora’s movements. “Hold on. He might be more useful to us as a solider, then as a prisoner.”

“But Captain-!” The advisor started.

“My word is final.” He said before turning to Sora. “We could use more people like you. From here on out, you follow under my lead. And if you wish to stay then you will follow my every order.”

0o0

The night was still, a bit chilly but manageable. The fire cackled and popped with the wood that had been added. The sounds of bugs and the occasional bird in the distance cried out.

The clear lake to the side sat still, untouched and calm like the world's night sky.

Namine blew warm air into her hands once then neared them closer to the burning light. Their temporary make-shift camp was small and with uncertain safety, but it did well to allow them to rest.

“Careful, you might actually burn yourself.” The pale girl turned around to see Axel heft a couple of more thick branches over his shoulder. “I would know since I’ve done it plenty of times before."

That's really strange considering how he manipulates fire.

The girl sighed and returned her solemn gaze back at the dancing fire. The flames flickering in multitudes of directions. It was… mesmerizing, just like the sunset back in Twilight Town. Or at the beaches like in Kairi‘s memories. She just wishes she can remember where to go to reach those islands… Or what the name of those islands were called?

She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she never that the other held something in front of her face, until he shook it a bit to get her attention. She blinked in surprise when she saw It's a small bag of some sort of dried beef.

“No thank you.” She declined politely.

“You know you gotta eat something. Otherwise you won’t exactly have the strength to fight or escape _when_ they find us.” Axel said sitting next to her. His own bag of junk food resting on the other side of his seat.

“I’ll be fine.” She murmured her eyes reflecting the fire that continued to engulf the wood. Time in the universe works differently for every world. It's uncertain what world they landed in for the night. But they knew that they can't prolong their stay here. Especially since the Organization would be after them. They may seem inactive, maybe because Sora was is currently traveling other worlds. So that keeps them both under the radar. But it wouldn't be long until the topic of their betrayal comes up again. And according to Axel, they aren't going to let them be. 

Right now they need to tread water carefully. Violet eyes glanced away from the fire and up to Axel who was biting into the jerky. The silence was heavily uneasy, but—  
  
“Do you really think he’ll do it?”

“Hmm?” Axel hummed taking swallowing his mouthful of food. The packaged beef he managed to steal from the castle was stale and flavorless. Not the best, but it was all he was able to steal, along with a couple of items from his previous housing. He needed to travel light, so he had to pack light; but that might be the benefit of being a nobody. Their bodies don’t exactly work the same way a human does. So they were able to cover more ground and need less of the essentials.

He leaned back thinking of the blonde’s words. “Can’t say until I see it with my own eyes.”

Namine nodded once, her eyes still drifting back to the fire again. “You know, you said the same thing back in Castle Oblivion.”

Axel prop a leg up, resting his arm on the knee. “Did I now?”

“And it worked out in the end, didn’t it?” She smiled facing the older man.

Axel leaned forward. “Yeah, I guess it did.” He put the stale jerky he held in his hand down. “But what makes you think he’ll succeed again, even with all his memories in tact.”

A small pang of guilt ran in Namine’s body, but she knew Axel meant no harm in them. “He’s a lot stronger now. And I know… he’ll be the one who will change everything.”

Axel lowered his head down. And while he wanted to agree with the girl, part of him wanted it to be false.

“Maybe… at this point… I’ll finally be able to meet her.” Namine said softly beneath her breath.

Green eyes turned to her, raising a brow. “Still wanting to find your other?”

“More than anything.” The blonde admitted.

“Then I guess I can help.” Axel said standing up.

The younger looked at him in surprise. “You really want to help?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. After all, I see no harm in helping a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to the Land of Dragons. This world is going to deviate from the game, I didn't like the way the cutscenes went, so I decided to implement the movie instead. (With plenty of changes).


	10. (LoD Pt:2) Hard Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler

* * *

Joining this army only meant more work for Sora.

Besides training and apparently having to listen to Captain Li Shang was nothing more than a bust.

Sora was ordered to help clean the mess the Heartless made, which wasn't too much of a problem. But it took away the time needed to search for his friends. He helped push back some barrels back in place filled with uncooked rice. They were pretty heavy as it is, but moving them wasn't as hard as they seemed. 

He wiped the sweat off his brow when he looked to see another person pushing one barrel, his feet were sliding on the grass his arms pushed at the farthest they could go. Yet the stubborn barrel didn't so much budge. Sweat poured down the guy's face his muscles and face taut with the excursion of strength.

Trainees passed by, either laughing or even just straight out mocking him because he couldn't so a simple task such as moving the damn thing out of the way.

Sora mildly glared at the others and walked over towards the slim man. "Try rolling it instead of pushing it." 

"Huh?" The man asked his sweaty and confused face looking at the brunet. 

Sora grabbed the edge of the barrel and tilted it over, with a tiny push he demonstrated. The guy looked at at the barrel incredulously. "Why didn't I think of that." He muttered under his breath. "Uh, thanks-!" He turned around, only to see Sora already leaving. 

The boy looked around, trying to bring little attention to himself to himself. Every other person seemed busy with their cleaning or rebuilding that it gave Sora the little moment to find Donald and Goofy. He entered from where they first landed. His hands touching each bamboo stick before touching solid air. Or rather the invisible Gummi Ship. Okay, that seems to be intact so far.

Now, where is—"SORA!" A raspy voice shouted. Found them.

The boy maneuvered around the bamboo forest, where eventually he caught sight of his friends, looking around every corner for him. "Over here!" He called.

They turned and saw him, Donald was up and running towards him. “There you are, we were looking all over for you!” Donald huffed whacking his staff at Sora’s head.

“Ow! Sorry!” The brunet said rubbing his sore head. “It's not my fault that you guys ran off and disappeared after the Heartless." He argued, but that didn't lessen Donald's anger.

Sora lowered his head slightly with a tiny exhale. "But I guess you were right, there are Heartless here.”

“Of course I’m right.” Donald huffed again crossing his arms.

“Well, we should probably stay and watch out for them. Which shouldn't be a problem, I joined the army so it might cover some ground.” He mentioned.

It took a moment when he saw the shocked looks on his friends' faces—

“YOU DID **WHAT!?** ”

…

Sora walked back to his tent with a heavy head and with a bruised lump the size of an orange.

“I can’t believe you. Out of all the stupid things you had to do. You had to join an army and join a war. **Are You Serious!?** ” Donald continued yapping. Sora rolled his eyes, turning to glare at his pocket where the miniature version his friends remained.

After explaining, and suffering a couple of lightning shots aimed to his head. Sora managed to convince them in the end to stay hidden. Apparently in this world, it was ruled completely by humans, their animals were normal, inhuman-like and non magical.

And the fact that the army has already encountered Heartless stood on end. So if the soldiers saw either a humanoid duck and dog strolling around. It goes without doubt that they would attack, regardless of what they do or say.

Donald apparently knew a spell that would shrink both him and Goofy down to Jiminy’s size. But as a result of it, it took a great deal of magic that the duck needs to sit out in order to recover his abilities back.

This way, they were still with Sora even while he camps with the human population. It made it easier for everyone, well... almost everyone. 

After enrolling into the army he started to notice some changes. In comparison to the other soldiers he was given a bit more leisure. Freedom that no other solider except those of high trained status. He was given more free time oppose to training. Yet he still needed to have the occasional spars, missions as well as muscle and endurance workout. It was quite a surprise that he was more trained in combat compared to the rest of the trainees. In fact they were nothing but newbie’s and Sora couldn’t help but secretly laugh at some of them when they apparently couldn’t do some simple tasks, such as dodging and know how to hold a sword.

He admits that he's at advantage, but as a result it made him a target for some bullying. Turns out some of the soldiers weren't happy about his high status or of his skills. (Don't blame him, blame the journey he and his friends were forced to go on!) Yet, that still earned Sora the soldiers' resentment and jealously. He noticed it during some of his own segments of training, he was doing simple sword movements when some soldiers passed by. Three in particular watched him when he summoned his Keyblade and practicing some swings. Anything to get his muscles back their previous strength when he took notice of his audience. 

He didn't say anything but he did see their weird glances directed to him. And in some cases _really_ nasty ones.

His response was an eye roll at their immaturity. And he wasn't the only one to notice the soldier's apparent dislike towards him. Sora had to place a hand over his pocket to keep from Donald jumping out and casting a thunder spell at them. It's not the first time he's gotten disgusted looks, so he was immune to their subtle gestures, he knows out of everyone, he's more likely to survive an attack. Sounds harsh, be it's the truth.

He wasn't going to let that bother him. He's got more important things to worry about, rather than pitiful stuff. 

And Sora is aware of what caused all of this. Basically what triggered their jealousy since joining the Chinese Imperial army. Two days ago, when they all attempted the arrow climb.

The trainees have trying to nab that arrow that had been shot on the top of a pole since day one. And so far, no one has gotten even halfway there. 

Now, it sounds simple enough right?

Well, the only way they can even start to climb, is if they are wearing two heavy gold weights. They are to be worn on both hands.

One represents: Discipline.

The second represents: Strength.

Sora watched solider after solider try to reach that arrow, no one has gotten far enough to stand out from the rest. .

One man tried to climb it, only to start sliding down. As a last attempt to stay up, he used his teeth to clamp on, but even that wasn’t enough to stay.

Another used his legs, but apparently lacked upper arm strength so he just hit his head on the way down.

A much bigger man tried, but fell and make the ground rumbled. (How that happened, Sora will never know).

And finally another guy, he recognized him as the same one he rescued when he first arrived. Ping was it? This guy is much slimmer and frail compared to the rest. He attempted the climb, only to fail and slid down the pole like the rest. He got up with a tired groan and sore rump afterwards.

Sora in particular watched Ping walk away from the pole. Upon so, Sora noticed many of the soldiers laughed as the guy walked away in failure, making Sora grind his brows at them. He was tempted to say something, but didn't when the captain rose the weights in front of his face and told him it was his turn.

He was surprised that he was to also train, but he gave it a go.

He unfortunately didn’t get to reach the arrow either. He ended up hanging on for dear life before slipping down the pole like if it was covered in oil. But.

Unlike the other men, he made it higher than anyone; past the midway mark and only a couple of feet away from the arrow. Just a couple of more leaps and he could have gotten the arrow. Guess climbing up all those coconut trees back at the islands really helped. But that year long sleep was what weighed him down, so he too didn't get it. 

Despite that, it still served him a plate of full throttle jealousy from many.

Didn't help when his efforts impressed the captain, _but only a little_. In his words directly, they still had a long way to go before any of them were truly ready for the harder stuff.

As if the training wasn’t hard to begin with!?

And it only got harder as the days passed by. This made him quite angry at how his body protested against his own strength. How the lingering effects of his extended sleep is still dragging him down. To make matters worst, some of the soldiers had been purposely sabotaging some of his efforts. He had been trying to learn how to use a bow and arrow when he found that someone had damaged the string. Another time he was learning how to use a bow staff someone kept "secretly" whacking him with it. When he turned around he would see **no one** , before he got swiped from under his feet with the same bow staff.

And don’t even get him started on what happened during dinner. Plenty of black eyes were tossed that day.

Sora rubbed his sore cheek where that short jerk slugged him. He winced looking down at the water that acted as a mirror. He took out potion and smeared some of it on his cheek, breathing in content when the pain numbed. He took a tiny sip to take care of the more internal bruise. Once relaxed he went back to his tent, only to stop when he saw Captain Shang in the distance.

The boy blinked looking at the older man, who observed him for a few seconds before taking his leave. Blue eyes followed the man before he was hidden from sight, at least where Sora could see him. Brown brows narrowed against his eyes; it was obvious that Shang has high expectations for him, and while Sora knows he's fairing better than the rest, it still was unnerving to see that Shang needed to blatantly follow his "every' step.  

Shouldn't the height he climbed the pole, saved his life, oh let's not forget actually can get rid of the Heartless be enough!? 

To make matters more obvious he actually was sent to dispatch Heartless. 

One instance was on the second day of his stay. It had been during in the middle of training an armored solider came running towards the captain during one of their runs. Sora being at the lead managed to hear the conversation.

“There are more of these, Heartless near the bamboo forest!” The man panted. “They are approaching the camp.”

Shang’s eyes widened.

“I can handle them.” Sora said approaching the Captain.

Shang nodded. “I'll send some reinforcement.”

Sora returned to the camp promptly with some soldiers along with the Captain following after. A couple of Shadows were lurking the ground. Nothing difficult, and in a single swoop Sora dove in, his blade glowing in his hand when he swiped a few from existence. The hearts stolen floating free to the sky.

The soldiers nearby reached to attack, finding themselves being able to at least damage them. One of which who was surrounded by a couple of men was defeated, but the stolen heart remained in the shadows. Sora swiveled around, reaching the final few of the heartless, he aimed for one that came closer to the camp, just when an arrow pierced it’s head and to connected it to the ground. At the corner of his eye he saw the captain lower his bow, but reached for his sword and stab the one behind him under his arm.

Before the shadow stuck to the ground could disappear Sora pierced the key into it. Shattering it’s escape plan and releasing the heart inside.

All remaining Heartless disappeared from sight.

Sora smiled propping his blade over his shoulder. “Piece of cake.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” The captain replied indifferently. “Bragging about your skills can be a downfall.”

“What?”

“Return to the camp. We’re not taking any more chances.” Shang said, turning around to go back to the rest of the soldiers. “You’re excused from training today.”

Sora furrowed his brows at him, but didn’t say anything further. He sighed and returned to the camp. The least Shang could have done was at least be nicer about it. Pretty much left him a shitty mood when Sora retired in his tent later that night.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Goofy tried to encourage, despite that he was about Jiminy's size.

Sora only cradled his knees closer to his torso, with the safety of the tent he was provided he was able to sit inside and have this whisper-talk with his miniature friends.

“Oh yeah sure, having to deal with all this training, not to mention all the jerks that literally try to make everything you do look worthless. Yeah. It’s totally not bad.” He remarked sourly.

He felt Jiminy jump besides his bare feet before jumping onto his knee to get a better look at Sora’s exhausted face.

“I’m sure it will work out in the end. Besides, the hunt for Heartless is around.” He said kindly.

Sora sighed heavily. Yeah, that’s right, maybe that was another reason why Shang decides to keep him around. After all, apparently he’s the only one who can kill them. At least that’s how everyone here sees it.

Another reason why everyone is picking on him. Well _almost_ everyone.

That guy, Ping was his name if he recalled, wasn’t exactly getting much better treatment either. The poor guy got everyone in trouble for spilling rice? How that happened? He wasn’t sure.

So he’s also getting some nasty hits too.

Sora groaned before he loosen his his hold around his knees and laid on the sheet that acted as a bed. His head hit the thin pillow as he looked up at the fabric that acted as walls for him.

Man… how long as it been since joining the military? Three days?

“Sora?”

The boy just looked up at the tent’s folds. He then just let out a weird sound making his three friends jump in surprise.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” He said sitting up roughly slipping on his shoes and walking out of the tent before his friends can even have a word.

The night air felt refreshing. But the Keyblade user didn’t really care, instead he’s just glad that no one was around at this time. He walked about, not really sure where he was going until—

“Are you sure that boy is worth our time.” A lanky voice spoke, stopping Sora in his tracks.

“To say the least, I cannot say. He’s has been showing little process since he defeated those heartless.” It sounded like the captain.

Sora looked and saw the largest tent of the entire place lit up, there he was able to make out some shadows inside. He walked a little closer in hopes to hear the conversation.

“Then why don’t you lock him up. For all we know he could be part of the Hun army. Most likely a spy!” Chi-Fu squawked.

“Highly unlikely, he doesn’t have Chinese blood in him. In fact he seems to be from another country entirely.” Shang added.

“As I said, why not lock him?” The adviser asked.

“You saw what he is capable of, and according to my Intel, there has been sightings of more of these creatures, and I’m assuming they are Heartless.” Shang argued. “Apparently this Keyblade of his is the only thing that can slay them.”

“You were able to kill them.”

“In comparison to that boy who can kill five oppose to one.” Shang argued.

“Why not take his Keyblade!?” Chi-Fu demanded.

The captain shook his head. “You forget. If one takes the weapon, it returns to him.”

The adviser didn‘t take that news lightly. “Then demand him to tell you how to make it, or at least the blacksmith who can forge our soldiers with those weapons! There is no reason as why to keep him. We cannot trust him!”

"That's the thing royal advisor. I **do not** trust him running about. It's safer to keep him here, where I and the rest of the guards can keep a close eye on him. A single slip up and we will be able to —"  
  
At that point Sora had to walk away, unable to hear the rest. So **that’s** the reason why they kept him around. Not that he could blame them, but it still bugged the hell out him that they believe he was working with the enemy.

Well isn’t that swell!

What's the point of making him suffer along with the rest of his soldiers if his efforts aren’t really important!? But then again, wasn’t that reason why he came here to begin with? He needs to take care of the Heartless, so why was this any different?

Sora turned around to walk away farther, when- he accidentally knocked over one of the empty barrels, which indistinctively crashed on the ground. Making a loud noise from the collision.  
  
The men in the tent jumped at the sound. “Whose there?!”

Sora booked it.

He ran quickly running from sight, running in a random direction without paying attention where he was going. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. Which was a mistake on his part because he bumped into someone.

The person before him fell right under him. They yelped in surprise and maybe pain as they collapsed on the floor. 

Sora groaned raising his head up, only moments before realizing that he landed on the person. His head on the other's stomach a deep flush coating his cheeks.

“Ping!?” He yelped pushing himself rapidly off on the other male. “Shit! Sorry.”

The other who was equally red got up quickly as well. They stood a couple of feet away from each other with equally red faces and awkwardly staring away from each other. Thank goodness no one else was around. Otherwise Sora might have died of embarrassment.

“So yeah…” Sora tried as he turned to walk away. “I think I’m on my way now.” 

Ping did as well, he was fumbling, trying to figure out what to say. He looked up once, and saw Sora well obviously making a haste to leave. But something in particular also caught Ping's eye; dark eyes widened when they were directed to a certain part of Sora's anatomy. A hand covered Ping's mouth from utter shock.

Sora who vaguely noticed this turned to see Ping in stunned confusion. “What?”

“Y-your shirt!” He pointed at Sora’s chest.

The brunet looked down, his eyes also bulged out of their sockets. The bandages around his chest that are always tightly banded had somehow loosen. While his tank top was pretty loose at it is, even the loose material wasn’t enough to hide the little mounds of what reveals his birth identity.

Now was a horrible time to not have worn his overcoat.

 ** _*FUCK!!!!*_**


	11. (LoD pt:3) Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally two chaps, but I condensed it into one for the sake of story length. It is by far the longest chapter up to date

* * *

Normally Sora didn’t care how others saw his body. After all, he's been through the misconception for years, but that didn’t mean he wanted them to see his actual birth gender.

He quickly covered his chest with his arms. “I-I Have To Go!”

He made a break for it, but a slender hand gripped him around his wrist, preventing him from leaving. He turned to Ping, who sported a tiny blush on his face.

“Let Go!” Sora demanded trying to pull his hand away, but the other guy didn’t listen.

“Wait.” Ping said calmly, he looked around, as if trying to see if anyone was around. He then leaned towards the boy. “Come to my tent.”

Sora’s face matched a tomato. He had half a mind to slap Ping in the face right then and now.

“Hell No! Get away from Me!” He struggled tugging his arm harder. He was about to resort to violence, but paused when he noticed how Ping used his free hand to grip his white shirt.

Sora’s eyes widened and was ready to scream ‘Pervert!’ when he opened a segment of the white and green shirt. The word got lodged into Sora's throat upon seeing the center V of the shirt, lowered enough to show something very familiar.

Sora widen gaze moved up to Ping’s face. A familiar wrap of a bandage binder tighten to compress the chest. His eyes remained glued on his—no. Her face.

“Y-you’re a—” A hand was placed on his mouth stopping his words. “Shhh!” She shushed.

“Come with me to my tent. We can speak there. In private.” She said lowly.

…

Sora slumped back, feeling Ping adjust the wrap and secure it on his back. He felt a whole lot better now that his bandages were wrapped appropriately. He winced how the tissue was pressing against his upper ribs. But it did it's job. He moved his arms, stretching them and bringing them close at an angle to twisting his torso and pop any kinks in his spine.

“Thanks Ping.” He said gratefully upon relaxing.

The disguised woman shook her head. “Well… actually my name is Mulan. Ping is my male name.”

Sora reached to grab his tank top and place it over his head. “Got it.” He tucked the hem of the shirt in his pants. “I'm guessing you want me to call you Ping still?”

“It would help. Plus to keep my identity safe.” She said carefully lowering her gaze down.

Sora rose a brow. As far as he concerned, Mulan see's herself as female. “Why are you keeping your gender a secret?”

“The same reason as yours.” Mulan said.

Sora eyed the other in confusion. “I don’t think we’re on the same page.”

Mulan gave Sora a look. “You’re pretending to be boy to fight for the army too, aren’t you?” The Chinese woman instantly regretted those words because Sora gave her the harshest look ever.

“I am not a girl.” He rasped.

Mulan was taken aback. “Y-you’re not? But how, aren’t yo—”

She never got to finish her words when suddenly the tent flap opened.

“Ping! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where hav—” The two looked over to see a slender red snake-like creature along with a tiny blue cricket by his side. He sentence and jaw dropped upon seeing the boy.

“Sora!” He called out instantly getting near his former companion’s side.

Sora’s face brightened upon seeing the familiar dragon. “Mushu!”

Mulan blinked at sudden surprise. "You know her?"

"Know him? Man we used to kick all kinds of bad guys butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped Sora and his friends out of a lot tight spots.” Mushu continued as he praised himself while walking over towards the brunet.

“Cause I’m a mighty dragon! Right?” He looked up at Sora who shook his head in amusement.

“Something like that.” He said offering a hand so the little red dragon would get onto his shoulder.

Despite that tiny reunion Mulan looked a little confused. “You keep calling her a he.”

Sora pouted. “I am a boy.”

Mulan still looked confused. “But you’re a girl, how are you a boy?”

Mushu shook his tiny claws in front of Mulan’s face to stop her from asking further. “Uh Mulan I don’t think that’s an appropriate question to ask.”

Before she could ask why, she saw the anger rise in the other’s face. Subconsciously swallowing the lump in her throat when Sora looked away sharply.

“I’m a boy okay.” He said one more time crossing his arms.

Awkward…

And the red dragon wasn’t having any of it. “Okay, besides that, how you’ve been man, it’s been like forever!”

Sora smiled, clearly not being able to stay mad for long. “It’s been great and you?”

“Oh swell, been chilling since I got home, only now watching my little baby to go out there destroying people.” He sounded like a proud, crying parent.

Sora glanced at the black haired woman. “How do you know each other?”

Mulan sat straighter. “Mushu is one of my family’s guardians.”

Sora’s eyes widened a little. “Oh, I didn’t know that he was a Family Guardian.”

“Yeah that’s right! I’m that important.” The little dragon continued. “Say, where is Donald and Goofy?”

“Back at my tent.” Sora explained looking at the flap of the tiny tent. He’s never realized just how much smaller Mulan’s was in comparison to his own. Is there like a ranking in the Imperial army?

“Well, yeah, anyways, that pretty much puts you three eyeballs in a debt to Mulan -slash Ping here.”

“A Debt?” Sora stared at him in mix of confusion and disbelief.

“Yeah, after all, I risked my life to help you out, so I say fair’s fair.” The guardian stated.

“Mushu.” Mulan said in warning.

“No, I think it’s fair, besides it kinda looks like you need some help out there.” Sora said thinking a bit to the dragon’s terms. Besides, he and the others are already here. They might as well help out since, well if Mushu says who he is, then it should be enough to pay back for taking a very important being from the family.

“Perfect, you start tomorrow.” The red dragon hired.

Sora only rolled his eyes. He turned back to Mulan. “So besides that, and back to the previous subject, why are you hiding your real gender?” Mulan seemed content with her birth gender.

“Because if they find out she’s a girl, she will be killed.” Mushu said lowly, any segment of his cheerful voice deepen in grave seriousness.

His eyes widened at the news. “You will be killed?”

The older woman lowered her head. “Yes.”

“The military came from the capital, on the Emperor’s orders they need one man from every family to report for duty. Absolutely no girls allowed. Apparently protecting one’s country and family is a man’s job.” Mushu explained.

Sora didn’t understand. “But if you’re a girl, then why are you here?”

“My father, Fa Zhou, was badly hurt in his last tour of duty, and I have no brothers. So… this was the only choice I had.” She lowered her head. “I left secretly in the dead of night. My father, must be furious with me, but if it’s brought to light that I am a girl, not only will I be executed but I will bring shame to my whole family.”

Sora’s eyes soften at her words. “I see…”

However, the woman in disguise looked down, seeing her father’s sword to her right. “But, this is something that I decided I had to do, for myself and for my family.”

Memories of her failed meeting with the match maker came into mind. “In this way, I will be able to prove my own worth.”

She scratched the back of her head. “I know, it sounds kinda weird.”

Sora shook his head. “Not at all. I totally get where you’re coming from. You have family that you want to protect, so it’s understandable.”

The older smiled at him. “You really are something.”

It was a little more positive now.

Sora stretched his arms above his head. “Thanks again for the help, I really should get going back to my tent. I’m pretty sure Donald and Goofy are getting worried.”

“Make sure to tell them about our deal!" Mushu called just as Sora left the tent.

“Will do.” Came the response before he took his leave.

Mulan looked back at Mushu. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Hey, if there’s anyone who can help you, it’s Sora and his friends. Trust me, you’re in good hands.” The red dragon declared in confidence.

Mulan looked at the flap of the tent, well if Mushu trusts Sora and her friends, then maybe she should too.

0o0

Up in the frigid mountains was nothing but snow. The temperature itself deathly below zero degrees, and there it would be impossible for anyone to survive the night.

Unless you were the strongest of all men. Otherwise your heart would stop beating in a second. That is, if you even had a heart to spare.

“Look, all I’m saying if you join forces with the Organization you and your men would be grabbing everything you’re after. Money, fame, ruling an entire world, you name it.” A hooded male said standing right next to one of the many fires that polluted the area. He stood besides a large and intimidating man, with all reasoning behind the cloaked person wanted to form that truce.

“If you promise to work with us, you may keep all the spoils of war, and even get alliance from the Heartless. Trust me, no ordinary weapons are enough to kill them.”

Finally the leader of the Huns moved, a large bone he had been holding in his hand was thrown to the fire. “Sounds prompting,” His voice sounded like danger itself. “Very well, but once the Chinese army is done, as well our victory over China is complete, this truce is through.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” The cloaked man snidely agreed.

A loud caw echoed across the mountain valleys, in seconds a hawk, a sharp one, flew past the cloaked man and towards it master. It carried with it what seemed to be a simple doll. He looked at it with impending yellow eyes, the smell the doll held was overpowering with sulfur, from cannons.

“Shan Yu.” Another buff and scary looking man walked inside the cave that was being used as shelter.

“The resistance squad from the ravine has hidden themselves in the nearby village.”

Shan Yu only smirked at these news. “Perfect."

The other agreed. "We can easily avoid them."

"No." Shan Yu said impatiently. "The quickest way to the Emperor's palace is through the village in the Tung-Shao pass." A sickening smirk spread on his face.

"Besides, don't you think the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."

The bone in the fire cracked in half.

0o0

Days later Sora can finally say, it's about time his muscles were working again!  
  
It wasn't long when he was finally able to work his pace along with the rest of the Chinese army. The training wasn’t too hard at all. (Okay, maybe his enhanced magic played a part in this) But hey, he needs those enhancements in order to save the universe, so he wouldn't call it cheating.

The treatment from the other soldiers itself wasn’t much better than before, but it became bearable. Mulan on the other hand, got the worst end of the stick. She was falling behind, no matter how she tried. Sora offered to help, but she refused it, knowing very well that it would make her look weak. And that just encouraged further bullying.

As much as he hated it, all he can give is a lot of moral support. Such as sitting with her during meals, help train and just talk when needed. It did little, but to her little made all the difference, he can't imagine what it would be like if she had no one right now.   
   
The pole climbing hasn’t been brought up since the last time Sora climbed it. He had been the only one who managed to come close, but even he couldn't make it. So that meant neither person was ready to head into war, or even be a line of defense yet.   
  
The captain's patience was running thin. Especially with Mulan’s slow progress.

One instance was when everyone was traveling along the mountain’s edge with sacks full of sand tied to the end of bamboo sticks. They've been at it for a couple of hours, he just happen to notice the single moment when she was lacking behind. Only to collapse in exhaustion seconds later.   
  
“Ping!” Sora called out, rushing back where Mulan struggled to get up. He let go of his load to help her, Mushu and Cri-Kee tried to push her back up.  
  
“Leave him.” Shang's voice sounded out making Mushu and Cri-Kee hide in Mulan's shirt. Both humans looked up at the captain. He hunched down to grab Mulan’s bamboo weight and placed it over his shoulders.  
  
He directed his disappointed look at Sora. “Don’t waste your time on weak men.”  
  
“Weak!?” Sora demanded, but the captain didn’t so much care and returned to lead the rest of the soldiers.  
  
“He’s right…” Mulan mumbled looking down at the ground in shame.  
  
“Don’t let that bother you. Come on.” Sora helped the woman up, and even then she didn’t have the strength to hold herself up.  
  
“Stop…” She said weakly. “Don’t put my struggles on your shoulders. I'll only slow you down.”

“Nonsense.” Sora said staying by her side. “I’m not willing to leave my friends behind. So what if he get’s mad? I’m not from around here anyways.”

Mulan smiled a little, even as the younger grabbed his bamboo stick again placing it around his shoulders and walked behind the rest of the soldiers.

“You really are something Sora.” Mulan commented.

“So I have been told. Now come on, I heard lunch is served after this.”

…

“Hey look, it’s the sissy wimps!” The short burly man said pointing both Sora and Mulan as they approached the dinning area.

Mulan lowered her head.

“Don’t listen to them.” Sora said pestering by the older’s side. “Definitely not worth your time.”

Despite his words, Mulan didn’t even look the slightest amount convinced. “Is it really?”

Before he could answer, a tall man walked in their general direction. The brunet blinked as he looked at the tall buff man.

“The captain wishes to see you.” He said lowly, soldiers around listened carefully, some snickered and spoke to each other.

“Bout time that brat got in trouble.”

“Pretty sure he’s going to be sent home.”

Sora nearly rolled his eyes at their pathetic words, but didn’t instead he nodded at the messenger’s words and followed. He gave Mulan a reassuring look before leaving towards his summoning.

He was led to the largest tent, the man directed him to the entrance where Sora then entered inside. As expected the general was there, sitting and looking over what looked to be a map. He turned his gaze up to see Sora’s.

“Good you’re here. It looks like you’re going to be needed for our upcoming travels.” He said strictly. He motioned for the boy to sit down.

“With due all respect sir. Aren’t I already needed?”

“True. I have been watching your progress, you have been progressing much more and at a faster rate in comparison to most of the soldiers here.” He gave Sora a stern look. “In fact, I can tell you have been in battles before.”

Sora didn't respond, he knew the real reason why Shang kept him here. So instead he nodded in affirmation.

“And yet, you continue to waste your time with that Deadweight.”

Blue eyes crossed at the captain. “Ping is not Deadweight!”

“In the act of war he is.” Shang declared calmly. “I know you are aware that those who are not strong in battle would be useless in battle.”

Sora gripped his nails into his gloved palms. He wanted to so much argue against the man’s harsh words, but deep down he knew that he was right. If Mulan were to go against any Heartless in her current state, she would be done for. He lowered his gaze down to the table, Shang breathed. “Don’t let personal attachments get in the way of clear thinking. You should know that Ping will not be suitable for war, and thus will have to be taken care of.”

“What are you planning to do.” Sora demanded looking at the captain head on.

He didn’t answer, but rather directed on a section on the map. “Your assistance will be required down by the lower rivers nearby a village. Heartless have been spotted in this area.”

Now that captured boy’s attention. “Heartless?”

Shang nodded. “Now if you truly are to be any worth to me, go slay these creatures then come back to report to me.”

Normally Sora would be off and ready to take down more Heartless, but something in his chest was protesting against the idea. He wasn’t sure it was, but he knew his duty as a Keyblade user came first.

“Alright. When do I go?”

…

Donald was loosing his patience. If there was one thing he hated more than things not going his way, is well. Things not going his way.

He and Goofy were forced to stay hidden from sight because Sora just had to be escorted towards where the heartless were gathered.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Sora whispered to his shrunken friends.

That only earned him a small humph from the duck, making the boy sigh. The guards that were escorting him to the place were walking besides him, their weapons shinning proudly at their hip. A couple of the soldiers also rode on proud elite horses, but he was sure that those horses aren't exactly for fight. They were there to chase him down if he planned to make a break for it. He knew what the Captain was really doing. 

But he didn't plan to let that bother him, he was an outsider after all.

They have been walking for a while, maybe an hour or two, he wasn't sure. Thankfully it came to a stop when the first sight of a thin creak came into view. Across it was a small village, the walls surrounding it were damaged and crack, some houses looked damage and roofs were burning. It doesn't take gummi ship science to know that had to be the place. If the single Heartless running about outside wasn't enough of a hint.  

“Go, and prove your worth child.” One of the soldiers say pointing his sword at the small band of Heartless stalking inside the village.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

…

Sora wasn’t aware how much time had passed, all he knew was that he was starving and wanted to take a nap after releasing the last heart of the Heartless in the village. Many soldiers gathered the scared villagers to safety, children of all ages clinging to their mothers all scared to return home. Sora arched his brows at the young children, _*they don't deserve this kind of pain or fear.*_

He noticed how a couple of the men helped them back into the town. Easing and offering help as much as needed. Sora sighed softly, they seemed to be in good hands. He rose up, wincing a bit when there was a hot pain that ached his arm, he brought it up to see the cut where one of the Heartless managed to nick him. He took out a bit of the remaining drops his potion and poured it onto the wound.

He swallowed the rest, humming in content when the pain blurred away as well as the cut knitting together, reforming his skin anew.

“That’s better.”

"Ya okay Sora?" Goofy asked popping his head out of the pocket.

"I'm fine." He said tossing the jar away, no need to keep it now. 

Sora stretched, trying to regain sense in his muscles, but even that wasn't enough to look away from the crying children on the other side of the river. Part of him wondered, if he really got every Heartless in the area. 

 _"I dunno, did you?"_  The hairs on the back of his head rose on end. Sora quickly spun around, Keyblade ready in hand, but instead of finding another enemy, or a body for that matter, there was nothing.  
  
“Huh?” He breathed looking at all sides, he could have sworn that there was someone around. He looked in all directions, and yet that little flare of his six sense was silent as it alerted him.

Strange…?

“Are you okay Sora?” This time Donald asked looking up at Sora in concern.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, just peachy.”

But his small friends didn’t look at all convinced, but didn’t say anything and quickly when the rest of the soldiers called Sora to hurry back.

Sora wasn't feeling better than before, and it only got worst the second he returned to camp. He pulled himself from the rest of the soldiers, ready to report back only to stop when he saw Mulan tugging her horse with her.

“Ping?” He asked moving closer. 

She glanced up once then lowered her head, unable to look him in the eyes.

That's new... “Ping, come on, what’s wrong?” He asked ignoring the rest of the warriors walking behind him.

The woman in disguise looked defeated, unable to continue. “I have been… released from my duties.”

...

Sora did not take the news lightly.

"You're out of your mind!" Sora slammed his hands on the table. "Why Are YOU doing this!?"

"You know very well why." Shang said back calmly never looking away from the scrolls he was reading.

“Ping is one of the hardest working people I know, and you throwing him out! Why I outta—”

“What you should be doing is serving your part.” Another voice joined in.

Both tent occupants glanced in a timely fashion to the tent flap, revealing the lanky royal adviser enter. His long face giving Sora a harsh, demanding stare. “You have no right to be demanding anything. The only reason why you so much stand here is because of that _weapon_ of yours. If I had my way you would be sent to the palace dungeons right about now. If not executed before the army for lack of respect.”

Sora had so many colorful words to tell that lanky man, but held his tongue. He knew very well, that he really didn’t have any authority here. Plus he needs to conserve the balance of the worlds. He cannot meddle with their affairs or reveal that he comes from another world.

So, as much as he hated it, his hands were tied.

“You are dismissed solider.” Captain Shang said patiently, bearing dark eyes against blue.

Sora turned around, glaring at the older, but again holds his tongue. He huffs angrily and stalks out of the tent, making sure to stick his tongue at the adviser who didn't look the least amount intimidated by the childish action.

Sora walked towards the girl who was waiting where he left her. Her black steed waiting as patiently. Mulan held onto a beacon of hope, but one look at Sora’s irritated expression was more than enough for her to get the result.

“I’m sorry…” Sora mumbled, Mulan shook her head.

“No. Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” She tried to reason, but that still didn’t make Sora feel better.

“Guess… this is goodbye.” The older already taking her horse with her.

“And that’s it?” Sora faced Mulan’s leaving back, instantly stopping her in her tracks. “You’re just willing to quit, despite what you wanted to do for your family?” 

Mulan couldn’t even stare forward anymore, if anything the ground felt more appropriate.

“So everything you’ve done up until now is for nothing? You’re just going to quit?”

Those words burned the woman a lot more than they should have.

“I thought you were trying to prove your worth. You said you wanted to bring honor to your family.” Sora started recalling their last conversation. “And this is how you’re planning to do it?”

Mulan stopped dead in her tracks, part of her was ready to scream at the other for saying such words. But… she knew, Sora was right.

“How…?”

Sora walked closer, his hand laying on her shoulder. “I know you’re stronger than that Ping. Heck, you took your father’s place despite knowing you might die for it. And for what? For your father. I know you’re not weak, you have much more fire and dedication more than anyone else I know.”

The other woman gasped silently her eyes turned to the shorter person. “So, go prove it. I know you can.”

Mulan could feel every nerve in her body wanting to act with Sora’s words. She knew that the younger was right, if she goes home now, then everything that the village says about her and her family **is**  true.

She couldn’t stop now.

Eyes looked around every corner, but she looked up, noticing how a shadow was covering her face. The night moon was glowing brightly reaching at the final slivers of tonight, morning was soon to take over. The pole that had the arrow embedded in it was looking farther more than ever. There has to be a way, she had to prove herself. Now or never.

“Sora, do you know where the captain keeps the honor representing weights at?” She asked not looking at the brunet.

“By his tent. Why?”

“Because I’m going to do something no one has done.”

...

She tightened the straps of the weight against her wrists, her mind ready to take on the challenge. The first thing she did was jump onto the pole and it worked for a split second before the weights instantly dragged her back down.

Her shoulder collided with the ground making her wince, but she pushed herself up, she reached it slower this time using the inside of her feet to cling onto the wooden pole. Her hands wrapped around the wooden temple, she gripped and tried to climb higher but found herself not moving anywhere. When she tried to move her arms, the only thing it did was provide little support for her hold and made her fall back onto her bum. She hissed softly rubbing her butt. But again she didn’t stop and went to conquer that offending pole.

Sora and Mulan lost count how many times she tried to climb only to fall back on her butt.

After a while Mulan sighed heavily, looking upwards the arrow. Maybe… she couldn’t do the impossible. Even Sora wasn’t able to, and he was only an arm length away from it…

“Don’t give up now!” Sora encouraged. “I know you can do this.”

Easier said than done.

“Sora’s right! I know you got this.” Mushu said out of the blue, both humans turned and saw their friends standing there.

“Prove everyone you can do it!” Donald stated.

“You just gotta believe in yourself Ping!” Goofy added with a large grin.

Sora grinned. “We’ll be there for you every step of the way. Don’t give up now!”

"Go For It!" Even the two crickets were cheering for her. Mulan gripped her palms, the others are right. She will do this.

Her black eyes looked up at the pole once more, there’s gotta be something she could do. If only she can use something to grapple ont—Her mind stopped the moment she became aware of the weights on her wrists. She looked at the pole, then back at her wrists. That’s It!

She hosted the weights carefully and with a careful toss the weights fling over colliding with each other and wrapping around one another. Creating a perfect knot, with a single tug seeing as it was firmly connected she rose one foot and started to use the force of pull to keep her going up. She reached past the first time she managed up. Carefully pulling the weights up with her with every foot she rose. The sky has gotten brighter and the sun’s first rays were now shining on the tip of the pole. It would not be long until the rest of the soldiers are going to wake soon. Mulan didn’t pay any more attention to anything else, her mind dead set on getting that arrow. Sweat marred her body and her face, her arms and legs were nothing but in strained pain, and yet she would not quit.

Sora watched her, being vaguely aware of the group of men that were now coming out of their tents and watching in total shock at what was happening.

“He’s so close!” One of the soldiers said in shock.

“Is he going to make it?” Another questioned.

“He Will.” Sora said without a doubt, his face grinning, and even as their friends hid from the other soldiers, they were still cheering the girl on.

Mulan was so close, she made it to the top, she was only an arm length away. The sun light looked to be the only thing touching the arrow when suddenly her foot slip not allowing her to touch the light. Mulan gasped, barely hanging on the pole, the soldiers below her gasped, her muscles straining, she had to—

“You Can Do this Ping!” Sora shouted.

“Yeah! Go Get That Arrow!” Another voice, this time one of the soldiers.

“Come On Ping!” More began to cheer for her.

She forced every inch of energy she had left, the sun’s rays finally touching her sweaty face, she gripped the straps harder. The arrow only inches away from her face.

Time slowed for everyone, as a single desperate hand grasped that arrow and with an animalistic roar, Mulan ripped the arrow right out of the pole.

Cheers erupted below her, giving her that last bit of strength to push herself at the tip top of the pole. She sat upon it, mere moments before the captain walked out of his tent. A grin spread on her face and with a single throw, tossed the arrow directly in front of him.

Shang looked at the arrow in pure shock, only to hear then see the cheering crowd around the pole before up. The real surprise of seeing the Deadweight sitting on the pole like a chair.

He was grinning down at him, conquering the pole that no one, not even the foreigner had been able to reach. Shang watched in utter amazement when Ping gripped the weights on his wrists and tightened the weights around each other. Using them as a grapple to slide down the pole with ease.

Ping land down right next to Sora who was cheering him on with congratulations along with the other soldiers.

“What is with all the racket?” Chi-Fu demanded.

But no one answered him, not even the Captain as he walked towards the two boys standing right in the center of the crowd. The soldiers noticed him and moved aside to allow their captain walk towards the two. There he noticed how Sora got in the way of Ping, only for Ping to grab his arm, he shook his head and faced the commander directly.

A new form of will and strength covered in Ping’s face and eyes. And as well as forgiveness?

“Sir, I—”

“I expect more from you soldier. Do not let us down.” Was all he said as he turned around to get ready for today’s training.

Shock covered to the two soldiers in disguise, Sora grinned at Mulan as she did the same.

Because deep down, they knew she was going to do it.

0o0

It seemed like that was the push the female in disguise needed. Because afterwards, Mulan has grown progress.

Her stamina and strength had greatly increased from her training. While she did lack in a couple of things. Such as physical strength in comparison to the male soldiers, her speed and close combat were forces to reckoned with.

Shang in particular noticed this as Ping was now ahead of the rest of the group with the bamboo weight travels as well as his fighting. In fact he could say during their sparing session, Ping kicked him right in jaw. And dare he say it. It actually hurt. And not only that the rest of the army, had vastly improved over the course of the next two weeks. Only few were lacking at this point, so with much pride, he could say if members of the Hun army were to arrive, they would now have a fighting chance to protect their territory.

More Heartless had appeared during that course of training, but Sora had been able to take care of those pests in no time. Shang would never admit it to anyone, but that boy struck him as odd. Now while his intentions seem well, he couldn’t help but wonder what that boy’s origins were. Since he arrived, it was completely unexpected, the monsters that had been plaguing their lands had been around a bit more time before he arrived. There had to be a connection between the Heartless and that boy.

His eye on him had gotten sharper, especially since the boy was progressing faster than the rest of his soldiers. The boy had shown to have a great deal of fighting knowledge. His reflexes and speed were outstanding, while strength and stamina still produce a challenge, he worked his way to have over the last week. It still concerned Shang as to where the boy came from. And why he came to China in the first place.

Yes. He figured it would be best to keep an eye on that boy as long as he remained in his military camp.

Who knows what he might be planning.

0o0

Training had been a bust! But at least, by the time night made it's appearance they finally had some time to themselves.

Mulan seemed just as joyed as she and her horse guided the young brunet near the river. When was the last time they properly bathed?

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mushu asked, his eyes slanting in worry.

“For the last time, it’ll be fine, it’s not like they’re going to be around his area.” The female in disguise said, as she noticed a tree over yonder. The grass around it was tall so it was an ideal spot to change. The moon was as calming as it could be, so it just felt like the perfect time to take care of themselves.

Kahn didn’t linger around too close for long because he took that opportunity to munch on some of the luscious green grass, albeit not around the two warriors.

Mushu at that point just gave up, he knew that the two were stubborn and will not change their minds any time soon. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried. “Hey, oh, ah, hey no, this is not a good idea! What if somebody sees the two of you?"

“Just because I look like a man doesn’t mean I have to smell like one.” Mulan retorted in mild annoyance.

Sora shrugged off his jacket and the rest of his accessories. He pulled off his tank top right after, and once his head was free of the fabric he noticed Mulan staring at him.

The girl quickly gasped and looked away.

“You okay?” Sora asked raising a brow.

“I’m sorry… I just, I just didn’t think well…” Her face turned a little pink well that's awkward...

Sora resisted to roll his eyes.

"You know, I never got to ask. Why is it that you consider yourself as a boy, despite being a girl?" Mulan asked.

“I already told you. I’m not a girl.” 

That made the older look at him in shock. “I get that, but why? You’re born as female, so why don't you see yourself as one.”

“Just because I was born as one doesn’t mean I consider myself as a girl." Okay now that sounded like he was mocking her.

"Trust me if I could I would change my physical gender in a heartbeat. But since no one really sees me as a boy it wouldn't make a difference.” Sora said a little harshly. He unbuckled his shorts allowing them to fall to the ground in a shuffled heap.

Mulan stopped undressing, unsure now to how to feel. “So you really think you’re a male?”

The brunet gritted his teeth. “Look. I already said I am one. Why can't you get that. Why can't anyone get that!?" Sora was borderline yelling at this point.

Mulan stuttered back at his outburst, unsure how to reply back. Sora breathed heavily seeing as the other didn't understand he just grabbed the towel he brought with him.

Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable with Mulan staring at him and his body. So he moved to another segment of tall grass and removed the rest of his garments. Now wrapped in only the towel he gathered his things in a single pile on a flat bolder.

The towel didn't do wonders to hide his feminine curves; which furthered Mulan's confusion. She didn’t understand Sora one bit.

Mulan went to remove the rest of her clothes as well, she nearly shrieked when Mushu’s head popped out of the grass. But partially relaxed when she noticed his eyes covered with his long ears.

In the distance she saw both Donald and Goofy's backs. Both in their regular sizes and keeping watch, (guess they weren't kidding about their magic).

“It’s really complicated. Sora just doesn’t see himself as a girl.” Goofy explained still not facing Mulan out of respect. So they _were_ listening to their conversation.

“But Sora’s a girl, isn’t she?”

 **“He.”** Donald and Mushu corrected.

Mulan turned over to see the brunet now test the waters. Sora touched it with his toes before walking in further. The towel slipped off his tiny form and onto the stone before diving in. Brown hair matting against his head, albeit still spiky but flatter.

The woman didn’t get it one bit. But figuring that they didn’t exactly have a lot of time, she quickly placed her things away as fast as she could before running near the water as well.

“Are you really sure about this?” Mushu asked, still not seeing her naked form.

“Mushu, it’ll be fine don’t worry.” She reassured moving in the river. “Besides, I’m not going to be stuck in sweat and dirt all day. The other guys may not care about their hygiene, but I do.”

The red dragon sighed heavily. “So a couple of guys don't wash their socks. Picky, picky, picky.” He turned over to Jiminy. “Well, myself I kind of like the that corn chip smell."

Jiminy and Cri-Kee both gave him a confused look. “Corn chip smell?”

The blacked haired female simply dove in. Splashing Mushu in the process, the water is chilled, but just perfect for the spring weather. Her towel also laid forgotten in the river bank as a long relieved sigh escaped her lips. Oh she so needed this.

She rinsed her hair for a moment when she got to see Sora scrubbing his arms. Sora moved his hands over his bare shoulder and neck, making sure to scrub his head too.

Despite not really expressing it, Mulan can tell he was enjoying the water just as much as she was. Being careful she swam a little closer.

Sora opened his eyes, giving Mulan a blank stare.

“Uh…” The older started, unsure how to speak. “Look, I’m sorry… I’m not sure I get the whole… well you not being a girl concept and all.”

Sora’s expression didn’t change.

“Look, maybe it might help if you explain to me?” She pestered a little further. “I haven’t met anyone that’s in a similar situation as you.”

Sora exhaled heavily. “It’s kinda a long story. But I guess.”

A small smile appeared over Mulan’s lips. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I swear that wasn't my intention.”

Finally Sora relaxed. “Yeah… I see." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry that I well, you know kinda got mad at you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Alright, alright that’s enough. Now c'mon, get out before you get all pruny and stuff." Mushu pestered further.

“Ah, not to really hurry or anything, but Mushu is right. Who knows if anyone will be out here.” Goofy said approaching the river bank (albeit keeping his eyes off of them).

The bathing people stared at each other before shaking their heads in bemusement.

“Look, I’m pretty sure it’s fine. Besides if you guys are so worried, just keep watch and make sure no one comes.” Sora insisted, he wasn’t sure when it would be the next time he got to bathe. So right now he’s taking full advantage of it.

The little red dragon snorted as he mocked Sora’s words. “Stand and watch you guys, while we blow our cover with our stupid girly habits! Pfft! Hygine."

A small wet stone was tossed at his head.

“Ow!” He yelped, lifting one ear to see Sora glaring at him.

“I can hear you, you know.”

Donald grumbled and turned around along with Mushu at the Keyblade user’s request. It wasn’t just so much of the fact that they can get spotted in the river. But the fact that they themselves aren’t known. One sight of either him or Goofy and they are most likely going to be attacked for it. The army already got to see the Heartless, no doubt that they would seem them as one too. Especially the commander. That guy is too uptight to not hesitate to attack if needed.

“Oh come on guys, it’s been a long day, I’m sure this wouldn’t hurt them for a while.” Jiminy tried to reason.

“A long day that could be over if they don’t hurry.” Mushu said desperately.

Before any of them could say anything, thundering footsteps were running their way. Clothes were soon scattered everywhere, and by the last moment Donald and Goofy shrunk down to Jiminy’s size. They quickly hid, but that didn't take away their shock when a large sweaty t-shirt was thrown on them.

They struggled out of it, and pretty soon their worries became reality as the saw three men race down to the water.

Mushu paled. “ **We’re Doomed!** There are a couple of things they're bound to notice!”

_Back at the river…_

Mulan and Sora had calmed down enough to rinse just about every inch of their body when they too heard men running towards the river.

Fear jumped in their hearts as they unconsciously lowered down to their chins. Eyes dilating when splashes and male cheers and screams were heard nearby. And pretty soon a much larger one rose from the river and towards their general direction.

In sheer desperation they scattered themselves behind a tall rock that happened to be conveniently nearby. The men’s laughter only increased and sounded much closer now.

“Okay, let’s get the hell out of here!” Sora whispered-screamed at Mulan who silently nodded rapidly.

In a desperate attempt to leave they tried to swim quietl—

“Oh hey you guys!” Yao exclaimed upon seeing them.

So much for sneaking away.

"Oh hey guys!” Mulan said with a deepen and awkward voice. “I didn't know you were here. We were just washing so we're now clean. We're just gonna go. Bye-Bye!”

Their second attempted escape was foiled when the lanky man wasted no time in backstroking closer.

"Hey come back here." Thank god that Lilly pad happened to be nearby to cover his, ehem—male parts.

"I know we were jerks to you guys before." He started awkwardly. "So, let's start over."

He extended his hand towards Sora. "Hi, I'm Ling."

Stiffly Sora accepted his hand with a weird shake. Thank goodness he was short, otherwise they would have noticed something.

Mulan backed away a little slowly. But soon felt her shoulder press against a much larger body. Her eyes dilated before spinning around to see the largest member of the army.

"And I'm Chein Po." He greeted sweetly.

Mulan backed herself towards Sora. Act Normal. Act NORMAL! "Heello Chein Po." She said awkwardly.

"And I'm Yao!" The second those words left his mouth Sora and Mulan instantly looked away, their stomachs revolting and their faces turning a little red when they saw the shortest male standing on the rock, completely naked and unashamed to show it.

"And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

Normally Sora would go on about to correct anyone who called him a girl. But right now he was just too disturbed to see that naked man standing up there like this proud statue.

No amount of mental therapy will ever heal him from this...!

"Oh Yeah!" Ling declared standing higher and posing in a kung fu stance. "I think the three of us can take ya!"

Seeing as he was referring to the two trying to hide their identities they stubbornly tried to slip away.

"Uh, I don't want to take him anywhere." Mulan stated moving away.

"Yeah, me neither." Sora agreed trying to leave.

"But guys! We have to fight!" The lanky male declared, easily shocked and almost disappointed by their denial.

"No we don't." Sora denied harshly. "Besides, he's the guy that punched me during lunch!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't all that bad." Yao tried to argue, but Sora wasn't even looking at him.

"Oh, I have an idea. How about we close our eyes, and... swim around!" Mulan reasoned, pushing herself further away.

"Come on guys." Ling said and before anyone knew it he grabbed onto Sora's arm.

The boy reacted harshly his feet pressing against the floor of the river as his eyes widened in shock. Mulan freezed seeing the other trying to lift the younger up to bring him back towards the rest.

He pulled Sora a little higher. "Don't be such a—OW!" The male suddenly cried letting go of the youth's limb, Sora who had been trying to pull away fell backwards, his head dunking underwater from the amount of force of trying to leave.

He felt something nab at the back of his calf, but he ignored it. Sora quickly reemgered out, he felt slender hands on his shoulders but relaxed when he saw Mulan holding him. Sora was careful to only raise from the neck up, to see the older man hold his butt. "Something Bit Me!"

But pretty soon a familar red snake-like dragon popped out of the water only to spit out whatever was in his mouth.

He yaked in disgust. "What nasty flavor!"

Ling did quickly recover and turned to see Mushu. Fear zapped into his eyes and quickly shrieked like a girl. "SNAKE!"

He ran instantly in the opposite direction towards the rest of the guys. The other guys freaked out as well as frantically panicked.

Mulan acted quickly, she let go of Sora's right shoulder and whistled to Kahn. The loyal dark steed lifted his ears and raced over to the river bank once he sensed trouble.

"SNAKE! SNAKE!" The guys continued to shriek in pure terror as Mulan instantly helped Sora out of the water.

Donald and Goofy quickly by their sides in normal size, Goofy looked away politely as he held the towel.

"Thanks!" Sora thanked in haste and quickly wrapped it around himself.

Mushu jumped out of the water, grabbing onto the dark horse's tail as he continued to spit out the nasty residue from his mouth.

Kahn provided the needed shelter as the two slipped away completely undetected. Their cover had been blown. But their secret remained intact. Mulan took the green cloth that covered her horse's long back. Using that as towel to wrap herself.

Back at the river, the three men had gotten out of the water, the moon barely creating an outline of their naked forms.

"Some king of the rock." Ling said, but that only earned him a rough push off the rock by Yao. He yelped as he fell face first in the water.

"Boy that was close..." Sora breathed making to sure wrap his arms around himself.

"No!" Mushu retorted angrily as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush. Ferociously scrubbing his fangs with it. "That was vile! You two owe me Big!"

He spat out some foam before adding much more in his mouth and proceeded to brush the whites out of his fangs from the flavor. The royal Disney members walked behind the grass, still in regular size, but ready in case they needed to help.

"That was the worst." Sora mumbled clutching the towel just a little tighter.

Mulan placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder. "I hear ya. I never want to see a naked man again—"

Though her statement was short lived when suddenly at least 20, no make it 30 naked male soldiers ran past them. All laughing and cheering as they all dove into the river.

The two in disguise were left with wide shocked eyes, petrified like statues.

Mushu grumbled in anger. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm aint biting no more butts."

He swung the toothbrush around before walking away with it. With full intention of sticking to his words.

The two recovered from their shock then walked after the dragon, but Sora stopped abruptly.

"Sora?" Mulan questioned, but stopped when she saw blood dripping down the tan boy's leg.

"Sora, you're bleeding." She said, making the other look down at the back of his calf.

Once realizing the injury he felt the pain. "Great..." 

"I got it." Donald said from behind the grass, he raised his staff, Mulan watched in sheer amazement as the cut from the river disappeared, leaving behind the blood that escaped the wound.

"I'll clean that up later." Sora mummer, he obviously didn't want to go back to the river any time soon.

That's understandable.

Sora didn't hesitated to grab his clothes. In haste he put them all on as quick as he could. His worry and fear of being almost discovered didn't leave him not even after he put on his clothes.

Mulan who had taken a little more time to put everything together watched Sora after he dressed. She sighed a little, well considering what the other guys almost saw, she didn't blame Sora for having a bit of anxiety. After all, wouldn't anyone feel the same after almost being exposed. Especially since, well women would be put to death if they were to be found in the army. She wrapped the rest of her still somewhat wet hair in a bun when she saw Sora waiting on a rock. In his hands Goofy and Donald were speaking to the youth.

"Can't be that bad Sora. After all, I don't think they saw anythin'." Goofy offered his voice a little high pitched due to his size, but audible and clear.

"Are you sure?" He asked still looking a bit worried.

Mulan crossed her thick brows a little. "I'm pretty sure, besides Mushu took care of that easily."

"You two still owe me!" The little dragon yapped from atop of the black horse.

Sora smiled at the little dragon's antics. "Yeah, I guess."

"How about we head back to the camp. I'm sure we don't need to stick around anymore." The older female said before pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the active river. Now swarming with men who were clearly enjoying the river to the fullest as their laughter took over the place.

The younger chuckled a little. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie dominated the scenes in this chapter, and it will only continue like this during the LoD arc. The bathing scene has been stuck since I began writing this story, it was something I've been eager to write for a while now. 
> 
> And no, it has nothing to do with the fact that it dealt with naked females at all.


	12. (LoD pt:4) Frozen Burial

* * *

His legs were aching…

How long have they been walking for now? Sora slumped forward. “What’s with the sudden deployment…”

“I heard the general sent a messenger for urgent rejoining in the village they were sent to.” Ling mentioned walking besides the Keyblade user.

Sora was ready to fall on his face from that. Why couldn’t he have been some of the lucky trainees back at the training camp. Who are most likely having a vacation right now… Yao was right, he felt like cattle.

“Well, it can’t be all the bad, just wait until I go home, there a beautiful girl will be waiting for me.” Ling tried to be optimistic.

That had gotten the attention of the men walking nearby.

“Oh, the woman waiting for me back home will definitely be looking at all my battle scars.” A single random warrior added.

That single comment sent all the men prattling on about girls. Sora rolled his eyes and turned to Mulan who was trying to stick with the rest of the group. Her horse had been unfortunately chosen to go along with the rest of them and thus had to carry most of the cannons and the weaponry. Kahn obviously wasn't ecstatic about this trip either.

“They keep talking about girls, I’m just over here like: _can we take a nap?_ ” Sora muttered to Mulan.

“Yeah, I hear you.” She replied softly looking across the fields they marched through.

It’s maybe been an hour since they crossed one of the mountain minor roads. Behind it would be a self-sufficient farming village, right after the army would reach their destination: Tunag-Shao pass. The weather changed like a switch; Sora wished he had something to cover himself with. The fairies enhanced his clothing as armor, but not to help much with the natural climate.

He shivered involuntarily.

“You okay?” Mulan asked peering closer, her breath visible due to the temperature drop.

“Heh, this is nothing.” He tried to play off, but she knew that was a lie.

Snow covered the ground the further they traveled. Time passed smoothly as the mountain peaks came in range of sight.

 _*How much further…*_ Sora thought to himself, he could feel Donald and Goofy shift in his pockets a bit and yet Sora could only worry about his aching feet.

“Man I feel like I’m gonn-” His words stop dead.

The sight before him made his heart shatter.

The remains of a village, was nothing but burnt ashes, barely standing wooden frames.

The chosen group of soldiers stopped cold, looking at every part of the burnt-down village. And soon they treaded carefully, looking at every corner seeing nothing remained. The sky was like a deep red, almost as death remained even after it’s long passing.

The group nearly broke down seeing every inch of the place. The captain gathered his white stallion horse. “Search for survivors!”

The group of soldiers nodded and quickly looked around. Sora and Mulan nodded and looked around, some of the reaming wood of a building collapsed unable to hold onto it’s lingering weight anymore. Sora could feel his heart shattering even further as he saw one house in particular, there remained a dark lump under some cracked wood. At that point he knew his hidden friends were watching as well.

“This is horrible…” Goofy murmured sadly.

But the brunet paid no mind to his words when he noticed a dark lump on the ground, cautiously he approached it. The lumpy was tiny, but big enough to be about the size of his tors—his hand went straight to his mouth. His eyes widened beyond limits of shock.

It wasn’t just some wood or an item… it was a body… a _dead_ child.

Tears burned at the back of his large eyes as he backed away from the lump as fast as he could. Bile built in his throat ready to vomit from his mouth; he backed away, his heart cracked into tiny pieces.

He had—he had to get out of here…—

His motions stopped the second he saw something moving in the distance. In a single moment of recognition he saw a single Heartless walking about. It held something in it's claw.

A heart. And it was eating it viciously.

Something inside of him snapped, he screamed.

The cry captured the attention of the soldiers as they watched the boy charge at the Heartless. His Keyblade swiped furiously at the creature, tearing it apart with each strike. The Heartless never stood a chance, even after it evaporated into nothing Sora didn't stop his attacks.

His companions watched in mixed anguish and sorrow as they saw the youngest member of the army break down. Still striking the air for a few moments before stopping, he breathed, hunching slightly his energy evaporating from his body. The monster gone, but it was far too late... they watched the boy fall to his knees, his hair shadowing his eyes, shoulders shaking as he wept.

Mulan could not stand it any longer she took the initiative and approached Sora, placing comforting hands on his shoulders and helping him back up. She did not care she showed momentary weakness when he cradled against her, pressing his head against her chest as she hugged him. Shang came closer, he saw the young boy cry in Ping’s arms, and looked down.

He should have not brought Sora, he was still a young boy. Not fit to see the hell of war…

Shang could feel the prick of guilt for doing this to him. Clearly his past fights did not compare to the destruction of war and the fiery path it brought and leaves behind.

Mulan held onto Sora little longer, feeling the boy quake in her arms. Her eyes sadden with distress, which only increased when she saw a single doll laying in the snow. The face and little pink dress stained with blood. She instantly looked away, unable to see it.

Shang walked right closer to the two, his eyes matching the distress in Ping’s eyes. “I don’t understand… my Father should have been here.”

“Captain!” The royal advisor shouted instantly, capturing the attention of the two.

The man was over a hill of snow, he was only pointing in one direction. Shang hurried over and the sight before him nearly dropped him to his knees. Thousands of soldiers, imperial soldiers, remained dead on the snow. All wiped out.

Chein Po walked sadly up the hill, holding something in his arm. He looked to be on the verge of crying.

“The general…” He said sadly giving his captain the blood-stained helmet to him.

Shaking hands grabbed onto his father’s helmet, his eyes harden with distress and sorrow. His father…

He made no sign of his sadness when he turned and walked over to the side, near the cliff.

Mulan held Sora up, seeing as the boy was broken with emotions, unable to move on his own. She stared at her captain, also wanted to comfort him, but she didn’t dare intrude his second of intimacy; he pulled out his father’s sword and pierced the weapon down into the ground. He carefully placed his father’s honorary remains on it. He bowed, and prayed for his father’s peace in the afterlife. The only sense of comfort was knowing his father died as a hero, serving his duty for the country he loves…

And now, he must do the same.

He spared the last minutes of his Father’s honorary grave before returning back to his troops.

Mulan looked down still holding onto Sora but also giving a sympathetic look at Shang. “I’m sorry…”

No words will change what happened. And he could not bare to show more weakness than he already has displayed. He must take over what his father left him. He stared at the two of them, more specifically at Ping only lingering just for a split second to place a hand on Ping’s shoulder for the condolence he offered for him. That is all Shang could do now. And now. He must go.

Mulan looked at the honorary grave one last time, her hand now helping Sora toward the rest of the soldiers. They all knew that in the end. They were unable to do anything…Shang approached his horse carefully, avoiding any eye contact with any of his soldiers.

As the new center of authority he rose upon his horse proudly. “The Huns are moving quickly. We’ll make better time to the imperial city through the Tung-Shao pass. We’re the only hope for the emperor now.” He said despite that no one could believe his words no longer.

He spun his horse in the opposite direction. “Move Out!”

Sora who was unable to walk any further, Mulan helped him towards the carriage. Yao, Ling and Chein Po remained near, concerned for the mental scaring that the kid was now going to be with for the rest of his life. Mulan helped him in, seeing as he was going to need some time.

“Call me if you need anything.” She offered, uncaring if the others saw her.

Sora could only muster a nod, even when Mushu and Cri-kree tried to offer moral support. And yet that wasn’t going to change anything, his job as a Keyblade wielder…

Did he even truly deserve it?

…

Everyone was exhausted, the bitter cold didn't make matters any better.

None of the soldiers knew how much time passed. All they knew was the time to fight was approaching. They recently just crossed the pass as stated before. Yet it didn’t change the horrific mood they just experienced. Sora hasn’t moved an inch since he entered inside the cart. He brought his knees to his chest and kept his face hidden from them.

Mushu had tried to comfort the poor boy, heck even his friends had tried to bring him in at least a better mood, but the Keyblade wielder would not budge. "Sora, you couldn’t have possibly known that it was going to happen.” Donald tried to sooth the boy. But still Sora would not react.

The two royal members looked at each other. Mushu sighed and walked closer to the depressed boy.

“Oh come now Sora… I know for a fact you have a really big heart. And I understand that you would have done anything to help those people.” Mushu said approaching closer. “But like Donald said, you wouldn’t have known that they were there. Besides, think of it this way, once we find the Hun army you can avenge all of those who lost their hearts.”

It took maybe a moment when Sora lifted his head a little. His tearful red eyes looking at Mushu and the rest. And there he knew that Mushu had a point.

“I… guess.” He mumbled, his mind and heart still trying to accept what happened.

Goofy smiled softly. “Besides, once this is all over, I’m sure everyone will get their hearts back, no?”

That brought a small smile on the boy’s face. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Jiminy took that leisure to jump on Sora’s shoulder, a tiny hand pressing against the side of the brunet’s pink face. “It’ll work out in the end.”

Sora looked emotionally little better now, he sat straighter as he wiped his eyes free of any tears that lingered.

“See, now that’s the Sora we know and love!” Mushu cheered softly standing straighter. “Just wait, I’ll be showing those Heartless what I’m made of. Just like old times! Just wait until they taste the power of my flames!”

He did this by demonstrating and spitting out a whiff of fire. Which made everyone laugh—Until the fire touched one of the cannons.

It lit up and before anyone could stop it, it shot straight out of the carriage and into the air, where it exploded with a loud bang. The army stopped looking at the cannon and then back at the carriage. Mulan quickly glared at the occupants where the hole was burnt through.

Everyone pointed at Mushu.

“What happened!?” The captain shouted running his horse in front of Mulan.

Her heart dropped. “Uh…”

“You just gave away our position! Now we’re—” A single arrow was shot piercing right through Shang’s armor and knocking him right off his imperial horse.

Everyone shouted looking around him in shock, only to turn around and see nothing but bombardment of arrows and powerful shouts from the other end of the mountain peak.

“GET OUT OF RANGE!” The captain shouted, and everyone reacted quickly.

Mulan pulled her horse as quickly as she could, Finding it difficult to pull the carriage through the thick snow.

Sora quickly jumped out, running over to help push the carriage out of the arrow’s territory.

Fire arrows were darting in their direction, unfortunately striking the carriage.

“Save The Cannons!”

One by one soldiers tugged the cannons out of the burning carriage, swiping as many as they could take in their arms.

“COME ON! EMPTY IT! EMPTY IT!”

They managed to rescue most of the cargo, just as the fire licked the entire carriage, Kahn jumped in pure fright unable to run away from his attachment. Mulan unsheathed her father’s sword, swiping the connection and breaking the dark horse free.

“Sora!” She shouted extending her hand allowing the younger to grasp it and jump onto the running horse. Just in time too, with his tiny friends on his shoulder and hoody they escaped right before the explosion.

Mushu screamed as he went flying in the air, landing right on Sora’s spiky hair.

“Oh sure, leave the guardian dragon behind!” He mocked brushing away the soot that stayed on his arm.

Kahn raced towards the end where the reaming of the soldiers were now firing canons at the Huns on the mountain peak. They screamed all trying to run away from the explosions.

They used almost all of their canons, reaching down to the last one when it went still. Yao was about to light the last one before a hand went right in front of his face. “Wait.”

It seemed too easy, and too good to be true, the smoke emitting from the previous explosions drifted over, slowly evaporating into the air. Up on the higher edge of the mountain a figure stood. The smoke soon dissolved revealing the impending figure on the horse. A single sharp eagle on his shoulder with a large jagged sword in hand.

And he wasn’t alone.

Rapidly, more figures stood behind him, hundreds, no thousands of Hun soldiers walked behind him.

Sora gasped as he saw something flying above them. "Heartless."

Billions of Heartless stood on side with the enemy all under control from what seemed to be the leader of the Huns. Allied with him to defeat and conquer China. Every single one giving an echoing robust battle cries, making the lot of them, minuscule in comparison.

Shang faced his army one last time. “Prepare to fight. If we die…” Everyone unsheathed their swords. “We die with honor.”

That had been the last of the wait because the leader raced down, his horse charging down his minions and Heartless following right after. Sora manifested his Keyblade. This might be the last time he’ll ever battle, but he’s not going down without a fight!

The captain looked at the last cannon, he turned to Yao. “Yao. Aim the cannon at Shan-Yu. If we kill him, at least the army would bear without a leader.”

Mulan stared at the cannon before glancing at her father’s sword.

The slick silver metal reflected something.

The mountain?

She looked up, seeing the peak covered with heavy bearing snow. It looked like it could fall off—

Wait…

Her face hardened and sheathed her sword. She moved rapidly, elbowing Yao out of the way and gripping the last cannon with her life.

She ran without command.

“PING!” Her captain shouted.

Sora watched in utter shock, “Ping! Come back!”

But seeing the woman refusing to, he jumped over the bolder and raced right after her. The millions of bodies charging right towards her was impending, as the vibrations of the enemies booming towards her nearly made her buckle. She close enough to shoot at the mountain, with fierce pressure she stabbed the long cannon in the snow. Her hands fumbling with grabbing her spark rocks. She aimed right at the mountain.

Mushu trembled in worry seeing Shan-Yu approaching closer. “All right. You might want to light that right about now.” Mushu pestered in panic.

She tried to spark the rocks together. “Quickly. Quickly!” Mushu screamed.

She never got to when Shan-Yu directly slammed into her. Successfully knocking her over and loosing the spark makers.

She went to search for them—only when something else attacked her. One of those Heartless struck her, making her flinch. She tried to swat them away, but they just continued to strike her. The yellow beak-like thing bit her hand, she tried to shake it away, the sounds of thundering footsteps approached so much closer.

She yelped, something attacked her.

“Ping!” Sora’s voice echoed in the mountain. Where as the Keyblade swung, hitting the multiple Heartless that surrounded them.

“Are you okay!?” He called out, seeing many more enemies approaching.

“The Cannon! Shoot!” Mushu screamed, looking at the Hun leader mere feet away.

Panic surged inside the disguised woman seeing she lost the spark makers completely. Then her eyes went to Mushu.

The red dragon scampered as she gripped him by the neck. With a single tug it make him react and breath fire, he was let go landed right on the head of the cannon.

She gripped it and the cannon went flying ahead.

Right before Shan-Yu can strike the woman.

“You Missed! How Could You Miss!? It was **three feet** in front of _you_!” Mushu screamed as the farther he traveled.

Time felt like it slowed, making the two soldiers and the Hun leader look to see where the cannon impacted.

Mulan’s smirk only grew when the snow shattered apart now collapsing down with gravity. It broke the rest that was at the bottom only to create one devastating avalanche. Shan-Yu turned around only for his eyes to open in complete shock and dare he saw even terror. Mounds and mounds of snow and ice started falling on both his men and the Heartless.

Range built right over him as he spun around, he rose his sword and slashed at the imperial solider.

“Ping!” Sora screamed when he saw the other fall onto the snow her hand gripping her armor.

The leader roared and ready to strike once more, but his blade met another.

Sora rippled under the sheer strength of the dark man, but it provided just enough time for Ping to scramble out of there. “You Will Pay For This!” He screamed ready to strike again, but his horse reined out of control. Thus allowing Sora to escape as well.

He chased right after Ping, seeing the general up ahead, but left little to no words when he stopped in pure shock at the impending avalanche. Ping grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there.

The snow was deadly and fast, swallowing all the enemies in sight, Shang Yu wasn’t able to even outrun before the deadly cold swiped him and his horse as well.

Leaving three running bodies towards the end.

Kahn jumped out of the restraint to reach his master. Reaching them at the mere peak of the horrific snow and fog that was soon to swallow them. Mulan gripped her horse at the last moment, allowing Shang to hop on as well, leaving.

 **“SORA!”** She shouted reaching a hand towards the running boy.

The brunet reached back, their hands extending but only their fingers touched just when the snow captured them at last.

Sora struggled for only a second when the snow encased him in pure darkness.

* * *

_“Sora you can’t keep doing this.”_

_“B-but…”_

_“It’s better this way sweetie…”_

* * *

He’s never felt this cold before…

Why was it cold…?

 _Sora…_ A voice breathed to him. And yet, he could not feel anything else.

_Wake up…_

“W-Whose… there…” He managed to call out, his body was nothing but in pain.

He saw… a light… he wanted to reach out for it, but something stopped him.

_No. Not yet…_

The voice sounded familiar, a name was at the brink of his lips. Yet, he didn’t say anything.

Something grabbed him, were those hands...?

It almost moved, pulling his arm away from his body before dragging him.

His conscious was being a blur, as he felt the rest of the cold slide off of him. Strong hands pulled him out of his frozen prison as he was brought out into open air, his breathing getting heavier but easier.

“You idiot…!” A voice sounded, this time he could hear it with his ears.

Something picked him up. It felt familiar, like he knew what it was, or rather. Who it was that was picking him up.

His back and his knees were being supported as his head fell away from the being holding him.

It felt… so cold…

His eyes opened just briefly, that was all his strength allowed him, and he saw something dark…

And... silver?

The person’s face was obscured, as they carried him with them. But even then he couldn’t tell because his eyes closed again. And suddenly, it felt… warm…

He could not stay awake any longer, because blessed darkness took over his vision and his mind…  
  
0o0  
  
A pencil dropped from a person’s hand with a small gasp.

The pencil clicking on the floor quickly caught the attention of everyone inside the classroom. The teacher in particular turned his head away from the chalkboard and to the one who caused the disturbance.

“Is something the matter?” He asked locking eyes with vibrant purple ones.

The girl shook her head rapidly, looking like a deer in front of headlights. “No. Just… I just felt a chill that’s all.”

The instructor gave his student a questioning look, even as she went to reach for her pencil again to complete her notes.

He sighed and returned back to his lecture. Leaving the girl back to her notes, but her attention span and concentration broke completely. Her arms gained multiple Goosebumps that made her silently gulp.

At the corner of her eye she saw her brown haired friend looking at her with worry, but she forcefully ignored that as her purple gaze returned to her paper.

What the _hell_ was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie did better with the mountain scene than the game, so I wrote that interpretation instead


	13. (LoD pt:5) Discovered

* * *

It felt, _warm..._  
  
Yet, _so cold…_

He shivered when his mind began to wake. And the first thing he notice was a thin blanket on him. Sora had barely opened his eyes when saw what looked like a fire, providing both heat and light. But beyond that he saw something dark in the distance, he narrowed his eyes a bit to clear out the blur, though not by much he was able to make out a black cloak. The other individual lifted his hooded head, one look at Sora and rose from his seat on the ground. Sora jerked from his makeshift bed upon seeing the person form a portal behind them.

“W-Wait…” He tried to reach, but his energy had been zapped from him his hand falling to the cold ground in a light heap. The cloaked person simply left through the portal shutting it behind him. When he tried to move to get up two voices cried out.

“Sora!” A familiar raspy voice shouted.

His energy simmered, but he focused on waking up, where he saw his friends, back in normal size again looking at him in worry.

“Donald?” He asked weakly trying to sit up, but stopped when he felt his stomach nab in sharp pain.

“Try not to move." Goofy said carefully placing a hand on Sora's bare shoulder. "We ran out of Elixirs, so it’ll take a while before Donald can recover his magic, so hold on.”

The fire licked the chilling air, radiating it's heat within the cave they took refuge in.

“This should help.” Goofy offered handing Sora an max potion. It did help, healing many of his wounds and giving him back some lost energy. This allowed the boy to get up.

“Where did you guys get an Max Potion?”

Donald step closer. “That cloaked man gave it to us.”

“Cloaked man? Wait you mean the organization!?” Sora jumped, obviously the powerful medicine did it's job because he was up and running. Not a single cut marred his skin.

“It doesn’t seem like he’s part of the organization. He didn’t seem to have this aura that the others do.” Jiminy said in thought.

Strange…

He sat straighter allowing him to see his surroundings. A small chill ran inside the small cave making the boy shiver and bring the blanket over his shoulders. “What happened?”

“After Mulan sent that avalanche against the Huns and the Heartless you were caught in the middle of it. We tried to help ya, but well..”

“I understand.” Sora acknowledged. “And afterwards?”

“Suddenly the snow just stopped, and the guy pulled ya out of it, and ya were brought here.” Goofy continued, “we were goin' to fight him, but seein' as he helped ya, we didn’t do anythin’ to stop him.”

The brunet nodded in understanding. Though it made him wonder what was going on? He didn’t understand what motives the Organization XIII guys were trying to pull. But Goofy and Donald says that he wasn’t part of the Organization. So he wondered who that could have been.

He thought back before he fell unconscious, he remembers seeing something…

Black, a black cloak right?

And… silver hair…

Silver hair?

“Riku...!” He said suddenly capturing the attention of the three.

“Riku you say?” Jiminy asked tilting his head.

“It was Riku… I’m sure of it.” Sora looked down at his freezing hands.

His three friends looked at each other, unsure whether or not is Sora was in his right of mind. But rather to make the youngest worry, they simple went along with it.

“Who knows, maybe Riku found out we were here and decided to follow.” Jiminy added.

That made the brunet smile. “Yeah, that has to be it. We should go find the others.”

Goofy nodded. “Right.”

The day had gotten old when they left the cave. Snow littered everywhere, making it difficult to locate the imperial soldiers, obviously the avalanche hid all evidence of a previous fight. And all traces of the Huns and Heartless were extinguished, Mulan practically saved this world. But, did that also include the life of everyone?

No. That couldn’t be, besides the soldiers are smart and resourceful, they would have been swept away from the avalanche. Then that also meant they would move out of the war zone since they would need to avoid a second deadly snow fall. There only option would be to camp out on higher ground.

He could easily leave at this point, this world was safe on it's own, but he needed to see if Mulan and the others are okay. He would at least breath easy if they were alive. He started to loose feelings in his toes, but he didn't care, he forced himself on.

"It's getting late." Jiminy pointed out.

"I know, but I'm not leaving until I find the others." He said defiantly.

"You're going to get sick." Donald warned.

He didn't care, all he wanted was to find Mulan and the others. The sky drifted into a lavender color, yet Sora still didn't stop. He climbed another stone, looking across for any signs. Anything would be—his vision latched on smoke that floated up to the sky.

“Look!” Donald shouted.

The trio found themselves running towards the fire. Within feet Sora abruptly stopped, he faced his friends. "I think it's best you guys stay hidden. No telling what the army will do."

Seeing his logic Donald used the little recharging magic he had to shrink Goofy and himself down to size.

"This spell just takes too much..." Donald wheezed when Sora picked them both up in his red hands.

“Just a little longer.” Sora mentioned placed him on either side of his pockets.

“Alright guys wish me luck.” Sora mentioned softly walking around the sharp boulders that hid him from the camp. The soldiers spotted him immediately.

“SORA!” Yao was the first to cry running over towards him. Followed by a couple others.

“You’re Okay Man!” Ling looked to be on the verge of tears.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Chein Po asked kindly.

Sora laughed a little. “No I’m alright, thanks.”

Before he could react a hard punch was thrown at his shoulder. “Ow! What the hell—”

But that curse was cut short when the shortest male of the three latched onto Sora in a hug. The brunet stuttered in shock, completely unmoving and red in the face. When the short but Yao pulled away his eye was glassed with tears. “D-Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that ever again!”

Sill recovering from his shock Sora could only mutter an ‘okay’ to the short burly man.

The rest of the soldiers gathered around Sora, some lightly cheering, while others mentioned how the war is over. And how the Huns and heartless are now gone. All of this gave immense relief for the Keyblade user.

Until he noticed some people were out of the equation. “Where’s Ping and the Captain?”

“The Captain has went to check on Ping.” A random solider answered.

“Check on Ping? Wait, did something happen to him!?” Sora asked with worry.

“He got injured during the avalanche.” Chein Po mentioned pointing at the single tent nearby.

Injured?

Wait…

Memory of the battle came into his mind. He… he remembers Mulan getting struck in the middle by the leader-

Shit…

“Oh No!” He yelled surprising everyone around him.

“Something wrong man?” Ling asked with wide eyes.

Sora didn’t even bother to respond as he raced towards the only tent. But that was proven to be too late when Shang stalked out of the tent followed by the royal advisor dragging a pale Mulan out of the tent roughly, a blanket barely covering her.

“I knew there was something wrong with you!” He shouted, his grip on her wrist tightening. He pulled the sash around her hair taking it off. “You’re a woman!”

Everyone gasped right before the solider once in disguise was thrown down to the ground.

“What are you doing!?” Sora shouted never resisting to run to his friends side.

“Treacherous snake!” The advisor spat.

Sora helped her up, still weaken by her injuries.

“My name is Mulan!” She managed looking at the soldiers. The captain kept his back towards her. He didn’t even look back at her, millions of emotions coursing in his body, betrayal, anger… he didn’t know.

“I did it to save my father!”

There was a pleading tone in her voice, that made him look back for a moment. Just for a moment.

“High Treason!” He shouted walking around the soldiers who looked lost what to do.

“I didn’t mean for it to go this far.” She continued.

“Ultimate dishonor!” Chi Fu screamed.

“It was the only way! Please Believe Me!” Mulan begged.

“You can’t blame her for what she did!” Sora shouted holding his friend up. He had enough! After everything she did for them, this how they **treat her!?**

“So You Knew!” Chi Fu demanded glaring at Sora with the largest amount of hatred.

“Yes. I knew! And I also knew if any of you found out then none of you would spare mercy for everything that she has done! She killed the entire Hun army, fought by your side with her life! And all of this for what? She did it for her father, and even then she could have left at any point! But she didn’t! She just saved all of your asses!” Sora roared.

“A woman’s place doesn’t deserve to be in honor of being in the army!” The advisor shouted.

Something snapped inside of Sora; he didn’t resist when he charged at the man. The advisor squealed like a pathetic creature that he is as Sora got the jump on him. They both fell on the snow, rolling down a small hill with Sora gripping harshly on those lanky shoulders. The came to a stop down the hill with the brunet on the advisor. Chi Fu looked at him with fearful eyes as Sora’s glowered in utter rage.

But he didn’t get to make a single punch on the pathetic man when larger hands and stronger bodies pulled him back. Holding him in place as he struggled and kicked.

Chi Fu huffed picking himself up off the snow, pretending as if that never happened.

“Pathetic lanky!” Sora screamed at the advisor.

The advisor stalked to the Captain, pretending to be all high and mighty unlike a few seconds ago. “Hmph! Captain.”

The said man turned around glancing at the vulnerable woman still clutching her blanket as much as she could. He saw her eyes, but he looked away when he turned to her horse. He saw the sword, the sword that belonged to her father’s. With a precise grab he unsheathed the weapon.

Khan reacted instantly neighing in defiance and trying to attack the captain.

“Restrain him!” The advisor demanded, a couple of soldiers did stopping the dark steed from reaching his master.

 **“No!”** The trio of friends screams and ran seeing what is to come to their final friend.

But Chi Fu stopped them. “You know the law.”

Sora on the other hand didn't stop. He struggled viciously but the men held a good grip on him.

“Captain! Think about what you’re doing!?” He shouted hoping to reach the man’s sense of reason. “Think about everything she did! Don’t **DO THIS!** ”

Shang was now standing right in front of the woman now. The sword felt… scorching in his grip, his eyes harden seeing the now frail woman before him. She looked so different, yet the same as _Ping_ …

He…—

She glanced at him one more time, her eyes staring at his own, before closing them and lowering her head. Clearly accepting her fate.

He raised his sword.

Mulan gripped her blanket one last time. This… this is it… so she would die with this Dishonor…

She failed her family, her ancestors, Sora… and her Father…

The blade swung, but no pain, no strike met it’s mark. Instead the blade landed on the snow. Right before her, she blinked then looked up the look on her captain’s face harden with betrayal, but his eyes spoke something else…

“A life for a life.” He said, his voice hallow of any emotions. “My debt is repaid.”

He didn’t even linger, instead he just turned around and walked away.

Chi Fu was shocked and—“Move Out!” The captain declared.

Chi Fu ran to his side. “But you can’t just—”

But he stopped when the captain’s strong hand grabbed his shirt, making the advisor look at him directly in the eyes.

“I said. Move. Out.”

The soldiers looked at one another, the trio looked relieved but sadden at the same time. Sora was released and the first thing he did was moved to Mulan’s side. He watched the leaving army in loathing anger. They all gathered their needed items. Chein Po, Yao and Ling looked at the two one last time, their eyes glowing in sadness, but turned around regretfully before they joined the rest of the army.

...They left the tent behind, which is… something considerate.

Night was pulling in fast and they knew that leaving the mountain would take some time. Having no one around for miles, Donald and Goofy appeared out, still in Jiminy's size because of the lack of magic.

Thankfully Sora still had his own as he used some of it to cure Mulan’s injuries and gathered up some wood, using Fira to light it. Mulan sat on the snow, using the blanket to cover herself. She didn’t feel comfortable removing it just yet.

“I’m sorry…”

Sora had just put another piece of wood he found in the fire when he looked at her. “What?”

“I’m sorry I got you all involved in this mess.” She lowered her head in shame.

Sora shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for. After all, friends stay with each other until the end.”

That made the woman smile a little. “Sometimes I wonder what world did you come from.” The Chinese woman mumbled. “There’s so much that I don’t know, that, I only wonder if there is ever a place where peace and equality can be obtained.”

She looked down to Mushu, but the little red dragon was still sulking from the lost. He used one of the arrows that was scattered around to heat one of the dumplings that were left behind.

Sora smiled softly. “It can. I mean you just saved your world from the Heartless and the Huns. You did a lot for your home.”

Mulan didn’t look like she believed that. “But. I tainted my family’s honor, and now my father has lost his pride.”

Khan nudged Mulan’s side, in every attempt to calm her.

“I don’t think so.” Sora said leaning backwards. “I mean you literally went through hell to make sure you’re father didn’t. I’d say that’s pretty honorable to the bone.” Sora grinned.

Again Mulan didn’t seem convinced. But she didn’t mention further about it.

“So, Ping, I mean Mulan. What are you going to do now?” Donald asked.

“I don’t see anything I can do now except go back home.” She added, there was nothing more she could do really. Her father is going to be upset more than anything, but for everything she has done, it's the most merciful thing that life can throw at her now.

She picked up the helmet, her father’s helmet there she saw her reflection. “I always imagined myself being able to do things on my own. To be able to do them right. To be able to look in the mirror and see someone worthwhile.” Tears welt in her eyes.

“But I was wrong. I see nothing.” She threw the helmet to her side. Landing right beside Mushu. He looked at it in surprise then back at Mulan in sadness…

“The… the truth is we’re both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me. They don’t even like me.” He lowered his head.

“Wait, so you tricked us!?” Sora shouted in surprise and a bit of anger.

“I mean… I know, I know it was selfish and pathetic.” Mushu started before Sora can even reach for him. “You all risked your lives to help people. And, I risked your life to help myself… I know it was selfish, because… I am…” Tears glistened his eyes.

“And you all have good intentions, unlike myself.”

Cri-Kree jumped onto the imperial helmet, looking at the reflection before he burst into tears.

Mushu who completely understood him eyes widened. “What? What you mean, you’re not lucky?” Grabbed the blue cricket. “You lied to me?!”

“Speak for yourself.” Donald muttered crossing his arms.

“And what are you, a sheep?” He demanded at the horse. His response was nasty snort.

Mulan gripped the saddle fabric tighter around her. “Sooner or later I will have to face my father.”

“Yeah… This aint gonna be pretty But don’t you worry, okay? Things will work out. I mean, we started this thing together, and that’s how we’ll finish it.” Mushu smiled.

The woman smiled gently at the little dragon, they came close to each other to form a gentle but sweet hug. “I promise.”

Above the small group, they never noticed the evil-looking falcon flying above them. Flying through the cold air, when he past by mounds of soften heavy snow. Where many of it’s dark comrades now sleep for eternity.

Save for few.

The bird cawed out, searching before a single large grey hand emerged out of the snow. The falcon screamed, turning around to meet it’s master as it was reborn from the snow. He looked around, evil yellow eyes searching for his troops. Seeing nothing alive for miles, rage built in him and thus he let it out in a powerful roar. The sound traveled across the snow covered mountains reaching towards the small group that was finishing packing their items.

They jumped in shock, looking around for the noise until they reached across where four members of the Hun army began to emerge themselves from the cold burial. Their leader crouched down on the snow before it rumbled from under him. The snow cackled under him and before anyone could expect it, the snow exploded as the white powder rose into the air, revealing a single large creature with fan-like wings.

“The great dragon of the land!?” Mulan cried placing her hands on her mouth.

“That’s not a dragon! That’s a Heartless!” Sora declared his eyes glaring at the leader who now stood atop of the Heartless.

But not only that his men also moved as more large heartless appeared before them. What looked like Rhinos and horses in heartless forms were born from the snow. All giving the final members power to attack and leave. Shan Yu laughed like the evil tyrant he is as they moved down the mountain.

“He’s heading for the capital!” Mulan shouted in horror.

“We must warn the others!” Goofy shouted.

Mushu looked horrified. “Are you crazy!? They popped right out of the snow! Like Daisies!”

“We’ll we can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Mulan argued.

“She’s right. We need to go!” Sora agreed.

“We’ll never make it on time!” Donald screamed.

“We have to try! Come on!” Sora declared running, Mulan didn't stop to hesitate, she grabbed her horse. “Get on.”

The brunet nodded and grabbed her hand.

...

Khan has never ran so fast in his life before.

They all knew this was the last time they would work together. And they knew that they had to make the most of it now. There was a parade in the army’s honor. Many people stood by the sidelines cheering and clapping for the imperial army.

Though despite this, Shang could hear all the children laughing, all the men howling in approval and women cheering out in joy. Yet, he didn’t feel like any of this honor of returning back gave him any sense of gratification.

Chi Fu was sure having a kick and the time of his life as he waved. The Captain looked back and noticed only a couple of his soldiers actually look happy. Some of them, didn’t look pleased one bit.

And he mimicked those sentiments.

“Shang!” A familiar voice called out.

“Mulan?” He gasped in surprised, seeing the woman stronger and on her horse. Seated behind her was Sora, who looked like he was panicking.

“The Huns are alive! They’re in the city!” She warned.

“You don’t belong here, Mulan. Go home.” He forced his horse to trot faster.

“We saw them in the raise from mountains! She’s not lying.” Sora defended.

“And what matters does an outsider have here in China.” He said coldly never looking at the brunet.

“You have to believe me!” Mulan pestered.

“Why should I?” His eyes spoke so many volumes of distrust and anger. His resentment towards them, more specifically at Mulan didn’t lessen.

Her face harden as she forced Khan to trot in front of the white imperial stallion stopping the horse in it‘s tracks. “Why else would I come back?”

Shang gave them a pointed look.

“You said you’d trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different?” The question sounded so simple, yet it seemed to keep a troubling thought in his mind. It was as though it triggered something horrible within him.

He couldn’t stare at the woman’s face anymore. So without further patience he simply guided his horse around the dark stallion. Leaving the two behind with no words.

Yao, Ling and Chein Po walked behind the captain, their faces surprised when they saw the two former soldiers.

“Keep your eyes open.” Mulan advised. “I know they’re out there.”

It was faint, but the three nodded, which made Mulan warm her heart to see that the friendship they formed back in the training was still in there. Mulan gathered Khan in a different direction, her instincts telling her to go.

“So what do we do now?” Donald asked revealing his head out of the pocket.

“We’ll have to warn the people somehow, there’s no way we can stand idle.” Mulan stated.

...

Fireworks blossomed into the air, exploding in all directions in different colors.

The sight would have been beautiful and rewarding had they not known what is about to happen. The two former soldiers remained close by when the gates to the emperor’s palace became open for the army.

“Come on.” Sora called out, the older woman didn’t need to be told twice, but the second she tried to enter the guards halted them.

“Let us through! The Emperor is in Danger!” Mulan warned.

“Nice try, but only authorized officials are allowed in the palace.” The burly man said prohibiting them inside.

“But if we don’t do anything there won’t be anything to guard!” Sora argued.

But the man only ignored his words. “Leave. Before we have to use unnecessary force.”

Mulan tightened her lips. And with much remorse she turned her horse away. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“There’s gotta be something.” Sora pestered. “We just can’t sit here and wait for the Huns to arrive.”

“Maybe we can warn the people.” Goofy offered.

It looks like that was all they can do.

0o0

Inside, the army was allowed entry to the palace. Despite what he told Mulan, he couldn’t help but feel apprehension from Mulan’s words. To hear and see such sincerity in her words made him wonder. But he knew he couldn’t trust her anymore. Not after her betrayal on the mountain.

“Still thinking about that _woman_.” Chi Fu stated as they walked within the palace walls. “Leave it be. She disgraced the army more as it is.”

His words bothered Shang, but he knew he was right. Women do not belong in war, that’s their way of life and that’s how it’s going to be. The moment he was taken inside the throne room, he quickly bowed in respect.

“Your highness.” He addressed making sure to keep his head bowed.

“You have done well Captain Shang. A splendid achievement in protecting China.” The emperor spoke upon his throne.

“I am honored by your words your Majesty.” Despite that he knew didn't deserve them. Mulan did...

“I too, your majesty’s loyal servant also laid my life down to the protect the capital.” Chi Fu praised himself.

But the emperor paid no heed to that. “You are now the heroes who saved this country.”

Those words would have made anyone feel proud. But in this case, it didn’t for Shang.

“Is something the matter?” The ruler asked patiently.

“No. Nothing is wrong your highness, I just—” His words were loudly interrupted when a sudden bang echoed in the throne room.

Making the three current occupants turn around to see the grand doors open. And there standing right in front of them. Was a tall man, dressed in a black leather coat, the hood obscuring his face. The guards that were protecting the doors were knocked out on the ground.

“What the-! Who are you!?” Shang shouted immediately pulling his sword.

When the man didn’t move, he did. “AAAAHHHH!”

Shang used every inch of training his attack, striking down to hit the other. But all he met was another sword. Shang struggled his grip, before his eye looked down to see an oddly wing-shaped blade. The metal similar to only one blade he’s ever seen in his life.

Sora’s Keyblade.

Being lost in thoughts quickly made it’s marks of being one of his biggest mistakes because he was pushed back. And before he could retaliate the cloaked man flipped his otherworldly blade and used the blunt edge to strike him in the stomach.

“GAH!” That alone knocked the air out of him, seconds before the other jumped and kicked him right off the ground.

Easily sending him across the room.

The royal advisor squeaked like a girl as the cloaked person walked closer to the unflinching Emperor.

“Y-Your Highness!” Shang called out, unable to move from the force of the hit. But the king did not move, instead he stayed in place staring at the mysterious man with no emotions in his face.

The being stood right before the ruler of China.

0o0

No one listened to them.

No one bothered to even so much want to pay attention to them. Sora slumped against the wall of one of the shops nearby. He sighed seeing as people now walked back to their homes seeing as the festival now being over. He saw Mulan trying to speak to one of the local men, but like the others he just grunted and shrugged her off.

“I swear this isn’t working…” Sora mumbled to himself looking at his red pockets that housed his friends.

“We shouldn’t be wasting any more time here, we need to track down that Heartless.” Donald groused.

“You think we don’t know that!” Sora hissed.

They needed to do something, but alas what can they really do if no one is willing to cooperate with them. It would only be a matter of time before the Huns and the Heartless arrive. Mulan finally gave up, she walked over towards Sora, looking utterly exhausted. “Why won’t anyone listen to us!?”

“Maybe the whole army charging down the roads in the parade must make them think there’s nothing wrong.” Goofy stated from Sora’s pocket.

“That would explain a lot of things and their reactions.” Jiminy added from atop of Sora’s shoulder.

“If you ask me, I think the only way for people to really start believe us if they saw it for themselves.”

Bad choice of words.

Because it was only seconds when screams echoed across the air. Making the small group flip around and there, flames burst in the distance. Groups of people screamed and shouted in fear, many of them running away from the flames.

“Heartless!” Sora screamed his blade materializing in hand. “We need to stop them!”

Mulan plucked her blade from her sheath. No need to tell her twice.

The two raced down the road, their weapons becoming their extension as they sliced against the dark creatures. Sora swung once at each small foe he came across, his military  training definitely paid off. His strength and stamina has greatly improved, as demonstrated that a single swing at the enemy was all he needed to take them down. The hearts that they swallowed before released into the air, hopefully to return where they once originated from. One particular large one jumped on him, but Sora lifted the blade at the last second, slicing the Heartless' head clean off.

Mulan pulled herself immensely her father’s sword sharp enough to cut through rock. Some of the larger foes came near her, but the training she endured came to her a life line when she perfectly dodged a single swipe from the Heartless’ claw. She turned her body and made a vertical slash, cutting the dark creature’s stomach clean open. The heart within it remain, but the creature fell disappearing into the death of shadows.

She went straight to another one, when a child scream pierced to her side. It took a single moment to see a large heartless cornering a young girl. She was crying and hugging a doll in her hand, her small back pressing against one of the buildings.The heartless came closer, forcing her to close her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks one final time.

“YAH!”

Large dark eyes opened she looked and saw Mulan pushing away the burning corpse of the creature that once threatened her.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked the girl. She nodded frantically and in tears, but she was alright.

“Run!” Was all Mulan managed because more Heartless appeared around her. The little girl rushed up and ran away, crying out for her mother in the distance.

Sora easily struck down at least a couple of more enemies. His mind plagued with what happened in the previous village. Well, he’s not going to make the same mistake like the last one.

This time he will succeed and **kill all** these monsters this time.


	14. (LoD pt: 6) Gender is just a word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired and dedicated to my friend. chapter 14 represents the age that my friend through when she finally realized what her true identity is. 
> 
> So I hold this for my friend, I wish you luck!
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

It took forever. But finally the number of Heartless were struck down.

“Finally!” Sora panted leaning against the wall of a house.

“You wouldn’t have been this tired if you had let us fight too, Sora!” Donald yapped. 

Sora shook his head. “No. Not when there were civilians.” He said breathlessly. 

“Sora!” Mulan shouted pointing upwards.

The brunet blinked once, only for his eyes to widen like saucers the second he saw the large dragon Heartless fly in the air.

They arrived!

More people screamed, as the remaining number of Huns and the large powerful Heartless ran down the road towards the palace doors. The dragon above them flew above them, out of reach and into the Palace walls.

“We need to head over there quick!” Sora screamed running towards the castle.

More buildings were being set on fire, more destruction and more screaming civilians. And yet while there were some soldiers fighting back, it wasn’t enough to take down the battle-scarred Huns. Let alone the Heartless.

 _*The main source of the Heartless has to be the dragon. If we can take that down, then we should be able to make the other disappear or weaken.*_ Sora thought while striking whatever dark creature came his way.

Mulan raced behind him, seeing no means to stop.

“FIRE THE CANNONS!” A familiar voice shouted out in the castle’s walls, commanding soldiers to shoot.

Cannons aimed and struck in different directions. Many areas exploded, most of which were targeted at the Heartless, ending their temporary lives.

“Shang!” Mulan screamed running towards her former captain.

He blinked turning to her. “What are you doing here!?”

She glared at him. “They’re after the Emperor.”

But before Shang could say another word, a loud roar breathed above them.

Everyone looked up, their faces gasping in pure horror when the Dragon crashed into the wall of the palace.

“Protect the Emperor!” He shouted at his troops.

The trio nodded and raced back up the stairs quickly moving to save their beloved ruler.

“Mulan go with them!” Sora said strictly.

“W-what?” She stuttered.

Sora pointed where the rest of the army gone off. “Only you can help the emperor. The rest of us can defeat the Heartless.”

Something in her black eyes drifted. “But I…”

Hands were placed on her shoulders, making her look at the shorter warrior.

“I know you can do this. You been through hell and back, you are strong Mulan. It doesn‘t matter if you‘re a woman. You are stronger than any man in the army. Prove it to them that you can do anything. Prove it to your father. And most of all, prove it to yourself.”

The woman stared at Sora in shock, leaving her with only one option. Sora was right.

With a firm nod Mulan pulled herself away and ran to the palace. She turned around to see the Hun soldiers, all marching on the Heartless to central China.

“Ready guys?” Sora smirked never looking at his pockets.

His two friends got out of the red pockets. Donald in particular jumping out and using his magic to return them their original sizes. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words for a long time!”

0o0

A single cloaked figure stood on top of the palace. He watched the entire scene unfold.

He got to see how Heartless invade the lands. How Shang Yu successfully captured the Emperor.

Seriously? They call themselves an imperial army? **As if!** They can’t even get a single job done right.

But most of all, he got to see how their odds were evened the moment the Keyblade bearer and his friends beat down the rest of the Huns. The dark creatures slashed down into nothing before allowing the brunet to run to the broken gates of the Palace.

Fire invaded just about everywhere and most of the buildings, including this castle damaged beyond belief.

Normally he would intervene. But…

He crossed his arms, standing back and letting this whole thing unfold. He wants to know where this will end up.

And if it was worth his time.

0o0

Sora breathed deeply, his blue eyes scanning around. He shut his eyes upon seeing many bodies scattered across the courtyard. He shivered involuntarily upon the memories of the burnt village came to mind again.

He remembered his friends comforting him. But now wasn't the time, he had to get to that dragon Heartless and stop it’s rampage.

Speaking of which.

“SORA!” Donald screamed pointing up.

The trio gasped when the dragon flew ahead, flapping it’s fan-like wings. Circling above them like a hawk. It roared the second those evil eyes spotted them.

Sora glared, hunching into an attack position as it glided down towards them. Forcing them to roll out of the way when it flew too close.

“Don’t let it escape!” Sora screamed running behind it, a power coursing in his legs, giving him just enough power and momentum to jump onto the angled tail.

“SORA!” His friends screamed running behind the dragon.

Sora lay flat on his stomach, hands gripping the spikes on it’s body to keep hold. The dragon roared arching it’s body to buck Sora off, but the boy held on like a leech.

He arched from the tail to the dragon's back. Using the fur this time to stay on. The Keyblade formed in his hand and lifted his limb and positioned the blade backwards before jamming it inwards in the dragon’s side. The Heartless screamed, bucking his lower body in pain and to get rid of it’s hitchhiker. But Sora held on, driving the weapon deeper into the creature as far as it can go.

Through the blazing wind Sora was able to see the spikes on the top of the body, arching out with lightening flickering on them.

He waited for the dragon to buck again, forcing Sora to loose grip of his weapon and jump forward. He grabbed onto one of the spikes before he fell off. His heart summoned the blade back in his hand.

He wasted no time, slicing the electric covered spikes. One came clean off, having the dragon screech in total agony, it’s balance precipitated wrong making the dragon lean to the right and crash onto the ground.

“Donald! Goofy!” He shouted still managing to stay up.

Fire and shield hits were immediately taken into account as Donald burned the wings and Goofy rammed his shield into the spikes, damaging them beyond repair.

Storm Rider roared in further agony. Pushing itself off the ground, Sora who was swiping his blade at the time, didn’t have time to react when he fell right off. He landed onto his feet to see into the air; the dragon flew higher into the air, thunder formed at the tips of it’s wings, pulsing in raw energy before it directed that attack at them.

“REFLECT!” Sora screamed blocking the darts of electricity at him and his friends.

Storm Rider regained it’s balance and flew higher into the air.

“There’s gotta be something we can do!” Sora shouted gripping his blade. He noticed the burnt wing. An idea formed in his brain.

"Goofy, we need to do valor!"

The captain of the Disney guard looked taken aback, but didn’t argue. In sync their hands were placed on their hearts, shutting their eyes in concentration.

 **“Give Me Strength!”** Sora shouted forcing every ounce of energy within him. An white hue haloed around him. Right when Goofy’s glowed red and transferred within him.

A surge of energy swarmed within the boy, forming into one when his clothes changed color to of power. Star Seeker was in his other hand and a burst of fire burned inside his heart. He opened his eyes, glowing a fierce red. He turned to Donald who was ready to strike. “Donald once it flies down, shoot it some ice on it’s damage wing. It might have a hard time flying.”

The duck nodded at the boy’s command, running where the dragon might glide down.

In sheer moments the dragon dropped down, spinning in various circles as it charged at them.

“NOW!”

“EAT ICE!” The duck screamed shooting most of the Blizzara at the left wing.

The plan worked! Because the dragon was unable to fly. It lopsided allowing a small ring of opportunity.

Sora jumped, feeling his body lighter than ever before, giving him more leverage the extra momentum and power boost allowed him to reach the Heartless. Star Seeker met the large body, slicing across the underbelly.

And it wasn’t the only one because Kingdom Key sent a series of attacks along with it. He swung the blades frantically, making sure to center accordingly.  
“HAAAAA!” He roared thrusting both upwards, stabbing through the skin and muscle of the beast. Valor's power is astronomical, it took literally almost nothing to send the dragon flying a couple of feet upwards and landing right behind them.

 _"Look at the horns!"_ Goofy echoed in his mind.

Sora looked up, red eyes examining the horns, sparkling with electricity.

He rose from his crouch. “That must be where the weak spot must be.”

Donald looked at him confused. “Where?”

“The horns!”

One look was enough for him to understand.

"Let's Go!"

They attacked the horns. Goofy was right about them, that’s were most of the power came from. The buildup of electricity was too high to be ignored. The dragon roared moving out to get out of the way, but thanks to Donald’s magic there was nothing that allowed it to leave. So instead it tried a different method. It’s horns glowed with more electricity.

 _“Look Out!”_ Goofy screamed, but a little too late when the burst of the lightning struck at them. Sora held his blade before him, barely nicking the attack away, but at the cost of using almost all of his magic.

The attack didn’t stop. Striking both magic users to the bone.

Sora gritted his teeth, his shoes skidded across the concrete floor as the power surged at them. Bolts of the energy struck in different parts of the palace, breaking them off the walls. Burning them off, they had to stop it before it destroys the entire kingdom.

Sweat poured down his face as his energy collapsed before him.

“SORA!” Donald rasped seeing Sora fall down to a knee.

He shut one eye forcing himself to fight a little longer. The dragon roared, it's horns glowing brighter with each second. They wouldn’t be able to last much longer—they had to—Something dotted his vision. It had been so faint that he almost didn’t catch it, it flickered once more. When suddenly his hands tightened.

“Huh?” He breathed, feeling his mind go fuzzy while his hands moved on their own. His body felt incredibly light when his legs pushed him back up. His surroundings becoming muffled when his rippling arms pushed forward.

 _*What is…*_ His thoughts blanked out on him, when darkness obscured his vision.

Something was moving in front of him, he heard screaming, and then there was roar. Sora felt his arms again, feeling them move accordingly, when something else inside of him shifted.

His heart pounded, feeling as though it would burst out of his chest from the amount of force when he regained his vision back. He looked down to see himself on top of the dragon. Star Seeker was nowhere to be found and his Kingdom blade embedded in the center of the skull. Cracked through the fur, scales, skin and bone like a bloody pedestal. The dark blood oozed out of the forced opening like tiny rivers, almost wanting to make Sora vomit from the smell and sight of it.

He remained still, seeing and feeling the dragon quake like a dying pulse on the ground. Shaky hands released the embedded blade, his eyes wide at what he just did.

What did he… what did he do?!

 _“Sora? Sora!?”_ Goofy called from within his mind, Sora could feel his mind clouding up, a wave of fatigue threatened to knock him out.

Something pulled within him, right when a bright red flash obscured his vision. It left him boneless, the light scattered in front of his eyes when he fell forward off the dragon.

A tight grip lanced at his wrist stopping him from falling further. He was vaguely aware that Goofy was carefully lowering him off the dragon. Right when sparkling bell flowers appear on top of him and Goofy, indicating Donald’s cure spell. Energy rejuvenated within Sora, who blinked his now blue eyes. Wide in shock from the anticipated win. His memory was sluggish, unsure what just happened. But seeing the beast burn to ashes was enough to know the result.

The Keyblade remained almost forgotten, but it disappeared in a flash, only to return back in Sora’s hand, clean from any of the blood that may have stained it’s metal before.

Yet he couldn’t exactly bring himself to look at it just yet. Still unaware of what he just committed.

“Sora?” This time it was Donald who spoke, coming near his friend, his staff risen when he cast another cure spell on the young boy. Any lingering pains dulled as his remaining cuts and bruises disappeared from his skin.

He faced his companions, looking at them as if they were strangers. “Wha-what happened?”

The anthropomorphic animals turned to each other, looking in surprise before turning to their friend.

“You just defeated the Dragon? Don’t ya remember?” Goofy explained, though he wasn't sure either despite being fused with Sora, his side of the story wasn't clear either.

No. Was the immediate response in Sora's mind. But instead he kept silent, but that didn't matter because a loud scream erupted from the palace. They turned around to see Shan Yu, climbing onto of the palace. And to make matters worst, Mulan was desperately trying to escape from his attacks.

“Come On! We Gotta Help Her!” Sora shouted sprinting to the castle.

His friends didn’t stay behind running to his side to reach the castle. The building was in utter shambles, destroyed beyond quick repair but it gave an edge to the trio. Allowing them to pass through the remains, they noticed many soldiers trying to bring many of the castle’s occupants to safety, while others tried to take down any Heartless that remained inside.

Sora darted his weapon at any that tried to near him, but his mind remained on one path. To save his friend. They reached one of the ends of the castle, seeing one of the walls destroyed.

Come on they needed to get somewhere!

His eyes looked around seeing the pillar that crashed the wall. He looked down it and around, seeing a the second roof, he jumped onto the fallen pillar, using it as floor to jump onto the railing of the next roof. He heard his friends shout, but he ignored their shouts. He grabbed hold of the railing and hull himself up. The battle between Mulan and the Hun leader was eminent, louder as weapon crashes against one another were booming into the air.

He pushed himself further, bearing himself through when he reached the upper most level of the castle. There he saw his friend, now wearing a simple blue dress instead of her traveler clothes. The cold wind covered them, as the taller, evil man stalked towards the woman, as she desperately held her father’s sword defensively.

His grin grew larger. “It looks like you’re out of ideas.”

“Mulan!” Sora screamed jumping up when the man thrust his sword at the woman.

His panic arose when he saw Mulan holding onto her side. But that soon became shock when she rose her father’s blade in an awkward position, but kept the jagged weapon away from her. She twisting it pushing the blade and the man away from her. Her stance became offensive. “Not quite.”

Shan Yu staggered back in shock, to see the woman holding that small sword against him. The lack of fear in her eyes surprised him, and it didn’t make matters any better when he saw the other boy race towards the woman’s side.

“You!” He roared glaring heavily at Sora.

“Yeah! It’s me!” Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade.

Mulan held the blade at him. “It ends now!”

“Right now!” Sora added.

Shan Yu didn’t move, still in aw to see these two people show no fear towards him. Unlike any victim he’s ever faced in his life. These were not ordinary people. His face darkened with rage, as the power given to him rose within. “You’ll regret ever being in my presence.”

But all it was to them was an empty threat.

“Try us.” Sora declared his stance crouching a little lower his Keyblade tight in his hands.

Shan Yu didn’t wait, he roared at them and charged his weapon at the two. They barely missed the slash of the weapon, dodging out of the way just in time, but he didn’t stop there as he dove again, trying to reach the woman.

Her dress limited her agility and movements. Her dark eyes widened, her father’s sword held horizontally to protect her from the vertical slash. The power of the strike was nothing but brute force, she was barely able to hold the attack away—Shan Yu suddenly screamed, when another blade sliced at his back. He snarled turning around to see Sora jumping back a couple of feet, avoiding the attack that the burly man sent him.

This gave Mulan that moment to hit as well, striking his side with more than enough momentum to slice heavily his side.

Pain was nothing new to the man, even when the thin blade was pulled back to release the gashing wound. He didn’t stay idle allowing him to thrust his own weapon down, striking the ground bellow the woman, while simultaneously grabbing the boy’s peculiar blade in hand.

Sora gasped in shock, struggling when Shan Yu lifted him to the air, he kicked and tugged but was futile when the Hun leader tossed Sora and his blade at Mulan. The boy crashed against the woman, pushing them down the top rail, barely being saved by the construction of the railing that stopped them from falling down to their deaths.

Sora cried out, when he heard a crack. Pain snapped to his side and he was sure his head was bleeding.

Mulan wailed when her hand snapped upon her fall. She couldn’t feel anything beyond her wrist but other than a burning pain, her fingers wouldn’t move either. She's certain she broke her wrist.

Blood stained the Hun leader’s side, which slowed his walk to them, his blade like death itself as it was pointed at them.

“Oh how the tables have turned.” He said darkly, that sick smile not leaving his face.

Sora struggled to stand up, but he found himself unable to do so. Mulan rolled to her side, wincing at the rib that creaked along side that of the pain of her wrist. She looked around, her eyes searching for their regrouping.

“Oh, you tried to so hard, but it was nothing but a pathetic attempt.” He pointed the sword at Sora who did nothing but glare at him. “So who should I kill first.”

It wasn’t a question, and they both knew it. Mulan pushed herself up, her eyes nothing but hateful towards the barbarian.

“Oh, so that woman decides to grow a spine after all.” He turned his blade at the woman dangerously close to her forehead.

“Any last words.”

A smirk splayed her features. “Yeah, just two: Ready Mushu!?”

Surprised he spun around to see where the woman was looking at. Shocked to see a small red dragon ripping off fake bat wings to reveal a large firework.

“I am Ready, Baby! Light Me!”

Mushu felt proud as he blew a sharp flame before giving it to Cri-Kree.

Obviously the Hun leader didn’t take that kindly when he went to attack them, but Mulan was ready, her father’s sword thrown in precise accuracy, missing the man, but knocking his sword clean out of his grip.

Shan Yu grabbed his wrist on instinct, he screamed and charged to grab them, but Sora’s foot met his face before anything else. Knocking him back and allowing Mulan to reach and thrust the jagged sword onto the Hun’s clothing.

Just enough time for Cri-Kree to light the enormous firework. It left no second to tick when it shot right towards them.

Shan Yu raced to move out of the way, but the blade prevented him from doing so.

Mulan and Sora barely hung away as the rocket snagged him, taking him along the dangerous ride, allowing both dragon and the cricket to jump onto Mulan’s shoulders. She didn’t stay either, because she grasped Sora’s arm with her good hand and pull her with him. They jumped down, barely grabbing onto the paper lantern rope and jumping off the roof of the palace. The rocket left nothing but explosions. The firework boomed above them, spreading it’s fiery power and sound across the land.

A single dark partial falling down to the ground in a heap.

Sora and Mulan slid down just long enough to reach the stairs where Shang and the others were escorting the Emperor away. (The three were wearing concubine dresses and wearing makeup for some reason).

The pain in her wrist flared enough to have her let go. She fell soundlessly and on top of something soft, but firm. More specifically, Shang.

Sora jumped off, just in time when he landed on his feet, striking pain to his side, that almost made him fall over.

“Sora!” His friends cried out, next to him.

“Are you okay?” Donald asked his staff ready to cast another cure.

“Y-Yeah…” Sora mumbled, pushing himself up straight.

His blue eyes tightening at the pain, but that pain was left forgotten when something caught them. He looked down, seeing the dark particle to be Shan Yu barely moving despite his heavily burnt injuries. Next to him was a dark cloaked person, looking up to meet Sora’s gaze.

And he wasn’t the only one, when the four imperial soldiers, his friend and Emperor also saw the Organization member.

“What a state you’re in.” The man spoke looking down a the battered Hun leader.

Shan Yu breathed heavily, unable to hold himself from the massive burns and broken bones he received. “O-once more… I… N-need more… give me more power…”

“With a little more, do you think you’re going to do your best? **As If**.” An arrow gun was directed to his face.

Sora shut his eyes, turning his head away to avoid seeing the death of the enemy.

“Pathetic.” The man said as he then looked up at the group of people staring, more specifically at Sora who barely looked back once the Hun leader started to disappear from the overuse of darkness.

With a smirk he lowered his hood, revealing his identity showing an eye-patch covering the long scar.

“You may have think you won this, but I assure you, you just faced a single foot soldier.” The man cackled.

His single golden eye stared directly at Sora’s blues. “Make sure to remember that.”

“Where’s Riku!” Sora demanded already moving to jump off the stairs, and he would have, had his friends not held onto him.

“Riku?” The man pretended to look confused. “Ah, I can’t say that I know. But one thing is for certain.”

He disappeared in that dark portal, Sora blinked in utter shock, but when he regained his sense he felt a dark presence right besides him.

“If you really want to see him. Then maybe you should just stick to your job and get rid of those Heartless.” He said right at his ear.

Sora retaliated, striking his Keyblade at him, but the organization member was quick, using his arrow gun to block the attack.

“Ooh, got a temper. Not surprising.” He smirked.

Sora gritted his teeth, but the blade soon slipped down when the other soldiers as well as Sora’s friends went down to strike the cloaked man.

He back flipped over all of them, right then he floated in the air, his single gaze looking down at all of all.

“Geez none of you seem to know how to fight.”

“How about you get down here and Fight!” Donald screeched.

“As if. I’m not wasting any more time on you or this pathetic world.” A dark portal formed behind him.

“Wait!” Sora screamed stepping forward to reach him.

“The name is Xigbar. Don’t you forget it.” He said before stepping back into the portal, vanishing from the world for good.

Sora remained watching the particular spot that the organization member just disappeared too. His mind playing circles around him.

“Sora.” Mulan said softly, making the boy lower his head to see her.

But before he could say anything an annoying voice sounded out. The lanky adviser stalked down the stairs, his cap he always wore was burnt and his clothes torn and covered in scorch marks.

“That was a deliberate attempt on my life!” He walked towards the small group. “Where is she? Now’s she done it!”

As he approached them, Shang and Sora quickly got in the way, just as Chein Po held her shoulders with both Zhao and Ling also got in the way.

“What a Mess! Stand Aside!” Chi-Fu demanded. “That creature’s not worth protecting!”

Something ticked inside of the Captain. “She’s a hero.”

“She’s a woman!”

“And what does that have to do with anything!?” Sora screamed.

The adviser smirked. “She’ll never be worth anything.”

Hands grabbed the lanky man‘s shirt lifting him into the air. Chi Fu gasped as the Captain glared at him with rage. “Listen, you pompous-”

“That is enough.” A wise voice sounded from behind, making everyone turn to the elder man walking towards the two males. Chi Fu pushed himself away from the captain allowing his emperor to approach them.

Shang inhaled sharply. “Your Majesty, I… I can explain.”

But the emperor wasn’t having any of it, he rose a hand to silence him. Shang did so without saying further.

Knowing what he wanted, he regretfully lowered his head and walked to the side along with the other solders still in their concubine outfits to reveal Mulan who was hidden behind the three soldiers she befriended.

Mulan felt her heart race, but she moved forward bowing in forgiveness and respect. Sora and his friends could only watch in anxiety.

“I heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan.” Behind the emperor Chi Fu was smiling smugly, Sora was wanted nothing more than to punch his teeth out.

The Chinese woman slowly lifted her face. “You stole your father’s armor, ran away from home, impersonated a solider.” He scolded her a bit more on that segment making her lower her head in shame. “Deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace!” He motioned to the destroyed castle, flames were still burning in places.

“We get it…” Sora mumbled under his breath. Donald looked like he was about to cry.

“You’re a young woman. And…!” Mulan winced.

“You have saved us all.”

Out of everything that she expected to hear, that was definitely not one of them. She rose her head almost immediately, seeing the emperor’s now kind face, a gentle smile grazing his face as he then bowed to her.

Shock covered everyone’s face upon that, Chi Fu looked dazed but once seeing that the emperor was bowing he immediately copied, moving down to the floor to mimic (well making him look more like an idiot, but still gratifying to watch).

Behind her Shang and her three friends put themselves on their knees and bowing.

Still in shock she turned to Sora and his friends, where Sora gave her a joyful smile and also bowed to her, his three other friends following suite. All the people that had remained from the palace destruction, also followed the same respectful gesture. If someone had told her that this would happen a few moons back, she would have smacked them up the head. She never expected this within her 16 years of her life. 

And then there was some crying. “My little baby is all grown up and savin’ China.” Mushu cried, hugging the blue cricket in his arms.

“Chi Fu.” The emperor said once raising.

The lanky man walked close holding his clipboard and pen. “Your Excellency?”

“See to it that this woman is made a member of my council.”

He was already writing when he abruptly stopped. “Member? What? But… there are no council positions open. Your Majesty.”

“Very well.” A knowing smirk grazed the elder man’s features when facing Mulan. “You can have his job.”

“W-What!? I…” Obviously that didn’t sit well with him, because he simply fainted. And no one bothered to help him up.

Sora snickered softly.

Mulan bowed respectfully to the ruler. “With all due respect, your Excellency. I think I have been away from home long enough.”

The man nodded. “Then take this.”

He took off the golden pendent around his neck. “So your family will know what you have done for me.”

He then grabbed the jagged sword. Gently handing it to her. “And this, so the world will know what you have done for China.”

She bowed once more. “Thank you.”

However, the moment she griped the sword a little tighter in her hands, it glowed. She gasped releasing it, when the glowing sword now floated higher. Everyone jumped, blue eyes dilated, watching it fly higher in the air. Shinning brightly while revealing the keyhole in the air.

“What in China’s name!?” Yao shrieked.

Sora took a deep breath his Keyblade risen in his hand. The golden crown around his neck glowed along with the ground. A bright vortex surrounded Sora, allowing him to see the Keyhole's realm. A bright beam shot out of the tip of his weapon and met with the outlined keyhole.

Everyone watched in shock when the hole opened magically. Mushu on the other hand looked utterly confused. “Wait, I thought you guys are supposed to close the Keyholes?”

“Well this time we’re opening the passes that connect the worlds.” Goofy explained.

“Wait what?! What was the point of all those struggling times!?” Mushu screamed angrily.

“Because it’s different than before… it’s complicated…” Donald sighed.

The glowing sword lowered back into Mulan's arms. She looked at it once then back at Sora who approached her slowly. “Guess… it’s time that we leave.”

Mulan looked down, she already had a feeling that this time would come. “Yeah, I guess I should be too…”

Sora smiled softly at her. “Hey, don’t be sad, it’s not like we can’t come and visit.”

That made her smile a bit. “Thank you for everything Sora, if it weren’t for you and your encouragement. I would have never gotten this far.”

“Ah, you give me too much credit.” Sora laughed.

Mulan giggled a bit, staring at the boy one last time. In that moment neither of the two friends could hold it any longer before they shared a single hug. No amount of words would ever express how much it truly meant for them. Tears welted in Mulan’s eyes. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Me too…” Sora shut his eyelids as tears poured from them too, his hands gripped the back of her dress.

Ling, Chein Po and Yao couldn’t hold back their tears either before they all cried and ran over to the two. Encasing them in hugs as well. Surprising the two, but not unwelcoming the hugs given to them. When they all separated they all were smiling. (Though Yao would not stop crying).

Mulan looked at all of her friends, before her eyes laid down on the, no… her captain. He looked a little awkward. “Mulan… um…” A faint blush scattered on his face. “You—”

The woman couldn’t help but find his attitude adorable. She leaned in closer with a smile.

“You fight good.”

Something inside of her cracked a bit, sadden by his choice of words. “Oh. Thank you…”

Sora pouted a bit. “Oh come on man!”

“Huh?” Shang looked at the brown haired boy confused.

The emperor walked besides the captain of the army, clearing his throat while at it. “The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all.”

“Sir?”

The elder man looked disappointed at him. “If you wish to win the heart of the China’s bravest woman, you’ll have to be a bit more eloquent! You don’t meet a girl like that every dynasty.” And with that he put his hat on like a boss and walked away. Moving up the stairs, while mentally calculated how much time and munny it was going to take to repair the damages done to his palace.

Everyone else chuckled, while both Mulan and Shang sported matching blushes.

With that time to calm down, Shang remembered something.

“Oh that’s right, Sora.” He walked to the brunet. The boy watched him before he pulled something out.

The second he placed it in Sora’s hand, the boy gasped sharply. “There was an odd man that warned us about the attack long before you did. He was wearing the same cloak as Xigbar. His features were covered so I couldn’t see his face, but he told me to give this to you.”

Sora looked down at the yellow star-shaped fruit in his hand. Making his heart stop beating.

* * *

_“If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what.” A silver haired boy said. “Maybe you should try it with Kairi before we leave?”_

_“Dude, she’s like a sister to me!” Sora laughed. “No way.” He said looking across to see Kairi speaking to Selphie in the distance._

_“Or maybe, would you prefer that I share it with you?” He teased giving Sora that smirk he’s always hated._

_“Ew! Gross Dude.” Sora gagged in exaggeration. "No Way!"_

_“Ah, you’re right. You’re too boyish for me.” Riku laughed before grabbing Sora in a headlock and then giving him a noogy._

_“Okay! Okay!” Sora laughed as his friend continued. “Uncle! UNCLE!”_

* * *

 

“Riku!” He screamed suddenly making everyone jump in surprise. “It was Riku! I knew it! The guy that saved me in the cave!”

“What?” Donald gasped.

“But… wouldn’t that mean he was in Organization?” Goofy wondered out loud.

“I highly doubt it.” Shang said recalling Xigbar. “These Organization people seem like a bad group. If that were the case, then he wouldn’t have warned us about the attack and allow us to prepare our troops.”

That much was true.

Despite what could be the alternative, Sora can say that he was more relieved that his friend was okay. For now, that's good enough.

It really was time for all of them to go. Mulan was the first to make her leave. She started to walk down the steps where Khan was loyally waiting for her. Before she reached the bottom steps she glanced back at Sora and his friends once more. A soft smile grazing her features. “Good bye Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy. I hope to see you again.”

The brunet rubbed his eyes a bit. “We hope to see you again too. Take care now.”

“Make sure not to cause trouble Yall! Not gonna be biting any more butts to save your little identity secret.” Mushu landed on Mulan’s shoulder.

“Identity Secret? Wait what?!” Behind the captain questioned in surprise.

An angry tick mark pulsed on Sora's forehead. “Muuuuuushuuuuu…!”

The dragon jumped in fear. “Eep…!”


	15. (BC pt: 1) Dark skies

* * *

“You know, it won’t be long until the last petal falls.”

The larger of the two men turned away at those words. His blue gaze turning to the foggy window and to the outside of his castle, from that view he could only see a mass of dead trees leading into an unwinding path.

The cloaked being behind the larger inched closer, yet being careful to keep his distance. “There's only have one path available to you now, nothing but the path of a monster.”

The Beast looked away, feeling the man’s words sink in much deeper than they should. He's akin to this knowledge since his transformation, he knows he's doomed to his fate but didn’t bother to respond to the man.

The hooded man walked around so he would be in the Beast's peripheral. “You have much to consider now, in your heart… but think about it, how much longer do you expect to change?”

Again the larger didn’t answer.

The man gave a short shrug. “Suit yourself.” He paused when he felt a familiar sense of light towards the distance. His lip curled under the shadow that concealed his face. Of course they would arrive at this moment. He glanced at the Beast one last time, “I’ll come back later for your answer.”

And with that, a dark portal formed behind him, allowing the cloaked person to walk backwards and leave the cold dark room.

0o0

Turns out they spent more time than necessary in The Land of Dragons. Because it was nighttime once the trio arrived to the next world.

There was an unsettling air that seemed to thicken the further they traveled inside the dark forest. Didn't help that the dark clouds covered the bright stars, which would occasionally wisp and cover the moon. But not even the natural silver light tamed the ominous feeling.

“Uh, Donald are you sure this is the place?” Sora asked taking a quick look around to see the night forest.

“Course it is. Come on.” The magical duck said opening an exit out of the large ship. Sora didn’t feel too confident about it, but he followed his two friends nonetheless.

“I don’t know about you, but I have a bad feeling about that castle” He said looking over his shoulder to look at the cricket who was busy writing in his journal.

Guess he was still compensating from his total loss of hard work from their last journey. “Maybe, but who knows, maybe the next keyhole would be inside that castle.”

Sora sighed at the cricket’s suggestion. But he knew they needed to start somewhere. So it might as well search that creepy castle first. But is the large moon and dark atmosphere really necessary…?

They had set a cloaking device around the ship before exiting it. This allowed them to wander around without worrying that anyone finds their ship. Well that and Chip and Dale are in there to technically watch and keep the ship good condition. The three walked towards the castle, approaching the large imposing gates, glancing inside the large bridge and passing by courtyard. entering inside the large double doors.

Sora took it upon himself to close the large, but surprisingly movable doors behind him as his friends walked ahead. The two were taking a good look around the manor. Inside the place was just as dark as the outside, the only light source are a couple of candles and large fancy windows letting in the moon's shine. It was dim, but provided just enough light to maneuver around without bumping into anything.

“What is this place?” Sora questioned approaching his friends.

“It’s huge!” Donald commented.

“And sorta gloomy, don’t ya think?” Goofy asked.

Sora looked across the large room, seeing that there wasn’t a single picture around at all. “I wonder who lives here?”

His answer is a rumbling roar that trembled in the room. Powerful enough to make the walls and floor shake. Donald jumped his hat tossing in the air as he leapt into the closest thing near. Which happened to be Disney's captain of the royal guard, who reacted by grabbing his small trembling friend in his arms. The roar lasted a couple more seconds before dying down; it sounded to be on the other end of the place.

Goofy breathed in, looking at the large door on the upper levels. That roar sounded awfully familiar. “Hey, does anybody else recognize that?”

It stayed at the tip of his tongue. Who did that belong to—Another roar echoed.

“Hey!” Memories of the Hallow Bastion fight played in the boy's head. “That’s the Beast!”

“Yeah!” Donald cheered getting out of his friend's arms.

Goofy grinned. “Maybe we should check up on him.”

Of course that little thing would have to wait, because a dark shadow crawled behind the humanoid dog and across the manor.

Sora’s eyes narrowed. “Look!”

The little Heartless crawled his way over to a door. Slightly opened with a glimmer of light slipping out.

“Figures the Heartless would be here too.” Sora groaned angrily.

“HELP!” A young voice screamed.

That was the only thing they needed before running towards where the little enemy slithered into. They crashed the doors open, looking around but surprised when they didn’t find anything.

“Huh?”

Sora looked around seeing the room clean of any beings around. “Wasn’t there just someone calling for help earlier?”

Goofy glanced to his left. “Yep, that’s strange.”

“Hey look.” Donald said capturing the attention of his friends. The duck took a couple of steps closer, seeing the little red rose glowing in a warm sparkling aura. It's really pretty... he approached it in a trance-like state, seeing at just how beautiful the flower looked.

"Uh Donald?" Sora said, but the duck ignored him. He wanted to touch it—But that action and thought was soon ripped from him when something dark appeared before the mage.

He quacked in surprise. “Found The Heartless!”

Sora who had been also walking inside halted his tracks when Heartless peered out of the ground in front of him as well. And it brought friends.

The blade glowed into his hand upon summon, he hunched over in an defensive position looking around at the small dark foes that continued to pop out of the ground. Their beady yellow eyes glowered at them, watching them in pure fascination and hunger.

The one in front of Sora’s sight leap towards him, but was cut short in mid jump when the Keyblade sliced it right in the center. But Sora spun around whacking the Heartless to his right. More came around him surrounding the trio and blocking any potential exits. But that wasn't a problem for long because Goofy was rapid in bashing his shield when he crashed into them. They were knocked in both air and floor like bowling pins. Those that went flying in the air were hit with a series of fire and ice spells by the duck. Those that got affected fell onto the pavement with either severe burns or shattered into fragments upon collision. 

The trio wasted no time in dispatching the remaining creatures, more so on Donald's part when he casted a powerful Thungada to destroy those little soulless minions.

Goofy assisted as he pushed them all towards the range of fire, either towards Sora or to Donald. Either way those enemies were quickly taken down. They aren’t difficult to beat, but more numbers joined taking place of their fallen partners. Sora gritted his teeth the second he released another heart, just as three more Heartless reformed where that single one fell. His eyes dilated when he saw the amount of enemies that surrounded them.

"Where did they all come from!?" Sora demanded pushing another one away from him.

"I dunno! But they're not quittin'!" Goofy replied slicing one clean in half.

Sora swiped his blade at multiple foes, making sure to dodge when one tried to swipe at his head. It nicked a bit of his neck but it was so minor that it didn't even bleed. Another charged at him, but it met his foot when he kicked it away, forcing Sora to make another block with his blade as another took that window of opportunity. Sora growled pushing it back and cutting it's head off covering that with a dark fire. 

"Guys!" He shouted reading to regroup, but that idea didn't come to fruition when he glanced up at the right time. His eyes capturing a shadow was crawling on the ceiling. He didn't react in time when it grew out of it's shadow and dropped to the ground. It landed right on Donald; the mage duck yelped his hands reaching to pry the little nuisance off of his hat. Sora who was closest grabbed onto the Heartless' legs in attempt to pull it off.

But the tiny creature hung on the duck like a leech.

 **“Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!”** The duck shouted flipping his head in all directions. But that only resulted in Sora yanking the Heartless in a stretch, the little creature refusing to let go.

“Guys!” Goofy shouted, whacking another enemy out of the way to see his friends' trouble. He abandoned his stance and raced to help them. But in those few seconds of their struggle gave the Heartless gap to double their numbers and gathered around them. 

 Shit…

“Come On! Get Off!” Sora shouted and tugged harder.

But again, the little creature would not dare to let go.

The group of Heartless inched closer.

Sora tensed the tendons and muscles in his neck and yanked harder. “LET GO!”

_**BANG!** _

The doors burst open, somehow not busted from their hinges, but they now opened clearly. Revealing the being on the other side; recognition scattered on Sora’s struggling sweaty face when he saw the familiar large furry body and purple cape.

The Beast did not look happy period. He strolled down, the Heartless that came near him tried to attack, but he only whacked them away with his arms. He roared knocking down each one, one of which crashed against the wall of the room, creating a crack in it before it slid down almost comically then disappear in a puff of smoke.

The Beast struck down every last one of them, those that survived quickly escaped before they too suffered the same fate as their previous packmates.

The one holding Donald’s hat let go, making Sora tumble backwards, he held onto the tinnier-than-average Heartless but it didn’t stay long when it clawed at Sora’s arm.

The boy let it go with a yelp just as it disappeared like the others.

But never mind that; Sora ignored the claw stings to see the Beast trudging towards them. Sora grinned, scampering up onto his feet as the Beast trudged his way to them. 

“Just in time.” He lifted a hand for a high-five, it was great to see his old friend. But... soon that smile on his face then flattened when he noticed something off with the Beast, he didn't even look at them just straight ahead. "Beast?" He called out surprised when his friend walked past him, and with just enough force pushed the boy aside.

Sora yelped when he was pushed aside roughly and fell unceremoniously face flat on the floor.

Donald and Goofy gasped in surprise right before they too got the same greeting. The Beast disregarded their presences and walked towards the glowing rose. Illuminating with a soft aura that simply signified peace. Gingerly he picked it up, he inspected it rapidly, seeing it not damaged at all as he brought it closer to his chest, even nuzzling it against his face like a gentle baby.

Sora peeled his face off the floor, pushing himself up to see his large friend walk at a more slower and careful pace. Sora slanted his eyes at the Beast, feeling something off about him, his eyes glaring a little sharper and he could swear he saw something fogging above the Beast's head. What the—?

The Beast walked out of the room, his precious flower in his arms, completely ignoring trio behind him.

Donald was the first to walk to the open doors. He was holding his cheek where the tinny Heartless scratched him.

“You okay Donald?” Sora asked wincing slightly at his scratched arm.

“Yeah, yeah.” Donald murmured carefully holding the stinging cheek.

“Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?” Goofy pondered out loud.

"Something is definitely wrong, especially with this many Heartless roaming around. I mean did you see how the Beast acted, it's like he didn't even know us!” Sora added.

“Why did he have to do that!?” Donald complained watching the now distant beast walking away.

Sora nodded stiffly, there was a reason why they were called here. And Sora can bet his Keyblade that there's something wrong here. And he wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with the beast. Unless he really forgot who they are, there is no way Beast would have ever attacked them. And even then if he never met them, the Beast doesn’t seem like a type of soul who would be attacking people left and right.

“U-um… thank you.” A small voice called out snatching Sora from his thoughts.

“Eh?” Sora voiced out, looking to his side where the voice came from. But found no one. Is his mind playing tricks on him or something!?

“Down here.” The same boyish voice called out again making blue eyes glance down to his side.

A little broken teacup was looking at him with bright large eyes. He smiled up at them.

The cup's only response was a loud. Girlish shriek.

0o0

The hooded man watched from his standpoint, a smirk growing on his face upon seeing the cursed person walk up the stairs with no regard of anything else. Guess planting those seeds of corruption is working, all that's left is for phase two to happen and he will take care of everything in this world. 

This job is too easy.

He casted another portal behind him, all he has to do now is wait. 

0o0

“Sorry about that…” Sora slumped holding the tea cup in his hands (after calming down a minute later).

The little tea cup smiled. “It’s okay, not everyone gets to see talking cups everyday.”

Judging by the sound of his voice, he easily had to be a child, no older than ten years maximum. 

“Well, Chip, do ya know why there are Heartless roaming around the castle?” Goofy asked.

He shook his head. (Or at least the upper portion of his inanimate body). “No. They just suddenly appeared, and all of a sudden the Master just started acting weird… I, I didn’t know what going on.” His face sadden, making Sora’s eyes soften.

“Aw, it’s okay. I’m sure we can fix this.” Sora smiled.

Chip’s face brightened. “You think so?”

“Yeah! He’ll be back to his old self in no time.” Goofy affirmed.

Chip smiled at the royal knight’s words.

"Well what are we wait for, let's go." Donald declared placing his staff over his shoulder and leading the way. They left the warm room and back towards the large more colder manor. Donald stopped his lead to gaze up the carpeted stairs.

“Something up Donald?” Sora asked the duck.

“I know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs…” He pointed towards the right wing of the upper stairs.

“That must be lady Belle.” Chip confirmed with a large smile.

Sora looked at the tea cup in his hand. “You think Belle might know what happened to the Beast?”

"She was locked in her room when the Master started to act weird. So, maybe, also she might know what happened to mama and the others."

For a split moment Sora wasn’t sure how to feel about the tea cup having a mom. But then again this is another world, so just about anything could happen. However, that wasn't the main concern right now.

“C’mon! Let’s go find her.” The humanoid dog added breaking Sora from his thoughts.

"Right."

And so the small group made their way up the stairs. Now of course Destiny just doesn’t want to make it easy for them because in sheer seconds Heartless appeared in every way in every corner.

"Here stay here for now." Sora advised, carefully putting the living tea cup in his large pockets.

His Kingdom Key materialized in hand and the first creatures that tried to make contact was split in two. This time the majority of the Heartless took the form of a bat. Fluttering around the trio’s heads in attempt to take them down.

Donald didn’t allow that to happen, because with a single Thundara they were roasted to smithereens. Thankfully there wasn't that many like before, so taking them down was an easy breeze. Their numbers dwindled to nothing giving the world travelers peace to explore the halls.

The East Wing gave them a break from the foes. Sora looked around, _*strange... I swear I sense a deal of dark energy around here.*_ He thought, wait... what?

He stopped his steps, subconsciously lifting a hand to see, for extra matters he even pulled off the dark glove off to see the palm more clearly. Nothign out of the ordinary but something... seemed off.

Like since when was he able to sense dark energy?

"Sora!" Donald yapped, he gasped and ran to catch up with him, pushing his glove back on and caught up with his friends. As much as he wanted to think more about that abnormality he couldn't when he now sensed a warm light in the distance. As he approached the source something inside of him stirred. Something that oddly reminded him of someone… someone like—Wait…!

Blue eyes narrowed at the door, he inched closer to the door trying to be as quiet as possible. Goofy also came closer, his footsteps sounding louder, Sora sharply turned around and shushed him.

The humanoid dog gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. The trio gathered closer Sora swallowed when the feeling of warm familiarity pulsed a little strongly. Okay, no doubt that had to be Belle.

“This is Lady Belle’s room.” Chip explained from Sora’s pocket.

Sora nodded then tiptoed, his two companions mimicking his steps when the woman inside spoke.

 _“Oh, what am I going to do?”_ She said on the other side.

Sora walked on the other side, singling his friend to open the door. Donald nodded and walked so he was in front of it. “Okay.”

He charged.

“Wait! DONALD!” Sora called out but the duck sped forward. However, before he could even crash into the doors they opened suddenly. Forcing him to fall face first on the carpet, his bill hurting from impact.

He groaned, his frustration reaching peaks. “Hey! Who opened the door?”

Standing right in front of him was a beautiful woman, dressed in a simple blue and white dress. She dropped the broom in her hand that appeared to be her temporary choice of weapon. Recognition flattered over her face. “Oh!” That quickly morphed into relief and joy. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

She walked over quickly hugging the mage duck in her arms. “Donald!”

Donald wasn’t exactly too pleased as he struggled in the Princess of Light’s hold.

Warm brown eyes also noticed the duck’s friends. “Sora, Goofy.”

They both waved. “Hiya.”

Sora felt his pocket shift, and in seconds Chip wiggled himself out of the pocket and onto the carpet covered ground. “Belle!”

The kind woman looked down in surprise. “Chip?”

Donald didn’t cease his struggles. “Put me down! Put me down!”

Realizing she still held the white duck she set on the floor gently. “Oh, sorry Donald.” She giggled.

Though the duck just looked more dizzy than anything. 

"Glad to see you're okay." Sora confirmed entering inside. Mildly surprised when Belle quickly closed the door behind them.

"It's good to see you too, it's a shame we couldn't meet under better circumstances." She lowered her head.

"And why's that?" Jiminy asked jumping on Sora's shoulder.

She exhaled softly, "it's a long story..."


	16. (BC pt: 2) Freeing the Unintended Mistakes

* * *

If there is one thing Sora is aware of since he started his unexpected journey is: things can never last forever.

Especially if it involves peace.

He and his friends gathered around Belle as she explained her situation.

“To be honest, I don’t know what is wrong with the Beast. He’s always been a bit ill-tempered, but now he’s been uncharacteristically broody all of a sudden.” Belle explained seated upon her bed on her lap Chip sat almost completely still.

Sora leaned forward a bit, he sat crossed leg on the floor as the princess explained further.

“He used to be confide in me, but now he won’t even speak to me at all…”

“What happened that made him act like this?” Sora asked the maiden.

“I… I don’t know. I was kinda hoping that you knew. And it’s the reason why you’re here.” Belle admitted.

Suddenly the two humanoid animals faced Sora, who then shrugged.

“Not exactly. But we can still help out.” Goofy declared.

“Where’s the Beast now?” Donald asked with a tilted head.

“He must be in his room, it’s located in the West Wing.” She answered, but her worried expression didn’t change.

“Now I’m really wondering why he’s acting like this.” Sora pondered out loud. “Sure he might be a bit rough around the edges, but the Beast I know wouldn’t do that to his friends.”

“Mmhm, I think it might have to do something with the whole castle being overran with Heartless.” Jiminy suggested as he wrote in his journal atop of Sora’s shoulder.

“He did start to change when the Heartless appeared.” Belle said holding her chin with her fingers in thought.

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go talk to the Beast!” Sora said standing up from his spot. (Nearly knocking the cricket off his shoulder).

“But how do we do that if the Beast is still actin' strange?” Goofy questioned.

“Well, there might be a possibility that the Beast’s servants might know what is wrong with him.” Belle offered. “I want to help them, but…”

“We can take care of that, where can we find them?” The last thing Sora wanted was for Belle to head out where it’s dangerous. Especially since the Heartless would be heavily attracted to her pure heart, and attack without hesitation.

Actually, now that he thought about it… why hasn’t there been a Heartless around this hall? If the Heartless are roaming the castle, wouldn’t they be going after Belle since she radiates light? And furthermore, what was that feeling before? He could swear that he—

“They would be down in the dungeon.” Belle explained taking Sora from his thoughts for the third time that day.

“Why would he do that?” Donald murmured, but Belle heard that pretty clear.

“I don’t know…”

Sora stood straighter. “Hmm… where is this dungeon?”

“You can get to it by going through the undercroft from the west hall. The entrance to the dungeon should be on the left wall.”

Sora nodded. “West hall. Got it.”

The trio got up to make their way, but not before Belle placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. “Please be careful.”

He smiled, giving her a thumbs up. “We will.”

They only made a couple of steps when Sora heard some clanking and a tiny voice. “Wait! I wanna come too!”

Sora spun around and looked down at the determined little tea cup.

“Chip you know you can’t.” Belle said placing her hands on her hips.

The little tea cup pouted. “But I want to! Mama is down there.”

At that, Sora crouched down to get a better level with the little cup. “It’s okay little guy. We’ll get your mom back, right guys?” He looked over his shoulder to see his friends nodding in agreement.

But the little cup didn‘t want to leave it as that. Sora breathed a smirk tilting his head and face softening. In a way, this little guy reminds him of Kairi. When they were younger, his friend was always stubborn, always wanting to be there whenever Riku or him wanted to do something. Such as that one time she sprained her ankle. Kairi persisted that she was fine and wanted to join their school sport event regardless. The brunet couldn’t help but smile at that little memory. Without thinking much into it, Sora picked up the little cup in hand.

“Well, we need you here Chip. We need you to make sure nothing happens to Belle. You got the most important job of all, and I know you’re the only one who can do it.”

It helped brighten the little cup’s face. “You mean it?”

“Mmm. We’re counting you to protect Belle. I promise we’ll find your mom and bring Beast back to his senses.”

That seemed to be enough to convince the teacup. “Alright, I’ll be here to protect Belle.”

Sora grinned. “Thanks pal.” And with a ginger touch, he lowered the cup back on the floor. “We’ll back soon.”

Belle and Chip smiled, watching their friends leave the room and towards the west side of the castle.

0o0

“You really enjoy making things harder for yourself don’t you?” The same cloaked man asked looking at the Beast. Even though the cloak covered the entirety of his face, Beast didn’t have to see to know that the man was smiling in anticipation.

“What makes you think that doing this will help.” The Beast demanded.

“Well, it’s simple, you get what you want, I get what. We all win.” His British tone gotten heavier with those words.

“I’ll give you a couple of minutes to think about it. Just remember one thing.” He said casting a single look at the red rose. He already knew that, that plant held a great significance to the creature. So it wouldn’t hurt to poke a little nerve.

“Just remember what is important to you. After all, you wouldn’t want to lose it. Don’t you?” And for the second time the man disappeared.

Beast looked at his glowing rose, unable to decipher his emotions from his desires anymore...

0o0

The group returned back to the Entrance Hall, this time housing no Heartless. But the second they went to the West Hall that’s when things really got ugly. Because Destiny is a cold hearted mistress for making them encounter more enemies. Sora inwardly groaned the moment one Large Body entered the playing field.

Oh this is going to be fun...

...

“Thirteen Heartless..." A nauseous feeling settled in his stomach. "I think I’m going to be sick...” Sora groaned, swallowing the sticky bile in his throat. He breathed heavily from the overexertion, he exhaled and showed his scathed arm to Donald whose staff glowed a bright green.

Normally he would send in a Curaga. But the majority of his mana was almost used up. So a slow Cure spell was all he could manage at the moment. (Or at least until they get access to an Elixir).

“You need to learn to dodge more Sora. I can’t keep using cure spells continuously.” Donald scolded.

Sora glared at the mage. “Says the duck who keeps using Thundara, that magic takes up more mana than any other spell!”

“Well learn how to use your magic better!” Donald argued.

“Why you—”

“Uh, Fellas? Shouldn’t we be searching for the Beast’s pals?” Goofy inputted.

“Oh, right.” Sora said once his wound partially knitted together. He would prefer for it to be fully healed, but for now it should be enough to stop the bleeding.

Man, maybe they should have gone to Hallow Bastion before coming to this world and stock up some potions and Ethers at least.

They’ll have to manage somehow for now.

“Where did Belle say the entrance to the dungeons was again?” Goofy asked looking around the hall.

“She said it was on the left wall.” Sora reworded turning away from the stairs and to the structured walls. There he saw a large wooden wardrobe standing in front of a door.

“That has to be it.” Sora mentioned approaching the door. He came to it at a side where he examined the wardrobe. He touched it, surprised how smooth it felt before getting a better grip to push. Surprisingly enough it wasn’t even heavy. It slid perfectly across revealing the painted green door behind it. “Here it is!”

But that happy sentence was debunked the moment the wardrobe moved, revealing a face glaring at the young boy. “Do You **MIND!?** ”

Oh the look on Sora’s face was more than priceless. He backed away slowly with hands lifted in front of his body as the wardrobe continued to glare at him.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know!” He quickly apologized, still shocked at a talking wardrobe.

The wooden dresser sighed heavily. “And I was just starting to get comfortable.”

Guess Chip wasn’t the only inanimate object that can speak and move.

“Sorry about before. We just thought you were an ordinary wardrobe.” Sora explained.

The wooden dresser closed her eyes in irritation but didn’t get further upset. “I guess I can see your point.” She shifted a bit. “May I help you? Apparently since moving me out of the way seems important.” She muttered sarcastically.

Sora ignored that bit. “Well we need to go to the dungeon.”

The wardrobe gave the three a suspicious look. “Whatever for?”

Sora rolled his wrist to reveal his palm. “Belle said that the Beast’s servants are locked up in there.”

“Goodness!” She hunched forwards towards the Keyblade user. “So you’re here to help my friends? Well, why didn‘t you say so?”

Sora nearly took another step back from her close distance. “Er…?”

Wardobe moved back upon seeing the boy’s discomfort. “Sorry I startled you. I used to be human you know, I was once known as Madame de la Grande Bouche.” Her face fell. “That was until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the Prince was turned into a beast.”

“The Prince is a _Beast_!?” Donald exclaimed.

“The Beast is a _Prince_?!” Goofy exclaimed.

Bouche nodded softly. “That’s right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time.”

“What’s this about a… spell?” Sora questioned curiously.

“Well, it was a cold winter’s night…”

The three leaned forward to listen.

But she stopped turning away from them with a close of her eyes. “And that’s enough for now.”

Sora comically fell face flat as his legs stood up in the air. “Oh come on!” He got up straight on his feet just as fast.

But Bouche didn't let him have it. “You can hear the rest when you’ve rescued the others. It‘ll give you something to look forward to.”

“Aw…” Donald groaned.

“Now hurry along. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock.”

Goofy scratched side of his head. “A clock?”

She smiled. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Sora sighed but understood. “Alright, lets get going.”

The walk down didn’t bother them one bit, but the second they reached the lower levels, the chill of the musky air really hit them.

Sora rubbed his arms in a small attempt to warm himself. “Man, is it just me or is it getting cold?”

“It’s getting cold.” Donald said clearly tempted to cast a fira to at least give some warmth and extra light.

The three world travelers looked around the moment they hit the bottom of the stairs. This certainly didn’t look homey or welcoming. Well the castle didn’t exactly have that feeling either when they first arrived. But this one just felt more dead in comparison. Sora took a couple of steps closer to the metal doors up ahead. “This must be it.”

The iron doors were carved with some kind of monster image. Twin spiky bodies looking at each other. Strange… something seems _off_ with that door.

Donald walked up ahead, his white hands grazing over the rough metal surface. He pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen to anyone inside.

“Uh Donald, I don’t think you should—” But Goofy’s words were trailed off the second the steel eyes glowed a bright yellow.

The mage jumped back when the bodies glowed as well. The iron look on those creatures faded into blue and grey, yellow claws gripping the handle of the door. Preventing anyone from entering, or exiting.

“WAH!” The duck jumped out of the way, when the right one tried to slam it’s claw on him.

The Keyblade materialized in Sora’s ready hands just moments before those large hands stretched father, reaching towards the end of the room. Thankfully the three dodged out of the way before their twin hands can crash on them.

“Look out!” Goofy shouted blocking the creature’s attack with his shield. But the sheer force of the attack sent him flying across the room.

“Goofy!” Sora yelped, but couldn’t tend to his friend when the second hand lunged for him.

“I got it!” Donald shouted striking lightning at the door. But the large hands deflected it, taking the electricity away from it’s core. So that has to the be the weakness. Blue eyes looked around, seeing there was a way to get pass those large hands.

“Yikes!” Sora yelped, jumping to the side to avoid another hit from the hands.

Goofy got back up striking the hand back, it did something because the creature’s hand didn’t move. But that was only a split second because that appendage reverted to life and went on a rampage, hitting everywhere it can reach.

“Goofy!” Sora jumped in, his Keyblade pointed in a defensive hold before a crystal ball formed of hexagons surrounded the boy.

“REFLECT!” He shouted the hand crumpled back, cracks formed around it’s fingers as he was reeled back.

Balls of fire circled around Donald in seconds before shooting straight at the second hand.

The brunet gritted his teeth, jumping right ahead, Donald kept one hand preoccupied while the other tried to recover from the backlash attack. Sora didn’t hesitate to run meeting in between the two embedded Heartless where he sliced and diced the space between them. He was right, this was it’s weak point. He hacked against the closed hands over the handle. Breaking more cracks into their stone hands. He lost count how many times he struck against the handles. Nor was he paying attention how the creatures moved.

“Goofy, we got to use Valor!” He shouted pulling the humanoid dog out of the range.

"Got it!" Goofy shouted ready to combine—“SORA!” Donald shouted, but it was too late for the boy to react because something wrapped around him.

He screamed struggling in his hold, he saw the Heartless look at him with a mix of range and hunger. It’s large hands tightened around Sora making him scream.

“Let Him Go!” Donald screeched running towards the Heartless.

Goofy slammed his shield against the hand that tried to go after Donald, damaging it even more then ran over to Sora. The boy stopped screaming, when the stone grip tightened.

Donald sent a fire spell but did nothing to stop the Heartless’s death hold. Goofy smashed his shield against the fingers. “Hang On!”

Sora couldn't struggle, the Keyblade vanished from his pressured grip. His ribs felt like they were all going to break and his lungs collapsed, preventing him to take in any oxygen. Everything felt blurry, his head leaned forward unable to muster the energy to stay awake.

“SORA!” He heard his friends cry. Why were they crying again?

Oh… that’s right…

_Giving up?_

 

He just felt so tired… Sora closed his eyes.

_Why?_

Then everything turned white.

* * *

_"This is for you own good Sora."_

_"But I don't WANT IT!"_

_"You are going to take them whether you **like it or not!** "_

* * *

 

His bed felt so cold. Why was it cold?

Shouldn’t it be warm? It always was back at home? Wait. He isn’t home is he?

Something moved his head, unsure what it was until something opened his mouth. Something sticky and gross entered his mouth. A bitter flavor that roused him awake.

The flavor settled in his stomach forcing him to open his eyes.

“Sora!” He heard his friends shout at him when he hunched over and coughed whatever was put in his mouth.

Comforting hands patted his back as he coughed and coughed. Regaining his senses back after that little episode slowed.

A bitter taste pushed bile to his throat, the strong urge to vomit pounded against his chest, he didn't want it! **He doesn't Want It!**

He struggled away. Pushing himself away from the hands—"It's okay! Sora it's us!" 

The deep familiar voice that spoke instantaneously made the boy freeze. His vision cleared slowly but just enough to see where he stood, or this case sat. Any pain from before vanished, dulled to nothing when he saw his friends stare at him worriedly. There was a faint dizzy spell that raised to his head that made him hunch backwards.

“Don’t worry I gotcha.” Goofy said holding the boy leaned gently up.

“G-Goofy?” Sora moaned looking up at him tiredly.

“Are you okay?” Donald asked inching closer to him.

Sora looked around, allowing him to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a small damp room. There was a bit of hay around, some of which was used to cushion the ground he was sitting on.

“Thank heavens you’re alright, we almost thought the worst.” A soothing mother-like voice said to his side. That made the boy turn down to see a moving teapot staring at him. His eyes widened, but then remembering the tea cup and the wardrobe. He simmered his surprise.

“It was a good thing you had that potion Mrs. Potts, otherwise he might not have made it.” A more authoritative tone came across.

Sora looked over his shoulder to see the owner of the voice, mildly surprised to see a clock instead of a man.

“Ah, yes well. I find it quite interesting what a young lad like you is doing down here in the dungeons. Or the Master‘s castle for that matter.” The clock said placing his wooden planks, that served to be his arms, on his sides.

“Belle sent us to find you.” Sora explained once finding his voice.

“Belle did?” The tea pot said in surprise.

“Yup. She was worried about you and sent us to find you.” Goofy answered.

“That child, always putting others before herself.” The tea pot mused to herself.

Sora sat a little straighter, that potion finally giving him the strength to get up. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“It is we who are overjoyed to see you!” The candelabra said happily.

“Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?” Goofy asked approaching the clock.

“Yes, that’s right. You’ve heard! It was the Enchantress.” The clock replied almost instantly.

“It seems so long ago…” The candelabra crossed what served to be his arms as well.

“It was a cold winter’s night…” The tea pot continued. “An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter.”

“But the master of this castle that is of course, the Prince—Stop That!” The clock shouted when Donald decided to poke him.

He gathered himself. “Ahem. The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance.”

“That’s awful.” Goofy commented.

“Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and… how shall I say… cruel.”

“Lumiere!” The clock shouted in warning.

“The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances. Yet still, he would not take her in.” Mrs. Potts lamented.

“Then the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.” The clock further explained.

The tea pot looked down. “She turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart.”

“So to further punish him, everyone in the castle was cursed as well.” The clock finished.

“Wow… that’s quite a story…” Sora said afterwards. To think that the Beast, the one he fought along side with had such a history.

Sure Beast as stated before, might be rough around the edges, but he believed that he acted like that because he wanted to save Belle. _*I mean anyone would be willing to take such desperate measures to save their friend, or loved ones.*_

So to hear that Beast used to be cruel individual, it almost seemed unbelievable.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Goofy’s questioned.

“Let’s get the Enchantress!” Donald declared readily picking his staff.

“Oh, no dear.” Mrs. Potts quelled.

“We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts… we simply cannot take care of the curse before he can get better.” Lumiere inputted.

“He sure was acting weird.” Sora agreed.

“It’s almost as if he’s forgotten how to trust others.” The teapot mentioned.

“You don’t suppose he’s been turned into a Heartless, do you?” The unnamed clock wondered in fear.

Sora put his hand under his chin. “No, I don’t think so. Because if he was then he would have tried to take our hearts the moment we arrived. But he‘s still acting weird, he‘s not the Beast I know.”

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go find the Beast!” Donald declared once more.

“Splendid.” The clock smiled.

Lumiere jumped over to the door behind the living beings. “Follow me messieurs. I know a shortcut.”

The trio followed the inanimate objects, walking out of the dungeon and the room where they battled.

Sora looked to the door. His brows slanted at his friends. “What happened when I passed out?”

Goofy turned to Sora. “Even I’m not sure, all of a sudden you just glowed white and the Heartless let you go.”

“Goofy took care of the Heartless while I preformed a cure spell.” Donald said earnestly.

Glowed white? What?

The boy tried to think about it, not that he remembers, he recalls his vision turning white, but… never really thinking about what happened.

“Not to intrude on anything, we sort of have to get on a move on. Who knows how long the Master will remain docile.” The clock mentioned up ahead.

“Oh, right.” Sora intoned gathering himself and following after the moving objects.

The moved to another part of the room, a higher level than the one they arrived in. There was another door guarded by duel sets of armor. The clock walked in front of it. “Allow our guests to pass!”

Sora wasn’t sure if there was people inside, or they were the enchanted beings like the rest, because the duel armors moved out of the way, allowing entry to the door.  
The rest of the living objects trotted through, walking across the now open section of the dungeons.

Sora followed. The smell of damp stone and mildew was almost suffocating, making him nearly want to vomit again. “How old are these dungeons anyways?” He asked through a plugged nose.

“Quite old actually, this castle has been here for centuries.” The clock answered. “If I remember correctly, the dungeons were one of the few structures built first.”

Well that explains a lot.

The thin tunnel eventually came to a wider room, a bit chilly but the odor was bearable in comparison. The underground path was dark, but thanks to Lumiere and Donald the group had light to guide them through.

Sora surveyed around, “alright, so how do we get out of here?”

“I’m afraid we won’t be marching out that easily.” The candelabra mentioned. “You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption.”

The boy rose a brow. “What kind of contraption?”

“Observe.” The clock said walking to the left wall. There he jumped and turned a rotating switch. He hung for dear life when the wheel lowered down what looked to be a hanging lantern.

The rest walked towards the lantern. “You see if we could light all of these lanterns in this passage then the door shall open.” Lumiere explained.

Sounds simple enough.

“Mind giving me a lift my friend.” The candelabra asked, his accent stronger than usual, Sora nodded and lifted him up allowing him to light the first one.

“There’s still quite a few lanterns left.” Mrs. Potts counted down. “If we work together, then we’ll have that door open in no time.”

Sora laxed back. “Piece of cake.”

“Not exactly mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?” He pointed out, having everyone turn to the struggling clock.

“What? Why? Lumiere! You—” The clock shouted, but gasped when his hold almost dropped him.

“If he gets tired and falls off, all the lanterns will rise to the ceiling again.”

Okay... so not so easy...

“It would probably be best to split and find those other lanterns before Cogsworth tires.” Sora mentioned. “That way we cover more ground and finish the job faster.”

“An excellent point monsieur.”

“I got magic, so I can light the lantern no problem.” Donald cheered.

“There should be a torch around here—”

“Is it this one?” Goofy asked holding a large piece of wood. “Yes that’s the one.” The tea pot confirmed.

“Aright! Let’s go light those lanterns.” Sora declared, each now leaving a straining clock to hold on.

“Please Hurry!” He cried out.

Everyone searched around, all in hopes to find at least one of the lanterns. Sora held up Lumiere, using his fires to search for one of the points.

“Found one.” He said guiding the candelabra to it.

“There’s one, there should be a couple more.” He said looking across to see two more lit by the anthropomorphic animals.

Turned out that the last one was actually near the exit, and they had to hurry because depending on the now raising chains of the lanterns, it was only safe to asume that Cogsworth isn‘t holding on that much longer.

“Ah zis is it.” The candle holder commented as Sora held him up. The final one lit.

“We got it Cogsworth! Good job!” A tried groan and a wooden clank was heard across the extended room.

The doors themselves opened allowing exit to the outside. If all goes well, then hopefully they can put a stop to this whole disaster. They followed the straight path, eventualyl coming across another door, Sora turned the knob opening and revealing the hallway they first entered.

Well isn't that convenient.  

"This hallway leads to the Master's room." Cogsworth explained pointing to the darken alley before them. 'It should be a straight path from here."  
  
Sora nodded. "Thanks, we'll take it from here."

"Wait, you mean you plan to go alone?" Mrs. Potts questioned.

The trio looked at each other before at the transformed objects. “It’s probably best that you all stay out here. That way none of you get hurt.”

The inanimate objects looked both shocked and confused.

Lumiere jumped in front of Goofy's vision. “I beg your pardon?”

“Look, judging how the Beast was acting before, I think it’s safe to say that he’s not in his right state of mind.” Sora informed. _*I mean, heck he pushed us out of the way like rag dolls, as if he didn’t know us.*_ Who knows what he could do to frail objects that could shatter or bend them in the wrong way. Once Beast regains his sanity he'll end up loosing it if he sees his friends hurt, or worst.

“I understand your concern Sora, but we are aware of the risks. And rest assured this is out of our free will.” Cogsworth stated.

Sora looked down, "but what if..." He trailed off upon seeing their determined looks. Alright, there's no way he's winning this battle. He took a deep breath still unsure if he should let them come along.

"What about only one of you guys comes along? Maybe it would be best if we approach him slowly?” Goofy rationalized.

The group of objects stared at each other.

“Maybe that could work.” Mrs. Potts agreed.  
  
"That would also lessen the chance of you guys getting hurt too." Sora added. While he didn't like the idea too much, it seemed a whole lot better than letting them all come at once.

It was settled.

The hallway to the room looks even more gloomy as they walked closer. There also seemed to be this persistent chill that deepen with every step and it just didn’t feel. Normal.

But there they stood, right at Beast's door. Sora faced his companions one more time. His eyes landed on Cogsworth who happened to volunteer to come with them.

“The Master should be in there.” He confirmed, swallowing a lump in his throat. (How the heck that was possible, no one would know).

Sora returned his attention at the large double doors. It was now or never. 


	17. (BC pt: 3) Releasing the Heart

* * *

“It’s time you dealt with Belle.” The cloaked man said besides the Beast. “She’s scheming to take everything you have.”

He walked down the small set of steps. “This castle, your previous rose. And then—your life. You must trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong.”

The creature’s lonesome eyes lowered from the glowing rose. “I’ve had enough of strength. There’s only one thing I want.”

The cloaked man scoffed. “What? To love, and to be loved in return? Who could ever **love** a beast?”

His response was a raged filled roar. “You know nothing!”

This only made the man grin once he saw those blue eyes turning gold. “You’re right. I can’t say I do since. I have no heart to begin with.” He said, though stopped when the door behind him opened.

He didn’t have to see to know who it was. He smirked, already knowing that the beast was already being affected even more with the darkness. There was no stopping him now.

“See, she has accomplices.” He turned to the beast one final time. “You know what you must do.”

Sora rose his Keyblade when he saw the Organization member walk backwards.

“What are you doing?!” He demanded, but the cloaked man didn’t linger because in seconds darkness enveloped him and disappeared.

The Beast however, remained docile, unmoving.

“Beast?” Sora asked carefully walking near the large being. Something about him just didn’t seem right.

Sometimes he hates being right. Because the second they inched near his space the Beast roared at them.

“Oh Dear! Master!” Cogsworth called out in unbridled shock.

Those blue eyes glowed gold, he charged at them, his powerful claw going at them. They all dodged, Goofy grabbed the clock before he was turned into broken parts.

“Hey Beast! It’s Us! Your Friends! Don’t You Remember!?” Sora shouted on the side.

But the only thing he gotten was another impending roar. Sora gasped, seeing the golden eyes take over his tamed blue ones.

The darkness took over completely.

“Look Out!” Donald shouted jumping when the Beast charged at them again.

A single roll was enough to escape the rampage of the cursed prince. Yet Beast would not stop, his anger fueled by the darkens transformed into unbridled hate. He attacked anything that moved within distance.

“Come On Beast! We’re your Friends!” Sora tried to reason, but another powerful swing from that claw was Beast's response.

“He’s not gonna listen!” Donald shouted his staff ready. “We have no choice but to attack.”

The boy skittered to the side, his face growing with concern. “But…”

Goofy pushed his shield up, just in time before the claw struck him instead. But the power of the attack was more than enough to have the humanoid dog flying backwards. His back colliding with the bed wreckage.

The Beast only roared, screaming to the heavens when he charged at the fallen comrade.

“No!” Donald screamed casting a reflect at the last second. Making the cursed prince collide head on against the magical shield. He was pushed back a couple of inches, shaking his head to regain composure.

“Please Master! Come to your Senses!” Cogsworth pleaded.

But Beast growled at him, his head facing the live clock, his claws ready to slam him to fragments. But thankfully that never happened when his claw met with a sturdy metal, just as Reflect casted, sending the Beast back from it’s magical backlash.

Sora back flipped, grabbing the clock in hand and moving a fair distance. For Now. “It’s too dangerous for you. Stay away!”

“No!” The clock denied. “I will not sit by while Master is hurting!”

“Nor Will We!”

The Keyblade user tensed the second he saw Mrs. Potts and Lumiere standing by the door. “What are you doing?! Get out of here!”

“We came here by our choice. And now we are going to help!” Lumiere declared.

“The Master has been hurting for many years now. We aren’t going to let him suffer anymore!” Mrs. Potts finalized.

The corrupted Beast regained his senses, the backlash fading it’s effects as he let loose another roar. Donald went straight for the attack, his staff created a series of fireballs shooting directly at the Beast.

The smell of burnt fur and flesh suffocated the room. Beast screamed, his arms taking the majority of the hits. His solid yellow eyes directing themselves at the mage. Donald was about to summon another spell, but that was short lived when the larger being collided right against him.

“DONALD!” The human screamed seeing the duck fly into the air and collide against Goofy who was barely getting back up. Beast roared again, his arms spreading as his head rose up to strength his battle cry.

The grip on his Keyblade tightened, he hated to do this, but. It's now or never.

The Beast charged at him, giving Sora little time to escape the brute hit. He jumped into the air, the blade ready as he struck the Beast on the back. The purple cape came clean off, which made the cursed being that much more hostile.

“Beast Listen! It’s Sora, remember? From Hallow Bastion!?”

Beast sent another deadly strike at him.

He dodged out of the way. “You have to wake up! I know you’re in there!”

Again the larger being didn’t listen, he roared and struck again. The boy managed to back flip out of the way by millimeters.

“Please come to your senses Master!” Lumiere cried out.

“This isn’t you!” Mrs. Potts cried.

“Please Wake Up!” Cogsworth pleaded.

Sora breathed in sharply, his eyes narrowing but then opening when he saw the large cursed Prince stop. And he could have sworn he saw those eyes flash blue for a moment.

**That’s it!**

“Listen to them! Your friends are worried for you! They don’t like seeing you like this! And neither do we. What do you think Belle would think!?”

At the mere mention of the Princess of Heart’s name the Beast froze. Again those eyes flashed blue.

Sora stood firm. “She cares about you Beast. We all do. Don’t let the darkness win!”  
  
One of the eyes flashed to normal, making the Beast cry out in pain as his claws rapidly gripped both sides of his head, desperately shaking it in pain.

“Master!” Cogsworth shouted running to his prince.

A dangerous growl rolled in the Prince’s throat, his eyes glowing yellow.

“NO!” The boy screamed pushing the clock out of the way once it neared the corrupted being. He gasped out when Beast's large hand crushed around his neck and lifted into the air.

“SORA!” The inanimate objects screamed seeing the prince crush the boy onto the ground, cracks erupted under Sora, he cried out for a split moment when he was then lifted into the air.

Sora felt his entire spine go numb. The Keyblade falling to the ground with a loud clank as he tried to pry the large fingers off of him. He grunted out, the air constricting flow from entering his lungs.

“Master Please NO!” Cogworth screamed his wooden arms reaching towards him.

“Don’t DO IT!”

But he paying no mind, all he focused on was to crush this little human intruder in his hands.

Sora gasped, his face turning red barely being able to speak at all. “B-beast…! Don’t! Don’t loose sight…! I know there’s still light in that darkness Beast! You have to find it!”

Those yellow eyes flashed green again, making the boy struggle a smile. There's still hope. But the hold around his neck tightened, making the boy’s vision blurry his face turning purple, his face tingling. He could barely hear his friends were screaming at them now.

“R-Remember Belle…” He rasped softly. His hand reaching one last time for his blade…

Beast wanted nothing more than to crush this pathetic insect. He wanted—wanted to…

No… he…

The only thing he was able to see was darkness. His tired feet walked aimlessly across the dark sea. Unable to look at anything else.

* * *

_“That Hurts!”_

* * *

That voice…? Was that... him...?

* * *

_“If you hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much!”_

* * *

A familiar voice… sweet as honey and soft as a petal…

* * *

_“Well if you hadn’t have run away, this wouldn’t have happened!”_

_“If you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!” She crossed her arms at him._

_“Well you shouldn’t have been in the West Wing!”_

_She glared at him. “Well you should learn to control your temper!”_

_He turned to see the rest of his servants also glaring and agreeing with her._

_She sighed grabbing a cloth. “Now hold still. This might sting a little.”_

* * *

 

He remembered feeling the pain, he remembered growling to it, but… it didn’t hurt as much…

Her touch made it better. He saw her eyes, soothingly looking at his wound and up at him. She wore the purest of smiles on her face as she stared at him. 

Belle…

He saw something shine before him. He stopped walking, seeing many pillar of lights.

Those pillars became clear as one of them lifted a hand to protect his sight. He shielded his eyes, blinking when the brightness simmered down to reveal the true pillar forms. He saw everyone, back in their human form. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts. He turned to the final four pillars, shaping and taking form of…

Donald, Goofy… Sora, and… Belle.

Each holding out their hands for him.

Belle smiled softly, her smile was like sun, comforting and warm. He…

_**“MASTER NO!”** _

The scream itself was enough for him to see past the illusion and up ahead. It was like seeing through a keyhole when he saw someone before him.

He saw Sora, and his hand wrapped around the boy's neck. Feeling gathered in his arm to his fingers. He could easily feel the grip on the boy’s neck, only seconds away from snapping it.

Blue eyes widened. NO! He quickly tried to regain control of his hand, but to his utter shock he couldn't budge.

 **“It’s too late. You don't have choice.”** A deep voice sounded behind him. He spun around to see a dark version of himself looking at him with malicious gold eyes.

Anger welt inside of him. “Never!”

He charged at the shadow, his claws striking down the dark version of himself. His claws sliced through the shadow, but it simply reformed it's shape. **“Do you truly wish to give up everything?”**

Beast growled at the motionless shadow. “I’m not giving up.”

Hallow yellow eyes stared him down. **“You say that, yet do you honestly believe it?”**

“Yes.” He said without hesitating. “Because I have everyone I want. And I know they would never leave me. Just like I wouldn’t with them!”

The darkness laughed at that slipping down the ground like it was made of water. **“I like to see you try.”** It echoed. **  
**

Beast stood tall feeling a light shining before him, Sora’s light. “You will.”

…

“MASTER STOP!” The shouts and cries of his servants as well as the rest of his friends echoed in the room.

Sora mustered every lat bit of energy he had left to spare. The blade glowed from the ground and disappeared, materializing in his hand again at the last second.

“D-don’t move.” Was all he managed whisper out, before the bright light erupted from the tip of the key and pierce the Beast’s chest.

The result left the corrupted Beast to cry out, his large hand let the boy go. Sora fell to the ground in a heap, his shaking hand reaching to touch his raw neck as he coughed harshly.

Beast cried and roared, feeling the burn of the light pierce his heart and spread through his entire body. Every muscle, nerve and vein cleansed of his corruption. Everyone watched in absolute shock and awe when the light covered the prince's body in one go.

But in seconds that light died revealing the Beast on the ground unconscious.

“Master!” The objects darted to their beloved prince. Donald and Goofy made it to their human friend's side.

Sora continued coughing, trying to regain the amount of oxygen he lost. His two friends helped him up, holding the blue tinted boy to breath easier. “Take it easy.”

Sora slumped, leaning against both of his friends, hazy blue eyes looked ahead. Seeing the royal members trying to recover as he was. Thankfully it didn’t take long before the Beast started to rise.

A much calmer groan sounded from the now free Beast. “Cogsworth… is…”

He pushed himself up, looking to see Sora being held up against the anthropomorphic animals.

“Sora…” He said weakly but also lanced with worry. The fact that the boy was being strangled by his own hands...

“H-Hey.” Sora called back with a weak grin. “Glad to see you back in control.”

Despite everything the boy would yet not blame him. He went to stand up, feeling a little lightheaded as he did so.

“Don’t push yourself master.” Mrs. Potts said in mother-like tone.

“What exactly happened?”

“Well, Master… ah, you see… that is… how shall I say… ah, actually… mmm…” Cogsworth stuttered unable to really explain.

“Well, you did put everyone down there in that dungeon.” Donald said without hesitation. Which earned him an elbow from the boy to his rib.

“I did what?” The Beast asked in surprise.

“Ah… you did.” Cogsworth said upon seeing the intense stare of his sire down on him.

Seeing the effect it had the Beast, Sora felt the need to change the subject. “Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?”

Beast thought for a mome—“Xaldin!” He gasped in quick memory. “That’s his name. He came from the darkness… He, used my anger to control me.”

“Master…”

The Beast was unable to look at his subjects. “He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain—and turned it into rage.” He looked sadly into his hands—er paws. “I could no longer see the truth.”

“Well, I’ll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there in the dungeon.” Goofy chimed in positively surprising everyone. “You wanted to make sure that you or the Heartless didn’t hurt ‘em, right?”

Beast looked shocked. “Was that it? Was it to protect them?”

“Of course mon monsieur!” Lumiere said quickly.

“Without a doubt.” Mrs. Potts added.

“Sure. We know how you’re good inside.” Goofy grinned.

“He’s right Master! we’ve all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I‘m afraid you‘ve yet to.” Cogsworth eased.

“Belle…” He gasped softly, remembering the girl he so much cared for. “I’ve mistreated her… and been so selfish.”

“She didn’t say anything about that.” Sora inputted once standing up.

Beast shook his head. “She’d never tell anyone of my cruelty… she’s too good.”

Well she is a Princess of Heart for a reason.

“You see, I’m afraid he judges himself far too harshly.” The clock whispered towards the four behind the animate objects.

“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Sora offered once understanding Cogsworth's warning.

Beast looked away, “but…”

What the brunet did next, no one saw it coming, the objects looked practically scared and worried when Sora marched over and stood right in front of the Beast.

“No excuses. C’mon, we’ll go with you.” He said sternly hands resting on his hips.

The Beast looked ready to protest, but when smaller hands grabbed his own, he instantly knew there was no argument anymore.

“Besides, Belle was really worried about you. Do you really think you want to do that to her?”

That did it, because there was a faint flash of worry in his eyes. “Alright.”

Sora grinned. “Cool, let’s go.” He said tugging Beast’s hand with him, somewhat dragging the cursed prince out of the room and into the hall, leaving behind absolutely shocked animate objects with their jaw to the ground.

Donald and Goofy followed after the two that left, well before Goofy turned around to see the objects still petrified. “They’re pretty good friends.”

And then turned around to leave again, still having the objects unsure what to say or do besides blindly follow.

...

The walk was uneventful. Surprisingly, but that didn’t mean Sora dropped his guard, because he knows it was only the calm before the storm.His eyes looked in every corner as they returned back to Belle's room, the second they exited the left wing Sora inhaled sharply.

His eyes immediately looked to his left.

"Sora?" Goofy noticed him.

Sora didn't take his eyes off the door. Worried the anthropomorphic dog got into his vision, which made the boy jump. "You alright Sora?"

The question captured the attention of everyone else. Feeling all of their attention on them Sora shook his head, "no, I mean yeah. I'm okay, it's just." He glanced at the door to the ballroom again, I swear I could feel something move over there." 

"Move?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Er... something like that. It's kinda... kinda hard to explain." He scratched the back of his head. Everyone glanced at each other than quickly made the boy embarrassed, "uh Belle is still waiting for us." He quickly reminded.

Beast thankfully returned to that setting and returned his thoughts to go check on the Princess of Heart. Which made everyone else focus on the original task again. Sora scrunched his brows together, almost glaring at the door a bit surprised to not feel anything on the other end anymore. 

Part of him was still questioning this "new" ability, but the other end of was fearful of what it is. A hand gripped the front of his shirt tightening it and pressing it to his chest. Something unsettling bothered his stomach and heart, his eyes glanced one last time at the door. He knows something is up, and it only got worst the second everyone entered East Wing that feeling only intensified. Even more so when they entered inside the Princess’s room, to everyone's surprise the wardrobe is inside. But that wasn't the main concern because Belle was nowhere to be seen.

“Master!” Bouche yelped, her eyes frantic when she saw the Beast.

The cursed prince rose a hand up softly to silence her. “It’s alright, everyone is safe now.”

“Wonderful,” she turned to Sora and gang. “Thank you.”

But that didn’t leave another question that lingered in the air. “Where is Belle?”

Bouche looked a little confused. “Isn’t she suppose to be with you?”

Sora felt his stomach drop at those words. He had a feeling and this had to be it!

“Where did she go?” Beast asked the wardrobe frantically.

“Why, she said she had to go leave. Said something about finding you Master. Also something about this… man in black.”

“WHAT!?” The Beast roared. “Why doesn’t she do as she’s told!?”

Bouche simply turned away in a huff. “Temper, temper! Don‘t forget, her spirit is what makes Belle so special.”

That doesn’t calm the Beast down.

Sora moved in his line of sight. “We’d better go find her.”

They all rushed out, running across the hall of the wing just as they made it to the Entrance Hall—

“I’m Warning you! You’ll be sorry!” That voice was unmistakable.

“Belle! Where are you!?” The Beast shouted looking all over.

“Beast! Help! I’m in the Ballroom!” She screamed.

“BELLE!” The cursed being charged towards the doors, running on all fours. Forcing the other three to race after him to bother to catch up.

He burst the doors open. “BELLE!”

They saw the Princess of Heart running across the dance floor. Her motions frantic and reaching the other side of the room.

Beast ran after her. “Belle!”

“LOOK OUT!” Sora’s voice screamed on the other end. Beast reacted to the Keyblade user's voice, jaunting his eyes up to see a dark shadow loom over him. His sharp eyes widened sharply for one second just to then rolled away before the thing causing the shadow crashed onto him. His senses flared and his nostrils grew at the stench of the Heartless.

But that tiny distraction was more than enough to stray it away from Belle. Just enough for her get behind the glass doors of the room.

"Beast!" She shouted, pressing her hands on the glass, but the cursed individual pulled a claw back indicating her to stay away. His blue eyes glared at the large Heartless forming in front of them. The dark smoke drifted upwards, revealing a large sphere sporting long, pointed horns; massive chains covered it's body as they tried to chain the monster, but obviously failed. A fire-like aura grew around it, that rapidly gave a sharp shock course in all the room's occupants.

"W-what's is this...!?" Sora shouted clutching his heart. Donald barely kept himself up, shut one eye from the rapid burning pain that swelled inside of him.

"It's like... sending some kind of power..." Goofy could barely word out.

Beast gripped at his chest, almost tugging the fur off his chest when the aura around the monster flared further. He growled sharpening his gaze at the the Heartless. "G-Get Out!"

Hallow gold dots that served as eyes stared down at the Beast, it floated above the ground right when it released an impending roar. Ten times louder than Beast’s own that rumbled on the walls, everyone winced covering their ears as best as they could.

Sora could see through one forced open eye the Heartless dart up, right beneath the golden chandelier. And like everyone it also stared down at it's opponents. Yellow eyes looked across all directions, it saw all of the individuals. It looked at each, seeing their hearts and their lights within, each and every one being as standard before it laid on one.

_It’s heart was similar to the one it was previously chasing... This one... has more..._

It darted forward going after that said heart.

“Sora!” Goofy shouted just in time, through their internal pain they got out of the way before the Heartless ball could crash into them. The aura died down, enough for the fighters to regain their stance and prepare for their battle.

The brunette looked around, watching the large orb zip around the air. _Shadow Stalker._ That had to be what it's called.

He rolled out of the way just when it went for another collision. It sunk into the dance floor, a dark smoke covering where it disappeared into. The four gasped, lifting to their feet in shock when the smoke spread, covering the floor and soon the walls like a shroud locking anything from entering. But also, exiting, nothing but In total darkness.

“No!” Belle shouted, her fists banging on the darken windows when she saw her friends trapped inside.

“Don’t Worry About Us!” Sora shouted back, his Keyblade ready to strike and defend. Which he do so when the Heartless ball bounced right towards him. It’s mouth ready to chomp and swallow, but a precise slide on it’s chin reeled it back, where Beast struck his claw to it’s horn. Not enough to knock it off, but enough to damage it.

“Thunder!” Donald screamed directing the electricity at the creature, just before Goofy tossed his shield directly into one it’s eyes. It nicked the top of it, cutting a deep wound into it that emitted dark blood splattering to the dance floor.

Shadow Stalker screamed darting up to the ceiling and away from their attacks. "Strike Raid!" 

The key was tossed like an arrow, piercing the ball of darkness precisely, but didn't do much damage when it's round body covered itself in smoke. Dissolving from sight in the smoke, "where'd it go!?"

"Over there!" Goofy pointed seeing the wisp of dark smoke move towards the chandelier.

“What is it doing?” Sora questioned, running beneath the smoke. He gazed at it, examining how the Heartless started to expand that fog around the entire decorative. A sharp pulse ran in his heart, making him gasp and watch when the chandelier began to darken. It seemed Beast immediately sense the danger as he spread his arms in warning.

“Move!” Beast collided with him, covered him in a protective grip just when he took jumped away from the center of the room. Moments before the chandelier could crush the boy under it. Beast held onto Sora for a few moments, then releasing the boy when he saw the corrupted chandelier raise back up to the ceiling, the Heartless returning back to it’s orb form.

“Thanks.” Sora saluted, going back to his original stance and the blade materializing back in hand. “Now let me return that favor.” Sora declared running up the monster once it lowered back within level.

Side by side his friends raced with him, going about it at different directions to land at least one hit around the monster. Freeze spells seemed to do the most damage so Donald used every last bit of energy on them. And Goofy used it's face as target practice with throwing and retrieving his shield like a boomerang, making sure to bash it's face in. The Keyblade sliced away the scaly skin, ripping and damaging it beyond normal healing.

Shadow Stalker may be trapped, moving in the air about to get free, only it missed that opportunity when Beast crashed upon it. Slamming his fists down on it's head, making sure to give it a concave dent. Chains rattled, with it's constant swaying and abuse of attacks it gotten in all directions. Hearts surrounded it, ready to be eaten, but it was proved to be more of a challenge than it originally had planned. 

Then finally. It had enough.

Sora struck his blade one more time, when blue flames shrouded the round body. He and the others screamed, barely missing the flames that licked the Heartless, having it glow like a eerie light source. And it used that single moment of distraction to flare it's power. Neither of four expected it when a powerful rang of force like an explosion that sent the fighters hurling back.

Sora screamed, getting sent right across the air, just when he collided against one of the pillars of the room. Knocking plenty of air and a sickening crack.

He fell down to the floor in a dead heap, in the distance he heard his friends fall in a similar fashion, with enough energy he rose his blade above. “C-cure…” He wheezed out, allowing the glittering bell flowers to bloom above him. Something popped back into place, making him wince with a high pitch squeak, but it allowed him to stand again. His vision blurred slightly, his chest pulsing strangely when the darkness rose just as a Shadow Stalker did. So that's the feeling he felt before. He narrowed his vision looking around to see if there's something he can use for an advantage.

Beast didn't stay idle at all, he immediately got back up, and charged on all fours towards the monster. The Heartless was larger, growing some extra mass and the chains looked even tighter around it's form. He pounded a fist against it's face just to give it that small boost of power before grabbing the chains in his hands. The Heartless screamed ready to pull away, but Beast tugged it back, using his primal strength to keep it place. 

He let loose a horrific roar as he dragged the Heartless with him, before circling the monster in his grip. He circled around, staying in proper place as the creature went for the ride. "Get OUT!"

He let go, hurling the Heartless into the air and crashing it against one of the pillars. Conveniently towards Goofy who rose his shield and slammed it against the side of the body, it hardly had a fraction of the amount of power Beast had, but it was enough to steer it's direction a bit where it tumbled towards Donald who sent another freeze spell at it. And just in time before it crashed against another section of the wall, the frozen part of it's body collided against the wall released the sound of shattered glass.  

Sora pushed himself up, using his weapon as a pillar to get up. His strength feeling as it would falter. He pushed the limits of his legs, the Keyblade to his side running to join the battle. 

"Get him while he's Weak!" Donald shouted, pointing his staff at it.

"Do it now Sora!" Goofy shouted as well, giving Sora the extra encouragement. The enemy lifted itself from the ground, a shroud of smoke covering it's round form. 

_"Get it! Use light!"_

His eyes narrowed, legs pushed him up into the air, and with a graceful curve he spun around. The tip of the blade meeting one of the eyes of the monster. And with a rapid flex of his lithe muscles he drove the blade deep into the socket. He ignored the piercing roar of the monster in his ringing ears in favor of digging deeper.

“MOVE!” Sora screamed, warning the Beast to get out of the way just when the Keyblade glowed white.

A cascade of light erupted from the blade right when Sora jumped off of the dark ball, leaving his weapon in the socket. Beast jumped back covering his face when the light destroyed the Heartless from the inside. Remains dropped down, all sizzling and evaporating into dark smoke and fire. Some hearts peeled themselves away from the behemoth and into the air, free to the world once more.

“How, how did you do that?” The Beast asked in shock. Even more so when he saw the Keyblade return back to Sora. But the moment they Keyblade touched his palm it disappeared as Sora fell backwards. Had the large furry hand not grabbed his back in time he would have crashed his head.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, trying to shake the double vision that forced him to see four Beasts at the same time.

“You’re Alright.” A soothing voice sounded making everyone face the pure-heart woman finally being able to open the door.

“Belle.” Beast gasped. He felt a hand press against his larger one, he stared down at Sora. The boy’s warm countenance gently beamed at him, clearly saying: _Go to her._

With a firm nod the Beast carefully let go of Sora and ran to the girl. When he reached her, he saw the sadden expression on her face.

“Belle… I-I’m sorry. I… wasn’t myself.” His brows knitted in worry. “I hope I haven’t done anything to hurt you.”

She smiled softly, shaking her head.

He returned that smile. “Forgive me.”

“I know you weren’t yourself. You don’t have to apologize.” However, her face turned stern. She shook her finger at him like a scolding mother which made Beast flinch a little. “But I had hoped… that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me.”

She crossed her arms, looking away from the prince.

 _“And here I thought you would realize the error of trusting others.”_ A cold but somewhat raspy voice echoed out.

Everyone turned to see the owner shocked when the cloaked man remained floating in the air.

“Xaldin!” Beast roared.

The hooded man gazed upon everyone. But lingered a bit on the Beast. “You should have allied yourself with Organization XIII. It would have been easier for everyone.”

“You can forget it!” Sora screamed glaring at the man.

The man only smirked under the hood; guess he had to move on the next thread of his plan. It taken only a second when something materialize in his lifted hand. The Beast stood a stuttering step with wide eyes.

It's _the rose_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be the easiest battle in KH2 honestly, but Xaldin's fight was a bitch on the other hand.


	18. (BC pt: 4) Learning to Choose

* * *

“Give that back!” Sora shouted disgusted to see the precious rose in the man’s sticky hands

Under that hood the Organization member smirked. “I don’t believe that would be a good idea. He still has yet to accept my proposal.”

Xaldin’s line of vision gathered to another person. “But perhaps I can convince him otherwise.”

Sora wasn't taking this crap anymore, before anyone could react he was the first to run to the cloaked man. Xaldin was just as quick because he swooped down just as fast, the boy braced his Keyblade—only instead he didn't meet with a force of pressure, but rather sharp winds. The mass of air had him slanting his eyes on instinct, feeling them brush around him, and then—

“BELLE!” Beast roared when the Princess of Heart was lifted into the air in the man’s grip. She screamed and struggled in his arm.

“You might as well think fast. Or this little girl might not come back in one piece.”

Rage fueled every part of the cursed prince’s body. “Why you—Leave Belle out of this You COWARD!"

“Sticks and stones I’m afraid.” He said, just when he darted away from the room.

“NO!” The Beast roared. All animalistic instincts took over his speed, and rational thoughts rapidly taken over by rage. He charged on all fours passing the trio and bursting through the doors. Solely miracles that the doors were not torn off by it's hinges.

“Hurry!” Sora commanded to his friends who didn’t object.

The fighters raced out of the castle, Beast crashed opened every door going in search to find the intruder. They all reached the final gate, and still floating in the night air was the Organization member his grip on Belle has faltered slightly since kidnapping her.

A deadly growl threaten the man. “You! Release Belle and Get Out of my Castle! Now!”

“With pleasure, but I’d rather travel light. What shall I leave behind.” He taunted. “Belle? Or the rose?”

Beast's roared.

“Or perhaps—”

“Get Your Hands **Off Me**!” The princess shouted, her elbow digging deep into Xaldin’s gut. He grunted easily loosing his hold of both her and the rose. In the sheer adrenaline rush she managed to snatch the glass containing the flower.

But completely ignored the thought of falling. She screamed yelped hugging the glass tighter.

“Belle!”

Strong warm arms held her, just enough to set herself back down on the floor. “Are you alright?”

She only looked at him a mix of shock but also relief.

“Quick thinking, but leave him to us.” Sora approached, examining if she needed some healing.

“Go. Get to safety.” Beast said gently lowering the maiden down. She nodded gripping the glass tighter and broke into a run.

“You’ll pay for that!” The member was ready to attack, but didn't get any further when a powerful claw nearly ripped him in half. Xaldin barely dodged out of the way with a perfect back flip. He landed a fair distance from them. His eyes lifted once, turning to see Sora and the Beast; dark tornadoes manifested around him. Spiraling around him with thunder lightening in each of those pillars.

Sora covered his eyes as the dark tornadoes powered in strength. Those winds worked well around the member, as well as lowering his hood to reveal a middle-aged man with thick dreadlocks tied back.

Those dark spirals simmered into nothing to reveal silver and blue lances. He quickly grabbed a hold of three as the remaining floated around him in the thick wind.

It was Beast who made the first official attack. He charged in ready to tear the man to shreds yet that didn't happen because he was violently pushed backwards.

The trio watched in total awe seeing their strong and powerful friend get tossed away like a pebble from the wind.

Sora dove in, his Keyblade reaching at the end. However Xaldin turned to him at the right moment, the lance circling around him to deflect the attack. Utterly stopping the key from swiping him.

“Hmph, thought you might’ve put up more of a challenge.” He said using the same spear holding Sora back to push him away as well.

Donald cast a Blizzaga; it did some good shooting past Xaldin's defenses, but the damage was minimal. Barely causing a dent in his health, because one of the spears spun a torrent of wind at the duck, sending him hurling as well. Giving Goofy the opportunity to give his own attack a shot, but the shield didn’t even pass the first level or tempered winds. Like most strikes, it deflected the shield.

Goofy's eyes widened; the man’s defensives were completely off the chart!

Beast paid little attention to that because he charged forward once more. Xaldin smirked, “you never learn do you?”

Beast didn’t care, all he wanted was to tear this man a new one. He used every ounce of strength pushing in every forceful attack on the Organization member. Xaldin immediately went on the defensive, using the wind as well as the lances to keep the Beast at arm's length. Beast didn't let that stop him as he crashed his fists multiple times on the defenses. The blackette gritted his teeth, holding his air shield up continuously. Every strike and slam the cursed prince gave was more powerful than the last. Forcing all of his attention on the Beast he pushed another spear towards Beast, thankfully the creature had enough sense to move out of the way, but that little victory came close down when Xaldin felt another presence besides him. It was a second too late when he realized that mistake, moments before he saw the child, a blinding light surrounded him making him scream in agony. Sora's charged power pinpointed directly on the member's back. It sent the blackette down to his knees, the thick wind around him opening a small crater. Giving Beast more than enough space to jab his claw in and yank the man out of his little protective space.

Xaldin struggled in Beast’s hold for a moment when Beast roared into his face. All the pent up anger finally having a more respectable release.

He slammed the man to the stone pavement, cracking the stone under him and earning a satisfying yelp from the member. His claw ready to rip the man’s head off—Had only something didn’t hit him first. A loud scathing roar erupted from his throat when one of the lances, still under Xaldin’s control stabbed the cursed prince’s side.

“Beast!” Sora screamed running to aid his friend.

The lance ripped from the gashing wound haphazardly, staining the spear, the bridge and even some of the black cloak with blood. Beast crumpled, immediately let go of Xaldin, winds surrounded the organization member and lunged himself out of there. The large being fell to the ground, the blood quickly pouring out of the wound.

“Shit... no!” Sora’s hands were on him, sticky with the red liquid, Sora paled when the prince’s breathing quicken in desperate pants. Barely able to make any coherent sounds.

“Cure!” Donald shouted, casting the glowing bell flowers over the Beast. He barely healed the wound closed when Xaldin zoomed back for another round, his sharp-as-knife air blew and hurled the three into the air.

The darted in all directions, whirling in the sky with different pitches of screams without end.

"Don't Worry Fellahs!" Goofy shouted running behind the man and crashed his shield into his back. Startled Xaldin fell slightly forward, his air manipulation came a complete stop. The three trapped in the vortex felt with gravity working again allowing them to land on their feet as best they could.

"Why you!" The blackette screamed turning to face the guard. The six lances rose to the air they shot like darts, Goofy dove under one then quickly rolled out of the way from another. Using his shield to block another and arched his spin inwards to avoid another.

The man was quickly loosing his patience, bringing another lance besides him to stab the anthropomorphic dog.

"Strike Raid!"

The lance went to his opposite side, barely deflecting the Keyblade that was thrown at him. "Insolence."

He regained his lances surrounding behind him and shot them all at once.

"REFLECT!"

It did well, preventing anymore heavy injuries. But it could only cover so much when more spears came around and struck in all directions. Sora’s reflect saved them from scathed.

“Curaga!” Donald commanded using more of his magic upon Beast's wounds in the few moments the man’s attacks ceased.

“Thanks.” He managed, holding onto his still vibrant side. The mage nodded and redirected his staff, using a thunder spell in hopes to create damage.

Again. It did very little.

“You think magic will work against me?” The man laughed brushing the weak attempt of the spell. “Think again!”

All spears rose above him once more, moving so that they scattered around him. It that short second all six weapons floated and dart towards the fighters.

Donald dodged barely missing the spears, well save for his hat that got skewered against the wall behind him.

Sora and Goofy jumped over him, ready to bash their weapons against him, but the blackette was quick, using his redirected spear and blocking as well as sliding their attacks away from him and down to the ground.

“It’s useless!” Sora shouted skittering back when Goofy landed besides him.

“There’s gotta be a way around his lances and winds.” Goofy tried to reassure.

It didn’t seem like the man had any way to reach him. His defenses are well reflected with his offenses, there just doesn’t seem a way in. Except for—Wait that’s it!

“If we can distract him long enough, I should be able to charge enough light to weaken him.” Sora planned.

Goofy looked around, nodding once. “Are you planning to use—”

“Yes.” Sora said with no hesitation, his eyes sharpened when Xaldin spun around, ready to strike them too.

“But Sora—”

“It’s the only way, and you know it.” Sora declared his blade ready in his grip.

Goofy felt his stomach roll, but yes. Sora had a point, there was little they can do now.

“Let’s go!” Sora shouted darting forward. The Keyblade struck down, as expected his attack was blocked or transferred to another direction. But that didn’t stop the boy from using the same strikes and techniques.

But Sora noticed a pattern.

Xaldin tended to go on the offensive that worked as a defense. He crouched down, missing a series of spins of his spears that would have sliced his head clean off.

The lances darted forward around the boy who jumped out of the space in the nick of time. He didn’t rest for even a moment when five out of the six weapons surrounded him. It left little to the imagination when the final spear stood above his head. And right when they went to strike a weaker version of reflect stopped the attack altogether.

“Guys Now!”

The black haired man comprehend at the last second what just happened. He noticed a moment’s too late when all of the remaining opponents went straight for the kill. With a powerful thunder attack cackling on his body, followed by a shield aiming straight for his stomach and finally another melee attack from the Beast sent him flying. He didn’t miss the final one when a burst of light struck his vision. He yelled in pain right when the Keyblade sliced across his torso. The light from before danced before him right when it connected and burned his chest.

Nothing could stop him from the agony.

Sora jumped back, closer to his companions as he saw Xaldin scald in the power of light.

“Y-You think we got him?” Donald asked apprehensively.

Everyone blinked when the light died down, revealing the member collapse to the floor. Not moving, as the metal spears fell down around him.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sora said taking a deep breath of relief. “Man, if this is what Organization XIII really is, I don’t see why we have to worry about them.”

“Yeah. We can take them!” Donald agreed.

But Goofy scratched his temple with uncertainty. “I dunno… don’t ya think it was, a little too easy?”

The remaining three looked at him. Sora rose a brow up, “what do you mean? We got him, I think we got this in the bag.”

“Perhaps, you should listen to your friends more often.”

The voice scared the wits out of them. They all faced the single foe again, to their shock he was no longer in the place he fell over. They started their vision, only to land above them, seeing him hover above with the manipulated winds. Despite the burns he received from the light Sora casted on him, it didn’t stop him from getting up.

Sora got defensive. “Give it up! You’re outnumbered four to one!”

“Ah, quite extraordinary. Believing that you’ve won the battle before it’s even done.” Xaldin remarked landing back on the ground, but to everyone's surprise he hunched over, clearly demonstrating the toll of their attacks on him. Sora felt a little more at ease when Xaldin's hand pressed against the bridge’s wall to support himself.

Sora smirked. “You can’t even stand. What makes you think you've won!?”

Xaldin faced him directly in the eyes. “I can ask you the same thing. _Roxas_.”

The name breathed in the air. Blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second before it seemed to smack Sora in the face. His shocked looked blanched for a moment right when a splitting pain erupted in his head.

"ARRGH!" The Keyblade slipped out of his palms when he brought both of his hands to grab the side of his head. Almost all of his energy zapped right out of him causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
“Sora!” His friends shouted at him. The Keyblade user could feel hands on him trying to get him up; yet short lived when strong winds built around them. Being in such pain Sora didn’t see what was happening around other than he felt everything get blown away.

He and his friends were scattered around in the air before crashing onto the bridge. He fell face forward, his head still aching as every inch of his muscles numbed from any movement. He grunted shutting his eyes tight when footsteps clicked in his direction. They sounded like thunder with each step, coming closer made his pain edge worst.

Sora barely got to open one eye, seeing the man’s boots now stand before him.

His friends laid across the bridge, and while they tried to get up, Xaldin gave off one smirk and lifted his lances, to their shock they doubled in numbers before thrusted at them. Trapping them underneath them, by stabbing their clothes to the stone. One was lifted before their faces, one command and it would go right though their heads. 

“N-no…” Sora breathed struggling to get up! To even stay awake!

Xaldin smirked and crouched down to get into the child's line of sight. “You shouldn’t have gone against our wishes. _Roxas_.”

Another sharp pain zipped in his brain, radiating through his skull. A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to sit up and stare at the man's sharp face.

“I see. You look like him, yet…” He trailed off.

“W-what?” Sora gasped right when another hit of sharp wind blazed through him. The hold on his shoulder disappeared as the manipulated element harmed him. The air literally felt like thousands of needles against his body. He screamed feeling the wind push him back, nicking his skin in various places. But that paled in comparison when his back crashed against something hard.

His head collided against the wall, making him black out for a split second. Sora didn’t have enough time to recover when more of the tempered wind lifted him off the floor. In fact Xaldin didn’t even have to physically hold him anymore. The wind held his head in place, allowing the boy to see the Organization member’s features, albeit blurry. But also the single lance that was close to Sora’s face, blue eyes widened slightly at the spear that dangerously caressed his cheek.

He vaguely heard his friends were screaming at him, but it was futile.

Xaldin laughed one final time lifting Sora with his power over the wind. Making sure that the kid's feet wasn't touching the floor. “Time to finish this.” The spear flipped so that sharp end now met the pale skin and traced on Sora’s cheek, he winced at the blade drawing a red line on his skin.

This is it.

He's going to die.

He closed his eyes unable to see his own fate—something flew past his shoulder. Sora snapped his eyes wide to see a book get precisely thrown at the man's face. Nor was it the last one because another hit his chest.

Sora barely had enough strength to turn around to see Belle and the rest of the servants standing their ground. The Princess of Heart held a couple of books in her hands, and was rapidly throwing them at Xaldin. “Leave Him Alone!” She screamed.

“Belle!” Beast shouted ready to get up, but the spears holding him place would not let him.

Another landed on his head, he rapidly ripped it out and threw it to the ground. “For someone who doesn’t know how to fight. You sure are bothersome.” He commented in a low voice.

The lance was pulled away from Sora’s cut face and was readying itself in Belle’s direction.

Fear dominated his heart, giving him a better sense of control, even through the pain in his head. He didn’t want any of his friends to get hurt! Or worst.

Sora struggled, his hands fumbling to summon his Keyblade, he could barely cause his palm to glow. The summoning taking more energy that he can afford. His mind was nothing but a jumbled mess, the winds cutting blazed in his ears, sounding acutely like thunder.

_“Don’t!”_

It’s the same voice—how? But he never got to question further when the sound of a bloody scream echoed in his ringing ears. It’s there he realized his hand felt wet for some reason. His vision gotten thousands times clearer the moment Sora saw the direct sight in front of him. And find out why his hand is wet. It was covered in blood. Blood too dark to be remotely human, or normal for that matter.

The Keyblade wielder was thrown back, falling to the ground where his blade slipped from his fingers and still connected to Xaldin’s stomach.

The winds came to a complete halt, the lances disappearing from sight.

“W-when did I—!?” He couldn’t even speak when the blade disappeared in a burst of light and back in his hand. That alone was like a trigger of some sort, making it harder for Xaldin struggling to stay alive.

“Sora!” He friends shouted running towards him no longer being held down. 

He found himself standing again, strange… wasn’t he literally struggling to stay awake?

His attention slowly cast itself back to Xaldin who back away from the group, heavy breathing endowing his lungs.

“This… is not over!” His fading body made him look at his own hands, horrified to see them slowly disintegrating. The blood from the stab of the Keyblade would not stop. He cried out, feeling his own existence burn.

No! He can’t die! **Not Now!**

Darkness overtook him.

Only for the individuals to see him completely get swallowed by darkness and away from their sight.

 _Gone_ from this world.

...

They all remained in the castle’s inner gates. Belle held the glass with the solitude rose inside. Her solemn countenance solid when she handed the precious flower to the Beast.

He took it, but surprisingly enough he didn’t even once look at it. Instead he simply held it, his eyes wandering over to the rest. More specifically landing on Sora who was trying to keep a fussing Donald and Goofy away from him. Guilt raided his heart, and further increased when he recaptured sight of the long cut on the boy’s jaw. And he wasn’t the only one, as Belle also took notice of the Keyblade user’s injuries.  
  
“Guys, I’m okay. Really!” He tried to reassure his companions, he felt fine, apart from the cut on his face and a few bruises. But neither seemed convinced so he pulled out a potion for extra measure. It worked a bit to relax everyone, yet the lingering question fogged in the air.

The anthropomorphic dog sighed. “So, what happened back there?” 

Sora lingered on the question, his mind working on a simple explaining. But funny thing about that. He doesn’t know what the hell just happened. “I dunno… I guess, I sorta just reacted?”

No one was satisfied with that answer, but hearing Sora’s own confusion prevented them from asking further. The tension only grew thicker, Sora furrowed his brows wanting to change the subject, his eyes landed right on the princess. “Oh, Belle nice thinking back there.”

Th maiden blinked in surprise.

“Thanks for saving me. Not to mention getting the rose back from that guy.” Sora praised, making the older woman flush.

“I—it wasn’t much… I mean… all I did was get in the way.”

“No. You didn’t.” To everyone’s shock it was Beast who spoke this time. He faced the beautiful woman, “you would never get in the way Belle.”

He lowered the glass down to the floor in favor of holding Belle. His large hands gingerly went to grab her own smaller ones lovingly. “When I saw you… get taken away by that man. I couldn’t control myself, the only thing I could think about was saving you. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment.” His eyes looked glassy with unshed tears. “It makes me relieved to see you unharmed by Xaldin. That you’re safe.”

Everyone watched in smiles to see the two reunite sincerely.

“I only wish I could have stopped myself before. He had blinded me with the fact he would reverse this… _curse_.” He brought a hand closer to his body to stare at it. “I knew the man was suspicious from the very start. Yet I didn’t bother to force him to leave before all of this mess.” He admitted.

“There was no way you could have seen what happened.” Donald reassured.

“That’s right!” Mrs. Potts agreed.

“You were only looking for everyone’s best interests master.” Cogworth added wholeheartedly.

The cursed prince looked down, still feeling as if those words didn’t pertain to him. It made his eyes finally meet the glowing rose on the stone. His gratitude burning inside of him, seeing his subjects and the trio grinning at him then to Belle. How did he ever become so blessed with friends like them? “And uh… I’m very grateful to you… for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you.” He finished awkwardly scratching the side of his face.

The woman giggled silently. “It’s the least I could do. You’ve been so kind to me, and you didn’t have to be.”

“Belle.” He tried.

Her smile softened kindly. “Yes?”

Sora nearly laughed at the Beast’s expression. For the first time since meeting him, Sora has known him to be serious, always having this fierce look. But to see him bashful, even timid dare he admit that it's refreshing and nice to see that he’s not this kind of monster he appears to be.

And deep down, he has a strong, kind heart.

 _*It’s no wonder the Organization had been so keen in forcing him to join.*_ Sora thought, now seeing how Beast look ready to say something else, yet couldn’t bring himself to.

“I know… that I have been nothing but aggressive, and I might have said some awful things to you before. And I know I still have my moments, but I…” He looked over to everyone, who all gave their individual encouragement towards the now shy prince.

“Remember, no excuses.” Sora said in a light joking manner. Giving Beast a tiny bit room to breath.

“I wanted to apologize for everything. And… I’d like you to stay, with me. Please?”

That beautiful smile grew upon those words. She reached up, her hand fitting perfectly in his large one. His other free one went to the small of her back bringing her closer in a protective but loving embrace.

Her eyes glistened with tears of joy. “I will.”

Their own passion took over for them, no longer caring of the world around them and before they knew it they were dancing. Dancing ever so gracefully as their eyes never left one another. Nothing in the world would take this act of happiness from these two. It was just… so beautiful.

Sora scratched his eye, glad to know that his friends were happily together again. Which earned him some playful looks from his friends, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was everything was back to normal.

The young brunet leaned back. “So hey, did you see the look on Xaldin’s face when she gutted him and grabbed the rose?” Sora asked almost silently to his companions.

Goofy snickered. “Yep, she sure was the star in the moment.”

“She is rather unique, isn’t she?” Lumiere mentioned happily.

The teapot grinned graciously. “Always ready for a little adventure.”

“The two of them were made for each other.” Cogsworth continued. “Guess we might not have to wait much longer.”

Sora rose a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Remember the rose?” The candelabra stated pointing at the glassed flower next to the steps. The trio nodded.

Cogsworth moved his hands. “You see, if the master can learn to love and earn love in return before the last petal falls…”

“—the spell will be broken.” Lumiere interrupted the clock’s explaining.

It took one look at the duo, who was still oblivious to the world around them. And seeing the lovey-dovey faces was more than enough. Sora grinned confidently. “I think, you’re right. You definitely won‘t have to wait much longer.”

Those words acted like a spell itself. Because the Keyblade shinned in his palm just as the rose in the glass floated and brightened it‘s glow. Making everyone gasp, but to Sora he already knew what this meant.

The motions became fluid, his hands gripped the Keyblade pointing to the floor with tendrils of scattered lights as his crown necklace glowed forming the emblem down below him. The winds surrounded him, revealing the secret keyhole in it’s sacred realm. The rings of light formed around the Keyblade’s tip right when the beam shot through, opening the keyhole and it’s pathway.

“What happened?” The prince asked once Sora reemerged back in place.

“The gate is open!” Donald explained.

“Gate? You mean as in an entrance to this world?” Belle asked approaching them.

“Yeah.” Sora nodded.

“Do you have to go?” A timid voice asked from below, making the boy look down to see Chip hopping towards him.

“You could stay for the night.” Beast offered almost immediately. “You could rest and recover from the fight and head off in the morning.”

The offer was tempting. “You sure?”

“There is no problems, it’s barely a nick of what we could do for you three after everything you’ve done for us.” Cogsworth added.

Sora faced his two friends, who were both eager to accept. “Okay, we’ll stay for the night.”

A couple of tiny cheers were thrown that night. It was reassuring to know that they would rest in a safe spot for tonight. Especially after a long fight such as that one. But it was a great feeling to know that they had friends out in the worlds for them. All willing to help them as they would for them. His blue gaze went up to the night sky. Yes… there are so many worlds, and yet… the danger hasn’t left them at all.

Well, it’s a good thing he’s out here to help. Organization XIII is going down!

0o0

The night air felt heavy.

Too heavy that it nearly made the one under it nearly crack. Or rather it pretty much did because it surely made one girl snap open her eyes.

Sleep was at the last thing of her mind. It was too hard to even want to stay in bed. With a tiny sigh the person rose from the bed and up onto the rug covered floor.

These last nights have been reckless, it seemed as if her mind was playing tricks on her because ever since that incident in class—No... on that afternoon when she passed out and spoke to this Roxas guy.

It hasn't been the same...

Not that it was to begin with. Ever since Riku disappeared she just couldn't feel peace in her heart; she knew there was something more missing. Besides Riku she knew someone else was missing from the islands.

It's only when she started to remember... _him_. Everyone else began to remember him too.

She rose from the bed, unable to stay on it anymore. Tropical air breezed in when she opened the glass doors of her balcony. She walked out, her hands touching the rails of the balcony. Violet-blue eyes looked into the night sky, almost wishing… she could see beyond that dark atmosphere.

In the year since _she_ returned. Her mom and dad were ecstatic to have her back upon her arrival. But, it just didn’t feel like home anymore.

Nothing felt real.

Nothing felt right.

Nothing felt… complete.

Everything just seemed all so empty. She lowered her gaze down to the ocean, a single segment that also connected to the land. It’s funny, the _ocean_ separates everything, while the _land_ is large and it's individual thing, but the _sky_ connects everything together. Yet…

She breathed softly, closing those gentle eyes together. Was this meant to happen? Will she never see them again?

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, she glared before wiping them with the back of her hand. No.

She stared at the small island they always used to play at. A glimmer of hope burning within her. 

“Riku… Sora…” Kairi breathed with life, the names so long overdue brought a small smile on her lips.

She will see them again. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else felt like Kairi got the short end of the stick of having little to no significance in the game?


	19. (OC pt:1) What Lies Beneath

* * *

“And that’s how you do it.”

Naminé pushed her hands forward, her muscles straining for the overuse, but the tips of her fingers tingled quickly. She jumped and that little spark of the dark energy disappeared. Much to her disappointment.

“You need to concentrate. The portal won’t open for you if you're scared of it. You may not think it’s anything, but darkness is alive. And it will swallow you whole if you allow yourself to fear it. Got it Memorized.” Axel explained coming by her side his green eyes like a hawk of her every action.

A faint blush scattered on her face. “I’m sorry.”

Axel sighed, pressing long fingers against his forehead as if to alleviate a headache. “Look, don’t think to much into it. You’re still learning. But you have to overcome that otherwise Organization XIII **will** find you. And who knows what they’ll do to you.”

Memories of Castle Oblivion made her spine shiver. That’s something she never wants to experience again.

Noticing her discomfort, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not saying that they'll have an easy time. Just remember that as long as you know how to use the portal you should be able to escape them." The little blonde nodded, yet it was obvious that she still had some apprehension. Axel breathed another sigh, even crouching down to ruffle her hair affectionately, making her gasp and shut her eyes for that split second. Her purple blue eyes looking up at him in surprise, normally he would shrug it off but found himself freezing once getting a better look at the girl's face.

His own eyes widened, seeing the girl's features this close made something stir inside. Her previous actions came to mind that strongly urged him to hug her. To comfort her and reassure her that nothing would go wrong.

Even though it can, in so many _horrifying_ ways.

Her face looked so… just like…

“Axel?” Her voice brought him out of his trance, he blinked those green orbs and looked down at the younger.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You look… sad.”

Sad? Axel gave her a playfully annoyed look. “We’re nobodies remember? We don’t feel anything.”

“I don’t like to believe that.” The younger side distancing herself away from the pryo whose words caught him by surprise.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned.

"Do you really feel empty?"

Her question made him stiffen, his mind blanking as the question slipped in his ear and stayed in his mind. Did... did he feel empty. Subconsciously his hand reached to touch his chest. Where his heart would be if he... has one...

Did he feel empty?

"Axel?" Her gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He exhaled a little sharply. "Well can't say I do." Naminé gave him a look. "But I also can't say I don't." 

The pale girl looked down. "I see..."

"Guess that's what makes you special little one." He ruffled her hair again.

“Wish I could say that I do, Nobodies just don't have hearts. You know? It’s nothing more than a little fairy tale.”

Ironic really.

Nami looked away from the older’s face and down to her hands. It's true, they don’t have the ability to feel, only memories of it. But perhaps that’s one of the reasons why she and Roxas were so special. Because unlike the rest of the Organization, they weren't manifested husks forever separated from their hearts. They actually have a connection to their other halves. And in Roxas' case he once held Sora's body as the Keyblade user was indeed a walking heart until they connected. Yet for her... the only reason she is alive was because Sora had manifested a part of his form to her when Kairi's heart was still within him. So if Roxas had no reason to exist, her own existence was nothing but an abomination.

And maybe that's one of the reasons why the Organization had their eyes dead set to get a hold of them. Perhaps find a way to use them for their own selfish purposes. But she isn’t a mind reader, so who knows what exactly the Organization leader has in mind.

But one thing was for certain, she needs to distance herself as far as possible from the Organization and return back where she came. Her thoughts broke when she finally noticed the dark gloved hand waving in her line of sight.

“Geez, it’s like you turn off like a light or something.” Axel murmured, though in a pleasantly soft, caring tone. “We should get you back to practicing. We don’t exactly have time to grace ourselves over.”

“Oh, right.” Naminé nodded going in to conjure her energy again.

Soon, she will return to _her_. Soon.

0o0

Settling in a new world isn’t as hard as many people would perceive. At least, to those that travel constantly.

The trio’s overnight stay at Beast’s Castle proved to be something they desperately needed. To be able to rest up, eat properly as well as just relax, even if it was for a few took off strains on their shoulders. And while normally they would have love to stat a little longer, they knew they couldn’t.

Sora breathed a small smirk at their parting. "Hope to see you again."

“Take care of one another.” Goofy said. “And no more arguin’.”

“We will.” Beast reassured.

“We’ll see to it.” Lumiere stated.

“You’re welcomed here anytime.” Cogsworth offered.

…

Once seated on his chair Donald was up and going for takeoff. Sora gave the wold one last look down the window before activating the hyperdrive unit and shot them right into space.

And thank goodness they were. They might actually visit more often when it came to rest the night. Though Sora knew they can’t overuse that offer, considering how long it takes to even reach Beast's castle. Despite how welcoming the idea was for consideration.  
  
But that comfort eventually came to a stop once it was time to search and arrive the next world. While somehow keeping their breakfast in their guts, considering the amount of Nobody ships that nearly tried to shoot them down forcing their ship to make barrel rolls and crazy flips.

Thank goodness it was Donald who was piloting today.

Sora let go of the firing controls to lean back. 'Damn enemy ships" He cursed with a relieved sigh. It looks like smooth flying from there on out.

Both of his friends turned to each other silently then back at the boy.

"Hey Sora?"

The said boy turned around to see Goofy, he looked worried. "Before we go to the next world, Donald and I were wondering... are you alright?"

A brown brow rose up to his hairline. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Both Disney members glanced at each other again.

"You sure you don't feel any different?" Donald asked.

Sora gave them both weird looks. "No. I don't think so."

Well, actually... there were a couple of things that seemed... sorta off, but at far as he was concerned he seemed alright. _*I mean nothing is falling off, and I can fight with the Keyblade just fine.*_

Both Donald and Goofy didn't look the least amount convinced, however they couldn't bring the concern back up when the next world came to view. It looked vaguely familiar, but the speed that the ship was going, the image of the world was too close for proper examination. In fact the world's atmosphere covered their windows. The mage quickly guided their vehicle through the bumpy layers of the world, a mass of green came to sight where Donald was efficient in parking their Gummi Ship in a secluded area in what seemed like a forest.

"We're here." Chip's voice sounded in the mic, once parked and unbuckling their seat belts the trio programed their areas accordingly before exiting. Before leaving, Donald quickly activated the cloaking on their ship giving ease to three once leaving their transport. The forest they landed in was quite a beauty, trees mounted everywhere, the grass was the greenest they’ve ever laid eyes on. And the water was sparkling clean.

At the distance they were able to see some grand architecture. But more prominently at the top of one of the mountains laid a very familiar building shaped and built as a beautiful strong defense.

“Hey isn’t that the Coliseum?” Sora asked pointing up.

The three other companions also took notice. "Looks like we're back at the Olympus Coliseum." Goofy confirmed once looking at his yellow device again.

“Well, I’ll be.” Jiminy said with a smile. “You reckon Hercules and Phil are around?”

“They should. After all it’s their home world.” Donald stated.

It was a silent agreement that they trotted their way towards the coliseum, looking a lot more extravagant the last time they’ve visited this world.

They came across a beautiful pond, and for a moment Sora was tempted to check it out. But mentally reminded himself to stay weary of any enemies—they always seemed to bump into the Organization members either way.

 _*Perhaps they might be —*_ but his thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream that echoed in the woods.

It brought the trio to action, their weapons ready and charged into the forest. They made it seconds when the girl screamed again, running away from these bloated pigs that chased her.

“Heartless!” Sora screamed darting ahead and swung his manifested Keyblade.

One of them managed to get the jump on her, pushing to the ground, but that was all it was able to do. Because the Keyblade struck it off, more than enough to have the others squeak like the pigs they are and sent running.

The girl pushed herself off the ground, noticing a gloved hand holding out towards her. “Thanks, but… I’m fine.”

But seeing as the person didn’t take their hand away, she turned seeing it to be a young…—?

She pushed herself up brushing her purple dress of any dirt that may have been caught in it. She collected herself and gave Sora and the two others a skeptical look. “And you’re supposed to be?” Her voice was smooth, a bit frayed on the edge, easily showing her sarcastic side and her underlying high intellect. Clearly someone who doesn’t take anyone’s crap.

“I’m Sora, he’s Donald and that’s Goofy.” He introduced, his face now starting to match the older woman’s.

“Why were those Heartless after you?” Donald questioned.

Immediately Sora noticed the defensive aura around her. Clearly a subject she wants to avoid speaking about.

“Just some business I needed to take care of.” She said dismissively, already making her way towards the end of the woods.

“Mind if we come with you?” Sora asked now catching up to walk besides her. “We seem to be a little lost.”

In truth, he wanted to check around to see if there was anymore Heartless. Because if three were around attacking, there's bound to be more lurking around. The woman shrugged, brushing a reddish brown strand behind her air of her carefully brushed ponytail. “Whatever, just don’t expect me to help you out.”

Sora grinned which only made her slant a brow at him in confusion, but rolled her eyes and continued her trail.

Silently the four walked out of the woods, the buildings of the city became just a little more apparent. Passing another weirdly shaped tree when the woman started to speak. “So… What brings you three here in Thebes?”

“We came to see how Hercules and Phil are doing.” Sora said almost instantly.

She gave each a strange look, her purple eyes examining each. “You know Wonderboy?” She asked in a silky tone.

“Yeah! ‘cause we’re heroes too!” Donald accumulated.

Goofy laughed. “Ya mean junior heroes, Donald.” Which resulted the duck to glare at him.

The woman couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Looks like we have a friend in common.”

Sora smiled at the woman. “Nice.”

She smiled at the younger. “Name’s Megara. But my friends call me Meg.”

“Nice to meet you Meg.” Sora greeted just as they crossed the forest a little more. “So how's Herc doing?"

"Considering me a friend already, huh?" Meg snorted, which to that Sora simply shrugged.

"Well, he's dunking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that." Meg's voice lowered a little. "He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits though, especially with all those daily specials that Hades has been sending him..."

"Hades?" Donald interjected in shock. The other two weren’t exactly pleased either. After all, who could forget the evil blue, underworld God that tricked them to fight against Cloud on their first visit.

Meg eyed them again, clearly seeing that they have some personal vendetta against Lord of the Dead. "I was on my way to see him, maybe get him to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything were to _happen_ to him…"

She gripped her arm subconsciously, the last thing she wants is for Herc to get hurt.

"Gawrsh, sounds like you’re more than just friends!" Goofy noted.

Meg's face heated up pink, making her look away, her voice stuttering, "Oh…! Uh, I mean…”

...

By the time they reached the city the sun was in the middle. “Thanks for the help by the way.”

Sora nodded. “No problem. But it seems like Hades is causing trouble all over again, I think it’s time we pay that bag of hot air a visit.”

Meg looked at him with a mix of confusion, and maybe? Worry? “You do realize who you’re speaking about right?”

“Oh trust us, we do.” Donald huffed.

“Maybe we can talk to him about giving Herc a break instead.” He offered.

But Meg looked clearly surprised about his offer. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to do a favor to someone you just met?”

“Anyone a friend of Hercules is a friend of ours.” Goofy chimed. The other two nodded in agreement.

Megara looked at all of them, they were a strange bunch that was for sure. But to see innocent hearts like them, there aren’t many like these anymore. “You really want to do that?”

Their expressions spoke for them.

“Well, it looks like you know what you’re doing. I guess I’ll take you up on that offer. But in exchange, let’s keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

“Our lips are sealed.” Goofy responded, followed by Donald and Sora nodding.

Though the younger brunet wondered why that was necessary. Why would Meg want to keep speaking to Hades a secret? But he didn't question it and so the three were ready to go but paused once realizing something.

"Uhm… where do we exactly find Hades?"

0o0

Following Meg’s careful instructions, they followed the river down the woods. It may have taken some time, but eventually they found themselves coming across a section of the woods that looked like it was dying.

Even further led to the trees actually dead and wilted over with the grass growing a sickening grey color. As well as an oddly sculpted cave that had trees embracing the top and sides of the entrance of the cave.

"This must be it." Sora mentioned walking closer, feeling a cold aura breathing out of the entrance.

With a deep inhale the trio walked in. It was as though they entered another world (which in reality it kinda was).

A couple of steps in and Sora could feel his chest tightening. A mass of dark energy radiating from the inside, immediately he stopped when he felt a cold sensation run up his spine.

"Sora?" Goofy turned around, also stopping his steps to see the boy loosely hugging his elbows, swallowing deeply as if he was too scared to go further.

“It’s strange…” Sora exhaled slowly.

“What’s strange?” Goofy asked tilting his head.

Blue eyes glanced around as if seeing if something was going to pop out. “I can’t help that this place… it feels soo…”

“Dead?” Donald piped.

“Well yeah, but… something else just feels off." He swallowed the rest of his words, the conversation on the Gummi ship returned to mind. "I can’t explain it, it’s just a feeling. You know?”

He **absolutely hated** lying to his friends. But for now. He has to. The last thing he wants is for his friends to worry about him.

The two humanoid animals glanced at each other, Donald looked especially suspicious but knew he had hardly any power to know what Sora was feeling. Instead they reluctantly looked away from that detail and returned their original pace.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat again, he hated the sense that he kept receiving on the other side of the cave. But they had a job/favor to do, so taking a deep breath he forced that feeling down and ignore it. Yet it remained at the pit of his stomach.

He just wish he knew what it was that was causing that feeling. And where the heck did he learn how to sense this... darkness. He could swear up and down that he never had this ability before.

And it's starting to scare him.

...

They have been walking for a while, and while they journeyed Sora couldn’t help but feel a bit tired. Which in all honesty, the journey had been a bit of a long one, he looked over to see Donald and Goofy who were also starting to slow their steps.

“You guys okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Donald answered. It was tiny, but he heard a hint of fatigue in the mage's voice.

“Just wondering, it seems like you guys seemed like you needed some rest.” Sora said.

“You don’t exactly look all that better yourself.” The duck retorted.

“Maybe the long walk got to us, besides.” Goofy pointed up ahead. “Ya think that’s where we’ll find Hades?”

There was a large cracked door, covered in what seemed like vines, or where they jagged blue rocks? They couldn’t tell, but it seemed to be their best bet for now.

“Maybe, let’s go check it out.” The Keyblade user said walking over.

They passed through the opening to see a smaller room in comparison to the entrance. There wasn’t any green water—if it's even water in the first place.

"Sora..." Donald spoke up when they made a turn to another tunnel. "Do you really think it’s a good idea to talk to Hades?”

Sora shrugged. “Who knows, but do you think it was a better idea for Meg to go on her own? You saw how that ended up.”

“Why is it that we always end up doing stuff like this?” He persisted. “How does this have anything to do with Riku, the Organization or the King?!"

“Don’t forget, Hercules is our friend too. And clearly Meg is one of his friends, Hades is obviously cooking something bad. So, I rather check and make sure he doesn’t.” Sora saw some little balls of smoke floating around.

“Besides, as far as I see, trouble doesn’t just happen in one segment, there is always a chain that connects to it.” He added, a little surprised at himself for thinking it.

“Gee, Sora, why d'ya say that?" Goofy asked.

The boy stopped his steps, making his friends stop too. "It seems that each world has a problem that clearly needs help to be fixed. Obviously, the Organization is well on it’s way to try to damage that. And I don’t think it’s safe to say that they would ignore one world just because they missed one. And I’m sure everyone is getting affected because of it. Those people must have someone that important to them. Just like Riku and Kairi are to me. Or like how the King is important to you." Sora mused thoughtfully. “And by helping them, it makes me feel... like in a way, I’m helping Riku and the King. And that hopefully, we’ll be able to find them. And then Riku and I can go back home with Kairi.”

That earned him a gentle slap to back. "Gee, Sora! Now that you mention it, I sorta feel the same way!" Goofy laughed followed by Donald still seemed a bit apprehensive but seeing the brunet's logic he too, nodded in understanding.

Feeling a little more motivated the three continued their set path. Well, if there was any other way, it seemed like the trail only went one way. And as they continued, it seemed he was getting more exhausted by the second. Pretty soon, it felt like sleep felt like lovable option. Sora blinked forcefully, shaking his head even to keep himself awake. He moved so that his hand pressed against the cold wall, man can this get any worst...?

The sound of crumbling stone fell right besides him that made him jump a couple feet in the air. Should he mention that it was unstable? More rocks crumbled above, Sora looked up and quickly jumped out of the way. The rock landed precisely where he would have been a fleshy pancake if he moved seconds later.

“Boy that was close.” He huffed.

“You’re telling me.” Donald grumbled brushing some dirt off his blue outfit.

“It seems like this place is falling apart.” Goofy observed. “Maybe we should be careful.”

“Gee I wonder.” Sora muttered bitterly under his breath but took Goofy’s warning to mind.

And of course, the Heartless weren’t forgotten. The deeper they went in the linear maze. Heartless had been scattered about waiting for them. The first one went straight towards Sora, clearly intent to snatch his heart.

But instead it’s claws only met the Keyblade, slicing them clean off and forcing it back. Just when it was gonna retaliate, Goofy’s shield flew across, spinning in place, driving and deeply cutting the Heartless center. It simmered into nothing, the Heart still trapped in darkness, however the deed was done; allowing the shield returned back like a boomerang in the captain of the royal knight’s hand.

“Goofy! That was my shot!” Donald yelled, throwing his fists down in a tantrum.

“Ahyuk. Sorry Donald.”

"We shouldn't stay in the same spot. We should get moving." Sora added once the Key returned to his heart.

Underground was nothing but a maze. Tunnels went about in different directions, multiple sections of twisted cave tunnels branched out that the trio were sure that they got lost. And what made matters worst was how exhausted they all were that they literally needed to sit down to recapture their breath. Sora leaned against a wall, a quick power nap might do him some good. He rubbed his eye, ready to suggest one, when something echoed in the tunnel. He turned to the dark abyss of the tunnel's left. His blue eyes narrowing at the direction, he stood up carefully listening.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked, but the boy ignored him.

"Sora?" Goofy tried. 

"Shhh!" He cupped the back of his ear to listen better, a couple moments later he heard the thick pattering of footsteps. "Someone's coming." 

Before they could ask the said footsteps got louder and heavier. It was large. It had to—then there was a girlish shriek.

“What the-?”

The same girlish scream gotten louder in the dead air, seconds before something dark dotted their vision. Sora materialized his blade just when he saw someone wearing a black leather cloak run at full speed towards them.

“RUN!” The being shouted waving his arms in the air like a lunatic and darted away from the trio. **“RUN AWAY!”**

Donald was flabbergasted. “Was that—”

“—Organization XIII?” Finished Goofy equally confused.

“It sure looked… like it?” Sora worded out with surprise turning around to see in the direction where the guy ran off to.

But it came out even more in surprise when heavy, hot breath snorted on Sora’s back. The hairs and nerves stood on end, slowly he turned around in fear when he saw three heads and razor-sharp teeth.

“CERBERUS!?” Sora screamed exactly like the guy did and bolted out of there. His friends following him with feet like wheels and dust following their feet.

The underground guardian chased after them. His big size not proving to be a handicap for the trio, as it was efficient in speed and distance in capturing it’s prey. Everyone screamed racing out of the tunnel and away from the monster that arched down, ready to chomp on them as a midday snack.

Hellish barking boomed on them, Sora was at the front, running away when he heard the dog reach closer. Fear drilled his heart, he could barely beat this behemoth before. And that was when he was smaller, **he’s freaken huge now!** How the hell can he face this thing!?

“OVER HERE!” Sora screamed tuning sharply with a shoe screech and run in another tunnel. His friends followed, but so did Cerberus, it’s bark becoming deafening as death itself. Sora ran in the semi-dark tunnel, his head flipping back multiple times to see the large mythical creature now nipping at their heels.

But when he looked ahead, he saw a dead end. He skidded to a stop seeing the tall cliff hovering over a bottom pit of green water running as a sharp river.

Donald and Goofy screeched to a halt when they also saw the end of their trail.

 _ **“What Do We Do!?”**_ The duck squealed in fear.

The dog’s pounding paws and barks didn’t cease, approaching them at deadly precision.

Sora gulped sharply, sweat running down his face. “We jump.”

Donald looked like he was about to faint. “What!?”

Sora closed his eyes, but not before Cerberus enormous teeth clashed together ready to eat. He didn’t think twice, he roughly grabbed his friends’ hands and dragged with him.

They all fell off the cliff with screams.

Just before Cerberus could so much bite them.

“AAAHAAAAHHH!” Sora screamed at one point his hands let go of his friend’s hands. They tried reaching for him, but it was too late when ice cold water engulfed them all.

Sora rose his head up from the green water, but the powerful current pushed him. The boy tried to stay in control, but the water swept him away, tumbling him about, his heels spun over his head, along with the underground river. The green water was nothing but a blur of cold darkness, rapidly becoming colder and harsher on his small body.

He pushed his head up, but small waves swallowed him again, forcing him under water. He resurfaced his lungs burning with the tainted water.

 **“D-Dona-hald! Gah! G-Goof-y!”** He howled as much as he could, the water suffocating him, not allowing him to find his friends who most likely are drowning as he is.

A waterfall was quickly approaching, that much he got to see, he paddled with all the strength he had left in. The temperature staggeringly dropped, his heart internally bruising his chest with each beat as the heat drained out of him. His lost feeling of his limbs, starting from the tip of his fingers. He was dragged under the freezing water the entire ordeal left him nothing but feeling lightheaded, he flailed in the water. But nothing could save him when the fall was too close.

He reached for something. Anything—His strength finally... failed him.

Everything that he held dear to his heart flashed before his eyes.

His home, his friends, Riku… Kairi… then, he saw his parents…

Eyes went to the back of his head and blacked out just moments before his body fell with the icy waterfall in a dead heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olympus Coliseum will also deviate a lot from the canon game


	20. (OC pt:2) For all it’s worth

* * *

_“This is for the best Sora. You know very well that you can’t continue doing this.”_

_The young boy looked up and glared at his mother. “But This isn’t me!”_

_“You’re only going through a phase. And this must end right now.” His mother scolded, taking away the skateboard. “You shouldn’t be using this. This is for little boys.”_

_Sora gripped his tiny fists together. The words formed inside of his throat, reaching his tongue but stopped the second his father walked in. To his utter shock he saw all the toys all of his hats and even some of his t-shirts were stuffed in the box he was carrying in his hands._

_“We’re doing this for you Sora. Doing this to yourself isn’t healthy, you're just confused and it's only a phase.” His father said, his normally calm voice enticed with a roughness that the young boy never heard him use before._

_“But…” Tears welted in his eyes, unable to even see his parents anymore._

_“Sora.”_

_He didn’t want to hear it. The six-year old didn’t want to hear anything his parents wanted to say._

_They never listed to him. They would never understand him._

_Instead he turned around and ran away inside of his room. Ignoring his parent’s calls and yells at him. He just wanted to be away._

_Why can’t he leave? Why can’t anyone accept him?_

_Why Do They Hate Him!?_

…

Why does this always happen to him…?

Pain filled every inch of his body, he moaned moving his side when his stomach wrenched inside him. Snapping his eyes open he quickly pushed himself to the side, the water that was lodged in his throat sputtered out. Forcing him to cough out the nasty cold water.

It felt as though he was drowning inside. He coughed, sputtered and vomited everything that was in his lungs.

In the back of his mind, he questioned how in Destiny’s name was he alive. But the rest of him was in too much pain to even consider the logic behind it.

He moaned when he felt himself relax, though his lungs still burned and throat stayed raw. He was too weak to move, unable to stand or even more for that matter.

He collapsed, breathing in deeply trying to regain his own strength for now. His eyelids felt too heavy to even remain open, but he knew he couldn’t stay here. Not in the underworld at least. Too many enemies lurked around for him to take a nap.

“Goofy… Don…ald…” He said between deep breaths.

He forced his eyes open, allowing him to see the translucent ceiling and darken walls constantly being kissed by a strange fog that made the boy a little paranoid.

His friends were nowhere around. And it was already making him worried. With whatever energy he had left, he summoned the Keyblade in his weak grip.

“Cure…” He muttered out, using a fragment of magic to heal.

It did the trick, his muscles still sore, but it gave him enough strength to get up. He turned over, going onto his hands and knees to push himself up. He struggled to get himself up, his arms quivering when suddenly he felt someone before him.

“What is a child like you doing here?” The voice was roughen with experience aged with pain.

The brunet look up, all he saw was a man dressed a red cloak, he also noticed a large sword over his shoulder.

He immediately went on alert. “W-Who, are you?”

The older man stared at Sora with his single working eye. He watched in mild amusement when he saw the kid trying to pull himself sturdy. Obviously not working since the underworld continued to drain his strength.

“You will need to get out of here.” He said crouching down. It might have been an insult, but the man didn’t care.

Sora glared at him. “And why should I listen to you?”

“Because if you don’t, you will die.” The man explained.

This wouldn’t be the first time that Sora faced the face of death. So why should now be any different? “Thanks, but I don’t think I can do that sir.”

He forcefully pushed himself up, so quickly that he almost felt the need to vomit again. Yet somehow kept that bile down his throat. He almost stumbled but the man rose with him, his hand held onto the boy’s small shoulder, stopping him from falling backwards.

“I get it, you have companions trapped here, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Sora eyes narrowed at the man. But oddly enough, despite the harden nature of the man, Sora couldn’t sense a single ounce of mal intention in him.

“I see.” The man said again. He straighten himself, “do as you like.”

“Wait!” Sora called just before the man left.

The red cloaked man did stop, turning his head just slightly to see Sora barely able to stand. “Auron.”

“Huh?”

“My name.”

“Oh.” Sora breathed a little. “I’m Sora.”

Then he remembered something. “Did you? Were you the one who saved me?”

Auron stared at the child, but in a single swoop nodded once. “It seems we were destined to meet.” He turned around again, his strong back facing the brunet. “Perhaps you need a guardian.”

Something inside of the brunet flashed hot. The brunet gritted his brows together. “Thanks. But no thanks.”

“As you wish.” The man said finally walking away.

For a moment, Sora felt his stomach flare, a sign that made him want to follow the man. Auron clearly knew his way around this labyrinth better than he did. So maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to stick around him, just until he finds his friends that is.

The man turned his way through a small tunnel connected to the little cave of a room Sora sat in. The only other exit being where the green river water is filtering through. So he has two options? Exit though the river that nearly drowned him, or follow this man.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be a mistake.

“Hey, wait up!”

0o0

Megara had been silently contemplating whether if it was a good idea to let those three go on their own since returning back to the city.

Yes, she’s aware that they could handle themselves, especially since they helped her out with the Heartless. Not to mention that they claimed to be Hercules’s friends. But ever since they split, an aching concern dwelled at the base of her stomach, slowly rising up with every passing minute. She half considered returning back just to see if the strange trio were alright. But seeing as Hercules and Phil were waiting for her, the last thing she wanted was to make them worry over her. But that wouldn't drop her worry at whatever fate they're going through at this moment.

She reached the top of the steps of the coliseum, to her surprise she saw the mortal god finally sitting taking a well earned break.

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly, her silky tone soothing to the buff man.

“Never better…” He tried to play off, but they both knew that he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Come on, Wonderboy.” She placed a soft slender hand over his own. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you play hooky for a day.”

“Meg, you know I can’t do that. They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can’t exactly let them down. Besides… who would protect them from the danger?”

The brunet sighed heavily. This is how he always dismisses her worry. Playing it as if nothing was wrong and that he had it under control when in reality he's barely hanging on by a thread.

He wasn't going to stop. Not until Hades decides to throw in the tunic. And they all knew that isn’t going to happen any time soon.

He rose up, his smile returning, “don’t worry Meg. I’ll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?”

To add to that, he bulked his already stiff and pained muscles. He grinned and walked back towards the arena, his smile and confidence fading slowly when the bright scene of the arena and the massive cheers of the audience returned.

How _much_ he would give for a _**long**_ nap right now…

Meg lowered her head down, her eyes crystallizing with tears. Her hand went to her heart. “Sora, don’t let me down…”

0o0

It felt like hours since they’ve been walking. And there wasn’t a single trace of his friends since the jump.

Needless to say, Sora was downright worried. “Are you sure you didn’t see anyone else. Like a humanoid dog or duck?”

Auron shook his head once. “No, you were the only one drowning in the river. I pulled you out before you went further down stream.”

He should be grateful he’s alive. But he wasn’t, not while his friends are missing. And to make matters worst, the lingering exhaustion that emitted since their arrival of the underworld hasn't left. If anything it's only made it more desirable to sit down on the cold ground and take one endless nap. As demonstrated by the yawn that lingered in his breath, he exhaled, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. He glanced up at the man; in comparison, he looked healthy, an full of energy? Why does Auron seem alright? Like nothing was weighing him down?

And for that matter why the hell is he the only one whose so bloody tired?

“Hey Auron?”

The man hummed in response, never turning to him but showing he was listening.

“Why is it—” Sora's voice was lost the second they entered another room, er—cave… uh, cavern?

The cavern was large, spacey, but what really caught his attention was the depth below them. Near the edge of the floor they stood on was a deep green misty lake. But unlike the green water that he almost drowned in, this didn’t look anything remotely like water.

His blue eyes reflected the color of green. Cautiously walking over to the edge he glanced down at the lake’s translucent depths that infinitely spiraled downwards. In the stir of the lake he got to see lengthy white whisps slowly flushing down to the center.

A sense of dread and underlying sorrow filled his heart. A dizziness befell Sora, which made him grasp his head in one hand and tear his gaze away from the green lake below.

“This is where the dead goes.” Auron said softly, there was tinge of emotion that the boy almost missed if he hadn’t been paying attention.

Even in the vertigo daze Sora looked up to see the man’s face soften, but only slightly. That emotion also faded once he directed his free hand towards the other door across the thin jagged trail above the green lake. "That is where you will find Hades.”

“Wait! How did you know—”

“Why else would anyone want to come here that isn’t dead.” There was a sarcastic tone that easily smuggled into the man’s voice. “I find it quite interesting why anyone would want to willing come here. After seeing the one who takes the dead, it’s clear to me why no one wants to die.”

A smile spread on boy's lips just before a laugh left them. Okay. That’s funny.  
  
“Believe me. I wouldn’t either.” Sora continued to laugh.

A faint matching expression spread on Auron’s lips, but judging by his lack of movement it became obvious that this is as far as the man was gonna go. And while Sora would prefer to have some company, especially after learning about... this place. He respected that, despite he would prefer having company, he knew that he couldn’t rely on others so much already.

“Thanks Auron.” Sora saluted right as he ran off onto the thin trail.

“Try not to die. I can’t promise it’s a pleasant experience.”

Sora wanted to respond, but found himself unable to. Wait, what did he—When the boy turned around Auron was already gone.

Okay. Totally. Not. _**Creepy**_.

0o0

Hades was just about done with this shit.

First his day started with this damn creature, for Olympia’s name he couldn’t understand why Maleficent decided to name him a part of her lousy group to be help her with whatever scheme she wanted with Heartless.

Second, there was this cloaked weasel sneaking around the Underworld like a rat.

And third, he found these two nimrods almost staggering themselves around his lair. Where the Keyblade brat was? He didn't know. (Actually number three wasn’t a bad thing because he has these dunderheads locked up). And this is plenty to drag the brat out of hiding and search for them.  
  
But besides those three complaint—Hercules will not simply fall and die!

Not to mention the guy he was ready to send to fight Zeus’ son turned against him! (And if Pain and Panic don't find him, so he swears...!)

He only threads away from bursting with rage.

“So, uh… what’re you gonna do about Hercules?” The abomination of a cat said meekly at him.

The creature’s presence made him want to burn something to smithereens.

“He has made mince meat outta every fighter you've sent at him!" Hades felt the little patience he had boil down to nothing as Maleficent's fool, or Pete whatever. He didn’t care continued to yap. "Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only!"

“Do you ever stop talking.” Hades said, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Pete didn’t take that too well. “Well, it’s aint like I’m the one whose—”

“Can it you damn cat.” Hades interrupted again, he was already getting a headache with this fool.

His yellow gaze turned over to see the two unconscious lankies in the cage that he got them chained in. Oh look, they’re waking up.

The duck was first to recover, getting up to shake the feeling of drowsiness off. He groaned, but as he tried to raise up further his head suddenly collided with the top of the cage.

“What the…” He stopped when he saw the bars surrounding them. At least the good news was, he wasn’t alone.

“Goofy! Goofy!” He shook the other, trying to get him awake. It worked when the captain of the royal knights groggily got up.

“It is time for supper?” He asked, completely out of it.

“Look whose finally awake.”  
  
That got both of them up instantly when they saw both Hades and Pete walk close to the small cage they were forced in. Donald gripped the rock-like bars.

“Hey! What’s the big idea! Let us out!” He demanded which only served to make both laugh.

“And what makes you think we’ll listen to you.” Hades said reaching closer. For extra measures of mocking he crouched down to meet them. “You clearly don’t see what the position you’re in.”

But Donald didn’t care, instead he banged his staff against the bar, but to his surprise it didn’t so much even earn a scratch.

“Why you—Thun—”

“Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn’t do that if you I were you.” Hades stopped in a mocking tone. “That cage is made with a special kind of anti magic metal in it. You wouldn’t want to fry your poor friend with you in there. Now do you?”

The fact that not only did Hades trap and mock him made the duck’s blood boil. But feeling Goofy shift right next him made him do a reality check. He gripped his wand tightly in his hands, a glare full of daggers to the lord of the dead.

Hades smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

He got up, walking a couple of steps around the cage. “Oh, but don’t worry, that little brat of companion of yours is coming to save you.” At the mention of Sora the two stared at Hades in anger. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Pete smirked. “In fact, he should be arriving any second now.”

As if Pete’s words triggered something, the young brunet ran inside the throne room without a single doubt.

Yet his determined face dropped into horror when he saw his friends trapped.

Oh how the look on the brat's face was like a rare delicacy that Hades’s enjoyed to the end.

 **“Hades!”** Sora shouted, but more so angry when saw his trapped friends who were calling out his name.

“Well, look who joined the party.” Hades chuckled, but the boy wasn’t having any of it.

Sora gripped his fist in front of his chest. “Let. Them. Go!”

“Care to explain why would I should?” Hades faced the boy fully. “After all, I think they would make excellent snacks for Cerberus.”

That did it.

Sora could feel every inch of his body burning. His Keyblade in hand more than ready to slice the so-called lord of the dead into pieces.

Hades burned a bright orange and red. His entire demeanor up and ready to retaliate.

The Keyblade was met, managing to strike Hades’s arm—only to be pushed back like through tough rubber.

“What?!” The boy gasped, he backflipped when Hades tried to strike him with burning hands. Barely missing a burn himself, but more flames ignite in his sharp palms to form orbs, multiple raised to the air before surrounded him, one look and all those orbs shot at the boy.

He casted a shield seconds before the fire could touch him. Sora heard his friends shouting at him, but he lost control when one of the fireballs exploded on the shield. Sora struggled, gritting his teeth at each fiery impact. His hold on the shield weaken with each hit, which became worst when vertigo decided to play a part in his battle. He shut his eyes as sweat poured down his face. He made to improve his balance by stepping one foot forward, but it wasn’t enough to hold because the shield shattered upon another fireball collision.

Sora was thrown back with a yell, shards of the spell spluttered around him like shards of glass, disappearing once touching the floor. Sora harshly landed on his side on the cold ground. He struggled to breath and move but was otherwise free of injuries.

He pushed himself to the side, coughing when another wave of dizziness overcame him.

Why did he feel... so weak...?!

“W-What’s happening…?” He managed out with a rasp upon seeing his vision now blur and shake.

Hades walked over to him, a large smirk on his face. “Oh... that’s right. See, here's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are _zeroes_!" A smirk spread on his lips when he approached Sora. “Comes with the territory.”

Hades went once more to attack his hands ablaze, instinctively Sora to shut his eyes—then something stopped the lord of the dead in his tracks.

When dazed blue eyes opened, all Sora got to see was the red cloaked man blocking the attack. Hades’s yellow eyes widened. “YOU!”

But Auron left nothing more, he brought his blade away from the sharp hands just to slice the flamed foe.

“Auron…!” Sora gasped weakly.

“Go Now!”

“But… I can’t… leave my friends behind!” Sora slurred, rippling muscles aching to get himself up.

“Why you no good **Traitor!** I was the one who brought you **back to life!** ” Hades roared the fire on his head burning with rage.

A smirk appeared on the man’s face. “And I already said. This is my story. And you’re not part of it.”

The lord of the dead went to strike again. But Auron dodged out of the way, darting towards the collapsed boy off the floor and picking him up in one arm. The strong arm held Sora around the waist taking him with him to avoid another strike from the Underworld ruler. The boy couldn’t muster the energy to pester or move for that matter as his upper torso and legs hung limply. The swordsman jumped in another direction to avoid another attack. The next thing Sora knew, he saw himself dangling out of the roughly carved window.

“Hope you don’t mind heights. And don’t come back until you regained your strength.”

Sora's widened seconds before the black-haired swordsman let him go.

“NO!” Sora screamed trying to reach to grab the window ledge, but it was futile he was sent spiraling downwards. It seemed like death would finally claim him, yet he tumbled down the surface harshly. What felt like sand crashed his fall (well sort of) because now he was left tumbling down a looped road that went downwards like a slide.

He didn’t know how long he was rolling, but at one point he was now sliding down into a dark crevice where all sight darkened.

He must have passed out at one point during the ride because the next thing he knew he was at the entrance of the Underworld. He groaned, a splitting headache taking over the crown of his head and every muscle were trying to compete who could make him hurt more. His mind was a jumbling mess and he wanted to get up but just couldn’t muster any strength in him to do so. He felt his consciousness fading once more, he crawled. He needed to get his friends… he had—Something dark approached him.

But his blurry vision would now allow him to see who it was. But he saw a pair of boots in front of his hazy vision, a sense of caution but at the same time familiarity swelled inside his heart. And finally, whatever exhaustion had plagued him from the beginning no longer allowed him to fight against it.

The last thing he felt was another pair of arms hosting him up.

0o0

“Why did you let him escape?” Pete questioned harshly crossing his large arms.

“Trust me fool." He that a lot more calmer than usual. "That brat isn’t going to stay away for long. Not as long as I have these two dunderheads here.” He said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to a screaming duck and a stupid dog that didn’t know if he should do anything like his dumb bird of a friend.

Pete wanted to argue, but once he saw the odds were favoring them. Perhaps it was better to let this play out on its own.

“So tell me, why is this key brat so important?” Hades asked, wondering why Maleficent was still intent on using the kid.

“According to Maleficent, his Keyblade is the only thing that can open any lock.” The idiot explained.

Now that got the underworld god interested. “Any lock?”

The humanoid cat nodded. “Yup. Or… at least, I think so…?”

The blue skinned being smirked. “Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? Makes the one of upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool!"

Hades never thought he would have used that one, since he figured he would have put an end on Hercules's life above ground. Turns out plan U shall take action now. At least until he can drain Hercules' of his power!

And hopefully get rid of this bumbling idiot out of here.

"Then that’s the place we're where gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winning streak?" Pete slammed his fist on the table.

"Problem. Zeus locked it up tight." Hades laughed, his dagger-like teeth clicking against each other, "but that shouldn't be a problem. All we gotta do is swipe that key and then reopen the Underdrome."

Pete didn't looked convinced, "Hate to tell ya, but that Key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover."

“Again, you forget, we have an advantage.” He motioned over to the two locked individuals who looked more worried than angry now.

White razor teeth glimmered in satisfaction. “And I think this situation also needs a woman’s touch.”

That smirk didn’t leave when he casted an orb of magic, showing the image of a beautiful brown-haired woman. Who sat alone in the Olympus Coliseum's entrance, a few moments past and she jumped slightly. Her wide purple eyes looking around, as if sensing someone is watching her.

0o0

 _“Come on kid. We buff you up to be a potential hero, but now you go on passing out on us junior champ?”_ A voice echoed in the distance.

It sounded familiar, and Sora reached out to where he heard it. It wasn’t long before his eyes opened softly, it was incredibly bright when the eyelids cracked open.

He groaned and blinked a couple of times, when he managed to get a visual.

“Oh thank Zeus you’re alright.” An orange haired man said with clear relief in his voice.

“Herc?” Sora said upon recognition. He then looked over to the rest, happy to see Phil and Meg.

“Glad to see little junior hero up.” Phil said with a small smile. “But you’re getting soft pal.”

“mmm… Sorry.” The boy went to get up, but a strong hand gingerly patting his shoulder to lay back down on the makeshift bed. “I wouldn’t move just yet. You’re still recovering from the Underworld’s Curse.”

“Underworld curse?” Sora asked looking at the strong god. That would explain why he felt incredibly tired while he stayed down there.

Then he remembered. “My friends!”

He rose up rapidly—Oh! Bad Idea!

His hand went straight to his mouth. Herc handed him a clay pot and then stepped away when Sora expelled all the contents in his stomach out.

He coughed and puked everything. When he finished he fell back onto the straw bed. “Oooh! Bad idea...! moving is a bad idea...”

“I told you.” Hercules deadpanned.

“Yeah, got that.” He moaned trying to relax his vertigo spell.

“So… what exactly happened to your friends?” Meg asked wearily, although she had a guilty idea what might have happened.

Sora closed his eyes for a moment to explain.

...

“And that’s what happened.” Sora sighed rubbing his lower jaw while at it; he's not sure why it hurts.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you were found outside the Coliseum, especially since you passed out at the Underworld entrance.” Phil pointed out.

It was still a bit of a mystery. The last thing Sora remembers is seeing something bla—Wait?

The Organization? He saw the cloak of the Organization, but… why did they help him? And if so, _why_ couldn’t they help his friends!?

At the mere thought of them made him sadden. His brows furrowed, if only he had been able to find them earlier. If only he didn’t make them jump down with him. They’d all be here right now…!

He brought his knees closer to himself, just when he felt a gentle grip on his shoulder. “Hey now. It’s okay, we’ll get them back.”

Even with the hero's words wasn’t enough to sooth the boy’s worry. But he was touched that he did care. “Yeah, I know…”

He turned to Meg who looked more guilty about this whole ordeal. Sora smiled softly at her. “It’s not your fault Meg.”

“How can you say that? I was the only who let you go on your own. And now you’re in this mess because I couldn’t talk to Hades.”

Hercules twitched his brows at that, but didn’t say further. He knows that she was only trying to help, but he didn’t want anything to happen to her.

“Like I said, neither one of us thought it would end like this.” Sora inhaled softly, glad to know that his strength was returning. He rose up, but the half-god was ready to push him back down.

“Sora you need to rest, the Underworld drained your life away.”

“Speak for yourself.” Sora noted, motioning to Herc’s the bangs forming under his eyes matching his tried expression. “I know you’re really strong, but even you have your limits.”

The strong man chuckled a little. “Yeah I guess.”

“And for that I need to go. I can’t wait here while my friends are still taken hostage by Hades.” The boy pestered.

“Look kid. You want to save your friends. Very honorable. But the second you return to the Underworld, you’re life will drain faster than a Centaur chasing intruders off it's territory.” Phil warned.

The boy sat up, despite his friends small protests. “But there has to be another way. I can’t stay here and _do nothing_!”

“There is a way.” Hercules said suddenly. “You could return back if you have the Olympus stone. It guards the holder against the Underworld‘s curse. The gods use it when they have to travel down there.”

“Great! Where can I get it?”

Phil raised a hand. “Hold your Pegasuses junior. The stone is at Mount Olympus. Only the gods have access to that.”

Damn…

“But," Herc grinned. "I don’t think my father would mind if I let you borrow it.”

Sora soon returned that expression. “Thanks.”

“I’ll go get for you. However, I won’t be able to go with you back down in the Underworld. I still have matches to take care of.” He obviously wasn’t looking forward to doing them.

Sora frowned a little, this made him all that more eager to help his friends and find a way to pull the plug to Hades’ constant monster sending.

“Alright, I’ll go get it. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He waved before heading out.

“He really needs some rest.” Meg said softly once the demi-god was gone.

“Tell me about it, it looks like he went to war with a monster-sized three headed snake.” Sora commented.

“Yeah about that…” Phil started.

...

“So is there anything I can do to help?” Sora said finally being able to get out the makeshift bed. He had followed Phil back the coliseum battle arena leaving Megara to do some of her own business.

“Unless you’re willing to take on champ’s match tomorrow, I don’t see anything else.” The satyr said while adjusting the sign. Another match was to be scheduled in an hour and he didn’t have time to lose before the next crowd comes in to see Hercules beat the next monster into snot.

But…

“Look… you really think you can help with convincing Hades to stop torturing the kid. He really needs a long break.”

“He really does.” Sora agreed. He would have never thought that even Herc would get this tired considering his supernatural strength. It seemed unnatural that the Hercules would be so tired.

And it eagerly made him want to help him even more now.

“Well don’t just stand there.” Phil said giving Sora look.

“Wha—?”

“Get training. The best you could do is get some training in to get yourself ready for your journey. Trust me I’ve seen what the three of you could do together. But by yourself… well…” He motioned to Sora’s scrawny form.

“And what’s that supposed to mean!?” Sora shouted.

“For you to get into shape. I got two words of advice: train, eat and get stronger.”

 _*That was technically five.*_ Sora thought bemused. But Phil was right, maybe at least doing some light training should help him. (Well, more like pass the time until Herc comes back).

...

Phil had some pots laid out, ready for him to break and practice. Sora can’t say it was record time when he finished but it did allow him to feel his muscles again.

Now chugging some water out of a goblet, he sat in the shade, trying to cool down from the training he finished. It did help, not only by keeping his mind clear, but also whipping his muscles back into place. The Underworld Curse definitely wasn’t a joke. He hoped Herc would arrive soon.

Ah—! Speak of the divine.

The hero looked drained beyond anything. He seemed like he was ready to pass out and just sleep on the ground regardless if it felt comfortable or not.

“You don’t look too hot.” Sora commented coming to the older’s side.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Hercules replied, before sitting down on the closest seat available. “Sorry Sora…”

“For what? What happened?” The boy asked with concern.

The hero drooped his head. “The Olympus Stone was stolen.”

Eyes widened. “What?”

“By who!?” Phil choked out.

“The gods don’t know. They are currently investigating who the thief is.” He exhaled loudly. “All we’re sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak.”

Recognition burned in the boy’s eyes. Herc gave him a single look. “I’m gonna guess it’s someone you know.”

“I’m pretty sure of it.” Sora leaned back a little.

Herc sighed and leaned back, he was too exhausted, and to now have this also under their plate was just a mess. He looked down, noticing something. “By the way, since I was gone did Meg go anywhere?”

Sora pondered. “Yeah, she said something ‘bout grabbing some supplies for a feast, or something like that.”

Herc shrugged. “Figures she would do that.”

Sora smirked a little. “She’s really important to you, huh?”

A blush scattered on his face. “Oh uh… it’s not like we’re anything really. Just…—” Obviously she meant a whole lot to him. Sora didn’t take that smirk off his face.

Hercules deflated. “Yeah, she’s really important to me. I couldn’t stand the idea of anything happening to her.”

“Then you gotta learn how to watch over her then.” A cynical voice came to the side. The three turned and immediately got defensive.

“Hades!” Hercules shouted getting in between the fire-being and his friends.

A smirk trailed in long features. “You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description.”

“Oh yeah! What’s it to you!” Sora shouted coming around Hercules and near the lord of the dead.

The black robed man gave an annoyed look to the boy before flicking him in the forehead easily sending him down to the ground with a yelp and thud.

Herc grabbed the under-god’s wrist tightly. "Leave him alone!"

But Hades didn’t even look the slightest amount worried. “So aggressive. But I should tell you.”

He disappeared in a puff of dark smoke and away from the mortal god’s grip. “I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news. Seems like your dear, sweet little Nutmeg went and got herself lost in the Underworld.”

Fear scattered in the three’s hearts.

He flashed his razor fangs at them, more specifically at divine mortal. “What’s wrong your hero-ness, chimera got your tongue?”

Anger exploded in the hero. “You mean you kidnapped her!”

“Oh you definitely got the wrong idea. Okay sure, maybe the plan was to invite her over for a small little chat. But hey she just came by on her own terms.” Hades smirked.

Sora’s Keyblade appeared in hand. “Why you-”

“Ah, ah, ah. You wouldn’t want to have anything happen to her and those two runts of yours now would you.”

"What did you do to them!?' Sora demanded pointing the key at the under-god.

"Oh nothing much, just happy with the hospitality I gave them." The under-god chuckled.

Hercules had enough. He didn’t have time for this. He whistled out a tune just seconds when a strong white Pegasus flew right near him in the arena. And he was about to get on— 

“Now you can’t be thinking of leaving now, are you?” Hades smirked. “After all, you got a very important match today against, um… the bloodthirsty Hydra.”

Panic surged in the hero’s stomach.

But Hades was enjoying every bit of it. “I mean if you don’t stick around, who knows what kind of “accidents” might happen?”

“Yeah! Accidents that _you_ cause!” Sora shouted.

“Ah, details. Who needs them.” Hades said dismissively.

“You’re just a coward!” The mortal god spat, his Pegasus flapping his wings angrily along his rider.

“Ah well. Can’t all be heroes.” And with that Hades disappeared with dark smoke.

“Damn it…!” Herc shouted gripping his fists.

A hand was placed on his forearm, the hero looked down to see Sora’s confident expression. “Don’t worry. You take care of your match, I’ll find them.”

“You sure about that?” Phil said with a cross his chubby arms. “Cause last time you came here all banged up and whatnot. Had to shove a potion down your throat.”

 _So that’s_ why his jaw hurt before.

“Still, I need to help my friends too.” Sora interjected. “Not to mention get that stone back. After all, I’m sure the person who stole it needed it for a reason, no?”

“Would make sense.” Hercules said placing a hand under his chin. "But I'm sure I can—" He stopped his offer when he noticed people start flooding in the seats of the arena. Clearly indicated the time of the next match was near.

The orange haired man sighed heavily. “Looks like I have to go.”

Sora removed his hand from his arm. “You worry about your match, and I’ll worry about finding the others.”

“Take Sora down to the Underworld, there’s no time to loose.” He told his Pegasus.

The white flying horse nodded and knelt a wing down. “Hope you don’t mind heights.”

“Not at all.” Sora smiled. He allowed the stronger to lift him and place him on the horse. He felt a tinge of nervousness in his stomach when both wings lifted. He held a firm but careful hold around the flying horse’s neck. And with a mighty flap the horse rocketed them up into the air.

“I’m counting on you!” Hercules called after the flying duo.

“I'll bring them back!” He shouted back waving back, but rapidly held the horse’s neck before he fell off.

Down on the ground Phil looked at the hero. “Are you sure he can do it?”

Sky blue eyes looked back at his leaving friends. “I know he will.”

...

The trip was significantly shorter riding on Pegasus rather than walking. Because they made it past the entrance and down into the underworld in record time. Sora inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling goosebumps bulge in his skin at the staggering temperature drop.

“Thanks buddy.” Sora patted the brilliant white horse as he got off. The mystical horse nodded and returned back to Hercules. Seeing the horse return to the upper world safety gave the boy some breathing room.

 _*Alright, which way would the thief go?*_ He thought looking at both stone doors. This one?

He walked in the opposite direction of before, the stone door opened to reveal a room with the floor full of fog. A couple of steps in and he could feel the wisps touch his bare calves. "It's sorta like fog, but at the same time…" He muttered under his breath. He examined the fog for a couple of seconds, being seeing there was no harm he walked inside, keeping an eye out fo—

“AAAAHH!” He screamed when the next step he took he fell through the fog. His hand reached out to grab onto the ledge, Destiny continued to let him live when his fingers latched onto the sharp end. His heart pounding against his chest from the mass of unexpected adrenaline.

“Okay… rule #1 watch where I’m going…” Sora deadpanned bitterly. He tested the height, the tips of his shoes touching another ledge under him. He let go, plopping onto the soles of his feet, his eyes widening when he saw the fog remain above him like clouds in the cavern. "Well ain't that nice for their visitors." He spat sourly as he proceeded to climb down again.

By the time he reached the floor, a minor migraine grew at the front of his skull. That's his cue that he needs to hurry. But just as he was about to leave, a group of ghost shaped Heartless scattered around the area. 

"Destiny, why do you hate me?"

...

Sora lost count how many halls and caverns he entered and exited. His muscles were sore and his migraine formed a light headache. Sips of potions help tame the pain but he knew he couldn't rely on the medicine since he might need it for something graver.

Eventually after the 17th hall he explored he finally came across a tunnel that led up to a higher level. And more importantly a completely new room he hasn't seen at least three times. "Finally...!" He gasped rubbing the front of his head. He never thought he'd find his way out of here. It was a bit of curve but the brunet rushed forward, following the thin trail led to another section of the multi-cavern.

His heart stilled for a split moment, a rush of darkness threaded inside of him. Sora swallowed, hating the feeling, but knew that energy easily came from the thief. No one else had a similar feel expect the Organization... Sora broke into a run, feeling closer to the darkness when he came into the larger cavern. His eyes narrowing on the impending black cloaked person up ahead. But apparently the Organization member clearly heard him entering. He spun around with a squeak.

“Ah, You!" He squealed, Sora gave him a incredulous look, making the other guy cough and composed himself shamelessly. "Stop right there!”

"I don't think so! What are you doing here!?" Sora demanded ready to summon his weapon.

"You're not in a position to—" The cloaked guy trailed off, lowering his pointed finger, an audible gasp sounded out. “Wait a sec...”

Sora was just about to summon his Keyblade as the other walked towards him. He stopped a couple of inches away from Sora when he tilted his covered head.

_“Roxas?!”_

Sora blinked, feeling a familiar nagging pain at the back of his head, though shockingly enough, this time it didn't hurt as it did when Xaldin said it. In fact... it almost felt like a relief!? “E-excuse me?!”

The member lowered his hood revealing a young adult(teen?) male. With a dirty blonde mullet; a couple of the blonde strands fell in front of light blue eyes. “It’s me Demyx! Remember? We used to hang out at the base and go on missions together!”

Sora eyes widened immediately, and for some reason he can’t help but feel happy to see this guy. But regardless of that he remained on guard.

Seeing as the boy didn’t respond further, the member took it upon himself to bring the memory back in his old friend? He walked over as he continued to give him a few more glances. And just when the young boy thought it couldn’t get any weirder; the other suddenly grabbed Sora’s head. The younger cried out in shock, just as the member tilted his head a few directions before the younger struggled in his grip.

“What happened to you Roxas?!” He questioned frantically upon the minor separation. “You look like a _girl_. Don’t get me wrong, you’re easy on the eyes. But Come ON! Don’t tell me you'll be like Larxene!?”

Anger bubbled inside of the younger when he yanked and slapped the Organization member's hands off of him, then summoned his Keyblade. “Do Not Call Me A **GIRL!** ” His weapon materialized and struck sideways in hope to stab the asshole but the guy jumped out of the way before he was hit.

“Well, you _definitely_ still got that temper of yours.” He exhaled, but still looking like he was still worried. “Come with me bud! I think the others can help you.”

He held his hand out to Sora, who quickly retaliated with his Keyblade. The other pulled his hand before it would be sliced off. “Look! I don’t know who this Roxas character is. But that’s not my name! It’s Sora!”

The blonde looked shocked, but then looked a little saddened. “Damn… after everything we've been through together... I didn’t want to have to do this to you Roxy, but…” He pulled out a white note card from one of his leather pockets. "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition..." he glanced up at Sora, "right…” He put he note card away with a grumble. “Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

Sora gave him another weird look. “You’re bizarre.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he’s supposed to feel threaten or just plainly annoyed.

But it proved to be more of the 'threatened' side when Demyx pulled out a gold coin with a cloud and a thunderbolt on it.

Sora jumped. “So you’re the one who took the stone!”

“Well, I have to survive down here somehow.” Demyx pouted. He rose the medallion up and in a quick flash light shined on the coin. Before dropping down on the Organization member covering him in a protective shield from the curse.

Sora readied his blade, ready to attack, only for the older pulled out a blue weapon? Or is that an instrument? The blonde swung in front of him, Sora burst out laughing. "Nice guitar!"

Demyx pouted. "Okay first off, this is a Sitar! Not a guitar!" He strummed his fingers on the silver strings. Puddles of water formed around the organization member. Sora's apprehension and nerves tightened when those puddles started rising moving up and shaping themselves as humanoids shapes. More of those watery beings formed around him as well, there easily had to be at least a dozen of them!

 _"Dance, water, dance!"_ Demyx shouted, his hands now swinging down in powerful strokes. All at once, the watery figures jumped forward, their thin legs slid across the ground, each of them vaguely an appearance of their summoner, right when one struck Sora. The solid water struck the boy across the stomach with their mimicked sitars, sending him flying.

Sora flipped in midair, his Keyblade aimed in the general direction before casting a blizzard spell. A couple froze on spot allowing him to ram his blade into them and break them into pieces. Thunder spells helped a bit, shocking some of those water figures into nothing but little droplets of water. His sense flared, feeling more of the copies encircle around him, his eyes narrowed and dodged, feeling one of the water bodies jumping over him in hopes of crashing into him. Sora rolled almost at the same time, avoiding another that wanted to attack, just as he got up, he sent a decent spinning whack that cut the head right off. The rest of it's body becoming as thin as water and splashing onto the ground.

Something wrapped around his arm, he yelped looking around to see one of the water bodies extended it's arm in a long stretch to grab a hold of Sora's wrist. It pulled in attempt to pull Sora towards him. But Sora tugged back just enough to get his weapon in the right angle and slice off the watery limb off. Like the other the severed limb became nothing but regular water that fell with gravity and absorbed into the dirt.

More encircled around him, one in particular lunged out to grab Sora around the neck, but the Keyblade user easily grabbed it back. The water had a slimy texture but firm enough that he was able to grab it. A wild idea sprung in mind, he grinned almost madly as he pulled the copy close and spun it around like a cowboy with rope. The body didn't even struggle at the hold and spinning, which easily gave Sora the upper hand. He knocked and broke the majority back into regular water.

Once done he smashed the one in hand to the floor returning it into a pool of water. The ground was left with puddles of water that was slowly evaporating. The numbers diminished, allowing Sora to gain the upper hand. With no defenses left the musician gasped seeing all his copies gone. His eyes darted to the left to see the brunet charging at him in a blur. Demyx squealed in shock and rose his instrumental weapon just before the Keyblade could meet his head.

The musician struggled, surprised at the sheer strength of the girl, with a minute yell he managed to push Sora back and jumped a fair distance away. Clear blue eyes widening when he saw all of his clones gone. Shit...

Metal sheathing echoed in the dead air, and the sight of the Keyblade pointed in front of his head had him almost loose his pride in his pants.

"H-hey! C'mon now!" Demyx the sitar disappeared in his grip when he held up his hands in defense. "Let's not get too serious! How about you drop you weapon like I did with mine and call it a draw. Kay?”

The younger didn't fall for that and pressed the Keyblade threateningly at his neck. “H-hold on! I saved your life and even took you outside of this creepy place so you wouldn't die! I think you owe me that much!"

Demyx breathed a little when he saw the surprise look on the boy's face. But that moment faded away when a look of anger returned on the tanned kid's face. The Keyblade now touched his neck. "Alright! Look I know I attacked first, but look.” He rose the medallion in his hand holding it as a peace offering. “Look I brought you that stone Roxas! It’s all yours! We're friends man!"

Sora brow twitched the pain in his head flaring worst that nearly made the boy throw up. "First off, stop calling me Roxas! And second: that stone belongs to the gods of this world! You stole it."

"Whaaa…Well, uh… you know… I…” Demyx trailed off unsure what to say next. He gulped feeling the instant burn of the Keyblade's metal start to brand him. He whimpered at the pain, “Roxas… we used to be friends. Come back to us.”

Sora’s brow twitched again, more than ready to slice the nobody in half. But never got the chance when a portal of darkness formed behind Demyx. Sora blinked in surprise, the blonde use that moment of distraction to kick Sora in the gut. The brunet cried out staggering backwards and hunching to hold the bruised area. "Wait!" He shouted but the other guy raced out of there and slipped in the portal, sealing it close.

Gone.

“I swear the guy’s a broken record.” Sora mumbled to himself, trying to stand straight. However as he did all pain that was ignored before came to him in full throttle. He inwardly gasped and cringed feeling all that harmful sensation return.

He inhaled sharply, clutching his heart all while he nearly fell over. _*Damn pain... damn... name...*_

Another flare worked inside of him that caused him to hunch over. With the battle exertion, the kick and the Underworld's curse, he couldn't hold it in anymore when he purged what little was left in his stomach. It was enough to make collapse to his knees, hunching over and panting brashly.

"I freaken hate... the Organization..." He moaned wiping his mouth. However...

His blue gaze turned to the golden stone. A small glimmer of hope. Guess the broken record forgot the Medallion. Sora weakly reached out for it; the second he touched it, all nausea and pain simmered away. His energy returning in loads that gave him the strength to stand again. He inhaled the stale air, nasty feel, but to him it felt like a new breath of life.

Now that's what he's talking about!

A stupid grin spread on his lips with a healthy grip he held the medallion. And in his other the Keyblade manifested. Now that’s what he called power! His dopey grin never faltered as he stored the stone away in his pocket. Now all that’s left is to find his friends and rescue them.

Let's just hope it's easier done than said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora. The saying is: easier said than done.
> 
> Also, Demyx's battle was so easy that's it's not even funny. (Also the main reason why it's so short in this chapter in comparison to Xaldin's).


	21. (OC pt:3) The End isn't Always so Neutral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last post for a while, since KH3 is finally coming out, I'm going to play it for a while, and who knows I might be able to add more content to the story because of it, I think I speak for everyone to say: bring it on!

* * *

The room behind where he met Demyx was unlike anything Sora has ever seen before. But the most intriguing, or rather he should say disturbing, thing he saw was a rock. Upon closer inspection he saw an outline of a girl-Wait a minute….

“MEG!?” He shouted running to the rock, his hands grazed on the rock carefully, clearly not getting a response.

“Oh, what did they do to you…” He muttered sadly, just when he finally noticed the keyhole in it.

On instinct he pulled his Keyblade out and like the rest he unlocked the seal. Making the rock glow and reveal a serene green pillar of light. Just seconds when the rock disappeared under that light pillar.

“Now that’s what I call a key!” A cynical voice called out from behind. Sora spun around, his face expressing his shock to saw his three friends trapped in cloud-like chains, each struggling to budge out of their restraints. Donald and Goofy were shaking their heads like mad, unable to speak due to the smoke wrapped around their mouths like muzzles.

“Let Them Go!” Sora demanded pointing his blade at the underworld god.

“And here I thought I would thank you for your help.” Hades said with a large smirk. “But I guess not.”

“Stop playing games!” Sora screamed.

“Oh, but the games have just begun.” Another voice sounded, making everyone turned to see Pete walking all high and mighty. “The re-opening of the Underdrome!”

“You babbling _imbecile!_ That was supposed to be **MY LINE!** ” The fire being shouted easily making Pete jump back in fear.

But the lord of the dead calmed down realizing who stood there. “Anyways, the seal that Zeus placed there is gone. And now: _Ladies and Gentlemen long have we waited… —_” He stopped just when a bright flash of light covered Sora’s eyes. He used his hand to cover his sight. But as soon as the light died down Sora reopened his eyes to look around in shock. He now stood alone in the center of what looked to be an arena.

His eyes wandered to around where he saw his friends on the balconies. Struggling to move towards him. Meg in particular squirmed around, but Hades got a good hold on her preventing her from moving further.

_“ —for the revival of the Ultimate Coliseum! Your host: your’s truly, Hades—the one and only Lord of the Dead! Now brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the Underdrome!”_

Sora gripped his Keyblade, “I don’t have time for this! Either you let my friends go! Or I’ll make you!”

“Tch. Tough crowd.” Hades said grabbing Meg tighter the shoulder. His bony hands nearly digging the sharp ends into her delicate skin. “Consider this, I may let them go if you defeat this!”

At the sound of his shout, a multitude of ghost Heartless surrounded Sora. Each of different shapes and sizes. The key glowed when Sora saw each and every one of them. The first one he struck fell down without a fight, but the next ones came over him in a mob. But this time he wasn’t going down.

He jumped over them, his blade striking in multiple but precise directions. Easily capturing a number of the enemies in deadly hits before they were gone in a puff of explosions of their deaths. The hearts they’ve captured floated into the air. Free.

But as he took down a couple, double the amount took their places. Even with the Olympus stone Sora still had his regular stamina and energy to watch for. Such as the fact when something rammed into him from behind. He shouted flying forward, he collided against the wall when another Heartless approached him. He rolled out of the way moments before the rabid dog crashed into him knocking him across the arena.

More Heartless swarmed in. A few in particular were crawling around behind him.

Donald and Goofy shouted, their sounds muffled but not stopping them from trying to warn their friend. But it was too late because the creatures jumped, Sora barely had time to react. But they never reached him, instead their remains fell down to the floor just in time too when a familiar red cloaked individual came besides him. His long sword easily took down more that tried to retaliate.

“Auron!” Sora gasped, standing straighter.

“Keep your eyes on the monsters!” The dark haired man shouted running over and slice his way through the heartless. Easily taking a least a dozen down before Sora can even strike one. For that the brunet couldn’t help but be widely impressed with the man’s skill and mobility.

Hades sighed in frustration upon seeing the two of them fight the heartless. Will they never learn?

The sound of cracking knuckles echoed behind him.

...

Sora jumped striking another one flying in the air in front of him.

Auron darted in a forward charge, his katana held in a spear-like fashion, taking down multiple Heartless at once. He lifted his large curved sword striking down a particularly large one to his right. Saving Sora before it would collapse on him.

“Thanks!” Sora called out allowing him to dispatch the smaller ones. The remaining Heartless held no chance against the skilled warrior and Keyblade bearer.

Finally getting rid of the pesky remains.

A loud scream screeched above them that captured their attention.

The two saw Hades get thrown across the air above them and into the green sea in the distance. When the two turned around to the rest of the gang, they also got to see Pete get tossed away. His round body bouncing like ball down the steps of the arena with many pain-filled shouts and screams. (Until he landed on his face that muffled the remaining noises).

Sora then laid his now wide eyes to see the strong hero now holding Meg.

“Herc!” Sora called out in utter relief.

He grinned back. “Sorry I’m late!”

“Better late than never.” The boy’s relief rose further when he saw the Olympian now break the magical chains off of Meg and his friends.

“Ah, much better.” Donald quacked.

Sora lost it, his eyes brimmed with tears he jumped onto the stone-made bleachers. Uncaring if he tripped and collapsed onto his friends. “You’re Okay!”

His friends hugged the younger back. “What did you think.” Donald replied back making sure to hold his friend tightly.

“Glad to see you safe Sora.”

Sora sobbed pulling back to reveal his puffy eyes and red cheeks. “I’m so sorry for not making it back in time. And for the river—I…”

He just sobbed unable to hold his emotions together. He wouldn’t know what to do if he really did loose them.

Meg smiled softly, glad to see them reunited again. In her own surprise she felt warm and strong arms wrap around her small frame. She looked up to see Hercules being a similar position of emotions. “I’m so glad you’re alright Meg.”

“Oh come on Wonderboy,"  she teased returning the hug, when they separated she gave him a playful punch to the arm. "You think I’d go down that easy.”

The Olympian could only bear her a warm smile.

Though as much as they wanted to remain in that comfort they knew they had to get out of there.

Sora managed to peel himself away from his friends. His mind remembering his other friend.

“Hey, thanks for the help Auro—” his voice trailed off when he saw his former companion gone.

“Auron?” But it seemed like the man had vanished. “Huh? Where'd he go? He was there just a couple of seconds ago…" Sora questioned.

“Maybe he had somewhere to go?” Goofy peered to guess.

Maybe… but something inside of Sora’s stomach didn’t settle well with his sudden disappearance.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Hercules shouted already making way towards the exit.

The reconnected trio of friends quickly followed suite.

The forest came into their eyes, and never had they’ve been so relieved in their lives. Donald and Goofy in particular, finally allowing themselves stray away from the Underworld’s curse and regain their own strength back.

“That has to be craziest thing I’ve ever done.” Sora breathed in the fresh air.

“Not including the time you crashed the Gummi ship.” Donald muttered recalling their time in the Deep Jungle.

Sora face burned. “I already told you it was an accident!”

"Which is the reason why I'm the pilot of the ship!" Donald pressed.

Goofy grinned, "he’s right y’know.”

“Oh Come on!” Sora pouted crossing his arms. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Sora, you crashed the Gummi Ship! How is that not Bad!?" Donald yelled.

"But we were all okay!" Sora insisted. "The ship was fixed and no one minded!"

"My bruised beak minded!" Donald fired back with a glare.

Meg and Hercules chuckled a bit seeing the trio squabble. All in all good health and away from that danger. The hero gently grabbed Megara’s hand who looked at him in surprise, but smiled and squeezed his hand back.

The group continued to argue with each other, leaving Sora still angry, he opened his mouth to say something—

But a loud bang stopped them.

The group turned around to see the coliseum on top of the high mountain spontaneously explode. The parts fell down to the city below and the distant sound of screaming and cries echoed in the woods.

“Oh No!” Herc shouted his eyes widening in horror.

It was an unspoken agreement that led the group to run back at the city. Below it was mayhem but that didn’t stop the group to jump back into action, racing to the gates of the city where three headed monster continued to rampage.

But by the time they reached the entrance, it was too late.

Everything. Was. Destroyed.

The Coliseum was in shambles and section of the city under it was devastated. The Hydra continued to rampage, the buildings that were in the way were destroyed, and it's three heads continued to crash into everything. The smell of smoke covered the once fresh air, making it almost hard to breath.

And the amount of screaming people trying to leave the gates echoed in their ears. Many of the people managed to escape, while others… were unable to…

“This… can’t be.” Herc fell to his knees hunching forward.  
  
“Herc!” Phil’s voice rang out in the distance where the group was able to see the half-goat half human trot over to them. He looked relatively fine except for the scorch marks surrounding his skin.

“Look, the Hydra is wrecking the entire city.”

“We can tell!” Donald added bitterly.

“It won’t be long until he ruins Thebes, perhaps even all of Greece!” Phil cried frantically. “C’mon champ!”

The Olympian lowered his head, shaking it. “I failed…”

“It’s not your fault.” Meg crouched besides him.

“I left everyone unprotected.” He shut his eyes and crashed his fists to the floor. His face never lifting as tears burned his eyes. “Hades was right, I'm just a… a washout…”

Phil grabbed the man’s arm shaking it vigorously. “Aw, c'mon, champ! I didn't train you to think like that!”

But the hero didn’t even so much move from the ground.

“Hercules…” Meg said sadly.

Sora shut his eyes tightly before running to the hero’s side. The orange haired man barely got to see Sora’s face when Sora crouched before him, his hands gripping both large shoulders.

“Phil’s right! You can’t be beating yourself up for something you couldn’t stop. If anyone is to blame it’s Hades!”

The hero averted his eyes away from the boy. “Are you seriously going to be doing this to yourself. You’ve fought hundreds of monsters Hades sent your way. I doubt this one can be any different. You’ve done more in your life than anyone could give you credit for. You know as well as I do, if Hades hadn’t played dirty like the low-life that he is, then things wouldn’t have turned out as they did. None of this is your fault.”

Her remained silent, unable to even respond, his eyes only drifted down to the floor. “I… I can’t… Sora. I'm no hero anymore…”

The light glow on his skin dulled easily turning more a grayish tint. Sora looked down in uncertainty, Herc was clearly not in any condition to fight.

The younger sighed heavily, hearing the sounds of the Hydra roaring and the people screaming became too much. His eyes faced his friends, the three looked at each other, a silent conversation mutually agreeing with each other.

He then turned to Meg and Phil, all while letting go of the weakened Olympian. “You guys take care of Hercules.”

Meg took hold of the motionless hero, her purple eyes glancing at Sora in question. But once she saw him stand along with his friend they were already making their way to the city. “Wait, where are you guys going!? You guys can't fight the Hydra!”

“It’s okay! Because we’re heroes!” Donald proclaimed.

“Junior Heroes.” Goofy corrected.

“GUYS!” Meg cried out, but Sora already ran ahead with his friends hot on his heels, leaving the three world residents behind.

Death and destruction covered every road in the city. Sora watched around his eyes capturing sight of the purple dragon, it’s three heads growling at each other. When it went to destroy another monument.

“We gotta reach that monster somehow.” Sora declared looking around. Only when he bumped against some people screaming to escape.

The crowds piled away from the dragon preventing the trio to venture further. “Fellas look over there.”

They looked over where Goofy was pointing at. There was a ledge that was broken but a couple of the walls created a bit of leverage steps to get onto the roof.

“Let’s go.” They skittered around the crowd of people as much as they could. All while making sure to avoid some of the fire and cracked buildings. Using the large rubble to step onto the platforms allowed them to reach onto the roof of the building. Just enough to see a decent road ahead.

“Think you two are up for some parkour?” Sora smirked a challenge.

They jumped building to building, using the roof as their ground allowing them to get closer to the target, seeing it now force it’s way into the plaza. The citizens cried out, running away as much as possible from Hydra that threaten to kill them. One of the heads in particular clicks it’s razor teeth when it snaked it’s way down. Screams were heard, and brought fear into the trio’s hearts when the screaming gotten hazardously louder.

The hydra looked at a group of people who gotten trapped behind some fallen construction, unable to escape. The head slithered down closer, making the people scream and cover in absolute horror. This is it. This was the end of their lives.

One little boy in particular clinged to his mother’s tunic, unable to see his own death.

Razor sharp teeth snapped together.

Yet there was no bloodshed. And the sound of a metal clink as well as struggling noises became evident.

The little boy looked up, his black eyes wide upon seeing the older boy holding the hyrdra’s head away from them. Surrounded by a clear, magical barrier in front as the hydra head tried to break through.

“Donald! Goofy!” The boy shouted looking up through his struggle.

“I got it!” Donald screamed lifting his staff up when bolts of thunder shot down on it’s unprotected tail.

The effect was spontaneously, forcing the monster to get go of Sora’s reflect. It moved around to attack Donald, but the head that darted to him was shot back with a loud thud. Goofy’s shield smacked the hydra’s middle head, also nicking the left one a bit in the cheek.

Just enough time.

“Come on!” Sora declared guiding the people out of the corner and away from the monster. The little boy watched in pure awe, just when his mother grabbed onto him and running away from the bloodthirsty monster.

With the people safe, now the real battle could begin. Goofy landed right next to him.

“So what’s the plan?” Sora asked.

“I thought you had a plan!” Donald shouted running to his other side.

“Hey! I’m making this up as I go!” Sora spat, but changed his annoyed demeanor when he rolled out of the way when the Hyrdra’s tail went to attack. He crouched a fair distance, watching the Hydra’s movements. There had to be something they could do.

The purple dragon stalked it’s way over to him. Sora rose his blade up, and swung it across when one of the heads reached towards him. He missed the teeth aiming to chomp on him. The metal of the key crashed onto the razors causing some serious (and painful) vibrations down the mouth. It made the beast whine just a bit, but the second head crashed into the boy. Throwing him across the ground, his friends watched in shock, but turned their attention back Goofy rammed his shield against the closest one of the heads. But it barely did much when the head retaliated back.

Donald set plenty of Fira spells, one of which managed to hit it in the eye. It sent the dragon on a rampage, just when Goofy threw his shield, managing to slice the jaw clean off the creature. Blood gushed out like a powerful hose. Staining the ground, but the two anthropomorphic animals paid no heed when Donald used a freeze spell in place of his fire. Neon green crystals grew from the bottom of the mouth. Shaping into deadly sharp star points from the frozen monster blood. It didn’t end there when the duck froze the second neck on the right.

Sora pushed himself up, seeing the frozen mass, his grip on the Keyblade tightened, pushing him to run and crash into the distorted creature.

“Goofy!” Sora screamed, and the anthropomorphic nodded and captured his shield and tossed it accurately. Giving Sora the boost he needed, by jumping onto the shield like a pedestal, kicking himself higher as he lifted his blade to then bring it down and break the ice surrounding the neck. Severing the head right off the trampling body.

The monster went absolutely still.

The single head that wasn’t damaged simply fell limp with the rest of the body. The trio panted heavily seeing the monster die down.

“You… you think we did it?”

But the two royal members didn’t answer the boy’s question as they inched slightly closer to the monster. The Hydra looked dead, it shouldn’t—why does Destiny **Hate Them?**

The disembodied head disappeared in a puff of smoke right when the stub of the remaining neck bubbled. Well not really bubble, but it quivered around when the stub concaved in on itself. And for a moment the bubbling stopped then bulged out something large from the deformed neck. Splitting the lump into three new limbs then spitting and growing out three new brains from the stubs. The third that seemingly was out of commission reawaken. It didn’t see the need to leave the middle with a severed jaw. As a result the third hooked it’s sharp teeth around the middle's neck. Biting off the dead appendage off. Just when the stub also formed new faces.

Shadows rose higher shrouding the trio watching in a mixture of shock and disgust as extra heads grew on the dragon’s body.

“What The F—” But Sora’s curse was censored when heads grappled into action, darting their multiple heads to the ground to eat the trio. Thankfully they all avoided being the Hydra’s lunch. Another went around, but Sora quickly sliced that one off.

Goofy cut his shield across, damaging the neck beyond repair.

Or so it seemed.

More heads were born, now creating a multiple series of necks and heads wiggling on the single body. The trio managed to escape for now, Sora crouched down, his hand planted firmly on the ground as his gaze looked up at the newly reformed Hydra.

“Okay, new info. Don’t cut off the heads!” Sora managed out while beads of sweat dropped down his face.

Blood orange eyes watched them with a newfound hunger. And it wasn’t waiting.

“RUN!” Sora screamed scrambling to his feet, barely missing the neck that attempted to snag him.

He jumped over rows of necks sliding under another only for him to jump to his right to avoid the mouth that went to swallow him. He used his Keyblade, slicing the lower jaw and darting to another direction.

“Strike Raid!” He screamed lancing his blade at the next head that wanted to attack next.

It pierced the eye then returned in Sora’s hand giving him and his friends more time to get out of the mess of carnivorous traps. Goofy backhanded the next set of teeth, jumping and joining Sora’s retreat. Donald wasn’t too far behind as his fire spells seemed to do somewhat significant damage. They managed to reach an edge, but it left them back where they started.

Sora pushed his blade before him, unable to see a set of escapes. “Okay, now what?!”

The hydra wasn’t letting them leave. The heads easily trapped them around.

“Look Out!”

A distant voice shouted, but it gave Sora the needed warning only seconds before the hydra snagged one of it’s heads towards the him.

Donald jumped before the boy.

“Reflecta!” Donald casted just in time, but also in a terrible situation.

The spherical barrier trapped the duck inside as the mouth grabbed onto it and brought him up into the air.

 _ **“DONALD!”** _ Both Sora and Goofy cried seeing their friend get trapped in the large set of teeth.

The mage held onto the barrier, but it would not be long until it exerts all of his power. It seemed that the other heads figured that idea because the majority circled around the magical sphere.

Sora gritted his teeth, his blade already pushing back another round of the heads. Blue eyes darted in all directions, searching for anything to get out and help. He saw a small opening. But it was so small. A minuscule chance of getting out of the mess of necks. Panic surged inside, the odds facing against them.

Come on. Come on. Come on! Where—

“GET UP ON THE HYDRA’S BACK!”

Phil?!

Blue eyes looked around and there he spotted the short Satyr. Jumping from one of the buildings. “What Are You Doing Just  _Sitting There!? **GET UP ON THE HYDRA’S BACK!**_ ” He screamed.

On the back…—wait!

Out of all the places that Hydra seemed protected the back was completely exposed.

That’s it! But how will they—then suddenly a large boulder was tossed in the air, many of the heads noticed but couldn't stop it when it collided with monster. A scream was heard above them, seeing Donald loose his barrier from the bolder smash and was now flying across the air.

“NO!” Sora cried in agony, running to his friend.

The duck could see the building reach closer, but he was going to make it. He didn’t see the point in reaching out—but someone else did.

He opened his wide eyes when he saw Meg holding onto his palm, exerting as much as she could to hold him up.

“D-don’t worry I Got You…!” She exerted to pull him up and little by little he pushed himself as well, grabbing onto the edge as he was brought up onto the building’s roof.

The boy stopped running, his heart calming down slightly once knowing his friend is safe. Even more so when Hercules jumped right next to them. A crater forming under him from the impact.

“Not too late that I redeem myself from my mistake is it?”

Sora grinned, “not at all.”

His eyes glared at the creature. “We need to get on the Hydra’s back.”

The older nodded. “But with the amount of heads blocking our way might be a lot more of a challenge.”

“I can distract it long enough to get you on the back. Think you can do that?” Herc asked.

“In my sleep!” Sora declared looking at the creature now getting up. He looked in every direction, seeing for any possible openings. It proved to be harder that anticipated, but there were instances the slithering heads would cause small gap openings just big enough for him to slip through. That is if he can make it past the razor sharp mouths that would swallow him whole.

“I think I have an idea, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Herc said getting into a defensive stance.

Sora looked at the corner of his eye. “Really, what?”

The hero didn’t answer, instead he grabbed a hold of Sora's shirt. Making the younger yelp. The world was spinning around him before he was tossed right at the mounds of snake heads.

“GEAAAAAHHHH!” The boy shrieked, his eyes wide when the Hydra heads faced him. Sora covered his face with his arms, winds rushed pass his ears and face when something scraped against his side. But the graze was nothing when he tumbled down to the ground.

Dirt and dust covered the area around him, but when he got a hold himself he saw he was a fair distance from the Hydra, and more importantly the heads. Sora pushed himself up, his Keyblade automatically in his hand. Herc put up a good struggle against the heads. Many of them went after him, snapping their large jaws at him and Goofy, who held his own just enough to defend.

The boy wasted no time in reaching the tail, it swayed side to side, but it was perfect to step on it, racing his way onto the back of the purple dragon.

 **“Hey Sora!”** Phil shouted. Sora darted his head at him, only to jump when Phil lifted a large gold object him. He didn’t question how he managed to hold it, or throw it for that matter. Instead he used that large object to jump high into the air and slammed it down with his Keyblade.

The amount of force drove the sharp end of the drill into the Hydra’s back boomed a sickening loud crack. Green blood splattered where the skin broke. The multitudes of heads stilled, feeling the sensitivity of the spine shattering under the object rendered them immobile.

Herc used that opportunity his small size was nothing in comparison to his god-like strength. He grappled the many heads wrapping them together in his arms. Goofy was quick, going on the offensive where he jumped onto the necks. Pushing himself higher and tossing his shield down the remaining necks were sliced off.

“What are you—!?” But the boy's question was immediately cut short when Donald came screaming down. From the building he was originally taking refuge on.

“FIRE!” The duck screamed using the most powerful fire spell he’s ever casted. The fire cauterizing the severed heads. Sealing the stubs from regrowing.

A horse neigh was near by his side, the brunet turned to see Pegasus ready to take him on flight.

“Sora NOW!” Herc shouted struggling with the now squirming heads.

The boy jumped into action, jumping onto the white Pegasus giving the mythical animal space to fly away.

Hercules grabbed a better hold onto the remaining heads rapidly lifting them into the air. The Hydra roared wiggling in the Herc’s grip. But it was futile because with a powerful howl the hero tossed it right in the air.

Sora narrowed his eyes looking at the airborne monster and gripped the shoulder of the flying horse. “Hyah!”

Pegasus darted up rapidly flapping his wings. The monster was rapidly falling back down. The Keyblade was at his hand, eyes watching pure precision, reflecting on how the beast would attack.

The remaining heads turned and watched, seeing he boy move closer they moved down to attack back.

Sora heeded no time, right when Pegasus was only a few feet away. He let go of the horse, his legs moving up and pressing his feet against the horse’s back. He heard it neigh in shock, but he took little interest. The amount of force from his jump gave the extra leverage. Just enough when the first head came towards him.

His key angled directly at the nearest head.

The group down below watched in utter shock, seeing the boy swipe his blade across the remaining heads. Those remaining parted from the body, falling and crashing down to the ground. Leaving craters where they met.

Herc watched up seeing the young boy’s Keyblade now go right in the center of severed stubs. Digging deep below the burnt stub and right into the heart.

 _ **“LIGHT!”**_ The boy screamed, and a bright flash erupted. Unable to see the group shielded their eyes. The light flashing for multiple seconds, when it died down, the remains of the hydra fell alongside with the sliced heads and necks. It was as if a mini earthquake rumbled under their feet upon the body's crash; creating the largest crater yet.

Everyone watched in shock as the Hydra finally fell dead.

“Sora!” Hearing Donald scream was enough for the hero to look up to see Sora collapse onto Pegasus’s back. The white horse landed gracefully, immediately everyone ran besides the horse to see Sora look beyond exhausted.

“How are you doing bud?” Herc asked beside the brunet; Sora lifted his head, his tired eyes barely looking at him with a weak smile.

“Never… better!” Sora chanted giving him a thumbs up.

Hercules smiled warmly at the boy, but only for a moment. Meg came running towards them, in her hand she held a couple of potions.

He walked towards Sora’s side, holding the hi-potion close to his lips. He muttered a thank you and allowed her to feed him the bitter medicine. Just enough until he got his energy back to hold it on his own.

“You’re still not upset about the whole letting the Hydra on it’s own, are you?” Herc's teacher’s voice came besides him.

Hercules didn’t say anything.

“Look champ, we all make mistakes. It’s not like you’re the first one.” Phil continued.

“He’s right you know.” Goofy mentioned.

The orange haired man looked away. “It still doesn’t change the fact that I let you all down. All of Thebes… I’m just…—”

“Someone who cares deeply for his home.”

The group turned to Sora who rose from the white horse and down to the ground. He walked towards the hero.

“If you were really useless you wouldn’t have defeated all those monsters before.” Sora added.

“He’s right. It wasn’t your fault. Even a god can get exhausted, there was no way you could fight for so long.” Meg said coming besides him. Her slender hand touching his arm in a warm manner.”

“Yeah, give yourself a chance to rest.” Donald piped.

“There won’t be any games for a while anyways.”

_“Are you sure about that?”_

And queue Murphy’s law.

Everyone quickly got defensive, Hercules immediately pushed Megara behind him the second Hades came into the picture.

“Well, well, guess this runt did win after all. Have to give you the props kid.” Hades said with a large smirk staring at the young brunet.

“What do you want?!” Sora demanded glaring daggers of the lord of the dead.

“Aw, come on don’t be like that. After all, you’ve done so well, how about we call it a truce?” He held a hand towards the Keyblade user.

“As if I would!” Sora shouted. “You put a lot people in danger!”

Shinning canines flashed at the group. “Ah, ah, I believe Wonderbreath over there was the cause of that. I mean he did forget to finish off the Hydra.”

Way to touch a nerve.

“Why you no good—!” Meg was ready to charge at the undergod, but Herc pushed her back.

“Geeze tough crowd.” Hades used turning to his side and paced in front of the group. “And here I thought I was to tell you news about this new games held in the Underdrome.”

Sora took an impending foot towards the blue individual. “Not Interested!”

“Oh I find it that you will.” Hades smirked. “Cause a certain _friend_ of yours is participating.”

Slowly the hated look evaporated from his face. _*Friend… what is…—*_

Hades smirked upon seeing the realization on the boy’s face.

“I think he’ll be more than happy to see you. Or maybe not. Who knows what could happen to him?”

“You—!” Sora charged at Hades, his Keyblade swinging down at him. But the said individual disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

Leaving behind a panicked Keyblade user and confused friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ready for KH3?


	22. (OC pt:4) The Heat of the Moment

* * *

“You can’t believe everything Hades tells you Sora.”

The shorter gave the hero a hard look. “You think I don’t know that? Look what happened to Meg and my friends. And not to mention to this world!”

“Sora…” Goofy managed out, but he knew once the boy got like this, he wasn’t going to be backing down from his words.

“We need to help Auron. Who knows what that hot bag of air is doing to him!?”

“I’m not saying we don’t help him. I’m just saying we need to be careful. Hades’ is a tricky one, not to mention it’s down in the Underworld, in his turf.” Hercules reasoned.

“Hercules is right. If we just skedaddle down there who knows what that dead lord would do.” Megara said.

Sora was more than tempted to ignore their words and just go down there without heeding their warnings. But—he knew they were right, if he heads down there without a plan, none of this would end well at all.

“Okay, so what do we do?”

…

This has to be the most boring of missions he’s ever done in his life.

Not including that one time Kairi had him go on that mission to stalk Selphie to see if she really had a boyfriend as she claimed. But walking around the Underworld and searching for Auron seemed simple enough, but it ended up being one of those: easier said than done kind of things.

So how was it boring?

The lack of enemies and how long each room seemed to be from each other.

 _*I don’t remember it being this long before.*_ Sora thought to himself once walking around the ghostly corridor. It was difficult before, but now it feels as if the trails were on steroids. To many narrow passages that were zigzagging everywhere. Eventually they found themselves back where they first started. And funny enough Herc and the others gotten lost and return there too.

“I’m going to guess you got lost and ended up coming back here?” Meg stated, her fist pressed against her shapely hips.

“I don’t know what’s worst, having to fight Heartless or walking in circles.” Sora moaned slouching a bit out of frustration. “We’ve looked everywhere and there wasn’t a single trace of Auron.”

“Face it kid, he’s probably long gone now.” Phil said.

Sora shook his head. “I don’t think so. He’s stronger than that, there’s no way he would go down so easily.”

 _“And perhaps you're right.”_ A voice echoed out in the dark air.

At there sheer sound of his voice the group immediately got defensive. Hercules in particular got in front of everyone when the lord of the dead revealed himself.

The hero was ready to knock him a new set of teeth. But the Underworld god only rose his hands. “Easy, look it’s bad enough that you had to return and now you plan to attack me in my own home. And they call me the bad guy.”

Donald rose his staff. “That’s because you are the bad guy!”

“Strong words coming from a downgraded mage.” Hades drawled out, making Donald quack in rage, but quickly pulled back by Goofy.

Sora jabbed a finger in his direction. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but it won‘t work Hades. Give it up!”  
  
“Look. Tell you what, yeah sure, I may have caused you some trouble in the past. But I could see you toughen up your skills here in the Underdrome if you sign up.”

The proposal made Sora laugh mockingly. “And why would we want to do that?”

“Let’s just say… that _special friend_ of yours can get a front row seat to all the action.” He explained with a sharp grin.

The words sent a nasty chill down his spine. At the corner of his eyes he turned to his friends, worried that they might get into this mess again. But, what if he wasn’t talking about this specifically. But rather—

“Your choice. I can’t wait to see the look on their face when they see you lot in action.” He said disappearing.

“Lowlife!” Sora screamed.

 _“Heh, you’re too kind kid.”_ He echoed out in the abyss.

“Sora, you can‘t trust him!” Donald warned.

“I know that! But what if, what if he's doing something to Auron.” He was worried for the swordsman, ever since he helped him escape and help free his friends, he felt obligated to help him this time. And whether Auron wanted to see it or not, Sora already considered him as a friend.

“We can’t just leave him.” He faced away from everyone upon their shocked looks. “And whether you agree or not. I’m not going to leave a friend behind. I’ll join Hades’ tournament.”

It went silent after that, (well not including the eerie noises). And Sora figured that he should have expected that—then a hand then laid on his shoulder.

He turned over to see Hercules giving him a warm look. “You won't be alone. I'll join Hade's tournament too.”

Sora stared at him with wide eyes. “But Herc, you need to rest! You shouldn’t have to do this.”

“You’re my friend Sora. Just like how you won't leave a friend behind, I won’t either.”

“Same here.” Meg added confidently.

"Ahyuk, friends till the end."

“It’s not the first time you’ve made a stupid decision. Someone has to be there to make sure you don’t make things worst for yourself.” Donald stated.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?”

Everyone laughed.

…  
  
Turns out they didn’t need to sign in because their names were already on the roster.

Hades you sneaky, manipulative bastard.

The first fight wasn’t even a fight. In fact the Heartless thrown at them were nothing but pushovers.

Although Herc did have a duller edge with his attacks (and understandably so). They were able to heavily dent their enemies to submission.

The next wave was a bit more trickier, the Heartless were a higher level that even Sora had to dodge to attack.

One of the ghosts tried to go around him. But Goofy was quick to stop them with a shield throw. And while he would hate to admit it, even Herc struggled with one of the Heartless who managed to corner him for a short moment. But thankfully Herc knock it out of the ring and out of the coliseum with a well aimed punch.

Their last round however nearly cost him all of his strength. The end result had him gasping for air, Sora offered his shoulder. Herc didn't even bother to argue, the younger ignoring just how heavy Herc really is and staggered both of them out of the Underdrome.

“You seriously need a break.” Sora said getting both of them out of the arena. “Maybe you should let us take over for now.”

“And let you take all the glory?” Herc said in a poor attempt of a joke.

“The junior is right. You just barely came out of a large fight.” Phil stated.

“Not to mention all the Coliseum fights you have been single-handedly taking care of before-hand.” Meg said warmly.

“But I can’t—” He looked at the trio. “I can’t just leave them to fight on their own.”

The next match was starting but neither of the group bothered to care to see. The spirits of the dead cheered around them, all ready to see a battle for once in a millennia. They after all had the rest of their dead lives for this.

Sora helped him down on the bench, allowing the older to finally rest down on an open space of the benches. “It’s fine, it’s not as if we can’t handle ourselves. You can’t continue doing this to yourself.”

He honestly didn’t look too sure about that, but he didn’t push that subject further. “I’ll try not to hold you guys down.”

Sora sighed. “Herc. It’ll be alright, let us take care of this.”

Before the hero could say anything Phil interrupted. “So Sora, mind explaining how does this Auron guy look like?”

The youngest gave the satyr a weird look. “Tall black haired man, wears mostly red and carries this huge curved sword.”

“So is he that fella over there?”

Everyone turned to where Goofy pointed down at. They all saw the pile of Heartless all dead on the ground. And a single victor standing in the center. The spirits of the dead cheered out, all screaming for the victor in center.  
  
Immediately the brunet turned to where. And sure enough the said man in red was there, as the battle’s victor.

“Auron!” Sora shouted on reaction.

The swordsman turned around his single eye looking above and onto the bleachers. To the boy’s surprise there wasn’t any recognition.

As if he never met him before.

Sora furrowed his brows in confusion, even more so when the swordsman left, clearly showing he had no intentions of staying or greeting. Already the Keyblade user knew something was wrong.

“So that’s the guy you wanted to save?” Phil asked with skepticism but also a underlying irritation.

“Something’s not right.” Sora murmured.

“What?”

“I’ll be right back.” He said sliding himself out of the group. He ignored their calls and ran down the bleachers, working his way down out of the Underdrome and carefully following behind the warrior.

Something happened. Obviously something happened to Auron after his tumble. Multiple case scenarios drifted his mind, and each not being prettier than the last. All he knew was that he wanted to find his friend and speak to him. At least try to figure out if something happened to him. He didn’t look injured the least, but one could never be too sure. It seemed that the man in red never noticed he was being followed because he made his way without looking over his shoulder or even sensing if there was anyone around. Auron eventually came to a stop. And he wasn’t alone.

Sora’s heart jumped to his throat the moment he saw Hades. He slide back into the cave he entered hiding with his head arching over to see the two speaking.

“Okay, let’s review. State your crime, prisoner.” Hades said smoothly.

“I exist. That is my crime. It is… inexcusable.” Auron recited, the lack of emotion in his voice really tipped that there was definitely something wrong with the swordsmen. (As if speaking to Hades civilly wasn’t enough to prove anything).

“Ooh, good, very good.” Hades smirked as he turned his back to the man. “Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I’m a forgiving guy.”

Sora snorted quietly at that.

“You keep your end of our little deal, and I‘m willing to overlook a transgression or two.”

“I understand. Defeat Hercules.”

“And his meddling friends.” The blue skinned person added as afterthought.

“What?” His voice sounded surprised. “You said—”

“Oh don’t tell me you’ve forgotten who’s in charge?” The fact that Hades rested his arm over Auron’s shoulder made Sora want to jump in there and slice the dead lord to pieces, but he restrained himself surprisingly.

But it only got worst when he removed his arm and gripped his hand over his arm instead. Auron grunted in pain, as gold and dark magic swirled around the grip. And in a couple of flicks something appeared in the sharp hand. It looked like a small figuring, or even a stiff voodoo doll that looked exactly like Auron.

“Hercules _and_ the other three. Are we clear?” It didn’t sound like a question even though it was.

“We’re clear… Hades.” He grunted.

The grip and magic became more painful. “ _Lord Hades_.” He corrected.

Auron submitted with a lowered head “Lord Hades.”

The dark magic around him dissolved.

“Good. Now go.”

Sora hid himself further when the mind-controlled male walked by. Blue eyes watched him leave the cave; the eyes then drifted to the lord of the dead. Just seeing Hade's face made Sora want to jam his Keyblade in his middle. Blinking he focused his gaze to the wooden figurine in his hand. _*So that’s how he’s controlling Auron.*_

He must have taken control of Auron during the time when he and everyone else left to go fight the Hydra.

“That jerk.” He hissed under his breath.

“He’d probably take that as a compliment.” A smooth voice whispered behind Sora easily making his skin crawl. He spun around with a silent yelp. But upon seeing Meg he relaxed.

“What are you doing here?!” He whisper-screamed.

She crossed her slender arms. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Okay. She got him there.

“Something was off about Auron, I just had to see it for my own eyes.” The boy admitted.

The woman’s eyes softened. “I get you. But you need to understand that you can’t just go off on your own. Especially since you’re on Hades' upcoming death list.”

“Speak for yourself.” Sora challenged in a semi-playful way.

“Touché.” The older woman commented. The two looked across to see Hades taking his leisure leave.

Sora knitted his brows together. “I can’t stand seeing Auron do that lowlife’s bidding. There’s gotta be something I can do.”

“You mean we.” Meg added.

Sora blinked dumbly at her. “I don’t think Hercules would really appreciate you going into danger. Especially not since last time.”

“Who said about going into danger. For all we know we could just talk to him.” Meg suggested.

Sora looked flabbergasted, _why didn’t he think of that!?_

“Alright, let’s go after him.”

They trailed down the tunnels, eventually finding themselves near the entrance of the underworld. There up ahead he saw the said man stepping into a boat.

“Auron!” Sora shouted quickly running towards the boat. But Pain and Panic were already setting the boat to head back to the Underdrome.

“Wait! Auron!” Sora darted farther, however he never made it. The boat was already too far into the dead river and closer to the dome. Involuntarily the boy reached out, yet knowing it was futile.

“There you guys are.” A calm voiced asked. The two turned to see Hercules walk towards them.

“Something wrong Sora?” He asked upon noticing the downcast look.

“Auron is in trouble. It’s like Hades brainwashed him!”

“Brainwashed?” Phil asked, behind him Donald and Goofy followed.

“He’s using some kind of doll or something.” Meg explained.

The hero placed a hand under his chin. “That sounds oddly familiar…”

The group looked at each other. “Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron’s free will hostage.”

Sora glanced over his shoulder, seeing the boat only be a speck in the distance. “I’ll go find it.”

The rest looked at the boy.

“I owe him that much. He saved my life, now I think it’s time that I repay the favor.” Sora said placing a hand over his chest.

“And we’ll help out to.” his friends said coming besides him.

“The statue gotta be somewhere in the Underworld.” Hercules mentioned.

There wouldn’t be another place where it would be. Sora grinned, "right, I’m on it.”

_“Tell me you’re not thinking of leaving.”_

The voice itself sent the nastiest chill down Sora’s spine. He screamed jumping out of the way, only furthering in making the under lord to smirk. “You’ve got a match coming up.”

Herc got in between the two. Pushing Sora to his side and away from the Underlord. “I’ll fight Auron in the final. One on one.”

“Oh you will?” Hades drawled, he crossed his arms, turning around thinking this over.

“What are you doing!?” Sora whispered at the hero.

“I’ll raw things out to buy you time.” He leaned over to whisper.

“But—”

“So what do you say? I’m only making this offer once!” Herc called over to the lord of the dead.

“Making this deal...” Hades muttered to himself. “Could work this way, but…”

“Going once.” He held up a finger then a second. “Going Twice!”

“Okay! Okay!" Hades interrupted the countdown, walking over to the hero to extend his bony hand to shake on it. "Congratulations! You’ve got a deal!”

Herc forced a smile on also shaking the cold hand. “Thanks.”

“On one condition!” The fire being said before anyone could breath. “The Keyblader, here, and his trusty friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, whaddya say?”

Herc gave the lord of the dead a suspicious look. Obviously something is up. “That’ll drive the crowd wild.”

Hades flashed his canines. “It better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives.”

“Alright.” Hercules agreed.

“But Herc!” Sora protested his brows narrowing when Hades wrapped a cold arm around the hero.

“Come this way, don’t want to leave the crowd waiting.” Hades drawled pulling Hercules with him.

“Just hurry back.” Herc called before nearing the boat. “You don’t want to _miss my match_ right?” He asked secretly winking at him.

Sora and the gang watched in surprise, but getting the message he was trying to convey to them. Slowly Sora nodded once, his eyes meeting that of his friend. “Got it.”

Hades smiled darkly. “Heh, suckers. From here on out, it’s smooth sailing for me.”

Meg felt the pit of her stomach drop at Hades’ words. But waited until they were out of earshot to say anything. “You’re aware that he’s not going to be playing fair right?”

“This is Hades’ were talking about.” Sora mentioned bitterly. “We need to start looking. Otherwise… I fear this might Herc’s last battle.”

The air feels heavier than usual.

“Go watch Hercules’ match, we’ll go search for the statue.” Sora mentioned.

The woman didn’t look the least amount happy.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. We’ve handled worst stuff than this, right guys?”

“Ah huh.”

“You bet.”

“They’re right. I think it’s best that we let them handle this.” Phil mentioned walking besides the slender female. She still didn’t look pleased or convinced but she didn’t voice it.

The next boat was approaching quick.

“It’s alright.” Sora smiled at her, she returned that expression but they both knew she was only forcing it.

The two got onto the boat, it drifted the second they sat. Leaving the trio behind. “Alright, we got no time to spare.”

Goofy scratched the side of his head. "Where do you think it might be?"

…

Meanwhile back in the Arena…

The match was set between both fighters. The undead spirits shouted and cried out. Betting on who will the winner. Many cried for more bloodshed while others continued to scream nonsense.

The only ones who contained any sense of sanity was Meg and Phil who watched with pure worry. Purple eyes looked over to the entrance of the arena. _*Come on Sora… please hurry.*_

Auron sliced his blade down, only for Hercules to avoid it just in time. For now he was on the evasive, avoiding all of Auron’s attacks.

Hades was having the time of his life. “Now that’s entertainment!”

“How long do ya think Herc the Jerk will finally stay down?” Pete asked, he had an X bandage on his head where he was bruised when Hercules knocked him down those fleet of stairs.

“Oh, not for long.” Hades cackled, evilly crossing his fingers together. “Soon, all that exhaustion will get to him eventually. Not even he can win this match this time.”

“Hey, just so we’re clear. We still need to uphold that deal.”

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Hades agreed dismissively, leaning over when his mind slave managed to cut Hercules’ leg. Who he winced and held his palm over it, but couldn’t tend to it when Auron dove for him again.

A large sharp grin spread on Hades' lips. Oh this is the best battle yet.

0o0

They should have checked this place **first!**

“There! I knew it would be around here.” Sora said running inside Hades' throne room. He was right for once, because the statue was sitting there on top of the table. It stuck out like a sore thumb.

The boy reached out for it, but the second he wrapped his fingers around it, an electrical coursed of electricity zapped through his entire body. He screamed shaking rapidly around as the grip around the statue tightened involuntarily.

Goofy gasped in shock, his hand reaching to pull Sora’s arm, only for the electrical current to pass onto him. He screamed as well scaring the mage duck.

“Guys!?” He went to reach for Goofy, only for him to get the same treatment. “W-WHAT GOING ON!?”

Sora shut his eyes, crying out in pain.

* * *

 

_“It’s not too late! Let us turn back!”_

_“Yes, but I… I cannot accept it.”_

* * *

What… what is…

* * *

 

_“Where is the sense in all this?”_

_“But… there must be another way!”_

* * *

 

Sora inhaled sharply, seeing a figure in the distance. It was blurry but he was able to make out—Is that…

* * *

_“Your deaths will mean nothing!”_

_“You must live!”_

* * *

 

The voices stopped, and the pain from the electrocution simmered down to nothing. The trio was no longer able to feel anything, yet… that didn’t take away what they just experienced.

“This… this must be what belongs in Auron’s heart.” Sora said softly.

“Gawrsh, he musta had a pretty rough life.” Goofy agreed just as softly.

“Yeah… but in the end, that’s really what made him stronger.” Sora lamented.

He couldn’t imagine what this guy went through. He’s only been able to capture glimpses of his past, yet… his hand tightened over the statue just a little.

To think… in life Auron suffered greatly...

“Let’s give it back!” Donald declared.

Sora faced the duck with a knowing look. Yet before he can have the chance to say anything the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Slender white bodies surrounded them in seconds.

“Nobodies!?” The Keyblade flashed in his grip. “Where did they come from?”

“Question that later! We need to get out of here!” Donald shouted, his staff raising the air, thunder struck down, frying some of the thin foes. They quivered in the shock as they fell to the ground and dead to the rest.

There didn’t seem to be repeating nobodies this time because once they died, there wasn’t anymore that took their place.

Perfect!

Sora slid forward, his Keyblade meeting the gut of one of the enemies. The creature hissed, but he didn’t keep it around for long because he spun taking the single nobody for the ride. The blade sliced the side of the nobody rendering it useless.

Goofy used this time to also go for a spin. His Goofy Tornado being the strongest and best attack to wipe out the remaining Dusks away.

None had the chance to escape, wiping them from existence and giving the trio the needed space to escape.

Or so they thought.

More appeared outside of the window. Slithering their way towards the three. The brunet groaned. “Oh Come ON! We don’t have time for this!”

They approached closer, only a few feet away from them. The Keyblade glowed, and he would have struck the bodies, had something else not did first.

The Rabid Dog from earlier jumped onto the Nobodies. One of them even chomped it’s enormous jaw over the head of the Dusk.

Sora was taken aback. “Not what I had in mind, but _I’ll take it!_ ”

“We better skedaddle!” Goofy stated pointing the way out.

He was the first to leave, having the rest of his friends follow right after. Leaving behind the Heartless to take care of the Nobodies.

The grip of the statue never faltered din Sora’s hand, and the number of occasional Heartless did nothing to slow them down because Donald used his magical projections before any can come within range. Destiny was finally working in their favor for once. They managed to take their needed breaths the moment they reached the entrance.

Donald almost fell over. “That was a close one.”

“You’re telling me.” Sora exhaled, hunching over, his hands gripping his knees for balance. The hand holding the statue was brought up to his face. With this, he should be able to free Auron from that bastard’s control.

“Come on, Herc’s waiting for us.”

The arrival back was the easiest they’ve ever done. Not a single heartless or even a speck of a ghost.

When they arrived at the boat departure they saw Pain and Panic chatting up a storm. Sora approached, making sure to hide the statue in his pockets. Pain smirked, his sharp canines wide with every word. “Ha! Hercules must be screaming for mercy by now! What? Did you come to see Hercules lose too?”

“Oh I came to watch. But not for Hercules’ loss.” Sora said harshly.

Pain didn’t say anything further, just allowed Sora and the gang to get into the boat. And once all settled in the boat drifted towards the underground arena. The sounds of ethereal cheers and screams came into the dead air. And the closer they got, they heard the actual battle itself.

 _*Come on… hurry!*_ Sora thought getting frustrated with the boat’s speed.

They docked.

“Now don’t forget to, pl—” Panic never got to finished when Sora hoped out of the boat and raced to the entrance with his friends tailing behind him.

“—place bets…”

0o0

The battle inside was intense to the core, Auron was quick. A speed that seemed almost unreal and his giant blade struck down. Hercules managed to evade that attack, going on the offensive one to land a punch to the other man. But like him managed to avoid the hit with precise side step. Only before he used his giant katana to strike Herc who barely managed to avoid it.

He was barely able to hold ground when Auron charged at him again, this time swinging his blade at a different angle that was too fast for him to avoid.

His side got struck.

 **“HERCULES!”** They both vaguely heard Meg scream.

But the hero quickly got up, hissing as his hand holding his rib. _Did it break!?_

Herc looked down with wide eyes, surprised that he didn’t feel or see blood. Wait—Blue eyes glanced up at his opponent, noticing him adjust his katana again. Flipping the sharper end back in place. So it’s a single edged sword.

But he didn’t have time to ponder when the black haired male charged at him again, striking his sword like a spear multiple times at the demi-god. He dodged his head with each strike, the blade so much as nicking his skin whenever the blade grazed his skin.

He was forced to roll out of the way when Auron pointed his blade to his chest. The swordsman lifted his blade, Herc jerked back, when he felt his heel no longer have a support. He was at the edge now.

His hands were brought up, catching the blade and effectively stopping it before his made contact with his face. Such an action would have let him to break the sword in half and toss the man across the stage. But all those fights from before left him weak, unable to do more than hold the katana back. Yet the man’s strength proved to be stronger than his in that moment. Auron easily pushed Hercules to one knee, barely struggling to keep the blade that remained only inches from his face.

“Now! Finish Him!” Hades shouted, his excitement reaching knew peaks than ever before.

"H-Hey! Don't forget our Deal!" Pete shouted angrily.

"Enough with your Deal! Hercules is DYING! Not Turning Into A Heartless!" He roared his blue hair turning red with rage.

Pete only squeaked and hid behind the throne from the undergod's rage.

Hades calmed down turning to see the match before him. He's so close! Just so close! Finally Wonderbreath is going to—

“Auron, No!”

The two combatants and Hades turned over, looking to see the trio finally returned. Standing on the bleachers where both Meg and Phil resided.

“Hey, Auron! This belongs to you!” Donald shouted, Sora threw the statue over the stage, reaching above both fighters before exploding into raindrops of light.

The man continued to push the blade against the demi-god. But the rains of light coated him, making his body glow with those memories.

* * *

_“Do you wish to live like this?”_

_“A failure isn’t someone who doesn’t succeed, but… someone who gives up willingly.”_

_“Promise me.”_

_“Promise… —”_

* * *

Auron gasped, his single brown eye lighting from the controlled haze. The first thing he saw was the man struggling to keep his blade from killing him. He slacked his strength, slowly removing his blade from the other man and lowering it to the floor. He looked away from him and towards the trio.

“Sora.” He said, the recognition from before in his gaze once again. Looking at everyone else who stood behind the boy as well.

And for a moment, he couldn’t help but… see _them_ again.

Red fire covered the underworld’s lord. “Why those little—”

The trio jumped onto the stage racing towards their friends. His anger rose higher when he saw the tiny brat along with his other pals help Wonderbreath up.

“Ugh! Prisoner!” He shouted from his throne, the entire coliseum went dead silent. (No pun intended), all eyes turned to the calmer blue lord.

“What happen to our mutual agreement?” Yellow eyes narrowed on the swordsman. “I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me.”

Auron looked down, his expression downcast.

“Auron…” Sora said softly.

The said person lifted his head, giving Hades one hard look with his single eye. “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. This is my story, and _you’re not part of it_.”

Flames galore covered the undergod. A torrent of fire and darkness engulfed the ruler shooting up and burning a hole in the ceiling. Before exploding before the group revealing his raged filled form.

“That’s It!” He moved his hands at them. “This game is over. I’ve played by the rules so far.” He inhaled sharply, his red coloration turning back to blue. “Okay I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C’mon, is that really so wrong?”

“Really?” Sora laughed. “A fair fight?” Donald and Goofy also laughed.

“Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to end. Wanna know why?” He asked in that snide tone of his. “Because now we’re gonna play by my rules.”

He snapped his fingers, behind him a gate that had carved stone in front of it. Giving the impersonation of teeth because to rise up. None of the warriors let their guard down. Not especially when they heard a scream.

Herc quickly tensed in sheer moments the woman was within Hades' grasp. “Meg!”

Swirling around her were dark thunderclouds, keeping her in the air. She struggled kicked and squirmed at every expense. Hades backed towards the edge, taking Megara with him. Right below the edge, an endless pool of lost souls swirling forever to be gone.

“Hey, I warned you right at the get-go. You don’t compete, you lose the girl.” He faced Meg one more time. “Wasn’t that right Nutmeg?”

“Go hug a Minotaur!” She spat.

“Oh, now that’s one for the books.” He smirked. Snapping his fingers right then and there.

She screamed trying to reach for the ledge, but was unfortunately too far away to do so. Leaving her falling to her demise.

Herc broke right out of Sora’s hold and pushed ahead. “NO! Meg!” He pushed Hades aside, looking down to see the girl he cared so much for fall. He didn’t hesitate, and dove right in.

Hades smirked, looking at the equally angry fighters. “Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings.” The gate behind him closed as soon as he said this.

“Why you…!” Sora shouted calling forth his Keyblade. “You still got us to deal with!”

In a puff of smoke Hades disappeared, but Sora quickly sensed him behind them.

“Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good.” Hades smirked his entire body glowing red.

Oh, he's been waiting for this, for a _very long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished KH3 and I gotta say, a lot of headcannons I had about the game and characters actually, are cannon.
> 
> I called it!
> 
> Anyways, don't worry, for those who hasn't seen or played KH3 there won't be any spoilers for the game in this story, though I will be using a couple of details from the third game to help write the story. But they are so small (and maybe insignificant) that I'd hardly consider them spoilers.


	23. (OC pt:5) The Stars are the Same

* * *

The first to attack was Auron, charging towards Hades with the same speed from before to strike. Hades didn’t bother to even avoid the attack. Instead he took it head on, his hands grabbing the edge of the blade. The sharp end surprisingly not harming in any way as it didn’t even so much make a nick to his palms.

Unlike Hercules, Hades was in full health and wasn't suffering from exertion. Thus making Auron’s strength minuscule in comparison.

The crowd itself remained intently watching. After all, it’s not like the Lord of the Dead himself goes and fight other opponents!

Sadly for the heroes, it wasn’t looking too good for them.  
  
Effortlessly Hades pushed the blade back, causing Auron to skid away a couple of feet. Sora took advantage of that distraction, his Keyblade swinging at the undergod. But to his shock, the Keyblade did just about the same kind of damage Auron's katana did.

 _*Shit I forgot!*_ He cursed having to roll out of the way before Hades shot a fireball at him. As long as Hades was in the Underworld, they couldn’t do any damage to him!

Donald and Goofy had a run for the money using their most powerful attacks. Donald struck thunder, but Hades took it like a champ. Again no damage. Goofy decided to go for his tornado attack. But Hades puffed out of there, appearing in another section of the arena.

“Geeze Louis. You call that an attack?” He boasted cleaning his ear and flicking the gunk out.

“We can’t win.” Sora shouted in dismay.

“How come?” Donald questioned.

Auron adjusted his katana. “Because it’s his Underworld.”

“Gee, then how do we beat him?” Goofy asked with worry.

Hades smirked, all ready to swipe their feet off the ground—the sound of banging took his attention instead.

Everyone looked at the shut gate, each watching in surprise as it thumped again. Dirt and rubble fell off the gate, crumpling to the floor right when a crack began forming in the center of the gate. Another booming thud echoed in the arena making the cracks grow longer, moving up towards the top of a few scattered across the gate. Lasting seconds as the door cracked off the wall, revealing a gold glowing Hercules and Megara in his arms.

“I think a true hero should be able to help.”

Someone Hades got paler. “But… you…”

“I owe you one, Hades.” A powerful grin set on the hero’s face. “I didn’t hesitate to give my life for Meg’s. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of their heart.” He set Meg down just when Pegasus came besides her.

He faced Sora who approached him in a run. “I’ll never forget that again.”

“Just no more crazy stunts.” Sora chuckled.

Herc laughed a little. “People always do crazy things when they’re in love.”

The traveling trio laughed as Meg raised herself on Pegasus to safety.

Hades didn’t tolerate this any longer. “What is so funny you **imbeciles**! How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE YOU!”

With Meg safe, the group of warriors faced Hades. Now was the time, to end this.

“Alright, Hades won’t be damaged by normal means. I’ll create an Aura Sphere, it will damage his dark magic and damage easier to hit him.” Hercules said watching the lord of the dead prepare a fire-based spell.

“It takes a lot of energy, so you need to attack him with it.”

“Got it!” Sora shouted getting to his side.

Hades struck in. “Take that!” He screamed darting towards them with a multitude of fire spewing from his hands.

They were all forced to dodge.

“Freeze!” Donald screamed pointing his staff up to aim towards the fire. Again no damage done to Hades but it did put the fire out, which undoubtedly angered the lord further.

“You insignificant Du—”

_WHACK!_

His sentence was interrupted when a shield struck him flat against his face.

Hercules immediately began to power up his aura spheres.

All the same while Hades peeled the shield that was stuck to his face. The fire on his head growing larger and larger. Auron dove right in, using the blunt edge the sword to strike the god into the side. It worked somewhat to pushed the dead lord farther away from Herc and Sora who was prepared to strike the orbs any moment.

 _“You Won‘t Stop A True Hero!”_ Hercules shouted pushing the orbs farther away from his center.

Sora watched, seeing the fire-blazed god assume revenge on his friends.

A single strike!

He swiped his Keyblade at the left orb, it went straight for Hades who had been too busy whacking his friends new head lumps. He glanced up at the wrong time when the orb shot right at him. Striking him on the forehead, his red fire flickered to blue. It wasn't painful but left an uncomfortable tingling sensation under his skin. Hades quickly composed himself only to see another orb aim again to him. This time hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

No mercy.

The three fighters attacked him in all corners, pushing him into the air. Auron jumped right on, hacking his blade in every direction and directing effective injuries on the undergod.

While no physical injuries came close to actually damaging him like a mortal, the damage itself was the same. Taking down the energy as well as the exertion.

“Get off me you spineless mortal!” He grabbed the swordsman right on the shoulder and tossing him off like a rag doll.

He was sent flying across. Skidding to halt once he regained himself.

Goofy shot his shield colliding with the god’s wrist. Hades cried out, gripping his wrist just then something blinded his vision. Not even Hades couldn’t stop the screams when Donald’s lightning struck his entire body.

Has he ever mentioned he  **hates lightning.**

Being fried paralyzed him for a few seconds. Giving Auron a chance to strike him that shot him in the air. The swordsman went for another hit, but Hades teleported away, transporting in another section above the ground, he rose both arms above him. “Feel The Burn!” He screamed summoning rings of fire above the arena.

“Look out!” Donald screamed, quickly avoiding the meteor of fire that hailed down from the rings.

The fireballs shot everywhere; barely being able to avoid getting roasted, Sora rolled out of the way. Meeting alongside with Auron who promptly jumped out of the way before the touched him. Those rings burst up, spiraling pillars solely of fire down to the ground. And if it couldn’t get worst, the pillars began to move. Sora jut his head to the side seeing one of the pillars make it’s way towards them.

He got no warning when Auron grabbed him by the shirt and jumped across, feet landing to a more safer area and away from the flames.

“Reflect!” Donald screamed covering himself in a barrier when one of the fires reached him.

“Goofy!” Sora screamed seeing the anthropomorphic dog try to avoid one of the fires spiraling around him. Sora tried to run to help, but Auron’s firm hand prevented from running. "What are you doing!? Let me go!" 

But the man held him back, tugging him away fiercely to get Sora out of shot from another pillar that almost singed him.

Sora gasped, his hands tightening, which further to increase his hyperventilation when he saw his friend avoid another tower of fire. Goofy jumped out of the way in time—just when a sudden fire ball shot on him.

Blue irises became the size of puncture holes. “GOOFY!”

When the fire dispersed it sent Goofy flying back with a charred, smoking shield. Barely surviving, but getting some superficial burns across his face and arms. He wasn't moving. 

Sora screamed in fear, and forcefully broke free from Auron's hold. He raced rapidly across to cast a cure for his friend, but that came to be impossible when a much larger ring of fire burst around him. Forcing him to skid to a halt. 

He stopped his arm shielding his face when bony sharp hands grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed back. Falling directly in the center, his Keyblade clanking across the floor away from his grasp. The blazing ring that rose just high enough to prevent him from jumping over it. The fire grew a fierce red, darker than any other fire he's seen, trapping him. His remaining friends shouted to him, but that wasn’t his biggest concern. Instead with was extremely pissed lord of the dead stalking to him.

“I HAD about Enough of this!” He said his fire growing redder and growing taller, Sora tried to scamper away, pushing himself back only to feel the blazing heat of the fire wall against his back. His eyes frantically looked around to find his key. His panic only grew when he seemingly forgot how to get up, as the undergod approached him. “You and your friends have meddled with me for the.  ** _LAST. TIME!_** ”

Sora desperately moved, finding some spread of control of his semi-paralyzed body to roll when a burning fist nearly crashed into his head. A burnt crater forming where he formally sat.

His heart glowed, recalling to materialize his blade from it's hidden spot and back to his grip. Just in time as raised above him when another burning fist aimed to him. It repelled the attack back surprising the undergod. Sora shouted and swung his blade at the enemy, gaining a slight upper hand and gave Hades a couple of decent damaging strikes. But stopped upon the seventh hit when the god grabbed his key in between another one of his hits. Sora gasped trying to pull his weapon away, but fear grasped his heart seeing Hade's furious face near his.

“I’m going to make you suffer brat!” Sora never got retaliate when something scalding wrapped around his upper arm.

He released the most agonizing cry in his life.

 **“SORA!”** Hercules and the others screamed, their eyes wide when the boy collapsed to the ground, his arm charcoal black where Hades grabbed him.

He writhed in pain the Keyblade gone from his hands, trying to cradle his burnt arm as much as possible.

“FREEZE!” Donald shouted using as much magic to open the ring of fire. Which worked but Hades puffed out, appearing right behind Hercules who sensed him and went to strike. But again Hades avoided, disappearing many times as the Hero, fueled by his rage to keep attacking.

Donald was by his side, Sora was whimpering, tears falling from his eyes while cradling himself in a fetal position in hopes to calm his own pain.

“Can you help him.” Auron said staying by his side the second the ring disappeared, but also keeping guard for Hades.

 _“Cure!”_ Donald piped out, using as much as his magical energy allowed him. It healed some of the injury, which helped lessening the burn and even healing some of the dead skin back.

“I need a potion. My magic doesn’t work well with burns!” He gasped out, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Do what you can.” Auron said his blade ready the moment Hades approached them.

Sora wasn’t responsive, he continued to whimper in a mix of pain and shock.

“Come on Sora… Please.” Donald quailed out, his hands on the boy’s back.

Yet he didn’t budge at all.

Sora whimpered, his mind going a ray of lights that he couldn’t understand. Something flashed before him, causing Sora to whimper.

In his mind, all he was able to see was red. Sora brought his arms closer to himself, what is all of this…

_What is…_

More fire burned before him, making Sora quiver. No… no more… it—the fire moved closer, and before he had a chance, it stopped.

_What…?_

A flash of green dazed for a moment. Sora inhaled, trembling; the smell of ash and… a spring breeze…?

Another light… this time blue?

Sora opened his eyes, this time he stopped shivering completely.

_Wait is that—_

…

Hades knocked Hercules to the floor, causing the Demi-god to kick him with both legs. By luck it collided with the lord of the dead and send him up towards the center. Right where Auron was waiting for him.

The katana came forward and blocked Hades' mini flight. The sharp end sliding across his back and pushing him to the ground.

Hades cried out in pain, yet didn’t let that stop him to attack his former servant. In fact he managed to grasped at the blades' edge when Auron went for another attack. Auron struggled, similarly like how Hercules was at first. Oh, how the roles were reversed. Hades grinned evilly when pushed the man down to his knees.

“Oh how the mighty has fallen.” Hades growled pushing the former dead warrior down to his second knee. “See this what you should have done. If you listen to me, you would be a free man.”

A calm rage flashed in that single eye. “That is a lie and you know it.”

Hades smirked. “True, but at least you wouldn’t die so painfully.”

Hades began to twist the blade, now aiming the sharper side towards it’s owner. The katana aiming to his neck. Auron pushed back as much as he could, but the last of his own energy is quickly extinguishing.

_This is it._

Auron could no longer keep his own weapon at bay. His life re-flashed before him. He never was able to keep that _promise_ after all…

It appeared Hades has won. The blade was now mere inches away from the dead man’s neck. Oh how life is such a fickle thing, and with only one to spare.

No longer will he—ice covered his entire arm suddenly. Hades stumbled back, yelling in agony when he pulled back, allowing the man in red to adjust his blade back down.

What?!

A bright blue flash blinded the arena. Everyone who was watching were forced to cover their eyes, as the brightness sharpen. But that only lasted for a moment when it dulled down, revealing the source of it.

Everyone in the arena itself looked towards the lightly glowing, Sora was floating in the air, his clothes gotten a color change as well as design. Flames covered the hems of his clothes, bits of blue magic sparkled from his actual body combined with wisps that traced his every limb movement.

Donald wasn’t present but, the sheer intensity of Sora himself was enough to see that both mage and boy are fueled with raw power.

This time it was Hades’ turn to gape in shock. “W-What how!?”

Sora didn’t respond, his glowing blue eyes narrowed at the enemy. His single Keyblade directed towards him. Hades prepared himself, well as much as he could considering one of his arms was frozen. Sora air skated towards him, his feet not touching the ground when he raised his Keyblade. Star Seeker.

He rose his hands to grabbed the blade, but instead, found himself with a mouthful of ice to the face.

And more came after, never stopping as an array of magic spells struck him in all corners. Hades used his own fire to melt the ice that pelted his skin, but it did hardly anything as Sora continued to spit ice spells at him.

And he was fast, Hades attempted to warp behind him, but that proved to be almost impossible because the brat was too quick.

Sora rose his key up, skating around Hades to strike another ray of thunder, successfully landing it’s mark.

More powerful than Donald’s own that made the god writhe in pain. It was enough to knock Hades down, electricity cackled his frame, paralyzing him to the core.

 _“Check on Goofy!”_ Donald said immediately.

Sora silently nodded heading over to Goofy who was breathing hoarsely; barely holding onto the edge of consciousness.

Sora looked at him silently, carefully lifting the royal guard captain up. He rose his Key slightly, casting a silent curaga over his friend.

The healing spell worked beyond speeds, just as he blinked all of the burns his friend sported were gone. Goofy's breathing back to normal. He opened his eyes tiredly to see Sora holding his head up. His worried eyes glistened with tears when seeing his friend awake.

“Sora?” He managed out. The boy nodded, bringing his friend close to hug him.

But as much as he wanted to stay by his friend’s side, he couldn’t afford it, because he heard Hades screaming curses again. So reluctantly he let go of Goofy and got up, looking across to see their foe ready to be pulverized.

“Why you sick little brat! I’ll show you who you’re messing with!” He screamed.

“Which again. Explains why no one wants to die.” Auron commented that blazed Hades up with rage. But that wasn’t lived for long when Hercules managed a powerful punch that sent the god flying across the arena.

Sora raised his key and cast more ice spells at him, which did minimal damage but it slowed the undergod's his movements. Now truly affecting his effective teleportation.

“Sora. I’m going to form another aura Sphere, this might be my last one. So I’m going to give it all got here.” Herc said positing besides the hovering boy. Who nodded, keeping his silent but deadly gaze at the lord of the dead whose burning to melt the ice spread on him.

“Distract him long enough?” Herc asked the dark harried man.

“As if I needed to be asked.” Auron added in a monotone voice.

The hero went straight to work giving Auron to race to his task, as Sora skated right behind and added some extra spells for better measure. Hades barely had a chance to retaliate, feeling more ice spells covering him as Auron used that moment to strike the god into a new realm.

It took seconds when the next orb came into existence, but lacked the power the hero promised. “Just a little more!” He struggled pushing every last ounce of his godly power into it.

Hades could no longer take it, he maximized his fire powers to the max, his hands glowing red with fire when he grasped the katana. Auron was quick to learn and avoided those burning appendages to grab his blade. But the undergod wasn’t having any of it anymore. He turned to the flying brat, a firewall stopping his air skating in a matter of seconds, he silently gasped, just to then get a single meteor shot against him. Sora reacted with a quick reflect, but it sent him flying across, reaching back next to a struggling Hercules. 

With him out of the way Hades regained his stance and power and teleported behind the swordsman. Auron grunted and went to strike, but Hades teleported once more, and shot his dark magic at him. Auron couldn't block it, and Hades repeated the same method multiple times, striking the man with each teleportation. One instance getting him in the back, spewing fire from his bare hand like a flamethrower, Auron could no longer evade it.

He shouted in pain, and when the fire stopped the swordsman fell forward.

Sora screamed silently. Herc could only watch in pure terror. 

Hades appeared besides him, a smirk spreading on his crooked lips. "I told you, you go again me and you pay the price."

Auron was barely breathing, his burnt flesh on his back didn't allow him to respond. Hades merely grinned.

“Now, before we were rudely interrupted.” Hades cackled pressing his foot onto the man’s scalding back, a new level of pain spread through his nerves like a tornado, he cried out, shutting his eyes harshly. Another ring of fire began to form around the god.

Sora let loose a silent gasp, his eyes wide, he looked at Herc who pushed every power he had left.

 _“Come on! **Come ON!”**_ Donald screamed inside.

Hercules pushed the last of his limits. “It’s the last… I can do… _ **use it!**_ ” He muttered out, using the last of his strength to create one final orb. Causing him to collapse to his knees.

 _“Feel The Heat!”_ Hades shouted pushing the ring down.

Sora hastily struck the orb and sent it went flying.

Hades turned to it and smirked when the ring of fire created a wall right before the orb could hit him. Time slowed, seeing as the orb bounced away from Hades.

_NO!_

It went flying to the skies.

“I win.” Hades laughed and shot the fire down at the man.

“I don’t think so!”

Hades couldn’t react in time, when a shield, precisely thrown, redirected the way of the orb. Bouncing it back at the undergod, hitting him at the crown of the head.

A bright light burned him, washing over his body like an acid that drained the last of his dark powers. The final ring of fire extinguishing upon impact. Sora took no hesitation and jumped at the god, and crashed into the blinded lord of the dead. Effectively knocking him off of Auron with the Keyblade piercing his hallow chest.

The horrified look on Hade’s face made this entire thing worth it, before sending the most powerful light spell he held.

_**LIGHT!** _

The only thing anyone got was more blinding lights and the Underworld’s ruler screaming in absolute agony.  
  
When the final light dimmed down, it revealed tired, but standing victors.

The entire crowd was silenced, unable to believe or stop their shock from the intensity of the previous battle.

Sora didn’t stay on there for long, quickly he went to assess his friend’s injuries.

 _"Curaga!"_ Donald said within Sora's mind. Acting out as Sora rose Star Seeker to the air and quickly sent the largest bell flowers above the entire arena. Green flecks of light glittered down upon them. Healing all the superficial wounds on everyone minus Hades.

The horrific burns on Auron's back healed the most prominently, transforming the mix of reds pinks and black into a more healthier shade of his tanned skin. All traces of the burn, gone.

He opened his eye, a faint tingle running down his bare back, but the pain disappearing, just the like rest of everyone's injuries. He pushed himself off the cold ground and back onto feet, some of his energy rejuvenated. 

Herc looked to be in the worst condition, his cuts and bruises knitting and disappearing. But nothing would get rid of the long lasting exhaustion besides rest. But thankfully all would live to see the remaining mornings for many years to come.

Everything is finally—“T-this… isn’t happening!”

Everyone turned to see Hades, immediately getting up, but unlike the previous times, this time he was the one exhausted. Clutching onto his chest where Sora cast his magic on him.

Sora had it. He skated to attack, but Hades teleported away before he could meet his strike, he was backing up, completely in denial to comprehend his defeat.

No this couldn’t be! He couldn’t have lost! _Not in his own turf!_ This cannot be!

He cried out in pain. “It’s… not over… yet…!” Yet he continued to back up. “You will see I will… have my revenge! On all of you! I will—”

He never got to finish when, before anyone could breath, or even so much freaken guessed it.

Meg. No one exactly knows how, where and when she arrived. But she ran until she stood before the undergod and socked him right in the nose.

Everyone froze in absolute shock.

Now a hit like that wouldn’t even have tickled a god. But with the extraneous damage he’s taken before, seemed to be the last thing needed to finally knock that troublesome undergod off the cliff. Quite literally, he was at the last edge of his balance, he struggled to get up, but it was futile when he fell backwards.

His terrorized scream echoed in the realm as he dropped to the pool of lost souls. Getting quieter and quieter as he continued to descend.

Meg inhaled deeply, clearly proud of her actions. “That felt good.”

She faced everyone who was still looking at her incredulously at what she just did. She rose a brow up. “What? Someone had to do it.”

“I can see why admires this woman.” Auron pointed at a petrified Hercules which made Sora silently laugh.

As he did though, a blue light shined around the boy, stopping his quiet laughter abruptly. Everyone gasped and even inched a couple of inches away when the boy was engulfed with light, only seconds before two bodies emerged from the light.

Once the light died down, Donald and Sora collapsed.

Auron quickly caught Sora as Herc got Donald before falling face flat.

“Are you alright?” Auron asked holding Sora up.

The boy opened his normal blue eyes, giving Auron a thumbs up before passing out in a well-earned blissful sleep.

…

The next time Sora awoke, he found himself in a small but cozy room. The bed was decently soft that he didn’t want to move, but after a couple of shifts on the cushion he realized something was missing.

He rose up from the bed rapidly, the sheets coming off his body when he saw himself only in his pants and bandages. He stared at his bandages to see that they were indeed new ones.

“What?” He whispered touching the bandages that were loosely wrapped around his torso oppose to the tighter hold he’s always done. It made him feel naked, and immediately began to remove them. Loosening them up to reveal the slightly bruised tissue under. Even with the amount of potion consumption and cure spells, the compressed skin would still get the occasional bruising from the pressure they were stressed to go through. He sighed sorrowfully once his chest was bare to the air; his mind screamed at him.

How many times has he done this now...? It was always the same result every time he tied them. He bit the inside of his cheek, just thinking about it made him sick to the stomach. He closed his eyes a bit as he grabbed the bandages in his hand and proceeded to cover and tighten his naked torso. As he did this he vaguely noticed that he lacked new scars this time around. His mind drifted back to the battle, that's right... Wisdom Form gave him enhanced magic, as Valor Form gave him an insane boost in physical strength. He would considering doing the forms more often, if they didn't always weakened him afterwards. Granted even with the enhanced magic, it wouldn't take away the older ones that basically started a collection on his skin.

He moved his fingers under the bandages making sure to fold the fabric in a secure hold and made sure to tighten it in a breathable but desired pressure. He finished the last tight knot when someone knocked.

They didn’t even wait outside, because the person opened the door. Instinctively Sora brought the sheets up to cover his newly covered chest. It was Meg, walking inside bringing a bowl of what looked to be soup.

“I’d figure you’d be awake.” She said soothingly, setting the tray on the table.

“Where… what is this place?” He asked a bit surprised at his slightly scratchy voice.

No doubt it had to be Wisdom Form's doing. The second he and Donald fused, Sora lost temporary access to his voice. He swallowed lightly as his regular blue eyes glanced around.

“You’re in my home.” Meg said gently.

Okay so that answers some questions. But he’s sure that Meg has some answers for him.

As if she read his mind. “Hercules and your friends explained the identity situation to me. Though I kinda figured what your birth gender really is.”

Sora paled.

She smiled reassuringly, placing a warm hand on his own, which shocked him, but didn’t reject her gentle motion. “Believe it or not, it’s actually pretty common in this world. So it's no surprise to me, because you’re not the only one.”

Sora blinked widely, if he wasn’t shocked before, he _definitely_ is now!

“T-there are others like _me?_ ” He asked roughly, still unable to process this new information. Back at Destiny Islands, there was no one who was like him. All this time... he thought he was the only one...

The woman nodded. “Yes.” She squeezed his hand a little tighter in reassurance. “And if you ever need anyone to help, or want someone to talk to, I'm more than happy to be there. Even if it's just to listen.”

It took a while, but Sora gently started to absorb the words. He placed his other hand over her’s, tears glistening in his eyes. “Thank you.”

She breathed through her nose in relief. "Alright, but for now you need to get some sleep. You and the others are still recovering."

Normally Sora would argue, but he could feel a lulling exhaustion that refused to go away. He nodded slowly, and to add further let out a low yawn.

He laid back, his head meeting the pillow that eased him to a comfortable sleep.

…

He slept for almost the entire day, but once he got his energy back he put on his clothes and walked out of the room. He stepped into what seemed to be a living room, and maybe a kitchen? There all of his friends were sitting and chatting. But once his appearance became evident his two friends were quick to tackle him with hugs.

“Oh! You’re going to be giving me a panic attack one of these days!” Donald grumbled whacking Sora in the head making him yelp. Sora winced, and rubbed his head, unsure of how to act, either be happy or in pain. But either way, it left a positive result in the end.

Once managing to separate from his friends, Hercules approached him calmly. He was looking better than before. Still holding bangs under his eyes, but better rested. “How are you feeling?”

“I should be asking you that.” Sora laughed. “But to answer your question, I’m doing great. Well not including the lump on my head.” He joked earning a small glare from the duck.

“That’s good. Can’t have you junior heroes be slacking off now.” Phil commented, despite the content, they all knew he actually was meaning well. Especially the close call they all went through.

Speaking of which…

“Where’s Auron?” Sora looked around.

“Lately he’s been spending his nights at the Olympus Coliseum, not sure what he could find there, since… well it’s still in need of major repairs.” Phil explained.

Sora looked out of the open window, conveniently enough the wrecked arena was in perfect sight from where he’s standing. Sora made his way towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going.” Meg said before he could leave.

“I’m going to find Auron.” He said simply.

“You should be resting.” Herc said.

“Speak for yourself.” Sora shook his head. “I just, I just wanna speak to him. It’s not like I’m leaving for long, I want to see if he’s alright.”

When no one responded he took his leave.

The city itself was still in shambles, but already he could see some of the repairs they were going through. Eventually one day the city will be back to it’s former glory.

He was going up the stairs where the broken coliseum stood. It was getting dark fast, but Sora didn’t care, for now he just wanted to see how Auron has fared. Finally reaching the top of the steps, he glanced around of the destroyed arena. The only light source available being the moon shinning down on the wreckage. Sora passed the entrance, watching for any lingering Heartless, but to relief there wasn't any. Only a lone person standing in the center standing still and looking up to the stars.

The younger approached him slowly, hoping to not disturb him. He kept his steps to near silent, when he reached his side Auron didn’t react. But the man did acknowledge his presence. A few minutes breezed by and Sora remained by his side, occasionally looking up at the first few stars that twinkled into the darkening sky.

When more stars twinkled in the dark sky Auron exhaled softly. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah…" Sora scratched the side of his head. "Glad to know you’re okay Auron.”

“It’s been a while since I got to see this stars again.” He mentioned softly.

“Did you miss them?”

The blackette stared at the boy with his single eye. But then realized who he was actually asking about.

“Yes.”

“I can only imagine how much you miss them… It must be lonely.”

Auron looked down. “It can be. But I know I can’t dwindle in the past, that not how he wanted for me to live my life. As a mournful man who can’t get over his mistakes or his history.”

Sora lowered his head. “He sounded like a true friend, all of them.”

Auron inhaled softly.

“I suppose.” Auron admitted his eyes looking back at the sky.

Sora leaned back against one of the fallen slabs of rubble. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I lived my life defending others. But now… there’s no one left to protect. Maybe… it’s time that I shaped my own story.”

The boy nodded. “Yeah… you deserve it, Auron—after everything you’ve been through.”

He smiled subtlety. This kid sure was something. “I guess you’re off to another world then?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah, we need to go open the gates soon—Wait a minute! You know?!”

“It’s not hard to see that you’re from another world.” He said simply.

Sora gazed at him suspiciously, but realized something. “You’re from another world too, aren’t you?”

“Took you a while.” He said lightly, making Sora pout.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!?”

Auron smirked, turning around, thinking he spent too much time here. “I guess it’s time that I leave.”

“Where do you plan to go?”

This kid sure asks a lot of questions. “Who knows, maybe I’ll travel around this world for a bit before I truly head off.”

Sora then looked up, seeing the twinkling stars, gleaming in it’s own light.

“Well you can be assured that you won’t be alone.” Sora beamed making the older look at him confused.

“An old friend of mine used to tell me, that every world is connected by one great big sky.” He placed his hands behind his head. “So, even if you get lonely, you’ll know that there are others up on those skies who will be there for you.”

Auron glanced at him surprised, but mellowed once he understood the meaning. Conveniently he looked back at the sky once more, his single eye widening for a split moment before smiling ever so slightly.

At the same time, the rest of Sora’s friends walked in the entrance of the former arena.

“Sora you shouldn’t be leaving out like that.” Donald scolded once approaching them.

Sora scratch the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been getting a lot more reckless than usual. Just like when you went to the Underworld by yourself.” The duck quacked placing both hands on his hips.

“Hey, in my defense I was trying to find you guys and the crook who took—Oh! That’s right!” He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a single golden coin.

“Thanks for letting me use it.” He handed it to Hercules who went to reach it—when it rapidly glowed white.

Sora grinned at his friends who graciously returned the expressions. Sora allowed the medallion to raise into the air, surrounding itself in a bright halo of lights.

Sora raised his Keyblade, the tip of his blade glowing in the same amount of light as well as his necklace. A ring of light surrounded Sora growing and forming the crown emblem below him.

The coin was quick to reveal the secret keyhole, where Sora jumped and directed that power to it, successfully unlocking the gate to this world. When the medallion fell back into Herc’s hand, did everyone look to see what happened.

“What was that?” Meg asked confused.

“A new gate was open, now we can return to this world whenever we can.” Sora smiled.

“Well that’s good.” Phil added. “Make sure to stay longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on.”

“And don’t be strangers, make sure to visit.” Meg added sincerely.

“We will.” They all said together.

Auron then walked up close to them, and for the first time his eye held another emotion. “Sora, Donald, Goofy.” He addressed them all. “Thank you.”

Sora was surprised, scratching the side of his cheek. “No need to thank us. We would never leave a friend behind.”

The man in red smiled genuinely at them, this time officially turning his back to leave. “Take care, I’ll be sure to recall you guys the next time I watch the starry skies.”

Again the boy was confused. “Hmm?”

“Ahyuk!” Goofy laughed pointing to the night sky.

Phil jumped, “Look! Even the gods witnessed the feats those three junior heroes achieved!”

There in the constellations were images of Sora, Donald and Goofy, standing heroically.

“Woah! **AWESOME!** ” Sora screamed in joy.

“I never doubted they would do it.” Hercules said in pride. “They’re finally becoming true heroes.”

Everyone including Auron (who took another second to wait). Watched their friends jump in glee while holding hands in a complete circle.

0o0

“Oh… hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be?”

“Queen Minnie!” A voice shouted from behind the royal. A female duck in a regal purple dress ran towards her. “Queen Minnie It’s Terrible!”

The royal blinked in surprise. “What is it Daisy?”

“The brooms have suddenly become violent!” Daisy shouted.

The brooms?

When the Royal walked down the hall, she looked in the other rooms, and surely enough, upon seeing the states of the brooms, it was hectic. Some were swaying everywhere, some were throwing bucks while others started breaking things. Some were even attacking each other.

“Oh Dear!” Minnie gasped running over to one that laid twitching on the floor.

She picked it up, it still moved but just barely. Minnie placed a gentle hand on it and emitted a healing light. Immediately it calmed laying limp in her hands.

“I wonder what happened?” Daisy asked helping one of them up as well.

"I don't know." Minnie said earnestly. With the help of some of the more calmer brooms they managed to get the majority down. Minnie breathed a small sigh from the light exertion. But thankfully they were able to return them to their original working nature. Many of which went back to cleaning up the mess they caused.

“These brooms were given to us by Master Yen Sid." Minnie explained, “could their behavior be possibly be affected by the impact of the outside worlds? Or perhaps is because Mickey isn't here...”

Daisy gave her friend a sympathetic look upon the queen's crestfallen expression. Ever since the king left Minnie has been self-conscious with her role as the current ruler. She’s been worrying too much, thinking she hasn’t been doing a good job. And no matter how man times everyone told her that she was doing fine, it wouldn't change her self-deprecation.

“I wonder when Donald and the others will arrive.” Daisy mumbled to herself.

Somehow that actually brighten Minnie's mood slightly.

“Oh yes, letting his girlfriend worry like that.” Minnie giggled serving to make the other noble to blush heavily.

“W-well it’s not like…—well he should be arriving soon!” Daisy flustered.

Minnie giggled a little more. “Yes well... but honestly Minnie, I think everything will be fine. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.”

The mouse looked up a small smile endowing her lips. “You're right. As long as the castle is protected by the Corner-stone of light, wicked presences shouldn’t be able to enter the castle.”

“Cornerstone of Light?” Daisy asked curious as to why should bring that up.

“Yes. As long it's pure and strong then outside forces cannot… can… not…”

“Minnie?” The duck said walking closer in worry. “Is everything alright?”

The royal mouse looked frozen, looking as if she saw a ghost. Her features paled. “No… it can’t be.”

“Minnie?” Daisy tried again but as she got closer the queen started running, moving towards the door.

“Queen Minnie!” Her friend shouted, but the queen didn’t stop. She had to make sure it was alright!

Because something deep inside her heart, she knew that the castle was in danger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that Sora technically learns Wisdom Form in Timeless River, but the idea sprung better in this world. So I made him learn it in this world instead. 
> 
> Another thing, I decided to tweak Auron's origins here, because in the Manga it wasn't specified where he came from or who that person was who was speaking to him in the memories. I haven't played any Final Fantasy games so I don't know what his original history is. And Kingdom Hearts gives these characters another background and slightly modified character since they were brought up differently, so I decided to add in a little extra detail and made it that he originally exists in another world. 
> 
> *Also I did a bit of research, and I'm sure many are aware, but the Greeks were one of the most open/accepting people in history. They accepted gays, transsexuals and strangely enough incest. (I prefer this little part to stay illegal in real life) as for the others, I say GO FOR IT!
> 
> And if if I remember right, they weren't oppose to public sex. (Don't quote me on that)


	24. (DC pt:1) Nowhere is safe

* * *

Donald was particularity happy.

And why wouldn’t he be, he’s finally going back home.

Sora leaned back resting his head on the headrest of the chair. No enemy ships were around, which was a little strange. But since it was towards Disney castle it made sense why Donald and Goofy would know their way back without encountering any heartless or nobodies.

“So what’s it like back home?” Sora asked turning to Goofy who was pressing some buttons on the screen.

“Oh you’re gonna love it, there’s a lot to see, the skies are so blue that it’ll make you eyes water.” Donald was the one to respond. “And there’s so much in to do in Disney Town too!”

Sora breathed a smirk. “I’ve never seen Donald so happy before.”

Goofy chuckled. “He’s just excited because he’ll finally get to see—”

“We're here!” Donald cheered interrupting Goofy’s speech as the world came closer.

Sora looked ahead, seeing a pure world appear in the distance. As they approached closer Sora noticed a bright white castle growing in the distance. And while wildly shaped it remained sturdy as any castle he’s seen.

The ship was landed inside of a carrier. It definitely was a much safer spot in comparison to the other places they landed before. Donald was the first to get off, all giddy as he was. Goofy just seemed as happy where as Sora he just strolled down casually. The youngest didn’t blame his friends, after all he would be just as excited if he got to return home too. Though the moment he took his first steps off the ship, he couldn’t help but get this… ominous feeling.

And Goofy and Donald weren’t that far off either. They too sense something strange and started examining, looking around to see if there was something up.

“I’m gonna guess I’m not the only whose getting this weird vibe?” Sora asked looking a Jiminy who took a seat on his shoulder.

“You know, somethin’ just don’t feel quite right…” Goofy said still checking around the carrier.

“Something does seem a little off… whoa!” The cricket jumped onto his feet the second he saw a shadow crawling up the step.

“Heartless!” Sora shouted, his Keyblade ready—

“WHY YOU!” Donald screeched his wand violently whacking the shadow to nothing. Goofy wasn’t free of the anger too because he smash his shield on them just as rough.

Sora just stood paralyzed from shocked at his friends' behavior.

After pummeling them to nothing, the duck spun around his eyes angry and ready to strike. “Why are there Heartless IN The Castle!?”

“Even if there is, don’t you think there might be a mystery behind this?” Sora asked semi-calm. _*I mean they’re in everywhere after all.*_ He thought to himself.

“Absolutely impossible!” The duck shouted, Goofy nodded furiously in the background.

“Alright! The let’s get going!” Sora burst into a run, his friends calling out to him but ultimately chased after.

The carrier’s staircase wandered off into a completely different place, when Sora ran out into the open, he was shocked to find himself in a well manicured garden. And while he would have looked to admire it’s beauty that was cut down the second more Heartless formed around him and the grassy area.  
Those never got the chance to attack because the Keyblade cut them down. It was like a race to the finish.

His companions were literally right on his trail if not ahead of him when it came to taking down the remaining heartless. They left none behind. The hallways were definitely coming apart, from the various Heartless still around tearing up the walls and furniture. But like the ones in the garden those were also dispatched.

There were so many, but the time to wipe them out didn’t take thankfully long.

“Over there!” Donald shouted throwing another heartless away from him.

Another three met their ends at the Keyblade’s draw, giving Sora the needed time to race over and get to the door. Yet, more Heartless emerged from the ground.

“There’s too many!” Sora shouted pressing his back against the door.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Goofy shouted. “Quick open the door!”

The three pulled it back, Goofy ushered them in, and getting inside to close the entrance before more Heartless touched them.

The trio breathed, heaving in as much air as they could inside their lungs.

“You made it!” A high pitched voice echoed out making the three spin.

“Your Majesty!” Donald saluted.

Goofy stepped forward saluting as well. “Presenting for duty your Royal Highness!”

Sora clearly not understanding the brevity of the royal manners only walked closer to his friends before pressing onto their heads down. “So, where’s the king?”

Minnie gave Sora a curious look.

Donald didn’t take that too well. He jumped and pulled Sora down in an attempt to get him to bow. “Excuse him. This is our half-pint friend, Sora.”

The boy glared at him. "Half-pint!?"

“Oh, Sora.” Mini gasped approaching closer. She lightly pushed Donald to the side to greet the young boy. Sora finally realizing his manners crouched to a knee.

“Oh, it’s alright dear.” She smiled warmly to him. “The king has told me all about you in his letters. He says you‘re a very brave young man.”

A beam of pride swelled at his chest at that. He rubbed his nose in reaction.

Minnie smiled softly at the three. “Oh thank goodness you all arrived, I was starting to worry.” She placed the broom she was holding down, then turning around to the shelves. “It’s okay Daisy, Donald and the others have come back!”

A head popped out from behind the desk and Donald immediately brightened. “Daisy!”

“Donald!” She yelled, a mix of emotions swelling inside of her. They ran to each other, more than ready to reunite with Daisy—"WAH!”

She made quick use of the broom in her hand, the brush of the broom meeting the top of his head.

“Where Have You BEEN!?”

_**Whack!** _

“This Whole Time!?”

**_Whack!_ **

“You Had Me Worried Sick!”

_**Whack!** _

“What are you gonna do about the DATE we Promised!?” She shouted continuously hitting the mage duck over the head multiple times.

All while the other occupants watched with a massive sweat drop running down the back of their heads.

“So… uhm… your majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?” Jiminy asked upon seeing Daisy’s rampage cool and now was hugging bruised Donald possessively. Though her blushing angry face still prevented anyone from approaching closer. (That and Donald’s massive lumps on his heads had any indication that making Daisy mad would be a bad idea).

“Oh my… so those are the Heartless.” She lowered her head.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of them.” Sora declared.

She nodded. “I know I can count on all of you. Now, there’s something I think you all need to see. Would you please escort me and Daisy to the audience chamber?”

All stood at salute (even Donald who managed to pry himself away from his significant other).

But then the queen gasped. “We need to make sure everyone is safe from the danger. I’ve never got to warn them…!”

“Oh it’s alright, leave that to us!” Goofy declared, “we’ll make sure to guide everyone to safety.”

“Right, I’ll stay with the queen.”

“I’m coming too. I’m not letting you out of my sight Donald.” Daisy said clinging onto his arm again.

“But Daisy…!”

“No buts! Besides, whose to say I can’t take care of myself!”

 _*No one said that…*_ Sora thought to himself, trying to keep a straight face.

“Alright it’s settled, let’s go you two.” Goofy said already taking the lead, having Daisy now drag a moping mage with her.

Leaving Sora, Jiminy and Queen Minnie. “Um, the audience chamber, right, ma’am?”

“Yes Sora, let’s be on our way.”

Sora peaked out of the door, looking at both corners. Okay, coast is clear.

He guided Minnie through the hallway, his eyes looking out for any suspicious shadows. Thankfully none appeared, but that didn’t lessen Sora’s nerves down. Not even when they arrived at the large door, Sora gazed upon it, seeing it covered in a pinkish aura. “Is this the place?”

Minnie nodded. “Just one moment.”

The mouse walked down, standing in front of the guarded door. "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." She rose her hand, a soft blue light glowing in her palm when it shot out, touching the pink shield. The kingdom’s emblem grew, opening the door behind.

“Now then, shall we?” She asked. Sora and Jiminy bowed allowing the queen to walk in first. A small door opened just short enough that Sora had to crouch down a bit to walk through.

The audience hall was huge! But unfortunately not empty.

A couple of Heartless littered the floor and air. The Keyblade was out in seconds, he charged and went to attack the number of Heartless that scattered around.

Minnie rose her hands, a blue orb forming in her palms. “Sphere!”

Any Heartless that dared to attack her burned into ashes. Sora jumped into the air, making sure to use that little speed of momentum to push and land on one of the floating Heartless. It jerked wanting to buck him off, but with a quick twist of his ankles he jumped off, spinning around so that the blade took down everything that was within distance.

It took everything, using almost every bit of their stamina, to finish off all of these enemies.

Sora jumped back to the ground, the Bolt Towers in the air fell and disintegrated. “Go on ahead your highness!” Sora shouted jumping behind the mouse and blocking another round of Neoshadows. It clawed at Sora, but he propelled the attack away from Minnie. 

She ran forward, using that little opportunity to get away and towards the single throne. Sora covered her tracks, swiping and blocking all attacks that were aimed at either him or Minnie. She reached the throne, her eyes and hands scanning the secret button. The boy grunted, slashing down another Shadow, he glanced back at the queen who was rapidly tapping around the throne. 

"Look Out!" Jiminy shouted, alerting the brunet when another multitude of Heartless popped into existence. He groaned slumping over a bit from it all. “Oh Come On! Give me a break!”

But all of that was soon resolved the moment the ground under him rumbled. “Wha— ”

The blue floor under the throne slide under, going across the white surface. He yelped when a white light shot from within the secret entrance and blinded the room. The second he reopen his eyes all the Heartless that threaten to attack, were all gone without a trace.

Just like that. _Poof._

“Whoa…”

“The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone.” She paced her way towards the secret entrance underground. “Our castle has always been safe from the worlds that are evil… thanks to the Cornerstone of Light that is hidden down here.”

Sora cautiously followed the ruler, “the Cornerstone of… Light?”

He remained behind her at all times, his Keyblade returned to his heart once sensing the lack of Darkness down the stairs. His hands rubbed over the bare of his arms; the further down they traveled the colder it gets. Yet, despite the lack of Darkness, he could feel an ominous sensation. Something happened down here no doubt about it. His suspicion drenched from the top of his head to the tips of toes; perhaps confirmed when they reached the bottom when blue eyes locked onto the suspicious looking vines emended in the walls.

Minnie let out of stifle, "oh no..." they reached the last step the sight before them made them all freeze.

More vines and thorns covered the entirety of the walls. The room was dark, shadowing across the entire place, only barely lit from the greenish orb that had an ongoing helix in the clear center.

Minnie rapidly raced towards the ball, her hands covering her mouth in pure horror. "T-this cannot be...!"

Sora gaped at the faint light, subconsciously he inched closer, his eyes darting on every curve of the orb. A faint pulse beating in his veins when he approached it. Strange… the orb, looked like it was sick... Sora stood before it beside the short ruler who was at the brink of tears. “This is the castle’s cherished Cornerstone.”

Tears fell down her cheeks, “oh… but look…”

“It looks corrupted.” Jiminy commented sorrowfully.

“Queen Minnie!” A familiar voice shouted, when the three turned around. There they saw the remaining trio run down the steps, hopefully they managed to gather everyone to safety.

But light them, the trio stopped in absolute shock, their frames glowing a faint green. Daisy covered her beak. "No..." 

“This has gone too far!” Donald shouted running towards two. "These thorns has to be the reason why the Heartless appeared in the castle!”

Just seeing it in such a state made Sora’s heart flutter sadly. “They must be, I really doubt dark thorns are a new trend.”

Minnie shook her head. “They definitely are not! This has to be the work of someone.”

"They sure are taking advantage because the King isn't here." Sora commented bitterly.

At those very words, green flames formed before them. They all jumped back to see the fires manifest into a shape. A dark silhouette hat was all too familiar to the traveling three.

 **“Maleficent!”** They all shouted.

The transparent image of the dark fairy stayed almost too gently. A sickening smirk growing once turning around to see them all. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Her slit for eyes narrowed down at Sora. “If it isn’t the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!” She looked to Goofy who had his shield ready, and Donald who had his staff, yet Daisy now held his other arm tightly as a panicked look endowed her features.

Sora shook his head defiantly. “No way… we…—we finished you off back in Hallow Bastion!”

“Insignificant fool. You honestly believe that someone such as me would go down so easily.”

Sora gripped his fist, his hatred towards the witch grew. “Well whatever the case! We will stop you!”

She didn’t look the least amount concerned. “All in good time. I promise you’ll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient.”

“Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?” The queen demanded.

“Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant as always.” She gave a mock bow to the ruler. “I’m here on property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, I will admit that‘s it's a bit too, _bright_ for what I have in mind.” She turned around her side now facing them. “I suppose I’ll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness.”

Her ghost-like hand went to go touch the cornerstone, but was repelled back with a brink of light. A frown taking over the former smirk. "Though, it still has yet to fall into darkness. But no matter... soon it's very light will be extinguished."   
  
“You’d better stop right now if you know what’s good for you.” Sora pulled out his Keyblade to add more volume to Minnie’s warning.

“Ooh, how frightening.” She smirked. “Very well, I’ll stop…”

Sora narrowed his eyes.

“Just as soon as the castle belongs to me.”

He knew it.

She was engulfed in dark green flames, right as her sick laughter echoed in the room. Becoming crazier by the breath.

“What a hag.” Sora commented sourly.

“Nothing like this has ever happened before.” Minnie lowered her head. “I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn’t find a single clue about this...”

“Ooh!” Goofy chimed in. “Why don’t we ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that aint in a book!”

“Merlin!” Donald cheered.

“Of course!” The queen agreed. “Merlin just might know something about this mess.”

“He was in Hallow Bastion the last time we visit.” Goofy placed a hand under his chin.

“Yeah, he should still be there.” Sora nodded.

“How long will it take?” Daisy asked tightening her grip on Donald’s arm.

“Not long. We’ll be back before you know it.” Sora smiled.

The female duck didn’t exactly looked too sure, but knowing it was best she let Donald go.

“Don’t worry Daisy, I’ll be back.” The mage declared walking by his friends.

“You better! You forgot about our date!” Daisy shouted at their leaving backs. Making the mage tense and walk closer to Sora in case she decided to whack him with the broom again. Forget the heartless and nobodies, Daisy was much scarier than them any day.

...

“So that’s the reason why you’re here.” Merlin said setting his cup of tea down upon hearing the trio's story.

“Yes.” Sora added a little frantically. "And we all think you're the only one who can help." 

Merlin nodded, "ah very well." He rose from his seat, "now let me just..." He began to shuffle to grab something from the book shelf.

Donald's foot tapped frantically as the wizard took his time to grab something. Another two minutes passed and he couldn't take it anymore. “Maleficent has nearly taken over the entire castle and we need to—”

Something blinked before their eyes, yet Donald continued to yap.

“—Do something because if we don’t then who knows what could happen! Oh why are we wasting time for we need to—"

“Donald!” Sora shouted stopping the duck. “We’re already here.”

The mage spun around, and sure enough the sickening thorns and the sight of both queen Minnie and Daisy were within sight.

“Well that was certainly fast.” Daisy said walking close to her boyfriend.

“Why yes, I thought it was better just to see for myself.” The wizard stated now approaching the cornerstone.

His aged eyes examined it, taking note of the color and speed of the light inside. “This is not good. In fact, I’m afraid it’s a lot worst then how the boys described it.”

Fear swelled in the queen heart. "Is there any way to reverse it?”

“Perhaps.” The wizard concluded before grabbing his wand, and a single shake the spell moved over to to conjure a door right besides Sora.

A squeal escaped the youngest's lips along with a jump. “W-Whoa! What was that!?”

“That, my boy, is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what’s going on in this castle. Of that, I’m certain.”

“We knew we could count on you, Merlin!” Goofy chanted.

Sora grabbed the solid white handles. “Then what are we waiting for, we should go get him!”

“Wait a moment!” Merlin interrupted before the Keyblade user could tug the door open. “The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there’s something else you need to do and know first.”

He turned around and approached the cornerstone carefully. “Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. And I believe our enemies are using that door to enter and damage the Cornerstone of Light. As long as the second door remains open then the castle will continue to be in grave danger. Sora, you must find that door and then lock it with your key. ”

Sora nodded. He could do that, nothing to worry about there.

“Now, Listen carefully you three." He warned before the three approached the door. "You’re heading into a very special world. While you’re there, the nature of the world may tempt you do something dark.”

The trio looked at each other.

The wizard paced besides the door. “You all must resist that temptation at all costs!”

“What do you mean?” Sora asked, a little worried for what may lay up ahead.

He faced his back towards them, a finger raising the air for dramatic effect. “You’ll know soon enough. Also, don’t touch anything, a single small change can result in big changes here later.”

Okay… definitely not going to be _that easy_ after all…

“I have faith in you, my lads.” Merlin smiled.

“And I do too.” Minnie said coming close as well.

Sora and Goofy then turned to Donald, who then turned to them. “What?”

Sora crossed his arms. “I’ll make sure Donald doesn’t do anything stupid.”

The duck turned red. “What do you mean!?”

“Well…” Goofy started.

The duck screeched like he normally did. But a hand grabbed his arm. He was soon facing the serious face of his girlfriend. “If I find you did something dark Donald…—” She warned, making the mage gulp. "SO help me I will go in there myself and kick you to the boot!" 

The mage nodded frantically sweat dripping all over his face.

Sora hid a chuckle behind his hand, but knowing they probably had a time limit he grabbed a handle. At the firm hold Sora began to pull on the dual doors. Grunting at how touch it was to open them. His muscles strained themselves, but eventually the door started to budge.

There was nothing but a wave of light inside. Making it hard to see what was beyond but there was no stopping this. He tuned to his companions now ready to head in.

With a deep breath Sora took the leap of faith and walked in.

0o0

World hopping isn’t exactly one of the most enjoyable things to do, but it sure kept them alive.

Not that neither had much of a problem for it, but when only one person had the ability to move around freely it can be a problem. Especially since both had to be present in order to leave and move on to the next world.

Well, at least the young girl has been trying to learn how to teleport at least. Naminé held her hands right in front of her feeling the familiar tingle when she conjured the dark energy from within her. She could feel it moving under her veins, pulsing with a nonexistent heartbeat. A sickly sweet, yet underlining rotten scent overtook her nose.

This was the darkness.

The duo had chosen a dried field, near a cliff that deepen into a canyon. No civilization for miles, as demonstrated by the back of footprints over the dry grass and soil that was littered with rocks. Thankfully the amount of space they had access to provided them the perfect spot for the girl to practice without worrying about damaging anything.

She shut her eyes, feeling her skin tingle with the darkness that sprouted her from fingers, flickering like a tiny fire. It felt cold, but at the same time it held a type of warmth that shouldn’t exist.

“Right there, concentrate.” Axel instructed, walking to her right as she gritted her teeth, making sure to pulse more of the energy into her palms. She could feel it, a metallic flavor settling her mouth before something aching in her stomach.

Then something burned her eyes.

“Ah!” She yelped bringing her hands back when a shock convulsed her palms and wrist, a staggering sensation made tears form in her eyes. She gripped her hands, digging her nails into her shaking palms as the darkness evaporated.

She heard Axel sigh. “And you almost had it too.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” She muttered sorrowfully controlling her nerves.

“No. It’s okay. But remember I told you, don’t be afraid of it, because you hesitated the darkness was ready to consume you.”

Naminé nodded, she knew that but…

Axel rubbed his temple, “perhaps it’s time we take a break.”

“No!”

The red head turned to the girl.

“It’s like you said before, we don’t have time.”

“But if you continue to act like this, _time_ will be the last thing on your mind.” Axel warned, a concerned expression grazing his features.

“Please. I don’t know how long we have. I must know how to travel.” She pleaded, her large eyes staring at his own.

Axel looked away, clearly weak against her expression, he gave another sigh, “alright one more time.”

The girl eagerly nodded, quickly returning back to her previous position. She inhaled and exhaled, making sure to concentrate almost all of her energy to the lurking darkness within her. She’s gotten used to the tingling sensation under her skin, the strong pulses that beat within her veins and overall the feel of the darkness spreading in her hands. The easy part was starting the dark energy.

It’s actually manifesting it in large quantities of power that always got her.

The dark power grew, revealing itself like black flames that burned on her hands without actual heat. It cackled on her pale skin, moving like an elaborate dance back and forth. The surge of energy was stronger than the last attempts, she inhaled shakily, feeling her chest constrict on itself.

“You’re doing it again. Don’t be afraid!” Axel scolded, making the younger nod rapidly, she thought of other things, anything positive, wanting to take her mind of the idea of the Darkness taking over her.

 _*A portal… form one… please*_ she thought trying to picture a gateway into the streams of the shadows. She remembered what they looked like, it was as if it were made with a multitude of colors—like…!

A small orb formed ahead of her. The image of a dark spiraled around her. What looked to be different shades of purples and blues swirled in the center.

“You almost got it, try to imagine it bigger now.” Axel advised coming besides her.

And she did, she pictured it to be bigger, much larger. Big enough to allow many people inside—only for something to nab her in the back.

She cried out, her focus and concentration completely broken making the pathway disappear when the swell of darkness quickly spread within her. Forcing her to fall onto her knees.

“Shit!” Axel cursed quickly knelling beside her. “Naminé! Listen to my voice, don’t follow the darkness! Expel it out!”

She could barely listen to him, feeling something slide within her spine. A pulse that had her hunching over as a coldness spread in her stomach.

“Come on! Don’t do this to me!” Axel shouted grabbing both of the girl‘s shoulders. “Fight it!”

_“And fight she shall.”_

Everything inside of him froze. His green eyes widening when he saw a blue haired man stand in the distance.

Saïx.

Axel immediately rose to his feet blocking the hunching blonde behind him.

“And to think, that you were here all this time.” The bluette said calmly.

“You don’t need to do this, we’re no long a threat to you or the Organization.”

“You of all people should know that the Organization does not take kindly to traitors.” Saïx stated, his voice void of any emotions.

A nervous smirk spread on the red head’s face. “You’ve always been one to follow the rules.”

The other didn’t respond, instead he snapped his fingers. Axel cursed his luck when Berserkers and Dusks surrounded them. He knew at this point no words would convince the other man otherwise. There’s only two options: either fight and try to escape, or stay and die.

Neither of them sounded pleasant honestly.

Flames scattered on his gloved hands forming beneath his palms to reveal two red and steel chakrams. If he was gonna have to fight, he will. It just hurts him that out of all of the Organization members it had to be Saïx…

It’s almost funny, since they couldn’t feel anything… but…

A blue claymore formed in the other man’s grip. And in one step he charged, faster than anything he had ever seen him before.

Their weapons met, causing a ring of raw force break out, cutting through the air and everything around it. Axel grunted holding the blue weapon away from him. The chakrams barely holding against the sheer intensity of the attack.

There is a reason why Saïx was known as the Luna Diviner.

He felt the small peak of superiority in the bluette, pushing the fire manipulator back. His muscles creaked, feeling him now getting pushed down from other man’s strength. He glared and gritted his teeth, using his free hand to light the other free weapon on fire. Saïx barely realized what Axel was doing before he felt the scalding metal tip stab his side.

He shouted in pain having to pull back before the fire and sharp end could go deeper.

Saïx staggered back, his hand touching his burnt side. “Why you—”

Using that moment of distraction Axel disintegrated his weapons, grabbed Naminé and made a break for it.

He could hear Saïx chased after them, but he couldn’t dare to slow down. The edge of the cliff was quickly getting closer. The Berserkers dove in, using their weapons to either hit or block his path. Agility is something Axel was always decent in, so he used that to his advantage, jumping over or sliding under each Dusk and Berserker. Only a couple of steps away!

He shut his eyes running down with everything he held and finally there was nothing left to lose.

He dove in.

Saïx was forced to stop, watching the two traitors fall down the canyon. His eyes narrowed, seeing the mix of black, white and red shrink in size the father they fell in.

“Follow them.” He said to his underlings. The Dusks dove after, dropping at a faster speed than Axel was falling.

Axel gritted his teeth, barely able to keep his eyes open through the mass of wind crashing against his face. He held onto the girl, ready to summon the portal in the other—something wrap around his neck.

“C-Crap!” He chocked out, using his free hand to tug the Dusk off of him. He pulled on the lanky limb, but like a snake it circled around his neck tighter, making it impossible to breath. More surrounded around him, falling at the same speed as he was now. The others followed in suit, now wrapping their rope like limbs around his bicep and torso trapping him and Naminé in their binds. He struggled, barely being able to hold onto the docile girl as he tried desperately to break free.

The ground was nearing them at an impeccable rate.

He struggled, feeling his hold around Naminé loosen along with his ability to breath. His muscles ached, his lungs burning for Oxygen. His redden eyes barely able to see that they were a few feet away from their deaths…

He… _lost…_

A rush of darkness pulsed around him. It made him snap his bloodshot eyes open to see the limp girl he held onto lift her arm, her eyes nothing but a solid haze, the wind around them came to a pause when the dark portal opened beneath them at the very last second.

The next thing he felt was a quick change of gravity as falling felt like a push. They slid across the ground of the darkness’s realm the nobodies continued to hold onto him. Now no longer falling he let go of the semi limp girl to summon his chakram.

One swipe and the one around his arm came free before the one around his middle then lastly his neck. His weapon fell with a clank along with the Dusks onto the multicolored floor.

Finally free, he collapsed on his knees, coughing and trying to regain feeling of his face and lungs. His gloved hand gingerly wrapped around his neck, struggling to breath once more. Sweet oxygen flooded his lungs forming a lightheaded feeling to consume his mind.

“Axel…” Nami managed weakly, her hazy turning in his general direction. The effects of the darkness still made her weak, thus incapacitating the two of them. They would have no chance to defend themselves if Saïx or the other Organization members find them.

No words came out, not that he was able to at the moment but he forced himself to get up, almost falling over from the dizziness. 

“W-we need… to get out—of here…” He choked between coughs.

Naminé nodded tiredly, pushing herself up. They were both wobbly, but so far Axel had a better handle of his limbs than she did. He coughed again, getting a good feel of limbs, he rose a hand but to dismay he didn't have enough strength to summon another corridor.

A gentle hand grabbed his, he looked down through red eyes seeing her features becoming a bit clearer yet still in a mild-trance. He offered her a tiny smile and began to guide her through the dark corridors.  

For now, they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to let you all know, I wrote this chapter before KH3 came out officially, I've had a headcannon that Dusks had the ability to stretch their bodies like cords and can wrap around people like a snake. 
> 
> Good to know they do (now... I'm a little worried...)


	25. (DC pt:2) Like a Comic... or is it a Cartoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I declared that I will be using most of the manga dialogue for the rest of Timeless River here. (Granted I have used the manga for the previous chapters), but this one will be more heavier on it only because this world has got to be more of the nostalgia rather than fun content in my opinion. 
> 
> And the manga condenses the world better than the game does. I will still use some game content, but it’s more comic based.

* * *

The next thing Sora knew after seeing the light was falling through a deep abyss, then another door shinned below him and his friends. 

The door opened making them to fall through. Seconds flashed before their eyes when the sensation of falling turned into a push. Almost like being spat through a tight space had them thrown out of the said door, before landing on soft grass with a loud thud.

“Owie…” Sora whined rubbing his stomach he landed on. He groaned lightly pushing himself off the ground, "is everyone alright?"

"I think so." Goofy slightly disorientated voice declared besides the Keyblade user. While also getting himself off of Donald who wined in pain. He shook his head a couple of times, but once peeling his eyes open he saw a familiar orb of light glowing strongly but peacefully. 

“Hey look! There’s the Cornerstone of Light!” Goofy’s called out.

Sora pushed himself right up, to his relief also saw the cornerstone. Alright! They...—what the heck!? Dark eyes glanced around, this world... it's so… plain. And also—

“...what’s going on? Everything is Black and White!” Sora gasped looking at his large hands, then his body and the rest of the world available to his sight.

“Hey, this is kinda like… um… uh…” Donald moved his entire body even wiggling his tail.

“Déjà vu?” Goofy offered.

“Yeah! That’s it!”

“Really have you been here before?” Sora asked with furrowed brows.

**“Hey! You People!”**

“Hmm?” Sora hummed turning around to see a large furry gorilla? Cat? Dog? He wasn’t sure—wait a minute…

“Pete!?” Sora shouted his hand already glowing with the now grey and white Keyblade.

“So what if I am!?” The brute shouted.

“So you’re the criminal!” The trio went straight for the attack. Jumping in right away where a cartoonish fight cloud covered them. Fists and heads popped out out of the grey cloud with each punch, scratch and kick.

Seconds later, Pete ended up on the ground covered in X-shaped and regular bandages and scratch marks. “W-what da heck is wrong with ya...! Y-you’re just a group of fellahs I’ve never seen before...! M-misbehaving on my Island!” He wheezed angrily. “You must be the thieves who stole _my boat!”_

“A boat? We didn’t steal _no boat!”_ Donald quacked, adjusting his torn-up hat.

Sora narrowed his eyes a little. It was strange, if this was really Pete, then why wasn’t he sending any Heartless against them? And what's this about a boat?

Before another thought can be sent verbally the sound of steam whistle tuned out in the distance. Pete gasped jumping to his feet when they saw a boat out in the distance. Floating across the grey river. “My Steamboat!”

He was ready to chase it when a sickening crack popped in the air. The three winced when Pete held onto his back. “Damn it… hey you three!” He growled at the trio.

“If you feel guilty for what you did, then help me get my boat back!” He commanded making the three looked at him incredulously.

“What, what are you say you big fat—” But Donald's bill got quickly covered by a gloved hand.

“Sure. Just lead the way!” Sora agreed, as the big lug recovered just enough to run towards the river.

"Sora." Donald warned once the brute was out of earshot, but Sora retaliated with a narrowed look.

"Look, not the brightest of ideas, but maybe its best we follow him for now. Maybe we'll find the criminal that way." Sora reasoned.

"He dose have a point." Goofy agreed.

Donald breathed heavily, but silently agreed. So as such they were following the younger version of Pete who was busily trying to reach the riverbank. Sora got a nice gander of the place as they did. Noticing a number of citizens going off with their daily lives. In a matter of moments they reached the riverbank, Pete was rapid in running to the stream. Looking both ways in hopes to spot his boat, "so... what does the boat look like?" Sora asked coming beside the anthropomorph who gave him a pointed look.

"Hey, all I'm saying it might be easier to find it if you tell us." He retorted giving him an equally intense glare.

"Haven't you boozos ever seen a steamboat before?!" 

If there was any doubts this was Pete, they were crushed. "Hey! You don't have to be so rude about it!" Sora shouted. 

"Why I gotta—" However his threat came short when the sound of a steam whistle pierced the air. Everyone turned to the sound to various amounts of relief and/or mixed joy there was a boat treading on the water, and judging by Pete's reaction made the trio realized, this was his boat.

The four chased it down, seeing how the steamboat had furthered itself on the other side of the river, making it impossible to reach it, but not impossible to get it once the river thins out. But despite this no matter how fast they ran the boat always seemed to be ahead of them. The whistle that had momentarily sounded so close became less piercing and more of echo.     

And to make matters worst it seemed that it would slip right past their fingers the moment it enters the river channel. In a burst of speed Sora charged ahead, putting force and all energy to his legs to quicken ahead. A moment that seemed to give him a breakthrough as the boat reached closer. But was spared too late when his path came to an utter stop.  

“Damn!” Sora cursed seeing the boat slip off in the crevice of the river. Protected by a valley hill that was too high to run over against the bank, preventing them from following the boat until they ran around it.

“We’ll have to take the long way now.” Goofy slumped and Donald groaned in frustration.

"Great..." Sora sighed turning to Pete who looked like he was fuming. "Hey, don't you dare! We were helping you. It's not our fault the boat just happened to slip by." 

If this world had color the brute's face would be steaming red. Yet before he had a chance to say anything something blurred besides him. His attention gathered away from the trio and to the darken blur running away.   

“Ah! Hey, Where Were You you little useless Punk!” Pete shouted at the person. The trio gazed their attention to the said person, never catching the person's form except for a large head. 

“Hey! Wait Mickey!” Pete screamed angrily, steam erupted from his ears and nose.

“Mickey!?” Sora cried out, jumping with legs and arms spread from surprise. Just a split second in time for the boy to see at that last moment of two large ears zipping out of sight. No doubt confirming the being's identity. 

“The King!” Donald chanted.

“Ahyuk! There’s no mistakin’ it!” Goofy laughed.

“Come on, let’s go!” Sora darted ahead running after the mouse.

Easily leaving behind a confused Pete.

"OI!" He screamed but like his worker the trio was gone. “Wha… what are the about… King?" he scratched the side of his head. "What a weird bunch.”

“King Mickey!” Donald shouted while running, eyes darting in all directions for his liege.

“Where Are You!?” Goofy called cupping the corners of his mouth.

“Huh? How strange… we lost him.” Jiminy commented from Sora’s shoulder.

“Where could he be?” Sora scratched the side of his head. Perhaps—

“What the heck is that?” Sora questioned in surprise. Both of his friends turned where the boy directed, their monochromatic eyes gawking at the floating window, or was it a curtain. It was kinda hard to tell.

“What is this doing here?” The brunet asked approaching it. “This sorta looks like the door Merlin Conjured. Only kinda different.”

“Ahyuk.” Goofy pulled the string raising the curtain. Behind it, a black and white screen created static.

"A T.V?" The peered to guess.

The static smoothed down and relaxed.

“Hey look, there’s an image coming out.” Jiminy mentioned pointing at the screen.

* * *

__  
“You absolute idiot.” A dark robed woman spat. _“You’ve manage to fail at everything. Yet… I suppose you finally made use by finding this.”_  
  


* * *

She turned around to reveal her identity.

“Maleficent!” Donald squawked. But that earned him shushes from both sides of his friends.

* * *

 

 _“This, well…”_ The person said, whatever was going on the trio could only see in first person. So whatever this guy was looking at, that’s all they were able to see.

He turned to the door, revealing the world they currently were in. _“This place is very important to me.”_

 _“I do not care about your so called nostalgic place. However, a door that leads to the past…”_ The dark fairy walked beside the person looking into the world as well. _“Right now it appears that the construction of the castle has only just begun.”_

The person looked in to see the Cornerstone of Light, in full, young power and blissfully free. _“The cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. But now, it’s completely vulnerable, easy for the taking.”_

Maleficent turned to the person. _“I’m giving you a last chance. I want you to sow these seeds around the Cornerstone of Light. It’s easy no?”_

 _“Yup! Not a problem!”_ The person said with much confidence.

 _“Do not fail me again.”_ The fairy demanded easily scaring the brute back.

_“Y-Yes! Of course!”_

_“Now go.”_ She commanded walking away leaving the person to do her dirty work.  
  


* * *

Sora could feel his muscles twitch anxiously. “So this is a door that leads to the past!”

“We have to take care of those seeds and protect the Cornerstone!” Donald shouted.

“There you idiots are!” A deep voice shouted making all of them look behind to see the other Pete, sweating up a storm but once again steaming with anger.

“Oi! What are you up to!? Is Mickey there?”

Sora gulped. “Ah! Sorry! We’re busy! Go look for him yourself!” Sora yelled and broke into a run with his two friends following right behind him.

“WHAT!?” But again the brute was left on his own. How the hell is he going to get his Steamboat Willie back now!?

...

They traveled through the grassy plain, seeing a couple of cabins and maybe some buildings around. But the community was so small that the place is practically empty.

“So if this is the world of the past, then the Mickey we saw earlier isn’t the king.” The Keyblade user concluded.

“And here we thought we found him.” Donald moaned.

“But if this is really the past, wouldn’t that mean this Mickey is the king?” Goofy pointed out. “At least before he became king.”

Fair point.

“Yeah, but that would—” Sora stopped once another one of those floating curtain screens appeared in the distance. “Look!”

“What is it this time?” Donald asked.

“We’re about to find out.” Sora declared grabbing the rope and opening the bright screen.

* * *

_  
"So ehm, why plant these little seeds around the Cornerstone?"_

_“Fool. Do you not understand, the Cornerstone of Light is nothing but power and light, these seeds shall one day spout and poison the Cornerstone.”_ Maleficent sneered.

 _“But wouldn’t ehm, anyone see that happenin’?”_ He said staring at the door.

 _“Do you not remember imbecile, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of the it’s power still contained.”_ Maleficent said.

The being looked away from the door and back to the witch. _“Uh…”_

 _“Go then. If you are truly worthy, then go prove it. And don’t are to fail me again!”_ And with that she took her leave.

 _“Don’t fail her again… let’s see…”_ He thought for a moment. _“That’s it!”_ He banged the bottom of his fist in his other palm. The first person quickly shifted to third person, revealing the person’s face.

 _“I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!”_ He laughed evilly as he walked toward the door. _“But first…”_

A thought crossed his mind as he opened the doors. _“I gotta go get my old boat back.”_  
  


* * *

The screen flashed to white giving the trio all the information they needed.

“So it _was_ Pete after all.” Sora had a feeling, but this just confirmed it.  
  
“Well, we gotta do something! Pete is going after the cornerstone of Light!” Donald shouted.

“But how?” Sora looked at the now dormant curtain. There’s gotta be something they could—“WHOA!”

The boy jumped back, but was futile because a powerful tornado grabbed a hold of the brunet.

"Sora!" His friends screamed latching onto his hands, dragging their feet across the ground to pull him out. However that only allowed the spiral of wind to suck them all in, a trio of screams zipping from the place's existence one the curtains closed. 

Screams echoed across the spiraling abyss, spinning around in every direction that Sora almost vomit with his organs being turned inside out. But a moment of pain finally spared him when a mixture of light and dark flashed in their eyes. Spinning them powerfully in a tide of energy that finally released them harshly. Time paused for that split moment of relief when they were on the ground.  

Sora could swear that his insides were nothing but knots, feeling the slightest bit of movement had him churning. "Everyone still alive?" He joked sorrowfully. 

"I'm good..." Donald croaked, his head rolling in circles in time with the spinning stars over him. 

"Goofy?" Sora asked tiredly when the humanoid dog didn't answer. "Goofy?" 

"Never better." He said sitting up, shaking his head like a cow bell to regain feeling. Eyes were circling from his own dizzy spell.

Sora shut his eyelids, breathing sharply in before sitting up. His stomach protested but he mustered through it swallowing the spit of vile in his throat, which also triggered a sense of vertigo threaten to make him hurl. "W-wackier than any ride... I've been on. Hnnngh...!" He covered his mouth trying to hold back the sickly fluid. 

"Including the crash." Donald joked once sitting. 

Sora swallowed brashly and gave the mage a glare. "—again with that! Y-you're never going to let that go. Are you?" Sora spat. 

"Nope." The duck chimed standing up and offering a hand to the boy, who grumpily took it. A moment to take care of his insides and spinning head gave him a slight edge of relief, he blinked a couple of times. But also narrowing his brows the second he realized where they were. 

“Huh?” Sora observed his surroundings. The sky was dark, but it was loud and heavily populated with skyscrapers and other buildings. “Did we… just move to the city or what?”

“Sure looks like it.” Goofy added. 

Sora exhaled and walked a bit, thankfully his motion sickness settled down enough for the trio get moving. Which turned out to be a blessing from Destiny because the sound of a fire truck zoomed besides them. The grey truck zipped past them as people screaming ripped in the distance. Capturing their attention to the largest building shaking with fire. No argument needed that had the travelers running to the danger; Mickey desperately trying to put out the fire was more than enough for the three to get back into action. “Come on! He needs our help!”

Yet they weren't able to make a single step when darkness surrounded the area. Sora gasped jumping back before the Heartless can appear on him. "Look out!" He screamed to Donald who reacted to his warning, avoiding another Heartless that tried to swipe him.

And more came after.   

The Keyblade was out and cut the closest one in half. Citizens around screamed running away from the creatures that tried to eat their hearts. The only ones that weren't running away was the fire department that tried to put the flames out. But even then their numbers were dwindling from the amount of Heartless surrounding them.

“Goofy!” Sora shouted and the humanoid dog jumped over, racing towards the truck and throwing his shield. The thing spun around beheading and making the dark bodies disappear in a whiff of smoke.

Donald focused almost all of his magic on the building itself. Screaming and conjuring up his blizzard spell on the fire that appeared visible on the windows and other segments of the building.

Citizens screamed trying to escape leaving the three to work on saving what was left of the apartment.

Sora jumped into the air, striking down the last of the Heartless. Landing perfectly on the ground—when a roaring engine kicked up behind him.

He turned his head only for something to collide against him. He screamed in the air and landed on the ground in a painful heap, he gasped feeling something flare in his side. "Cura." He managed settling the bell flowers over him to heal whatever bone fractures he may have received.  

He got up, an aching sensation blooming within him but manageable. A hand grabbed his wrist, making him raised his head to see the king—er Mickey help him up.

He pushed himself to his feet, “thanks.”

But the silent mouse only pointed rapidly behind them, where the boy turned around to see a Heartless the shape of cartoonish car spin around tires screeching on the ground.

“W-what the—!” It went straight to them. He sent a fira immediately at the car, but the automobile only shook off the magic and regained speed towards the two.

“Move!” He yelled this time grabbed Mickey’s hand and dodged. The two crashed to the floor barely jumping out of the way from the rampaging automobile.

“Now we’re even. Go. Get to safety. We’ll handle this.” He said pushing Mickey behind him. The mouse was out of sight.

He gripped the key tighter the second the car spun around for another attack.

Just when the wheeled enemy was about to crash, Sora jumped above it, nicking the crash when he curled up into a ball and stuck his blade out like a pole. He spun allowing the blade to vertically strike the moving Heartless, cracking it’s windshield. It kept driving forward giving Sora the room to land on the ground again behind it. He smirked in victory but was little too soon when the car really revved up.

It was _pissed_.

Sora gasped barely being able to form a reflecta when the car crashed against him. It sent him flying with the magic shield, the ladder disappearing the moment he crashed onto the grass. He barely had enough time to scamper up and run before the Heartless car ran him over. And it sure didn't stop, chasing Sora having the boy stay at the tip of toes, rolling and jumping to keep a semblance of distance from the wheeled foe.

“Blizzard!” He heard Donald quack, but not towards the building. But at the car.

The ice spell hit right on the wheel covering it with ice making the car now swivel in a circle.

Goofy didn’t stay out of it either when he crashed his shield against the frozen tire. Cracking and smashing it into tiny pieces. For extra measure he sliced the wheel behind it, causing an imbalance of the four wheels forcing the Heartless to flip over, exposing it’s weaker constructed underside.

“Thanks guys!” Sora shouted skidding to a stop and running back to thrust the Keyblade down in the center.

There was a cackle of electricity, but the car stopped revving it’s wheels. Easily accepting it’s fate and releasing the heart it swallowed.

Cheers sounded around them. Making the trio look around but to their utter surprise it wasn't towards them, but the fire department saving the building and stopping the fire.

“Hmph… I did all the work.” Donald grumbled. Motioning to the mass of ice the stuck to the building like paint.

Sora scratched the back of his head. “Well, it was nice to help them, but what about—”

He was interrupted when the same tornado that sucked them all in. A trio of screams slipped in before being spit out of the tornado’s opening like an unwanted seed. The curtain of the screen then closed giving all four of them a moment of piece.

“I’m starting to hate this world…” Sora mumbled pushing himself up and taking his friends off of him.

But he also noticed the familiar mouse next to him. “King?”

Mickey only smiled widely at him, before taking the boy’s hand and shaking it vigorously.

“No. Mickey…” He mumbled realizing that the mouse isn’t the king who he helped close the door of darkness on the other side. (At least, not yet).

“Guess, you’re not the king yet huh?” Sora asked softly who to Mickey just responded with a silent shrug.

Sora smiled. “Well, it’s still nice meeting you.” He got up turning to his friend who were also raising. “We don’t really have that much time to play. See ya!” He called now dragging both of his companions along.

Mickey just waved.

Until a painful punch to the top of his head stopped him right on the tracks. Making the mouse collapse to the floor holding his bruised head. “I finally caught you! It’s all because you didn’t properly keep an eye on Steamboat Willie that it was stolen by that fellah!” Pete scolded as a large lump grew in between the mouse’s ears.

...

The Cornerstone of Light has gone missing!

“Great! Great! This Just GREAT!” Sora shouted falling onto his rear and scratching the scalp under his brown spikes rapidly. “Could this get any Worst!?”

Donald tilted his head. “Well…”

“Don’t Answer That!” Sora hissed bitterly.

“We can’t just stay here. We need to go find the Cornerstone.” Goofy persisted.

“It could be anywhere at this point!” Sora snapped pressing his head further against his palms in frustration. “We’ll never find it in time.”

Jiminy placed a hand under his chin. “Didn’t Pete said he needed to get his boat back?”

The trio stopped. Sora’s face brightened slightly. “Yeah, he said he needed it… so then that means…”

“He would be by the dock!” Donald completed.

Sora jumped to his feet. “Alright, let’s go!”

0o0

Pete’s plan was utterly foolproof!

Now all that’s left is to dump the cornerstone in one of the deepest ends of the river and his job will be done. And even if they do manage to find it, it will be useless thanks to the seeds he implanted inside of it.

Slowly they will kill the Cornerstone of Light and the plan shall work!

Oh he’s a genius!

On better terms he got his old boat back. Ah, how many years has it been since he last driven his boat?

“Ah doesn’t matter.” He chuckled parking the boat right next to the dock where the cornerstone of light remained trapped inside the wooden rail box.

He started hefting it.

“YOU!” A handsome sounding voice called from behind him. When Pete turned around he felt a heavy sense of déjà vu.

“How Dare you! Return my Willie Right Now!” The younger version of him shouted, on his right hand he held what looked like young version of Mickey.

Pete scoffed at his younger version. “Whatever, it’s mine. Go somewhere else, I‘m busy right now.”

But the younger version wasn’t having any of it. “What are you doing on my boat you idiot!?”

“How Noisy!” Older Pete shouted tying up the ropes like he used to. “I **Am** You! Whatever I do on this boat does not matter!”

“Shut up and Get down Now!” Younger Pete screamed yanking him off the steamboat. He threw older Pete across the air, and just when he was gonna move to reclaim his boat he saw the Cornerstone connected to the end of the boat.

“What is this glowing thing? Treasure?”

Older Pete growled. “This concerns you future! Don’t Meddle Wid Me!”

This time young Pete was thrown into the air, right before he handed in the river. Whereas young Mickey was definitely having a blast laughing his pants off.

“My aching back…” The younger said pulling himself out of the water.

Was he really that weak back then? Hmph! No matter it’ll be better later.

“PETE!”

Oh why does everything hate him!?

He saw the brat and the annoying fools running behind. He didn’t have time for this!

Immediately he sent a small horde of Heartless to distract them.

He jumped back on the steamboat, only to see his younger self beat him to it. “You better give me back my boat and this treasure or else!”

For once in his life an idea popped into his head. “Actually this stone is cursed.”

“What?” The younger stammered. “Cursed!?”

That gave the older some split time. “Stuff like this has to be dumped—”

Sora finished off the last of the Heartless just when he turned to see the steamboat already running. But that wasn’t what got his attention, but the fact that Cornerstone was now being tipped over the edge of the raft. His dark eyes widened. “Pete NO!”

“—into the river like this.”

The healthy glowing ball rolled down, falling into the water with a huge splash.

The trio screamed.

Younger Pete didn’t take this. “What the Hell are you doing!?” He socked him right on the face sending his older self off the boat and onto the river bank. "Don’t Litter The River!”

He screamed and diving into the water after the Cornerstone.

Everyone gasped once he disappeared into the dark depths. Older Pete on the other hand moped in pain rubbing his swollen cheek. “How dangerous, so strong…”

He stiffened the second he turned around to see the trio of trouble makers, all ready to show him a lesson apparently.

“Retreat!” He squabbled getting up rapidly and summoning the door he came in.

“Buh-Bye!”

“Hey come back here!” Sora chased him, but the door closed right behind him. “Why that—”

“Sora! Use the Keyblade!” Goofy shouted frantically.

“Huh? Oh Right!” He understood and locked it tight. Completely sealing it from the other’s entry.

“That was a close one.” Donald eased.

The brunet turned around, as much as he wanted to agree, “but the Cornerstone…”

“Hey would any of you idiots _care_ to help me!” A voice gasped out, making the three including Mickey turn to the younger Pete trying to push the cornerstone up on the dock.

Immediately they helped, allowing Pete to fall onto the dock gasping and clearly trying to get his energy back. Mickey quickly went to help, waving a white rag in front of his face to help him cool. “C-can’t let my boat land in the hands of others…”

The trio watched in amazement. (Or at least Sora and Goofy did, Donald looked straight out annoyed).

Sora placed his hands on his hips. “It feels weird looking at the king taking care of Pete.”

Especially considering what future Pete does...

At the mere mention of his name the said individual suddenly rose from the ground. Sora jumped surprised at the guy's recovery time, however Pete looked hearty and grinned at the three. “Hey, you guys didn’t do too badly. So much more useful that that guy.”

Mickey steamed with anger at that. “You’re all welcomed to work on Steamboat Willie anytime.”

Sora sweat dropped with an awkward grin. “Uhm… We’ll have to pass on that, but thank you though.”

“Ah, well you gotta let me repay you for your deeds.” He thought for a moment. “Oh! I know how about I let you pilot my steamboat for one spin!” He said proudly.

“—with surveillance of course.” He also added that as an afterthought.

Sora eyes beamed upon those words, he turned to his companions a silent plead in his dark eyes. Goofy didn’t look like he had a problem with it, and Donald just shrugged. “Just make it quick.”

“Yay!” Sora jumped clearly on deck on that.

...

The next hour was solely spent on driving the boat. Sora was having the time of his life piloting the boat along the river. And as much as Donald didn’t like wasting more time, even he couldn’t help but pull the whistle making various of tunes.

“And here I thought you wanted to go back home.” Sora laughed looking and Jiminy who sat in front of the wheel taking the monochromatic view.

“Well, uh, gotta pass the time somehow.” Donald defended. This only served to make all of them laugh. Sora grinned in musing, _*yeah right. You're just as excited as the rest of us.*_

Even Mickey was having a great time, finally taking a break as he laid down in the back resting his head on his arms.

...

They arrived at the closest dock where the Cornerstone was at. With some major help from younger Pete they managed to get the Cornerstone back to the original pedestal.

“Whew, there it is.” Sora breathed.

“And make sure it doesn’t fall back into the river. Last thing I want is for it to drop more of those seeds in the river. It needs to stay clean!” Pete commanded.

Sora was a little concerned. “Seeds?”

“Yeah these little black ones.” He held a couple in his palm. “They seemed to die down there, turning to dust. But still, no littering.” He scolded and gave them to Donald who quickly accepted them. They looked like watermelon seeds, only rounder.

The boy nodded. “Oh, okay. Will do.”

Pete nodded and took his leave, with young Mickey following right behind him.

Sora stood still, a considerate expression taking his features. “He used to be a good person… that Pete.”

Wonder what happened?

Sora looked at the Cornerstone once more. His senses flared and his entire body relaxed seeing as there wasn’t a single tamper of darkness inside of it—Oh geez, not again...

He looked away, unable to look at the large orb of light. His fingers tingled, he brought them up to see. Every time... ever time he enters a new world, there is a smog of darkness that always...—every time he could _feel it_.

 _*Why is it that it happens?*_ Just what the actual—

_"You caused this."_

A soundless gasp left his lips quickly turning around at the sound of the voice. But instead all he saw was his friends conversating with each other.

That’s strange, he could sworn he heard—

“Uh Donald, I don’t think that’s a bright idea.” Jiminy said on Goofy's shoulder, bringing Sora completely out of his thoughts.

“But this world is from the past, which means I can leave my mark here! Think about it!” Donald badgered. He could just see all the possibilities. King Donald! Mount RushDonald! So many possibilities! The duck’s eyes twinkled in excitement.

Sora looked at Goofy with a bored look. “No way.” He grabbed Donald by the collar and dragged him towards the door they entered.

Donald pestered and tried to escape, but Sora held a firm hold on him. “Let’s go.”

...

Above everything, the thorns have disappeared. Minnie clapped her hands happily. “They did it!”

Daisy sighed in relief. “Ah thank goodness.”

“I knew we can count of them.” Merlin said rubbing his beard.

“Were back.” Sora called out still dragging Donald with him. “Ah! We’ve reverted back!” He added happily once seeing his regular clothes and limbs again.

“Donald!” Daisy chirped running past everyone and towards her boyfriend. “I’m So glad that you’re safe!” She hugged him in a death grip.

“Ah Daisy!” The mage blushed but returned the hug to the noble.

“Look.” He said once she separated from him. “These are the seeds of the thorns. We’ve manage—” He was quickly interrupted when Daisy gripped his wrist painfully making squeal and drop the cursed saplings before she violently stomped on them into dust.

“Those Blasted Things!” She screamed still stomping on them even though they were dead beyond repair. “I’ll smash them to **smithereens**!”

“Um, Daisy…” Donald said cautiously. But she gave him such a deadly look that he swallowed back his words.

“We can’t be too complacent from now on!” She huffed angrily finally stopping her stomping.

“Everything is alright now Daisy.” Minnie said gently. Her kind eyes looked up at the Cornerstone, back to original color and power. “It’s a great relief that the castle is safe again.”

She faced the four. “Thank you so much for all you’ve done.”

Sora rubbed under his nose. “No need to thank us your highness. Glad to help whenever.”

She smiled graciously at them.

“Now boys, I hope you didn’t do anything reckless while you were there?” Merlin asked raising a brow.

“Of course not!” Donald declared, ignoring the looks his friends gave him and the laughs.

But that was cut short when the Cornerstone of light glowed much brighter. Everyone gasped taking a step back when the light brightened right in time when Sora’s Keyblade appeared and glowed at the tip as well.

Looks like another keyhole.

The motions became like second nature to Sora because the crown emblem glowed under his feet when the second realm appeared, revealing the single locked keyhole in the air.

And with a single swipe, the keyhole opened.

Another world free…

He smiled knowing that their time here was close to done.

Minnie approached Sora, clearly aware of the situation. “We’ll make sure to have supplies ready for your journey.”

Sora bowed to her. “Thank you, your highness.”

...

Disney Castle is safe.

A cloaked figure stood across the castle in the distance. A gentle smile spreading on his face. “It looks like it won’t be turn to appear yet.”

He turned walking back where he came, his big round ears shadowing his face along with the dark hood.

“Thank you. The four of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't feel like the battle against Pete really held much significance. (Not saying it didn't, I just felt it was unnecessary to write it in this story). 
> 
> That and the manga didn't really incorporate it, so I just went with the flow. I really like how the comic handled it so I mostly followed it since it condensed it enough for me to be able to enjoy and write it (that and writers block really was affecting me in this chapter because I wasn't sure how to fit everything together, so I decided to just speed through it in two chapters oppose to four or five) 
> 
> hope it wasn't too bad


	26. Realizing something is different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to realize how I continued to write Disney world after Disney world in this chapter.
> 
> So I decided to give the gang a small break and give them somewhat a filler chapter (I say somewhat because there a number of things that happen here, and will be imperative for the story later on)

* * *

Donald was extremely adamant to stay at Disney Castle.

Not that anyone could blame him, after all it’s been so long since he’s been home and seen his special one. (Well that and he was terrified to leave behind an angry Daisy chasing after him).

Goofy on the other hand suddenly disappeared once they all unanimously agreed to stay for the night. Not that Sora was worried, it probably has to do with personal or official business, he was the captain of the Royal guard after all. Though he couldn't help but wonder if his friend was hiding something. But again, he wasn't willing to pry in (at least not right now). 

It's not like he had any business in the castle's matters, unless it involves getting rid of Heartless or Nobodies. 

So of now Sora was pretty much free to do what he wanted. Thankfully time passed pretty fast in this world, so he laid in bed, crossing one leg over the other knee with his head resting on his palms. Clad in black boxers and his v-next tank, he had put all of his extra accessories away minus the crown necklace to the side. Feeling as though they got in the way of true comfort. His eyes staring at the white ceiling of the room he was provided. The only light source he had to help him see was the bright moonlight shining through the glass doors of the balcony ensuite with his room.

It wasn’t often he got his own room to himself since the start of his journey. Every time they got some hours to shed with sleeping, he’s almost always shared with his friends. (Not that he minded at all, especially since Heartless always managed to find them one way or another). So having friends by your side to back you up was always welcomed.

Okay, yeah sure, he has been provided a room to sleep in Beast’s Castle and even took up the bedroom in the Gummi Ship every now and then. But he will admit that he’s ever really felt like he’s had time or space for himself. And strange enough, he never realized how comfortable having some extra elbow room really was.

He’s always been used to having his private space back at Destiny Islands. His… _home…_

How long has it been since he’s returned to his home world?

A year? Two perhaps? He wonders if Kairi thinks he broke his promise? Not that he would, but if it’s been _that_ long… he sighed looking over at the doors where the large silver moon cascade it’s soft light. The dark skies twinkling the millions of stars and worlds out there.

* * *

_“They say, every world is connected by one great big sky.”_

* * *

“You say that… but is it really true, Riku?” He mumbled softly. The memory was faint, but he remembers being with Riku that night.

That memory forever will be one of his more cherished ones, despite how hazy and hard it was to remember at times. He doesn’t remember much, but that particular memory always stayed with him regardless.

It’s a bit of haze to remember his childhood, namely because the majority of them held little to no significance to him. But the ones he do remember are the ones he shared with his friends. With Kairi and Riku, sometimes he recalls some memories with Tidus and Wakka, but only because they used to fight each other a lot. (For stupid reasons to be honest). His memories with Selphie really aren’t that many, but those that stayed with him were fond.

Back in his home world…

…he’s lost count at how many worlds his visited and the amount of times he returned to them. He wondered how many other worlds are out there? There has to be hundreds, thousands of them, and yet there’s no way he can visit all of them in a single life time.

He closed his eyes, breathing in softly, and every world always needs help.

_*Sometimes I wonder if it really was a good idea to take the Keyblade…*_

His hand pulled from under his head and lifted it up. The appendage is barely visible in the faint light of moonlight seeping through the glass door. He looked at the back of it, then turning it around to see the palm roughen with experience and using his Keyblade, barely visible creases folded in his vision.

He was… never originally chosen to wield it. It was Riku’s Keyblade and yet…

* * *

_“You were just the delivery boy.”_

* * *

It chose him in the end.

He sighed, all these thoughts made his head hurt a bit. He lowered his arm and rolled over turning to the side of the bed to sit up. His legs dangling off the bed the tips of his toes lightly touched the wooden floor. He slid off the sheets so that soles of his feet now touched the ground. Which was a little chilled from the night air but he cared less. Blue eyes lifting up to see the clear double glass doors of the balcony. It was like a spell that had him getting up and walking over to the other end of the dark room.

His fingers touched the knob of the glass door to turn it open. It squeaked when he pushed the door to walk out into the slightly cooler air. He stepped over so that his bare arms could rest on the stone balcony rails. From here he got an excellent view of the lit town in the distance. At peace now that the Cornerstone of Light was back to normal and protecting their world from the outer darkness.

He leaned against the rails, his blue eyes reflecting the lights glowing from the town. If only it could be as peaceful in the other worlds like it is here. Then… then maybe Riku, Kairi and he could finally be sa—something in the distance caught his eye.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrist and rapidly to look down. Something stood in front of the castle doors, just in between the courtyard and the large stone gates. Blue eyes narrowed at the single thing, something seemed off about that… wait.

Sora hunched forward a bit trying to clear out what it was and noticed that thing was black. A loud gasp chocked his throat. “The Organization!?”

As if the cloaked person heard, they looked up, turning to Sora’s direction to see him up. They didn’t move, eyes matching against each other under that hood, Sora stayed in place, almost paralyzed from it. Yet in that very moment, the person faced him fully, and in a short second waved his gloved hand at him once then broke into a run.

It cracked Sora's paralysis that had the brunet reacting harshly. His veins pumped, muscles spasming into action. 

He didn’t have time to lose, Sora rapidly tuned back to the guest room, grabbing and putting on his pants and shoes. He didn't care for anything else that him running to the exit, kicking the wooden door open and raced out, still buttoning his pants as his feet darted his way. The dark halls of the castle were dimly lit with fancy lamps and the occasional window the let in moonlight. He almost crashed into a couple of guards patrolling the halls, each staggered and moved out of the way for him.

One of which that the boy almost knocked over looked to be a humanoid cow. Sora flipped his direction to the confused Disney member, all while jogging backwards. “Find Donald and Goofy and tell them to hurry to the town! And Warn Queen Minnie! Organization XIII is here in the castle!”

The solider nodded and rapidly made his way to find the higher ranks. Sora spun around returning to his original sprint. He dashed through the long hallways, jumping over the stairs and down to entrance of the castle. The guards stuttered in shock, but with a couple of hand motions they promptly opened the large double doors. His running form surprised more soldiers but he paid little attention to them and darted down the elaborate stairs. Cool wind blowing against his face once reaching the bottom of the steps. It didn't take long to see the cloaked person again, seemingly waiting for him to arrive. Just seconds until he took a burst of speed to make a mad dash for it.

The brunet gritted his teeth and charged down. Many guards now aware of the intruder sounded the alarms, quickly alerting everyone else in the castle. Sora hurried taking long strides across the courtyard to catch up.

The said intruder looked over their shoulder, seeing himself now captured the attention of the king's army. They managed to evade it all when more of the warriors got in front of the exit. The person skid to a stop, only then to hear many of the other soldiers catch up behind them. Every individual piled around the cloaked person once they got a reach. 

“Halt! In the name of the King!” The gate keeper shouted raising a spear at the intruder.

The cloaked person took a small step back, looking in all direction of a single escape.

“Stop!” Sora shouted finally catching up.

Found one.

Before anyone could take action, the person jumped into the air. Everyone gasped in shock watching the dark clothed person twist their body before landing behind the unsuspecting Keyblade user.

Sora never got a chance to retaliate when suddenly strong arms wrapped around him; he yelped and struggled. "L-let me go!”

“Release him!” One of the guards shouted, but it left to deaf ears when a mass of darkness grew beneath the two.

Blue eyes dilated when his chest radiated with pain as darkness surrounded him. Causing him to struggle little against his captor's arms, giving the intruder just the right amount of time to drop through the dark portal. Sora screamed his eyes capturing sight of the shocked guards before darkness engulfed his sight. It was nothing but darkness and it nearly choked the boy from air, he tried to summon his Keyblade, but his heart ached too much to lend him the ability. 

Thankfully the hold around him slackened, giving the boy enough leverage to push away from his captor. And the next thing he knew he fell to the ground, the swelling darkness clutching his pained heart and around him disappeared. Leading Sora to coughing fit, struggling to regain breath. He hunched over and sputtering with breaths and spastic coughs, the grass under his palms and fingers gave him a small sense of reassurance, making his fingers tighten around the blades of grass to get a sense of feeling back in his body.

He snapped opened his eyes and lifted his head quick to take a long look of his surroundings. To his very surprise he found himself at the edge of the woods, only walking distance from the castle. His hazy eyes mustered a glare when he saw the cloaked individual leaning against a tree.

“W-Who are you!?” Sora demanded, attempting to get back up. “And what are you doing here!?”

Silence.

He managed to get to one knee, his glare never leaving the person. His heart pulsed sharply the more he saw the per—no... this one was a man. As something familiar radiated from the other. A sudden mass of rage built within him, causing him to stammer to his feet. Sora almost winced when he felt the flares of darkness echoing from the man's body, the desire to summon his Keyblade becoming unbearable. 

“Well!?” The boy demanded. 

Again the other man didn’t answer, instead just stare at him with a silent intensity. Sora could feel a growing with a sense of dread and anxiety along with his unexplained _anger_. His mind becoming slightly static when the man uncrossed his arms, lowering his head to see directly into Sora's blue orbs. Sora crouched weakly in a defensive pose, hand ready to summon his weapon. "What do—" His mind pulsed with his heart, now heaving a slight ache that interrupted his words.

He winced with a low hiss, resisting to hold his head when the man began to walk towards him. Reaching closer to Sora as a mass amount of guilt and sadness radiated inside the man.

Wait… _what?_

Sora blinked his eyes and before he knew it, the man was right in front of him. His features still hidden under the hood that almost had Sora jumping back.

A gloved hand reached for him.

Sora backed away, pushing all that quivering pain behind him to step away, but didn’t get far when he felt his back touch a tree. “W-what are you doing...!?”

Again no answer, instead the gloved hand reached and gripped his bare shoulder. The pain returned almost immobilizing the Keyblade wielder making Sora looked like a dear in front of headlights. A voice in his mind was screaming at him to move. But despite this… Sora didn’t act upon the thoughts. He didn’t struggle or resist, his eyes glanced up and remained glued to the hood. His pupils and irises shaking slightly, whether it be fear or nerves heating with agony was trying to get him to move. But all they could see is the black abyss that hid the man’s face.

A second hand lifted towards his face, that’s where Sora’s irises shrunk to the size of puncture holes. He inhaled sharply in attempt to move, but failed when that leather covered appendage touched his forehead. A sudden warmth covered his entire body, touching his beating heart and delving deep into his soul. A sickening sweet but underlying rotten smell engulfed his olfactory sense, making his mind tingle and bringing him into a helpless daze.

Back on the outside, the person saw it all, seeing Sora’s body slacken, losing the tense muscles and nerves relax under his manipulation. Any pain he is suffering from, nulled to nothing. Bright blue eyes dulled down, becoming nothing more but a haze, losing the fire and shine in them. The boy became lifeless, going into a docile state. All of which thanks to the cursed darkness he possessed and controlled under his will.

All of which would help hide his identity.

“Lift your hand…” he whispered gently.

Sora’s response was immediate, willing and without resistance. He obeyed and lifted the open palm.

The man watched Sora look almost like a robot, he tightened his hidden lips. He absolutely hated to do this, but he knew there was no other way to avoid this. Not while Sora was still fragile and his memories had barely started to heal from Naminé’s repairs.

For now, this would keep Sora safe from—

“SORA!” A raspy voice shouted in the air.

“Tch—!” Guess time was limited after all. He turned back to his friend, placing a small object in his hand. “Hold onto this and don’t lose it. Return to Atlantica, there you shall find the next gate you must open.”

Sora nodded slowly, his eyes still devoid of any life.

A faint smile inched on his hidden lips for a split moment before forming a dark portal behind him, he turned one last time. “Wake up, Sora.”

The brunet blinked, his eyes shining with his familiar spirit. “Huh?” He looked around, seeing a multitude of trees surrounding his vision.

“...when did I...?”

“Sora!” The sound of his friends yelling out his name made him jump. Turning around to see Both his friends searching around the area with many guards behind them. He didn’t move when a faint light casts in his direction, he spun to see a random guard come near.

“I Found Him!” He shouted craning his head towards the others.

Almost running, footsteps overpowered the sounds of the woods, and immediately Donald crashed into him once he spotted him. “Sora!”

“Are you alright?!” Goofy asked also coming besides him.

“Y-Yeah…” He muttered out, lightly pushing Donald off of him; still in shock at what the heck is going on.

“Come. It’s not safe out here.” Goofy said gently placing a hand on Sora’s shoulder. The boy didn’t pester and allowed his friends to lead him out of the forest and back to the castle.

A couple of steps in and he finally noticed something resting in his palm. When no one was looking he lifted his hand, opening his fingers had his eyes widening slightly.

 _*A purple crystal...?*_ He wondered gathering the gem in the center of his palm. However, never got the chance to examine it or question it when he came to the presence of more soldiers near the castle gates. Subconsciously he pocketed the gem away from sight, a slight exhale slithered out of his lips from the perfect timing when he saw the queen rush down the stairs. 

“Oh dear, what happened?!” Minnie’s high pitched voice sounded out, worry scattering on her features when she saw Sora. "Are you alright?"  

"Yeah." Sora muttered just loud enough for everyone surrounding him to hear. 

The queen examined him briefly, her mouth opening to ask further—

“Perhaps it would best if we discuss about this indoors your highness.” Donald suggested. “Especially after the infiltration.”

“Oh yes! Of course.” The queen nodded realizing her mistake, “this way.”

Sora was escorted down the courtyard. It was weird but he didn’t object or argue against it. He was taken back inside the castle quickly, guided into what looked to be a meeting room. He then took a seat with his friends sitting on either side of him. No doubt Donald and Goofy were not letting him out their sight any time soon.

A couple of officials and representatives also entered the room, still bearing their sleepwear, but wide awake nonetheless. (At least Sora can be comfortable that he's not under-dressed).

The important individuals began to speak, and while Sora was ashamed to admit it, he only paid half attention after the first few words. But can you blame him? He’s still tired from the kidnapping ordeal, not to mention the lack of sleep.

He vaguely heard the anthropomorphic animals converse with one another. Funny enough Donald for once wasn’t talking at all. That honor was given to the head councilor. A humanoid horse, who Sora never quite caught his name.

He nearly falling asleep, head tilting forward and all, when Donald slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" He whispered in pain, only to then realize that the matter was brought to his direction. He blinked, turning to see everyone. “I’m sorry what?”

Donald quacked disapprovingly.

Thankfully Minnie didn’t mind repeating her question. “Sora, do you mind telling us what happened with the Organization XIII member?”

“Oh… uh,” he thought back, whatever his memory served him at the moment. “I dunno what he was doing in the castle but… he didn’t seem to be causing any trouble. In fact, he seemed as though he was waiting for something.”

“For what exactly?” Minnie tilted her head.

“I’m not sure, but when I got there, it was like he was expecting me to come.” He avoided explaining the part where he was technically used as hostage dummy for the other to escape.

“Was there anything he said, or done when you arrived?” This time it was Daisy who asked.

Again Sora delved into his memories, trying to recall what the guy did, but… “I…”

“Sora?” Jiminy asked on the table, Sora winced ghostly and adverted his sight from the cricket.

“I’m sorry… I don't know.”

Everyone around the table made either an audible sigh or expressed it silently.

“By any chance, did you get exposed to any dark magic?” Merlin asked suddenly.

Sora glanced up almost instantly, he’s forgotten the older wizard was still around (then again, he would be their only way back to Hallow Bastion to retrieve their Gummi Ship back.

Resuming back to the Wizard’s question he subconsciously lowered his gaze, trying to remember about the Organization member's actions. Sora recalls interacting with the guy. Remembers being temporally taken, but then… his stern expression soften, his hand touching to bottom of his chin. He… spoke to him and…

“I fell through a dark corridor.” He said trying to come up with his solution. He couldn’t remember anything beyond that little meeting. Or why he kidnapped him just to let him go a few minutes afterwards. Clearly the guy had the means to transport to different worlds, so… why didn’t he?

“Dark Corridor?” Minnie asked leaning in slightly.

The boy nodded. “It’s what Organization XIII uses in order to get around. Kinda like portals?” He tried to explain.

“Then that must be it.” Merlin immediately stood up. “Come you need to be cleansed right away.”

“Wait what?” Sora stammered, only for the guards to get behind him. “Wait! Hold on! What’s going on!?”

“Sora, you’ve been exposed to Dark magic, you must be quickly purified before it grows deep within you.” Minnie said from across the room.

Before he could protest the guards got and pulled him up to his feet. “Wait! Hang on!”

But again he was ignored as he was then forced to follow the older Wizard out of the meeting room.

Well isn’t this just great…!

0o0

“You sure about this?” Axel asked leaning back on the rails. He subconsciously rubbing his slightly sore neck, still sporting some of the abrasions from the Dusk attack.

Naminé nodded placing her hands on her lap. “I think it’s best that we finally part ways.”

Axel looked down softly. “You think you can handle being on your own? You can’t exactly… you know.” He motioned his hands to her body, unlike the other Nobodies she isn't capable of fighting or resisting.

“Not to mention that the Darkness almost took over you. I don’t think you can avoid or prevent that a second time.” He argued. "How can you be so sure that now would be a good time to split?"

“Sooner or later this was bound to happen.” She intoned. “The last world was a close call.”

There was an involuntary shiver than ran up her spine just from replaying the events in her mind. The fear of the darkness spreading within her, but also almost getting captured by Saïx... the risk is simply too high to continue traveling like this. 

“I guess.” He reluctantly agreed. If they hadn’t been fast enough, if it weren’t for the girl’s sudden last minute control they would have died.

They truly are enemies against the Organization now.

“If we split up, it will lessen the chances of us getting captured.” The blonde explained. "Or being _found_."

He stared at the girl, any traces of her being formally almost corrupted by the darkness has all but gone now. Yet, it wouldn’t be a surprise if a relapse were to happen. And that's the thing he was mostly worried for.

“You do realize what will happen when we do split up and you do try to use the darkness again.” It wasn’t a question and they both knew it.

“Yes.” She said with a firm nod. “But I’m willing to take this chance.” She place a slender hand over her chest. “I can’t keep relying on others to help me anymore. If I am to truly return to Kairi, then I must be able to do it on my own terms. Even if it costs me in the end.”

Axel shifted his gaze away from her. This is ultimately **her** choice and he knows he has no say in this final decision. “All right.”

He really didn’t like the idea, but he knew it was best the option for both. After all they had their own personal missions to accomplish. And he's _far by_ done, and there's no way he can do it if he’s turned into a dusk, locked up and then tortured to death. (If he was lucky they would kill him first).

Nami stood up from the small bolder she used as a seat. Axel swallowed lightly, and it's strange to admit this but she looks a bit older since her time in Castle Oblivion. But besides a slight growth in height, nothing much has changed, she hasn’t developed any muscle or learn any form of combat. And he doesn't even know if she had any stamina to back her up for escape. Her only chance is to slip through the Dark Corridors and pray she lands away from the Organization long enough until she does her thing. Otherwise if she does get caught, she's a gonner before she can say:  _got it memorized_.

She looked at him gently. “This is for the best.”

“Yeah, it is…” Axel formed a portal behind him. “You sure you got the darkness under control?”

The girl nodded. “I’ll manage.”

That didn’t sound convincing, but he didn’t question further, he only hopes she really does. He faced the corridor but just before entering he turned around and gave her one last look. “Wish you luck.”

A gentle smile grazed her face as the sun shined on it one last time. “You too.”

He could swear he saw someone else, for a moment Naminé’s hair looked shorter and darker. His eyes widened upon that, moving so he faced her fully, but didn’t get to react fast enough when the darkness sealed him from her and deep within the canals of it's dark magic.

Away from _her._

His left eye shed a single, salty tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I wrote this chapter before KH3 officially came out


	27. (Atc pt:1) The Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know... chapter 27 is posted on April 27th

* * *

Sora was in a sour mood.

More prominent when they arrived back to Hallow Bastion and finally entered the Gummi ship. He avoided Chip and Dale completely as he sat down on his seat, never looking at his other friends with a pout and crossed arms.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other questioningly. Goofy faced the youngest, “ya alright Sora?”

“Oh Dandy.” Sora exclaimed bitterly. “Nothing’s better than getting kidnapped and taken to this small pool only to be pushed inside of it. Clothes and All. And then get my head dunked under many times, half drowning me and then pulling me out just to pour even more cold water!”

The duck stifled a laugh. “Sora you have to do that, that water is enchanted solely to purify the person from darkness.”

“Couldn’t it have been a like a shower or something?! What’s the point of having to drown someone!?”

Donald shrugged a smirk spreading on his bill.

Sora hates that world.

(Well not really, but the feeling is still the same)

0o0

“Alright everyone. Pencils down test paper face up.” The teacher said now making his way towards the first row of students.

Kairi sighed, finally finished with the test. She placed a hand under chin, her eyes drifting out around the classroom. She’s seen it a dozen times and yet it feels like it’s the first time she’s seen it.

She’s sure she failed the test this time. But then again, what’s really the point? She never remembers the material afterwards, so there’s literally no need to stress herself out of this. (Not to say that she’s a bad student, she does have good grades. If anything it’s Sora who tends to snooze in class anyways).

She felt a tiny spark in her chest. She wonders, how is he? Where is he?

She vaguely sensed her teacher picking up her test. Her mind was just too much of a jumbled mess to even think properly for school. She released a quiet sigh, moving her hand to let her cheek rest against it, she turned her head toward the window. Just the perfect view to the outside. Seeing plenty of trees, other types of plants and a bounty of houses. But what really caught her attention was in the far distance. Her purple-blue eyes longed over and could see the ocean, glittering with the sunlight.

The ocean…

0o0

The feeling of water surrounding his entire body swallowed him whole.

Sora inhaled sharply, he could never get used to the transformations. But they were necessary sometimes depending on what world they entered.

But this one felt familiar, and Sora could move his entire body freely. And a single glance at the blue tail made him sigh a bit. Even more so when he noticed that the sky blue tube top he had in his last visit was replaced with—out of everything it had to be: sea shells.

He resented giving a death glare at the light blue accessories that did nothing to hide or compress his chest size.

Fate just hates him. He knows it.

Donald and Goofy on the other hand felt pretty at home.

“Oh boy! Under the sea again!” The duck/octopus glided in front of Sora.

“Uh Huh!” Goofy, drifted upwards with no effort despite currently being a turtle.

Sora having bothered with his little problem failed to realize that he was quickly drifting downwards. When he did noticed it, he kicked his tail, which only made him spin a bit rather than gaining altitude. The brunet attempted to re-balance, but that only resulted in drifting lower towards the ground again. Either that or narrowing to a side from the lack of motion and familiarity.

It’s really been a long time.

“So, where do you think the others are at?” He asked looking at Donald who continued to use butterfly motions to get across.

“Ariel and the others are bound to be around here somewhere.” Goofy replied, looking at the fairly lonesome seabed.

“We should go to the palace. They might be there.” Donald replied.

That could be true. Swimming across the water proved to be a bit of challenge, mainly for Sora as he tried to remember how to swim was a mermaid.

Thankfully muscle memory didn’t fail him as pretty soon he was getting a better hang of it.

The waters were getting a little darker and murkier than Sora remembers. “Uh, are you guys sure we’re going the right way?”

“Positive, the castle should be this way.” Donald responded swimming a little faster.

They came across a set of dull colored coral reefs along the way. And the caves looked a lot more murkier than Sora can remember, okay. No doubt about it, they're going the wrong way.

“I say we head back because this isn’t a trail I remember passing by to get to the palace.” Sora added stopping altogether.

“Oh please, the trail was this way.” Donald argued.

“I really doubt it.” Sora crossed his arms.

“Last time you got us lost, so I don’t think—”

Goofy somewhat tuned their conversation out when he looked around. True to Sora’s words this place didn’t look all that familiar since the last visit they had to Atlantica. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible to look around for some clues.

However, luck seemed to work for Goofy when he saw something, or rather someone approaching.

“Flounder, you really are guppy.” The female giggled.

“I am not!” A much younger boyish voice denied as he stayed close to the mermaid.

The two stopped once they got a gander of who else was in the underwater caves.

Goofy instantly recognize them. “Morning Ariel.”

The addressed female tilted her head a bit, but once she also recognized them, a large bright smile spread on her corral lips.

“Hi Goofy!” She noticed the two bickering beings. “Hi Sora, Donald.”

Having heard his name being called the Keyblade user stopped his death glare at the octo-duck and turned around. His eyes brightened. “Oh, hey Ariel. It's been a while.”

“One year in fact.” The red haired mermaid giggled.

Sora nodded noticing that his friend has grown a bit. If he recalled Ariel was 15 when he first met her. The same age that he should be now.

“Hey Sora.” Flounder chirped swimming up to the boy.

“What’s up.” Sora greeted back briefly hugging the little blue and yellow fish.

“So what brings you back to the ocean?” Ariel asked floating closer.

“Just checking around, making sure every world is safe from the Heartless.” Sora responded.

Ariel nodded, her interest peaking once he mentioned worlds. "Have you been to any new worlds lately?”

“Just a couple, nothing to important though.” Sora stated now realizing that they have been swimming in a particular direction. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, where are you heading?”

The mermaid's eyes brightened. “Oh, Flounder and I are heading over to the surface to see our friend Scuttle.”

“The surface?” Donald question with a tilt of his head.

“Mhmm. Wanna join us?”

“Sure, don’t see why not.” Sora agreed with a smile. It couldn’t hurt to look around, just in case any Heartless or even any Nobodies were wondering about.

“Great, follow us.” And with that the mermaid princess led the way.

The swim over there didn’t take more than a couple of minutes, and soon the transformed trio breached the water. Feeling the crisp salty air was enough to get them feeling a little comfortable, but still weary.

They got to notice a stump of land sticking out of the water. And on top of it, looked to be a white seagull looking through a telescope.

“Scuttle.” Ariel waved lightly at him.

Sora nearly laughed when he saw the bird holding the telescope the wrong way.

“Woah! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how are you doin’ kid?!” He shouted. He lowered the telescope and saw her face inches from his.

He scuffled his feathers a bit. “Whoa, what a swim.”

Ariel shook her head in bemusement, but then lightened up when she pulled the pink bag she had over her shoulder. “Scuttle look what we found.”

She handed him the satchel.

“Yeah. We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy.” Flounder chanted.

“Ah, human stuff huh? Hey, let me see.”

“Look at this!” He pulled out a silver utensil. “Wow. This is special. This is very, very unusual.” He looked so amazed. Sora rolled his eyes in amusement.

Ariel leaned forward. “What? What is it?”

“It’s a dingle hopper.”

“No. That’s a fork.” Sora answered simply with a smirk.

The seagull looked at him with a challenging look. “No. It’s a dingle hopper.” He retorted, almost dropping the said fork on the ground. “Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out.”

“No they don’t that would be a hairbrush, that what you’re holding is a fork. We use that to eat.”

“Excuse me, are you the expert in human stuff?” Scuttle said in frustration.

“As a matter of fact, yes I am.” Sora crossed his arms. “I happen to be a human.”

But the bird didn’t seem to be buying it. “Oh, sure and I happen to be the next flying fish. This is a Dingle hopper, not a fork!”

“Oh yeah,” Sora challenged, man he was trying so hard not to laugh at the bird’s ignorance. He looked until he saw a smoking pipe. “Then what’s that called?”

The bird just looked proud as his supposed knowledge. "That my dear friend, is a banded, bulbous snarfblatt. This thing right here dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day.” He leaned so close that he was practically touching foreheads with Ariel. “It got very boring.”

He pulled back holding the smoke pipe in his wings. “So, they invented this snarblatt to make fine music. Allow me.”

His instantly blew into the pipe, his face turning red due to the blockage inside.

The trio watched when the sand and the seaweed inside popped out, shooting into the air before landing on his head.

Sora did not stop himself from laughing out loud. His hand going over his eyes as he leaned against the rock for support. “M-man, you—haha—sure are an expert alright. Hahaha!” Sora was practically dying. Donald and Goofy were not far off either practically choking on air.

Ariel on the other hand... looked panicked. “Music! Oh! The concert! Oh, my gosh! My father is gonna kill me!”

The trio had managed to control themselves just enough to hear Ariel’s worry.

“You had a concert today?” Sora asked looking at her.

Flounder freaked. “The concert was today?!”

Scuttle was examining the smoke pipe that still wouldn’t unclog. “Maybe I can make a planter out of this or something.”

—Then it was snatched from his hands.

“Oh I’m sorry! I gotta go! Thank you Scuttle” She said before swimming off taking in a quick dive down under.

Leaving the transformed trio and the bird.

“So about that—”

“Gotta go.” Sora stated and like Ariel dove under. They all rushed back to the palace, completely unaware of the pair of gold eyes watching them.  
  
0o0  
  
King Triton was not happy. Just as Ariel had said earlier, she was definitely under hot waters from her father.

Even with brief acknowledgement that Sora and the gang had arrived. (He at least greeted them despite how angry he was), it did not stop his scolding to his youngest child. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot." She tried to explain.

"As a result of your careless behavior, the entire celebration was—" The king of the seas stopped when he felt something move under his beard.

"It was ruined! Dat's all! Completely destroyed!" Sebastian yelled swimming closer to the red haired mermaid. “Dis concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you, I am da laughingstock of da entire kingdom!”

Flounder wasn’t taking it anymore. “But it wasn’t her fault!” He shouted while swimming near the king.

“And how is it not her fault?” Sebastian questioned crossing his claws in front of him.

“Uh…” he started to come up with the excuse. “First, the shark chased us. Yeah, yeah. And we tried to… but we couldn’t, and he… and grrrr! And… And we… Whoa!”

Everyone just looked at each other, trying to figure out what the little fish was trying to say.

“…and then we were safe.”

Sora gave Flounder a weird look. How does that explain anything?

The little fish didn’t stop there. “But then this seagull came, and it was, “this is this, and that is that!” and—”

Triton sat straight on his throne. “Seagull?!”

The fish quickly covered his mouth.

“Uh oh…” Donald murmured.

Flounder’s panic mode activated and he quickly hid behind Sora. Which didn’t stop the angry glare Ariel quickly gave him.

“What?” He rose from his throne this time, opposing over his daughter. “You went up to the surface again, didn’t you!? Didn’t you!?”

Ariel crouched a bit. “Nothing happened.”

“Ariel, how many times must we go through this?” Her father started, worry starting to cover over his anger. “You could have been seen by one of those barbarians! By one of those humans!”

Wait. What?

“Daddy, they’re not barbarians!”

“They are **dangerous!** ” Triton yelled. “Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater’s hook!?” His hand went under her chin, the concern look overshadowing his features.

She pulled away. “I’m 16 years old. I’m not a child anymore!”

“Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!” He glowered. “As long as you live under my ocean you’ll obey my rules!”

Sora immediately narrowed his eyes at the sea king. “Now wait just a minute—” But Donald pulled him back before he could say anything.

Thankfully the king wasn’t paying attention to the trio.

“But if you would just listen—”

“Not another word!” He turned around. “And I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface Again! Is That Clear!” He boomed making the water around him ripple of the sheer power of his voice and ultimately his magic.

Ariel stopped, her face contorting into pure sadness while her lips twitched in raw emotion. She couldn’t take it anymore and quickly swam away from the throne room.  
  
“Ariel!” Sora shouted breaking free from Donald’s hold, but didn’t get to go farther than a few inches away when King Triton addressed them.

“Not yet Keyblade user.” Sora paused his swimming turning over to the king of the waters. “We have to discuss some matters.”

Something stirred inside the boy’s gut, but he forcefully ignored it and turned to face the king. Any negative expression on his face neutralized.

“Of course King Triton.” Sora addressed respectfully he bit the side of his tongue.

The larger merman stared at them, his frustration still evident, but not directed at them. “I certainly hope there hasn’t been a need to use that Keyblade of yours.”

Sora shook his head still feeling his nerves racketing. “Nope. Everything’s fine. Not a Heartless in sight. Well, yet.”

The king rose a brow. “Yet?”

“We can’t say for certain if there isn’t any Heartless since we barely arrived.” Goofy further explained.

“I see.” Trion nodded. “I presume you wish to investigate in case there might be a chance they are around?”  
  
“If you would allow us to.” Sora added carefully.

“Very well, you have permission to check around the kingdom, but be warned. You are only permitted to enter only certain areas, no further.”

The trio nodded. “Of course. We will be staying for a couple of days, just to search in case they are hiding or lingering.”

The King nodded once in understanding. A confident smile on his face. “Then make yourself at home.”

The three outside travelers bowed (or at least tried to). “Thank you.”

And with that, took the path their red haired friend just swam off to. Or more prominently the Keyblade wielder as he kicked up his tail to gain further speed.

“Hold on Sora!” Goofy shouted, thankfully the brunet listened and slowed down his swimming. Turning slightly to see his friends catching up.

“Come on, we need to go find Ariel.”

“We get that, but would you mind holding a bit.” Donald huffed.

Sora sighed, easing his nerves slightly, “sorry.”

Both transformed Disney residents stared at each other then back to their young friend.

“Uh, Sora are ya alright?” Goofy asked worried.

Blue eyes widened slightly, “yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Again the two stared at each other in sync, confusing Sora even more. But feeling that wasn’t as important he turned around and swam away from the castle. Thankfully at a much slower pace that allowed his friends to follow him to fine their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just like Mulan's world, this one will be following the movie then the game


	28. (Atc pt:2) Curiosity killed the Catfish

* * *

If there is one place Sora was certain to find his friend. It’s in her old hideout.

Thankfully his memory was still in tact as to where to find the Grotto. The large rock was still in the way, but with a single tug they were able to move it out the way.

Just entering inside the place allowed a couple of memories to drift in his mind. He could still recall his was literally the place where the keyhole was hidden in. And the time where Ariel had showed them her quick collection of human items.

The deeper he got inside, he was able to hear such a sensual and beautiful tone inside. And once they made it where the center was, they got to see that it was Ariel, humming and singing a rich tune. Her voice sounding like an angel morning for a loss, but also a new beginning.

Her thin hands grazing over her items as she sung her song in peace. Her only known audience was flounder who was staying by her side.

 _♪ “I want to be where the people are…_  
_  
I want to see_  
_  
want to see 'em dancin'_  
_  
Walkin' around on those_  
_  
_ (Whad'ya call 'em?) _oh - feet.”_  
_  
She lightly grabbed Flounder’s fins shaking them around as if they were little stubs of feet._  
_  
♪ “Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_  
_  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_  
_  
Strollin' along down a_  
  
(What's that word again?) _street…”_

  
  
By that point Sora glided himself closer, seeing the slightly older girl started swimming higher towards the opening on top of the grotto.

 _♪ “Up where they walk_  
_  
Up where they run_  
_  
Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_  
Wanderin' free_  
  
_Wish I could be_  
  
_Part of that world…”_

  
  
Sora could feel the hurt and longing that the other was wishing so dearly for. Making the Keyblade user to look down at one of the chests in secret place. It was open, and inside he got to see a picture of a crisp clean beach. Without thinking he glided closer to it, subconsciously his hand touching the picture carefully. Despite being under water for so long, it still retained it’s beautifully made image. Waters a shinning, clear blue with a small island in the very center with a single palm tree leaning on the side.

Sora could swear he could see his islands in that picture…

When he was still just a normal resident of Destiny Islands. Back when… he and his friends were so eager to explore…

 

_♪ “What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Outta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand…_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters…”_

 

He looked down from the picture, his chest aching upon her words.

 

_♪ “Bright young women, sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

(What's the word?) _burn?”_

 

His eyes soften at her, he understood her wish… he really did…

 

 _♪ “When's it my turn?_  
_  
Wouldn't I love_  
_  
Love to explore that shore above?_  
_  
Out of the sea_  
  
_Wish I could be_  
  
_Part of that world…”_

That had to be the last line of her song, because she just continued to look up in the surface, her mind set on her dreams.

When Sora inhaled he turned to see his friends, surprised to see Donald crying and Goofy just about in the same situation.

Ariel had lowered herself down gently, she inhaled softly, her mind drifting. Yet that came to a sudden stop the second she saw her new audience.

“Ariel…” Sora started drifting slightly in her direction. The mermaid princess looked immediately uncertain, almost scared even. Sora lifted his hands slightly in reassurance, thankfully it worked seeing the red haired girl calm. But she adverted her eyes from them.

“H-How much, did you hear?” She asked, her hand gently grasped her arm behind her.

The brunet swallowed. “Just enough…”

The Princess lowered her head.

Sora moved a little closer. “For the record, your song was beautiful… you really have a gorgeous voice.”

“Thanks…” She mumbled, still unable to look at shorter’s eyes.

“No. You really do. I don’t think I’ve ever came across such a beautiful voice like yours.” Sora said earnestly.

That got the real mermaid to smile a little at least. She took a moment when, “Sora… what’s it like?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s it like being a human?” She finished.

He should have figured she would have asked that. He paused for a moment, thinking about how to answer. “It’s actually quite different. Well for one, swimming is harder as a human.”

“But you get to do all these things with legs. Jumping, running and walking… but with a tail… well all you can really do is just swim around…” She added, her voice now holding a hint of resentment.

Sora could not deny that he easily preferred being a human than as a Mermaid, but kept that detail to himself. After all, he has no business in this matter, he came to check on Heartless and defeat them.

Besides, Donald’s magic can only do so much. It only works on them because they don’t belong in this world. So performing magic on another being is completely out of the question.

“I… I can’t really say.” Sora admitted.

Obviously Ariel didn’t take that all too well. “Why not?”

This time it was the brunet’s turn to lower his head. “We don’t belong in this world. We’re not suppose to meddle with the worlds and the residents that live in them.”

He kind of wished he didn’t say that because all he was met was with a nasty glare from the other. “Then why bother following me if you won’t help me.”

“Ariel, please listen. It's not that I don't want to help, it's just... we're already breaking bounds.” He said quickly. “You’re not even suppose to know we’re from another world.”

The look on her face shattered his heart. “I—I mean that’s not—!”

But it was too late as the words have done their damage, because the princess sharply turned around and shot her way out of the Grotto.

Flounder quickly swam out as well; hot on her fins.

“Ariel wait!” Sora called after her, his arm reaching for her. But she didn’t turn back and just left the secret place. Leaving the trio inside alone.

Damn…!

0o0

The water was too cold…—

No. Was it too warm…?

_Death._

How did… how was…

_Hate._

A plump sharp hand reached out into the air. They were lying on something, a sea bed? The air stayed above their head, fingers twitching under control. The blood flowing underneath the ashen skin pulsed to life once again. Creating faint weak heartbeats in every vein. As memories plagued the individual’s mind, the sea. The little princess, the Key… Darkness…

A voice breathed out, sounding their symbol of life once more.

_Revenge._

“Perhaps you were too hasty.” A voice, an oddly too familiar voice echoed in the water.

Eyes opened to see only a mass of darkness covering the tall form of the dark fairy. “Then perhaps you should worry about your own matters.” The person spoke back.

“It would be best that you are cautious about that.” The other individual spoke. “Or perhaps that so called lord of the dead isn’t worth consulting with.”

Those same sinister eyes widened upon the fairy’s words. A snide expression spreading on blood red lips. “Why did you bring me back to life.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Simple, I’m in the need of finding something rather… important.”

“And why in the seven seas should I offer to help.” The revived individual laughed.

“Because unless you wish for power over the Heartless and take control of this world. Then it best you do as I say.” The dark fairy stated a large sinister grin spreading on her own lips.

That bemused expression dropped instantly, seeing the annoyance spread on their pale face.

“It’s your choice.” A dark corridor formed behind the black robbed fairy. “And I suggest you decide soon.”

She stepped back, the water seemingly unaffecting her as she stepped into the portal and disappeared from sight. Only furthering in making the witch snarl.

But something swam near in the distance. Eyes snapped up to see both return to her.

_Loyalty._

And just as quickly her hatred formed into… satisfaction.

“What did you find.” She commanded.

 **“An opportunity…”** They hissed.

_Rebirth._

0o0

“Found her yet?” Sora asked looking around.

“Nuh uh.” Donald quipped.

Ever since the little mermaid had gotten angry, she clearly had full intention of hiding from them. The amount of time they spent out of the day looking for her was beyond tiring.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. He should have kept his mouth shut.

He glanced around for any clues, he noticed a couple of fishes that swam near by. “Hey excuse me.”

The pod of fish looked at the brunet.

“Yes?” One with a squeaky voice asked.

“By any chance, have you’ve seen a mermaid with long red hair and green tail pass by?”

The pod of fish looked at each other. “Nope.”

Sora sighed, but the smallest one of the pod inched closer. “But, I think I remember seeing a mermaid swim up to the surface.”

That had to be Ariel!

He smiled. “Okay thanks!”

The day had came to it’s end and pretty soon the silver-lit moon was high in the air once Sora and his friends breached the water. The night air held a bit of a chill, but the crisp touch of it felt almost comforting.

"Dat child, what am I goin' to do wid her." A deep voice sounded nearby.

"Sebastian?" Sora peered near. That scared the little crab jumping into the air, until he landed on Flounder's head.

"What are you doin' here!?" The crab demanded.

"Could ask you the same thing." The brunet crossed his arms. Never mind that, he needed to find Ariel.

Sora looked around, trying to see if he could spot his friend. But instead he saw, fireworks?

The group also noticed that turning to see the ship that was the source of the lights. Loud music also echoed in the skies, as well as a couple of cheers and happy shouts.

“Looks like some kind of party.” Goofy observed.

Normally the gang would avoid it, especially since well, they were currently disguised as sea animals. But something within Sora protested otherwise.

“Let’s go check it out.” Sora declared jumping over the water and swimming towards it.

"Oi! Wait up!" Sebastian called, but the Keyblade user ignored his request and continued dolphin jumping towards the ship. He stopped jumping when he noticed the ship closer, the sound of men laughing and cheering became louder over the sounds of the fireworks.

It shouldn't be uncanny when he spotted Ariel in the distance climbing the ladder up to the ship. He watched her find a nice little ledge to see, but low enough to stay hidden from the group of humans on the vessel.

"You guys wait here." Sora mentioned to his friends once hearing them coming near. Sora swam across then reached out for the first ladder grip, hosting himself up, climbing was definitely harder as a mermaid than as a human considering he had no legs to help him. Part of him wondered how Ariel managed; he reached out for a higher one, fingers tightening on the wood, praying that he wouldn't fall back to the water. He gave a mental nod to Shang and Mulan. Man, all that training in the Land of Dragons paid off after all.

He grasped onto one of the rails right under Ariel, she didn't seem to notice as her attention remained in the party before her.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here.” Sora whispered as he climbed up next to her.

His sudden appearance made her almost jump and gasp, but she controlled herself to avoid being noticed from the humans. She furrowed her brows and looked away angrily.

Yup. Still upset.

But that didn’t stop her from looking back the little party, full of sailors of both drunk and sober. They were prancing around, dancing, jumping, sitting around a barrel and laughing while chugging down their booze.

There was a single really hairy dog, jumping around, equally as happy, but then stopped when his large dark nose caught a whiff of something.

The two mermaids gasped quickly hid when the dog came in their general direction. Ariel made the braver move and looked towards the dog. Only to see him wagging his tail and tongue sticking out.

His eyes were heavily covered in the white ruffle of fur. But all in all not upset to see them.

He licked Ariel’s face instantly.

“Aw, he’s so cute.” Sora said moving a little closer. The dog panted happily around him as well, even allowing him to pet his head.

“Can you really do that?” Ariel whispered.

“Of course, as long as they like and allow you to.” Sora mentioned scratching behind the dog’s ears.

“Here try it.” Sora motioned to her, the dog faced Ariel, clearly happy to see her.

Carefully she reached over, her fingers barely grazing the strange but soft hair of the dog.

Someone was whistling. “Max! Here, boy!”

The dog arched his head away and quickly ran away towards to who presumably his owner was.

Ariel is beyond curious now, her hand rubbing over the cheek where the dog licked her. She watched in pure fascination seeing how the dog barked and raced over towards a young hearty man.

“Hey, come on, mutt. What ya doin’, huh, Max?” The male laughed looking around as his dog ran around him.

The dog barked eagerly jumping up and down, his paws clinging on his owner’s white shirt before licking him in the face as well.

“Come on, Max.” He laughed.

And thus… Ariel was stuck. She remained looking at the man’s chiseled face and passionate eyes as he grinned at his pet.

Her face soften and her smile arched kindly.

Sora who was grinning seeing the dog and his owner rejoice turned to see Ariel. A snide smirk appeared on his lips. “I know that look.”

“Hmmm?” She hummed in response, but not turning to see her younger friend.

“Someone’s in looooove.” Sora teased, making the girl flush pink and face him sharply.

“W-well…”

“Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?” A new voice called out, taking the attention of the two mermaids.

Ariel turned to her seagull friend. “Scuttle, be quiet. They’ll hear you.”

He brought his wings closer to his beak. “Oh, I gotcha, gotcha.”

But that only resulted him falling onto the rail the two were sitting on with a soft, _thunk!_

Feathers scattered everywhere, some of which landed in Sora’s hair. He groaned trying to remove some of them.

“You know, we’re bein’ intrepidaceous. We’re out to discover!”

“That’s not even a word.” Sora chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

Ariel placed a hand on his beak. “Still, I’ve never seen a human this close before.”

“Ehem.” Sora coughed.

“Oh, but I’ve only seen you as a Mermaid Sora.” She said, making Sora shake his head and roll his eyes in bemusement.

The dog owner was now playing a flute, all while his dog jumped and pranced around him in sheer joy.

“Oh… he’s very handsome, isn’t he?”

Sora gave his friend a weird look. “Do you really want my honest answer?”

“Eh, I dunno, he looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me.” Scuttle quoited looking at the dog.

Ariel giggled. “Not that one. The one playing the snarfblatt.”

Sora rolled his eyes, amused. Here we go again, another friend falling head over heels, or in this case fins over another person.

What is it about romance anyways?

The celebrations soon came to a halt when a stick thin man appeared into the crowd. “Silence. Silence.” He worded calmly. “It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive very large birthday present.”

“Might as well as very egotistical too.” Sora muttered under his breath.

The said Prince smiled as he sat casually on the closest barrel. “Ah, Grimsby, ya old beanpole, you shouldn’t have.”

He got a strong pat on the back, almost making the thin man almost fall over. “I know.”

A single sailor walked over, ready to grab the sheet that covered the large present.

“Happy Birthday, Eric.”

The sheet was pull off, and under was a carefully carved statue or the prince in a prestigious and heroic pose. Suited in armor and a large sword.

Sora rubbed his temple in annoyance. Guess he wasn’t the only one who thought that, as the Prince looked at it with mixed feelings. Heck even Max growled at it.

“Uh, gee, Grim… it’s ah… it’s really somethin’.” He scratched the back of his neck, his advisor looked proud of himself.

“Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a _wedding_ present.” He stressed it leaning towards the buffer male.

Eric chuckled. “Oh come on, Grim. Don’t start.” He grabbed the golden telescope in the older man’s hands. He walked over towards the edge forcing the three to hide out of the way.

“Look, you’re still not sore because I didn’t fall for the Princess of Glowerhave, are you?” He said looking through the scope once then tossing it back to the older man. Who barely caught it in his hands.

“Oh my! Eric, it isn’t me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl.”

The black haired man sat on the ship’s edge casually leaning back completely unaware of the three bodies under him. “She’s out there somewhere. I just… I just haven’t found her yet.”

“Perhaps you haven’t been looking hard enough.” Grim added.

Eric grinned. “Believe me, Grim. When I find her, I’ll know. Without a doubt, it’ll just bam, hit me lightning.”

Que Murphy’s law.

Lightning in the distance flashed, and it wasn’t the only thing because winds picked up, forcing the dark clouds above to straddle over the ship. The waves definitely were growing and a sailor’s worst nightmare had been set into motion.

“Hurricane a-comin’!”

“Stand fast! Secure the riggin’!” Another sailor shouted from above.

Eric did not stand idle as he raced towards one edge and grabbed onto the rope. The storm was coming quick and each man worked to secure what they could.

Both Ariel and Sora gripped onto the ship, Scuttle almost was blown, but his webbed talons grabbed the rope at the last moment. “Whoa! The wind’s all of a sudden on the move here! Yo!” He lost his grip and soon was set flying away with the powerful winds.

The waves were more than out of control, because soon cold salt water tided over the deck, knocking most of the sailors off their feet.

At that Eric went over where the captain manning the wheel had fallen over. He forced the ship to stay calm, but that was proven near impossible.

Sora gripped the rope, now wishing he had his legs to have a better hold. But the ship was shaking out of control to the point where barrels, food and other large objects falling out of the ship. He squinted through the rain and winds, his blue eyes widened when he saw what looked like metal now started sliding towards their direction.

“Ariel!” He screamed jumping from his spot and wrapping his arms around the other Mermaid. His action knocked them both out the way and into the water, they held onto each other in that adrenaline rush when the boat continued to rock violently.

Sora exhaled heavily once re-emerging his head out out of the water, "that was clos—LOOK OUT!" His cry was the only warning that both dived and flicked their tails away before the metal chest from before fell into the ocean. Barely missing them by inches.

“Okay... now that was close call.” Ariel breathed with wide eyes staring at the sinking chest.

“We need to get out of here!” Sora insisted and began diving deeper into the sea.

“What about those men!?” Ariel protested.

Sora was on the same boat with her concern, but in reality what could they do? Had it been Heartless or the Dusks, then yeah sure he’d by all means be ready to take them on.

But this is a freaken storm! Mother nature is ruthless and **nothing** stops her.

Ariel breached the surface again, only to scream in shock when lightning cascaded down striking the ship's main sail.

Fire erupted drastically burning the ship’s only drive, Eric eyes looked forwards, fear and panic spreading in his heart the second a gigantic cliff approaching closer.

“Watch Out!” The Prince screamed despite how futile it really was.

The ship immediately crashed into it, damaging the rim and forcing many men overboard. Grim spluttered and kicked and flailed desperately trying to stay above surface.

“Grim Hang on!” Eric grabbed his hand, but as he was lifting him up, familiar barking was heard behind him.

“Max!” He screamed realizing his dog was still on the burning boat.

He dove in without hesitation. His strong arms grabbing the ladder on the side of the boat to reach up. And there he got to see his frantic dog on the second level. A burning pole nearly crashed into him, but he rolled out in the nick of time.

“Jump Max!” He commanded holding his arms out. “Jump! I know you can do it Max!”

The old sheep dog did so, jumping right on the Prince’s arms. Eric held onto his dog running through the fires and into the sea. And it looked to be home free, until his foot sank inside a weaken plank. The abrupt stop tripped him over, his dog going for an air ride then falling into the water below.

“Your Highness!” The advisor shouted looking on the ship after the dog swam to safety.

The prince looked around, only for his eyes to widened the second he saw the fire lick over near some fuel near some gunpowder.

It was too late to escape.

Sora and Ariel watched in pure horror when the boat exploded into fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this seemed more like the movie than as an adaption, but I can assure you I'll try to make more changes later on


	29. (Atc pt:3) A single chance is taken

* * *

Nothing in the world would stop Ariel from helping the man. Sora shouted at her to stop, but she didn’t her mind dead set on only one thing.

Save Eric.

Remains of the ship were scattered everywhere, some were still lit on fire while others either sank or floated in scraps.

Unfortunately not everyone on the crew was saved as she got see horrid remains of some of the men. Almost making her want to vomit out of sheer terror. But her mind and heart were screaming, Eric is there. He is there, he is alive!

She looked around, her eyes full of tears and even the rain had nothing to do with it. Until something appeared behind her, her heart nearly shattered when she saw the prince. Weakened and barely latching onto a plank of wood, the last of his energy simmered away when he let go.

Ariel did not allow it as she dove right after him, reaching him before he sunk any deeper. She grappled right under his arms and pulled him above water. His weight alone nearly strained her from keeping him up, but that did not stop her.

“Ariel!” Sora called his eyes wide.

“Help me.” She pleaded barely struggling to keep the man's head above the water level.

Sora held no hesitation and grabbed his other side. Between the two they brought him across the water away from ship ruins. Something glittered in his vision, he glanced down at it to see it now sink in the water.

“Hang on.” Sora said letting go of Eric’s side to dive down. In moments flash he saw a gold pendent fall further in. A flick of his tail and he reached it in arm's length, touching the chain of the jewelry and wrapping his fingers around it. With that secured he resurfaced, helped grab a hold of the human and guided him to safety.

Behind them, fireworks continued to shoot burning out the last of the horrific accident. Ariel looked back once, her eyes saddening. And as a result a single tear slipped out. 

"Are you okay?" Sora asked once noticing. 

"Y-Yeah... Sorry." She mumbled turning away to stare up ahead. Thankfully the rain mixed with her tear and washed it off.  

Sora bit the inside of his lip, wanting to know what was wrong, but as the prince started slipping he regained a better hold. Better to hold the questions later.

...

The storm finally died down, leaving the crisp morning sky to make it’s beautiful appearance.

The two mermaids don’t know how long they have been dragging the man out, making sure to keep his head above water to keep him from unconsciously drowning. But they knew they had to find land soon, it wouldn't be long until they ran out of their own energy to keep him up. 

Ariel was becoming slackish in her strength, despite being the stronger swimmer didn't mean she had the prolonged physical durability. 

Sora wasn't far behind either, and had developed a backache that refused to go away. But thank Destiny, they eventually found land, Sora glanced around seeing it surrounded by cliffs and a good amount of sand and space. A perfect area that would keep them from being spotted, they hulled the prince closer to the beach; Sora being the more stronger of the two, took over and pulled the man onto the sand.

Ariel dragged herself over the sand, worry scattering on her features as she watched the unconscious man beneath her.

“Heal!” She gasped raising her hands on the human’s chest, the green magic glowed from her hands as bell flowers bloomed above the man. Healing any wounds he may have caught from the explosion. More prominently the nasty gash across the side of his neck. 

Yet despite this, the man didn’t respond.

"Heal!" She casted again only to end with the same result. 

She was ready to send in another, but Sora weakly grabbed her wrist, making her turn to him. He shook his head.

It was at that moment Scuttle arrived, finally finding them post storm. He fluttered down on one of the rocks near the three. "Finally found you! Do you have any idea how hard—" 

"—Shhhhh!" Sora silenced making the seagull look down at the man. 

“Is he dead?” Ariel asked the bird, fearing the worst.

Scuttle jumped down from the rock besides the prince's head. He leaned down to open one of the man’s eyes, seeing it completely unfocused. “It’s hard to say...”

“Check his pulse.” Sora added without thinking, the two gave him a confused look.

“Uh, his breathing?” He offered secondly.

Ariel pressed her hand on his face, her warmth touching his cool skin. Delicate fingers grazing his face almost like a spell he moved ever so slightly, his mouth parted and a single long breath was slowly brought into his lungs.

“He’s breathing!” Ariel cried out in joy. Tears welted into her eyes, her hand moved towards his shaggy locks. Moving it out of the way of his...

“He’s so beautiful...” Gingerly she brought his face in her direction.

_♪ “What would I give to live where you are?_

_  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_

_  
Where would we walk?_

_  
Where would we run?_

_  
If we could stay all day in the sun_

  
_Just you and me…”_

Without really thinking much into it, Eric had started to wake, his eyes opening softly as his hand touched her own.

The only thing he saw was an angelic face surrounded by a halo of golden light.

 

_♪ “And I could be.._

  
_Part of your world…”_

 

Her song came to that sudden stop the moment loud barking was heard in the corner.

 _“Come on!”_ Another voice sounded, in haze he got to see another person, but couldn’t make out their features.

He saw both people in a haze, only able to make out the color red as the second blurred out person pulled the red one with them.

“Prince Eric!” A familiar voice sounded out, followed by something wet and slimy sliding on his face.

“Max?” He croaked out feeling his buddy pant and low-key whine at him.

He was exhausted and sore, as he tried to get up. His dog seemed to be barking at something else, but he didn’t pay attention to that when suddenly his adviser crouched near him, along with some guards and a doctor.

“Oh, you really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don’t you?” He babbled on, but all in all happy.

“A girl, a girl rescued me.” Eric stated heavenly once he was helped getting up. “She… she was singing…” He forced himself to walk another direction. “She had the most beautiful voice…”

But he didn’t stay standing for too long because fatigue took over him. Had it not been for one of the guards he would have fallen backwards.

“Eric, I think you’ve swallowed a bit too much seawater.” The adviser said calmly.

Off to the side both Ariel and Sora got to see the scene unfold. And thankfully they got to meet with the rest of their friends that they seemingly lost from the storm.

Sebastian was not pleased. “We just gonna forget dis whole thing ever happened. Da sea king will never know.” He offered in hopes that the girl would listen, just for once.

The crab looked down at Donald whose head he was conveniently standing on. “You don’t tell him. I won’t tell him. I will stay in one piece.”

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned with a raised brow. 

"Contact with humans is illegal in the sea kingdom." The crab explained. "Ariel wasn't supposed to meddle with human affairs."

"Gosh, so you're saying we'll get in trouble if we are caught to even talking to a human?" Goofy asked. 

"Precisely!" The musician cried.

Sora furrowed his brows, well that doesn't sound at all nice. His crossed his arms, if anything—something touched his arm. He blinked to look down, eyes widening when he saw the gold pendant, still clutched in his grip.  _Shit…_ he forgot to give it back.

His friends also noticed it. Donald furrowed his features, "Sora." 

The brunet scratched the back of his head, “oh boy… now what do we do?”

“We'll need to figure out a way to return it, without him seeing us.” Goofy replied.

"Yeah, but..." Sora pressed a finger to the side of his head in thought. _*There's gotta be a way to return it...*_

He casted his attention to the red head. “What do you think Ariel?”

She didn’t respond.

“Ariel?” Sora questioned again, gliding around to see the girl face to face. But instead saw how her expression turned excited, her eyes never leaving Prince Eric... she crawled onto the rock they were hiding behind. Lost in a gaze, her mind set up, and more than ready to take _all_ chances. She didn’t know how, or when, but one day. She  will be part of their world.

Part of Eric’s world…

...

Behind them, two pairs of golden eyes were watching the group’s entire scene.

The single glowing eye on both sea creatures watched carefully, as they allowed their mother to see everything unfold.

Deep in the sea, in a single glowing bubble blood red lips grinned into a sickening smile. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can’t stand it. It’s too easy.” She chanted in glee.

“The child is in love with a human!” She laughed seeing her victory assured. “And not just any human. A Prince!”

She couldn’t contain her giggly joy. “Oh, her daddy will love that. King Triton‘s headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden.” She laughed maniacally looking over at the poor unfortunate souls that littered around her lair.

They shivered in fear as she approached them.

She may have lost once to her and that damned Keyblade wielder. But this time, there is no stopping her.

Oh this plan is simply delicious!

0o0

Sora isn’t a stranger to sleeping in water. After all he’s done it before when he first visited Atlantica for the first time. But that didn’t mean it didn’t feel all that less weird.

He and his friends were given a place to sleep for the night while they do their Keyblade duties. (Or at least for him).

But this morning he woke up with his seashells skewed and with his head pressing against some very soft sea sponges on the seaweed bed he slept on.

When he glanced down his face turned to a scowl and is half tempted to rip off the shells, but realizing that both of his friends were sharing a room he resented against that. He adjusted them, making sure to fit them properly. And just in time when the first to wake was the sea turtle. Surprisingly full of energy to start his day.

"Morning Sora." Goofy cheered.

"Hmm Morning." He greeted back tying the shells in place. "What time is it?"

"Beats me, but I think everyone else is awake—" There was a knock on the door. Being one of the two to have hands, Donald glided over and opened the door. And to his surprise saw an older mermaid at the door. 

Sora glanced to the mermaid, seeing her orange coloration and brown hair, he immediately recognized her as Ariel's older sister. Attina was it? (It's kinda hard to remember considering how all of their names start with A).

"Oh, is this a bad time?" She asked once she noticed them still waking.

"Not at all." Sora said gliding over to the eldest princess. "Something wrong?" 

Almost immediately her expression sharpened ever so slightly. "I was wondering... did Ariel happen to go anywhere? With you guys?"

The trio glanced at each other. "What do you mean?" 

A smite look of worry scattered on her features. "She bustling up with all this humming and dancing." She thought for a moment. "And she was such in a good mood. Usually when she gets scolded she tends to be upset and bitter for a while before finally calming down." 

Sora subconsciously swallowed, Attina looked at the younger mermaid. "By any chance did she meet anyone?" 

"Meet anyone?" Sora spoke before he could stop himself. "What makes you _say_ that?"  

Attina gave him an arched look. "You were the last merperson to see her before coming back." 

Talk about a protective older sister. But he doesn't blame her, after all it made sense for her to be worried about her sister if something different was going on with her. 

"I don't recall." He added, trying to sound as convincing as possible. But the oldest sibling didn't looked as convinced as he hoped. 

"Maybe it's better if I see this for myself?" He asked hopefully.   

...

Sora had swam down the open halls of the palace, and to his surprise Attina wasn't kidding when she said something different was of Ariel. Seeing the youngest of the sisters was humming out loud. Her voice like an angel as she continued to sound out with an occasional twirl in the water. He approached the throne in time to see Ariel do all of this, as the remaining of her sisters' watched in surprise. 

She was swimming in his direction,"morning Sora." She greeted happily before dancing out of the large room. 

"Uh..." Was all he managed to say, turning to his two friends and Attina who looked even more surprised than before.

“Wow... I thought she was acting weird before. But... man she’s got it really bad.” The orange-tailed mermaid said dumb-folded. 

Sora stared at the oldest sibling, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious," Andrina stated swimming closer to the group. "Ariel’s in love.” 

"I wonder who she met." Adella joked making an exaggerated fluttering face. "I wonder if he's cute! Oh what if she's gotten a kiss!?"

The other sisters giggled at the third born's reactions. Considering just how boy crazy she is.

“Ariel? In love?” King Triton question swimming close to the group of young mermaids.

“Seems like it.” Aquata affirmed as the rest of the sisters nodded in agreement.

"I wonder whose's the lucky mermale?" Alana wondered out loud. 

"Maybe she got together with a sea slug." Arista joked, as the other mermaids giggled. 

Sora anxiously swallowed quietly, if only they knew...

The sisters continued to laugh and talk amongst themselves,and with King Triton hovering closely to hear any extra details. Sora and his friends slowly and silently slipped themselves out. Making sure to keep their presence at an all time low until they left the castle.  

Right now, they needed to find Ariel. Knowing her, she was almost always ready to take risky decisions. If that one time when she decided to go into that whirlpool in order to find the crystal trident.   

They came across the underwater garden, where conveniently they spotted the red haired mermaid. Clearly stuck in her imagination as she plucked petal after petal of the flower. And strangely enough Sebastian was with her, who was walking back in forth on a lower level rock, mumbling all sorts to himself.

Ariel plucked the last petal of the flower, her face brighten as she hugged the single water flower petal to her heart. Giggling all kinds of sorts.

“Hey Ariel.” Sora called swimming by her side. Her happy expression didn't change. 

“Oh, hey Sora.” She said in a singsong voice. “Oh, I just had the most amazing dream. Oh! I must get going, I have to see him again.”

“Ariel?”

“Scuttle knows where he lives!” She didn’t even bother to wait because she darted off.

“Ariel Please!” Sebastian called out grabbing onto her tailfins. “Will you get your head out of da clouds and back in da water where it belongs!?”

But the red head wasn’t hearing any of it. “I’ll swim up to his castle, the Flounder will splash around to get his attention. And then we’ll go…—Oh Sora! Do you still have the pendant? We could use that to meet him—”

“Down here is your home!” The crab shouted. “Ariel, listen to me.” He swam right in front of her face. “Da human world is a mess. Life under da sea is better dan anything dey got up dere. You may dream about going up dere, but I can assure you dat is a big mistake." 

He landed on a rock, turning his shell to her, lifting his claws to show the rest of the garden and the sea kingdom below. "I mean look at the world around you. Calm waters wid a glorious life of fun and freedom. What more could you be lookin' for?” He asked.

But Ariel didn’t want to hear any of it. She was already too invested in the world above the sea. The crab tightened his lips. “Don’t you see darling, dat it's better under here? Why, up on the shore dey work all day and slave out in the sun." 

He faced her again. "Does dat really sound interestin’ to you?”

“But what’s so interesting about the sea Sebastian?” She asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Why, life under the sea is sweeter, we’ve got da beat here.” He argued with a proud smile, again he turned around to demonstrated the rest of the ocean as far as their eyes could see.

And as such he never got to see Flounder swim pass Sora and towards Ariel.

“We got da spirit and fun. What’s so interesting about walking on two legs when you could simply—” He cut himself off when he saw the young princess gone.

“Ariel?” He looked around seeing that the Keyblade user was also missing. “Sora?”

“Oh dear…”

"What's going on Sebastian?"

He squeaked and turned around, his eyes widening upon seeing the imposing shadow. Oh Poseidon _help him_... 

0o0

Ariel was giggling up a storm. Following her tiny friend back to the grotto with Sora and the others also following them, each curious to know what this was all about.

“Flounder, why can’t you just tell me what this is all about?” Ariel pestered. 

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” The little yellow fish said happily.

Unable to keep her curiosity and joy under control she darted ahead, entering inside her hideout. Her friends right behind her when she entered to see what stood in the center. Her eyes widening like dinner plates, proud and confident laid the statue from Prince Eric's birthday. A couple of cracks and indents were made since the explosion, but it remained in perfectly good condition. Especially around the face, chiseled as the exact replica of her beloved. 

Her heart stopped.

“Oh… Flounder…” She whimpered her eyes tearing up (or at least it seemed like it since she was technically underwater).

She gripped her childhood friend tightly, spinning him around with her. “Flounder, you’re the best! How did you do it?”

“Oh I know a guy.” The little fish replied smoothly, but still proud that he made his friend happy again.

Sora watched in bewilderment, seeing how the red head swam towards the pompous statue. She circled around it, examining the entire piece with fascination and unbridled joy.

“It looks just like him. It even has his eyes.” She swooned. “Oh it’s perfect…”

“Wow, she looks really happy.” Goofy said with a grin.

“Yeah...” Sora’s face softened, his chest pulsing just slightly. He looked down to the ground for a moment his lips softening to a line. With a small inhale he floated to the princess.

“Ariel…" He started gently, getting closer once gaining her attention, he lowered his head. "I'm sorry. About before."

The girl stared at him, her eyes widening for a split moment before they softened like the smile on her face. "No. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have blown up and yelled at you." Her own countenance became worried. "I had been so desperate about knowing what it was like being a human that I... I never considered how you felt about it.”

She turned to Donald and Goofy, "or that there are certain rules to follow." 

She bowed, "I'm sorry." 

"Hey, it's alright." Goofy reassured. 

Donald nodded, "no problem at all." 

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Ariel, I take back what I said before." He reached and grabbed her hands. "If you ever need anything, I’m here. We all are.”

A pure smile appeared on Ariel's lips. “Thank you Sora.” She slipped her hands reached forward to hug the younger.

Sora returned the gesture and also wrapped his arms around her. It was a beautiful moment where everything had eased. They tightened their hug just a smite tighter before letting go, Ariel place a hand on his shoulder before turning around back at the statue. Her crystal blue eyes looking back at the carefully carved statue. “Oh, he’s simply beautiful…”

The group watched seeing her swimming around it to get another good look at the statue.

“I would give anything to simply spend one day with him up on the surface.” She said dreamily her hand tracing the stone jaw line of the statue. “Anything…”

This is where Sora would roll his eyes at her dreamy state. But the moment he thought about trying, a forceful presence behind him made his hair, even underwater stand on end.

He spun around, only to have a massive heart attack. His gasp instantly alerted the others.

Ariel could feel every inch of body run cold the second she saw her father. “Daddy!”

His shadowed, angered expression cowered over her, Sora and the his friends quickly backed away spreading themselves as far as they could from the king of the seas.

“I consider myself as reasonable merman.” He brought himself closer revealing his face to the light. “I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.”

Ariel pressed herself against the statue. “But dad I—”

“Is it true? You rescued a human from drowning.” He was demanding. Not asking.

Her eyes pleaded. “Daddy I had to—”

“Contact between the Human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! Ariel you know that! Everyone knows that!” He shouted.

“He would have died!” She argued.

“One less human to worry about!” He turned around gripping his trident tightly.

Ariel crossed her eyes at him. “You don’t even know him!”

“Know him!?” His eyes grew rage. “I don’t have to know him! They’re all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters!”

“Now Hold On!" Sora interrupted getting in front Ariel.

“You stay out of this!” The king shouted pointing his finger at the Keyblade user. “You are here to get rid of the Heartless. This is between me and my daughter.”

Sora glared at the king. “You’re not even listening to her!”

“SILENCE!” The king roared the sheer power of that scream as well as rippling power of his trident had sent Sora hurling away. His back colliding devastatingly against the grotto’s wall, knocking collected items down over the shelves.

“Sora!” His friends yelled, he felt Donald trying to pick him up.

“Daddy!” Ariel shouted, but her father paid no heed to that. “You are not to meddle with these three or the humans again! The Humans are Heartless creatures! Incapable of any feeling anything—!”

“Daddy I LOVE Him!” She screamed. She gasped her hands reaching to cover her mouth the moment she realized what she has done. Subconsciously using the statue as a shield. Her mistake already damaging...

“No…” The disbelief and betrayal in her father’s eyes and face spoke more horrific volumes that she could ever imagine.

“Have you lost your senses completely?!” He was on the verge of pleading.

But Ariel looked down, gripping the statue as a cover from her father’s rage.

“He’s a human! You’re a Mermaid!”

“I don’t care!” She yelled gripping the statue tighter.

Her father, lost it. “So help me, Ariel, I’m going to get through to you. And if this is the only way,” his trident glowed a furious gold. “Then So Be It!”

He darted the trident up, the beam of raw energy piercing through the world globe.

“Daddy No!” Ariel screamed futilely, but her father’s rage did not stop. As he casted that energy destroying a chest.

“No Please!” She screamed, holding her hands against her ears.

“King Triton STOP!” Sora shouted getting up, but it would not end. The beam shot around everywhere.

“Daddy, Stop! Daddy, stop it!” She begged swimming to him, she gripped his arm her face in pure terror, but his face covered in rage directed in one direction.

_The statue._

His trident lifted.

“DADDY NO!”

But the power met it’s mark. The statue of her beloved cracked, shattering it into tiny pieces, beyond repair.

_Everything._

Everything shattered.

Everything _gone..._

Her heart shattered, just like everything, her collection _gone_ , everything.

Time moved ever so slowly the first tears slipping from her eyes the second she saw the head of the statue sink to the sand. Her heart aching as she cried out.

King Triton quelled his power, the angry gold softening to blue when he saw the destruction he caused. But nothing looked more broken then the expression on his daughter's face.

Her expression pierced through him. Pure utter devastation, all caused by _him_.

She couldn’t take it no more. She darted out of the hideout. Swimming away from her father and from everyone.

“Ariel!” Sora shouted reaching out for her, but the sadden girl didn’t so much turn around. All she did was swim away.

Sora looked down, seeing a single picture, a picture of a human girl and her father. Between them, the glass was cracked, the photo had a burned line in between the family from the energy of the king’s magic.

Fury built in Sora’s heart, his expression dark. “That Was Really Uncalled For!”

The king faced him, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. “This is none of your concern Keyblade Wielder.”

Sora gripped his fists, looking down at the broken photo once more before back at the king. No fear. No Respect for him.

“Ariel was right. You never would understand her! How can you call yourself a Father If You Won't Even Listen to her or her feelings!?”

Everyone looked at the boy in shock.

Such words never affected the king before, but before he could retort back, Sora just swam away. Just like his daughter did before, never turning around disappearing into the wide ocean. His friends followed, even Sebastian followed after him.

Leaving the king of the ocean alone. His gaze lowered slightly, just enough to see the damage he’s truly done. The first thing he saw, was the broken photo...

0o0

Ariel had not paid attention where she was leaving. Neither did she care. The only thing she wanted was to leave.

Everything, all the hard work that she had gathered, all destroyed. She didn’t want to see anyone. All she wanted was to wallow…

How could he have done that…?

She laid her head on her arms, her sobbing never ceasing.

 _“Oh you poor child. Poor sweet child.”_ An unsettling and rippling voice sounded out.

 _“She had a very serious problem.”_ Another joined, “if only there was something we could do.” He sounded eerily similar. This forced her to look up, the second she laid eye on them she jumped away.

“Y-you’re…! Flotsam and Jetsam!” She yelped upon recognition.

“Oh come now, is that how you treat old friends.”

She crossed her brows. “We’re not friends!” She shouted.

“Really now, I mean, we simply wanted to live a little.”

Ariel was not buying it. “You took my father’s Trident!”

“Ah, that Trident, the same one that destroyed your precious things, now wasn’t it?”

Ariel did not speak after that. Her heart still burning at her loss.

“What do you want from me.” She demanded.

“Ah, nothing,” The first one started.

“We simply wanted to help and old friend out.” The second replied.

The mermaid looked away. “I don’t need your help.”

“But there is something.” Jetsam said in a spooky but calming voice.

“What if we say, that there is a way to turn you human.” Flotsam continued.

Everything stopped. Ariel faced them, her eyes wide. “What...?”

One of the moray eels slithered around her, she winced when he rubbed too close to her back. “What if we say that we can take you to someone who can make all your dreams come true.”

They came together. **“Just imagine.”** They said in sync.

“You and your prince.” One said.

 **“Together Forever.”** They said.

An alarm was set off in Ariel’s head. Her mind instantly went to Ursala, the sea witch that almost killed her father and… _her father_ …

He caused all of this. He was the one who destroyed _everything_ …

But…

“No!” She screamed almost smacking one of the eels away from her. “Get away from me! Leave me alone!”

But the eels only smirked. “Suit yourself.”  
  
The second sounded like he was smirking. “It was only a suggestion.”

“But imagine what life you could spend up in the surface.” One whispered. **“As a human.”**

Ariel stopped. Her blood and mind slowed. As a...

She saw their leaving tails.

“W-Wait!”

The eels smirked in success, turning around like snakes to see her. **“Yes?”**

0o0

Sora could not stop his stomach from sinking and his heart from breaking. How could he do that!? King Triton knew how important those possessions were to her. So why did he do that!?

“Sora slow down!” His friends called to him.

But he didn’t want to. He had to find his friend before—

“Sora!” The voice of the one he least wanted to hear.

“Look Sora, I’m—”

He turned sharply to the crab. “You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn’t told her Dad!”

“I know it was you.” He said harshly.

Those words hurt the music composer. He looked down, feeling extremely guilty. “I didn’t mean to tell…” He looked like he was on the verge of crying. “It was an accident.”

But the Keyblade user wasn’t having it. He only looked away sharply.

“Poor Ariel…” Flounder said sadly besides the group.

“We’ll find her.” Goofy said in reassurance, but it did little to sooth the little guy.

The poor girl was most likely crying her eyes out. After the destruction of her hideout as well as her things, it devastated her. Right now, she could be anywhere…

Blue eyes cast downwards, laying on the seafloor. Ariel didn't deserve this...

* * *

  _A loud crack echoed into the air._

_"How many times do I have to tell you Sora!" The older woman screamed._

_Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes, palm pressing into his stinging cheek. Eyes narrowing into narrowed slits at the woman when she lowered her hand._

_"Don't give me that look young lady! What you've done is wrong!"_

_He's had enough._

_"I'm not a **GIRL!** " _

_Large brown eyes widened in absolute horror._

* * *

“Where could she be?” Donald wondered out loud subconsciously breaking Sora out of his thoughts.

His words could have never been perfect timing. Because in seconds before anyone had a chance to do or say anything, a set of shadows drifted above them.

It took moments to see their red haired friend, following after—

“That’s Flotsam and Jetsam!” Sora cried out suddenly. “What's she doing with them!?”

“Didn’t we defeat them last time?” Goofy asked. 

Questions were tossed around, leading to no answer. But it did make sure of one thing. This had bad news written _all over_ it. 

“Come on!” Sora commanded, leaving the group with no reason to argue. 

0o0

The way to the sea witch’s lair wasn’t hard to find. After all, she’s been here before.

But unlike now, it hadn’t been of choice.

It still looked as haunting as the day she first appeared. The souls of the mermaids and mermen still littered across horrifically, all of them sending her pleading looks to help, their sunken eyes burned on her.

But that came to an ultimate stop the moment she laid eyes on Ursula for a second time. The octopus hybrid turned around, her demeanor of that of a creepy aunt. “Oh Ariel dear. How have you been.”

She reached out to grip Ariel’s face. But the younger rapidly distanced herself.

The octopus woman exaggerated a hurt look. “Oh don’t be like that dear. We both know why you’re here.”

Alarms blared in her head, what in the name of Poseidon is she doing?! “No. I won’t.”

“Oh come now my dear sweet, we both know you want to be _human_ , so desperately.” She offered a sick smile appearing on her blood red lips.

“Last time you tricked me!” She screamed her voice of reason taking over.

The sickly pale woman looked so offended. “Believe me my dear angelfish.” She moved closer, holding what looked to be some kind of flask holding a rotting peace of fish meat in it. “I’m a changed octowoman now. Nothing evil about me. After all, it was the Heartless that took over the ocean, now was it?”

This was a mistake. Ariel turned around, but stopped when both eels blocked her only exit.

“Leaving so soon?” Ursula said approaching closer. “You haven’t even heard my end of the bargain. After all, don’t you want to meet _your beloved?”_

The red haired girl stopped, turning around to see the plump water being. “W-why should I trust you?”

“Simple. You came here. After all, how could I stray away when you were so miserable? What you need is a woman’s advice.” She smirked the second she saw the young princess's demeanor change. "Especially... since the queen is no longer around. Now has it?" 

The witch immediately struck a nerve the moment she mentioned Ariel's mother. "Such a shame, I'm sure Queen Athena would do anything to keep you and your daaarrrrling sisters happy." 

“My Father would never allow it!” Ariel shouted, her eyes deepening with rage, despite her desires.

In fact the octowoman even had to back up a couple of streams the moment she sensed a raise in power within the young girl. That's right, this little wrench possess magic. More particular owning a good amount of electricity...

She felt her back tingle. Yet... 

“Oh, well. It mustn’t be love, if you’ll give up that easily.” Ursula dared further changing her expression purposely in a dismissive manner.

Something inside of the princess snapped. The little boost of magic within her froze. Her blue eyes looked at the witch carefully. “Could… could you really help me?”

Ursula had turned at the right moment to hide her winning grin. This little fool was playing in her hands so easily. “Well, the only way to get what you want is to become human yourself.”

“Be a human?” Ariel pondered off, alarms were blaring horrendously, but her curiosity spoke louder. “Can you really do that?”

“My dear, sweet child… that’s what I do. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.” She floated higher in the lair.

“I will admit, that in the past I’ve been a nasty. After all, they weren’t kidding when they called me a witch. But I can tell you I’ve changed, and all I want is to help you.”

Ariel could feel her stomach drop, but her heart wanted to listen. She wanted to finally get out of these waters and be where she feels where she _needs_ to be. To finally experience everything she's learned... to be a part of something else! 

Ursula smiled seeing the young girl now wrapped around her tentacle. She inched closer, “now here’s the deal…”

It had been in that moment where the gang had finally caught up. Swimming rapidly into the dark sea cavern, further in had everyone nearly freeze in shock. Sebastian almost had a damn heart attack the second he saw Ariel speaking with the banished sea witch.

“Dis is terrible! Flounder you must warn da king!” He warned softly.

“On it!” The little fish declared, but went no further when large creatures suddenly appeared.

“Heartless!” Donald shouted his staff appearing in hand.

Goofy and Sora instantly got ready. Combat underwater was and is challenging, but Sora found himself quickly re-learning after a couple of hits in.

“I’m going to get Ariel, cover for me!” He urged to his friends.

Both nodded dispatching a couple of sea Heartless on the way. Sora wasted no time to kick his speed, but the second he did, something latched onto his tail.

He yelped turning to see one of the eels grabbing him and preventing him from moving farther in. **"Going somewhere?"** They hissed.

He went to wack Jetsam off, yet had no chance when Floatsam immediately grappled his hand. "Hey!" Sora cried struggling but the slimy rough skin of the eel further wrapped around his arm.

"Sora!" Flounder shouted.

The two eels gave the Keyblade wielder no reprise the second they locked their bodies around his torso. Successfully trapping his arms in their hold. He tried to break free, but they wrapped him like a snake around it’s prey.

He made to shout, but one of them circled the end of their tail around his neck and mouth.

“MPHH!” He sounded, his balance lost as he fell down to the murky floor.

“Sora!” He heard the others cry out again, but more Heartless appeared blocking their way.

A large one specifically, it looked like a giant octopus stretched out. Sora struggled and tried to scream, but all he could do is see his friends get pushed back from the large Heartless’s attack. Sending them further away from the lair.

Flounder had managed to slip pass it, with Sebastian latched onto his tail. They moved quickly going in to help the trapped mermaid, but before they could get any closer a jellyfish Heartless slouched to their side. The fish had no more than a second to breath when it wrapped it's tendril around him. Squeezing him and Sebastian tight against his fins. Ceasing their actions and their path.

The Keyblade user wiggled horrendously, all in attempt to escape. He even tried to open his mouth to try biting as a retaliation, but the scrape of scales against his lips made it more than futile.

Desperate blue eyes turned to see the red head. They narrowed on the glimmer that shined in a split moment. His heart sank, Ursula created a barrier that blocked all sounds from entering in with her dark magic. Revealed as Ariel had not once turn to see them or notice their struggle. Instead her attention remained solely on the dark cauldron.

She laid a fat hand on Ariel, a little too gently and brought her closer to the said cauldron in the center of the room. “I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Remember, three days.”

Ariel looked towards the poor merfolk who whisked away like dried seaweed.

A cold tentacle brought her face to see Ursula dead on. “Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you’ve got to get dear old princy to fall in love with you.”

A bright red heart formed an image out of the cauldron. “That is, he’s got to kiss you." A crown glowed around the heart. "Though, it can't be just any kiss. It must be the kiss of _true love_.”

The red heart pulsed and glowing brightly with golden sparkles.

“If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you’ll remain as a human permanently.” A golden flash image of a running girl glowed. “But if he doesn’t you’ll turn back into a mermaid.” The gold background turned blue, and the girl reverted back into a mermaid.

“And…” The mermaid was suck back into the cauldron, tightly locked. “You belong to me!”

Sora and Sebastian struggled further, screaming anything to get Ariel’s attention, but the eels wrapped around Sora's body tighter, as the Heartless jellyfish held onto the crab and fish, constricting any movement.

“Have we got a deal?” She wrapped her cold fingers around Ariel’s face, forcing her look at her.

So many things contemplated in her mind. Yet... “If I become human, I... I’ll never see my father or sisters again...”

“Oh that’s right!” Ursula agreed sickly. “But, you’ll have your man. After all, life‘s full of tough choices, isn't it?”

She chuckled so disgustingly that Sora wanted to vomit. He had to break out of this stupid hold!

He darted his eyes around, searching for something! Anything to break free!

“Oh, there is one more thing.” Ursula continued. “We haven’t discussed the subject of payment. You can’t get something for nothing, you know?”

“But I don’t have anything—” A black tentacle covered her mouth gently.

“I’m not asking for much. Just a token really, a trifle. You‘ll never even miss it.” She started floating around the lair. “What I want from you is… _**your voice.**_ ”

Sora lost it right then and there. Hassling all sorts now, fingers curling and gripping at the eel's scales. Tail violently flicking back and forth, side to side. Muscles tensing as arms tried to spread out around the spiraled grapple the eels forced him in. His mind is screaming but the two creatures refused to let him go. The slippery tail closing over his mouth tightened.

Ariel was contemplating...

“My voice…” Her hand went to her neck.

The witch was looking at her claws for nails. “You got it sweetcakes. No more talking, singing. Zip!”

“But without my voice how can I—”

“You’ll have your looks, your pretty face. I don't think this prince of yours is looking for much!” She started swaying her hips. “And don’t underestimate the importance of body language.”

She started crawling up the wall like the creepy monster that she is. Grabbing onto what looked like ingredients for the potion.

“The guys up in the surface prefer ladies who are silent. Keep their opinions to themselves.” She wasn’t even seeing what ingredients were being throne in the cauldron. Smoke became evident once they landed inside the pot. "You're better off not saying a single word."

Ursula tossed in something pink and the entire thing exploded with a pink color. The smoke burst up higher now turning a dangerous red color.

“Go ahead! Make your choice!” She swayed her fat arms around, making the smoke rise higher and faster. “I’m a very busy woman and I haven’t got all day!”

A picture of the prince appeared in the smoke, Ariel blinked her heart beating rapidly at the sight of him.

“It won’t cost much," The image was ripped away revealing Ursala's evil-stricken face. "All I need, is your voice.”

The younger backed away, "but—"

“If you want to cross to the surface, then you must be ready to pay the toll.” A glowing contract appeared before Ariel, along with a fish skeleton as a pen. She stared at the contract once, with this... with this... she can...

Ursula watched in anticipation, seeing it in her eyes that naive determination.

Her sister's faces flashed before her eyes. She closed them, but the moment she opened them she saw them around her. She blinked rapidly nearly gasping in shock when they were indeed surrounding her. The background fading to black as the only light source remained on her sisters, glowing their respected complexions.  

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alana asked sadly.

Ariel almost fell back. Her eyes scampering at each of her sisters as they approached her slowly. 

"Do you really want to risk everything?" Aquata whimpered.

"No! I—"

"You'll lose your voice!" Andrina cried.

Ariel shook her head. "I know, but I—" 

"You'll never be able to come back..." Arista mumbled tearfully.

"I didn't mean—"

"What if this boy isn't the one?" Adella questioned in worry. 

"He is!" Ariel protested. 

"Are you sure about that, Ariel?" Attina finally spoke, her eyes gazing into her youngest sister's eyes. 

 **"Do you really want to leave us...?"** Their voices melded into one. **"Please... don't do this..."**

Tears fell down her eyes. "ENOUGH!" 

And like a flash the images of her sisters denigrated like particles of smoke, the obscure background relighting back in Ursula's dark cavern.

The scream echoed in the cave, nearly making everything go silent. Her heart pounding as reality shot her down. Nothing...

No. Everything. 

She narrowed her eyes on the contract. And grabbed the pen.

Ursula smirked in victory and pushed the glowing agreement closer to the girl. "Go On! Sign The Scroll!"

The little mermaid pushed the skeleton pen on the contract. The tip of the pen ready to make it's mark.

 ** _*ARIEL NO!*_** Sora screamed mentally his will to fight fading.

Her sister's face reemerged before her eyes. Each staring at her in plea, she closed her eyes tightly. _*I'm sorry...*_  

...and… she signed it.

The contract slithered back into Ursula’s grasp. She grinned evilly, looking down at the now glowing blue cauldron before chanting.

_“Beluga, sevruga, Come, winds of the Caspian Sea!”_

Sora’s eyes widened when a blue tornado spun around the cauldron growing until it surrounded the two beings.

 _“Larynxis, glossitis, Et max laryngitis. La voce to me!”_ Her hands rose up, while simultaneously living two large green ghosts hands growing larger above her head.

The room glowed that same sickly green color. Making the sea witch look more evil than ever. The evil grin growing further spreading her nasty features. _“Now, sing!”_

A beautiful tune came from Ariel’s lips, one of the most beautiful pitches Sora has ever gotten to hear. Her throat, where her voice box remained glowed harmoniously, pulsing with full life.

Most green wisps erupted from the cauldron, the witch’s eyes glowed red. **_“Keep Singing!”_** Her voice echoed across the lair, as more of her evil power spread through the entire room.

The ghost hands formed claws now moving towards the little mermaid.

Her singing did not cease, even when the claws surrounded her. She was taken back even moving away from them. But one ghost hand was pressed against her back preventing her from moving any further while the other slimmed down.

Forming like a tendril and slipping inside her mouth.

It forced Ariel to hunch back as it grabbed onto the golden light. Her singing stopped for that split second as it latched onto it. Her voice sounded like an echoing recording as the ball of light was brought out.

The girl grasped her now empty throat, a look of horror erupting on her face as the golden light of faint singing was pulled towards the yellow sea shell that was hung over Ursula’s neck. She licked her teeth as it was brought inside, sealing it from the outside for good.

_It was far too late…_

The tornado wrapped around the princess, sealing her inside the sharp currents moments before something grabbed and encased her. Successfully trapping her inside this large bubble pocket.

Ursula lost it, laughing maniacally as the lighting switched to yellow as lightning struck Ariel, attacking around her tail.

Sora moved seeing his friend being literally tortured in front of him. It had been in that second with the twin eels decided to finally let him go. He breathed in relief and darted towards the other mermaid.

But found the tornado blocked all access toward her.

“ARIEL!” He screamed, seeing her writhe in agony from the forceful transformation.

“No!” Sebastian screamed as he and Flounder reached closer too, the Heartless let them leave too. Allowing the three to see the horror before them.

A silent scream tore from Ariel’s throat, but it was nothing for what came next. Her tail split in half, the sounds of bone cracking and skin ripping were heard when more lightning struck forming a set of human legs and fresh new skin as the scales pealed off one by one like fire. Only seconds when the painful transition finished caused the tornado to fully disappear. The bubble that trapped her ruptured open moments after the tornado did.

Sora gasped as his blue irises shrunk to the size of puncture holes when he saw Ariel return in water. Bubbles surrounded her as she struggle to get up unable to swim or breath.

“OH NO!” Sora darted towards her. His mind going into a horrid state of fear the split second he realized that, she no longer is a mermaid. And physically impossible for her to Breath Under Water!

Sora gripped her arm wrapping it around his shoulder and kicked to overdrive.

Flounder came to her other side along with the crab as the now-turned-human wrapped her arm around the fish as they desperately pulled her to the surface. Kicking away from the lair and to the surface above. Ariel kicked and flailed, her lungs burning as the true pressure of the ocean stabbed against her.

Sora tightened his hold, using all of his strength to get her out here! He's not going to let her die! She **wasn’t** going to die!

**SHE ISN’T GOING TO DIE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used a couple of details from the movie "Ariel's Beginning" to help write for the sister's parts. Since in the original movie, they didn't really have many lines or personality expressed as the prequel did.
> 
> And I'm going to be honest, the last half of the chapter, despite it being fun to interpret, it was actually pretty hard to handle since I wasn't sure how I would be able to write it. 
> 
> Hope it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> If you cannot accept transgender or gay people, then I do not recommend reading this fic because they deserve as much respect as any other individual.


End file.
